Legacy - Volumen 1
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Sana Arashi lo ha perdido casi todo en un fatal ataque, ahora se aferra a la esperanza que algún día será una gran heroína profesional justo como su padre. Tendrá que superar su invalidez, la sensación de ser diferente, su Quirk, las debilidades de este y descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de un héroe, eso sin contar la dificultosa vida diaria de una estudiante de la U.A.
1. Fuego y truenos

**Capitulo 1: Fuego y truenos**

* * *

\- ¡Deberían haberme dado el dinero cuando tuvieron la oportunidad! – Un grito se escucha sobre la ciudad. Sobre un edificio, un banco, se encuentra un villano gritando con humo saliendo de las ventanas ya que ha destruido y prendió fuego la mayoría de las instalaciones.

Tiene a una persona en su brazo sosteniendo al hombre del traje por la pierna y sacudiéndolo. Ambos están asustados, aunque obviamente el del traje está más asustado por su posición. El villano sobre el techo se parece a un hibrido entre un cocodrilo y una persona, muy grande y con muchos músculos para justificar su fuerza sobrehumana.

El villano muestra sus dientes mientras acerca a su víctima a su rostro - ¿Por qué no has hecho lo que te dije? Ahora mucha gente está lastimada y tú vas a morir –

\- ¡Nunca le daré la combinación a alguien como tú!- Responde el obstinado humano – Aunque me cueste la vida, maldito villano –

La respuesta logra un ceño fruncido por parte del escamoso villano, lo pone sobre el aire frente al final del techo – Maldito seas, mira lo que has hecho – Lo sacude de la pierna y el hombre grita, mirando hacia abajo al humo y el fuego dentro del edificio.

\- ¡No me sueltes!-

\- Deberías haber hecho lo que dije – Con esas últimas palabras su mano se abre y él suelta a su rehén.

Cuando este cae, grita todo el camino bajando dos pisos a gran velocidad pero algo pasa antes de esto, un hombre salta del suelo y aterriza contra la pared del primer piso, tomando al hombre en sus brazos. Su cara es seria y su traje blanco y negro resuena, todas las personas de abajo suspiran y ven a este héroe bajar con el gerente del banco.

Una vez se ve más de cerca el héroe tiene un traje negro con un gran rayo en su pecho, un rayo blanco, botas y guantes blancos, una flamante capa blanca detrás, algo simple, pero su gran físico y su mirada son determinadas y lo destacan. El gerente mira hacia arriba ya en el suelo y abre su boca.

\- G-gracias, héroe –

\- No, gracias a usted por no ceder ante la presión de este villano – Sus palabras son cortas, unos rayos atraviesan su cuerpo mientras se prepara – Es hora de que la luz brille con todo su esplendor –

Con un salto el héroe desaparece, dejando una estela de rayos blancos a su paso, rompiendo el suelo un poco bajo sus pies, de un salto llega al techo donde el villano se para. Uno de los transeúntes se acerca un poco y observa hacia arriba.

\- White Thunder... ¿Aquí? ¿El héroe número 10 en el ranking mundial?-

* * *

El hombre cocodrilo se aleja del lugar donde tiró al banquero y se dirige adentro para intentar interrogar a alguien más, las cajas fuertes eran reforzadas para evitar que las roben los villanos, su fuerza física no se asemejaba a lo necesario para abrir una.

\- ¡La luz ha llegado villano!- Alguien aterriza detrás, rayos corren por su cuerpo mientras se reincorpora de una rodilla en el suelo – La tormenta se cierne sobre ti, recomiendo una rápida rendición antes de que esto se ponga feo –

\- ¡White Thunder! Nos volvemos a ver – El cocodrilo se ríe - ¿No recuerdas como salió esto la ultima vez? Tu Quirk eléctrico apenas me hace daño, piel resistente genio – Sus manos se golpean una a la otra.

White Thunder da un paso al frente y aprieta sus puños, el cocodrilo da uno atrás y aprieta sus puños también, ambos listos para atacarse, pero ninguno hace el primer movimiento. Los segundos pasan y puede verse a un helicóptero sobrevolar la zona, enfocando a ambos, todo hasta que el héroe apunta hacia adelante con su dedo.

\- La última vez usé electricidad contigo, escamoso, esta vez – Su dedo de apuntar se va y ahora muestra su puño cerrado, en un segundo se aparece frente al villano y lo golpea en el rostro con él, mandándolo varios pasos hacia atrás – No será así –

El golpe es recibido y el cocodrilo apenas puede moverse hacia atrás luego de este, sorprendido y adolorido.

\- ¡Maldito seas!- Se abalanza hacia adelante.

En respuesta el héroe levanta sus manos y las pone frente a su cuerpo, contraataca con un fuerte golpe al mentón, uno solo y el villano no sabe dónde está, pero de todos modos da un golpe ciego por arriba solo para que White Thunder se agache y dispare dos golpes a su cuerpo. La pelea no es ni remotamente justa, con el héroe golpeando una y otra vez abajo como si fuera una especie de boxeador.

Cada golpe hace que el hombre cocodrilo retroceda un poco hacia el borde del edificio, intentando recuperarse y contraatacar pero no es posible, no con tanta velocidad de su enemigo.

\- ¡No confundas mi calma con falta de ira, villano!- White Thunder mira directo a su enemigo – Entre estas nubes silenciosas hay un trueno esperando para rugir – Otro golpe directo en el rostro del villano, este lo envía varios pasos hacia atrás, un segundo golpe en la otra mejilla lo deja más desconcertado - ¡Hiciste mal en meterte conmigo! ¡Soy el trueno que cae sobre el mal!-

Cuando está por caerse su contrincante, el héroe lo toma del cuello y lo levanta por encima de su cabeza estampándolo contra el piso del otro lado, aprieta sus dos manos alrededor del cuello

\- ¡Mis rayos siempre son efectivos!- Con ese agarre comienza a chispear, su cuerpo entero se pone de color blanco y las nubes sobre ellos rugen con furia - **¡ROARING RAMPAGE!-** Enuncia con una grave voz justo cuando un rayo cae del suelo, los golpea a ambos, pero claro solo uno de ellos recibe todo el daño. Durante casi medio minuto el rayo se mantiene, electrocutando al villano debajo, y una vez que este queda inconsciente el mencionado rayo se detiene.

White Thunder se levanta, su cuerpo humeante y su mirada determinada, suena su cuello y da la vuelta para mirar hacia abajo, la calle llena de gente, pero todos ellos están bien. Su corto cabello castaño oscuro tirado hacia atrás se ha desarmado un poco, lo cual le saca una sonrisa.

La gente aplaude y el héroe levanta una mano triunfante.

* * *

Claro, todo esto ha sido televisado desde un incomodo ángulo de una cámara que apunta de arriba de un helicóptero, ahora mismo en las noticias luego de una hora de ese enfrentamiento aunque muchos lo llaman una golpiza.

Frente al televisor en una de las miles de casas viéndolo hay una niña, su cabello castaño oscuro y su piel más oscura que el héroe, tiene un mechón blanco cayendo sobre su cara como él, mira con asombro y con una gran sonrisa el final explosivo del combate.

\- Tu padre siempre fue un artista – Se escucha una voz detrás, una mujer ríe en voz baja, sentada detrás de la niña en el suelo sobre un sofá.

\- Heroico – Le corrige la niña parándose y caminando hacia ella – Heroico es la palabra ¿¡Viste esos movimientos mamá!?-

\- Durante años, hija – La risa se repite y la mujer abraza a su hija cuando esta se sienta a su lado.

\- Papá es tan _cool_ –

\- No sé qué significa eso pero – La mujer suspira levemente –Se lo que significa esa cara – Habla de la cara de asombro y pura felicidad de su hija – Sana, no lo digas –

\- ¡Quiero ser una heroína cuando crezca!- Una pequeña chispa se nota en su rostro, está sobre emocionada pero su madre solo sonríe y la abraza más cerca, mirando a la televisión. En esta aparece el héroe de nuevo, conocido en este hogar como Tatsushiro Arashi, ahí fuera como White Thunder.

El reportero les hace unas preguntas que él responde sonriente una vez que todo está controlado, sobre su familia y su padre, también un famoso héroe de antaño, y sobre su vida personal la cual no es revelada tanto como los reporteros quisieran. No mucho de importancia, pero claro, su hija lo mira con una gran sonrisa y brillos en sus ojos, literalmente.

La puerta se escucha pronto y el mismo héroe de la televisión entra por la puerta, con una gabardina marrón larga sobre su traje de héroe. Mira hacia el sillón y sonríe, viendo a su hija Sana y su esposa Lien asomarse, la más pequeña salta para saludarlo y corre hacia él.

\- ¡Papi!- Grita

\- ¡Mi pequeña guerrera!- Él no duda en abrazarla y levantarla, la chiquilla de diez años es bastante pequeña para su edad - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Viste a papá en la televisión?-

\- ¡Vi como golpeabas a ese villano feo!- Ella agita los brazos.

\- Vaya, siento energía – El hombre la toma por la cadera y la suelta en el brazo - ¿Has estado absorbiendo cosas de nuevo?-

\- Nop- Ella responde demasiado rápido.

\- Unas baterías que compré para la cámara – Lien se acerca sonriendo y abraza a su marido, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Que hemos dicho sobre no usar Quirks en casa?- Él frunce el ceño y mira a su hija, pero no puede mantenerse por mucho tiempo de esa forma con esa carita intentando verse adorable – Ya sabes lo que mamá siente sobre que seas heroína –

La chica refunfuña y se da la vuelta, caminando hacia el sofá de nuevo, el gran hombre se ríe en voz baja y le devuelve el beso a su esposa, hablando por lo bajo por unos segundos mientras se mantienen abrazados, sobre su día, sobre el incidente de la televisión.

Pronto Sana, que está mirando la batalla de nuevo por las noticias es abrazada por su padre, ella ríe y se inclina hacia él.

\- Oye ¿No estás enojada conmigo no?-

\- Nah – La respuesta es rápida de nuevo, pero ella habla enserio

– Mamá solo quiere que 'esperes a ser mayor' para decidir eso – Él menciona, pero pronto se acerca a su hija, susurrando – Aunque entre nosotros, me encantaría que sigas nuestra tradición y seas una gran heroína –

Esas palabras la hacen sonreír, ciertamente no la primera vez que Tatsushiro actúa de cómplice para malcriar a su hija, pero a ella le servía, la mantenía despierta por las noches pensando en el futuro, en su futuro como heroína.

* * *

Unos días han pasado desde ese momento, unos días de descanso fuera de peligro para el poderoso White Thunder, ahora mismo es Tatsushiro con su esposa y su hija viajando en el automóvil hacia la playa. Para muchas personas es gracioso ver a alguien tan heroico hacer cosas tan normales y, para él, es gracioso encontrarse con admiradores en este estado.

Sana se sienta detrás, cerca de la puerta mirando el cielo y las personas pasar, siempre solía aburrirse mucho en estos viajes, al menos durante, pero nada podía hacer, recuerda la última vez que preguntó si podía tener un hermano... las caras de sus padres fueron muy extrañas.

\- Estas callada Sana –

\- Solo aburrida –

\- Intenta no absorber la batería del auto durante el viaje debido a tu aburrimiento – Ríe el hombre de la casa.

Aunque fue un chiste, Sana lo ignora por completo, había pasado dos veces ya e incluso una vez tuvieron problemas para volver a cargar dicha batería ya que el padre no estaba presente y el Quirk de su madre es simplemente el de cambiar la temperatura de diversos líquidos.

\- Oye, Sana, que tal si, cuando lleguemos a la playa, te enseño unos de mis movimientos – Menciona él.

La cara de su hija se ilumina enseguida y deja de apoyarse en la puerta - ¿En serio?-

\- Si, supongo que tu madre no está en contra –

La madre solo encoje los hombros, tanta determinación no podía ser ignorada, lo deja pasar esta vez.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Sana vuelve a apoyarse en la puerta, el auto yendo cada vez más lento debido a un embotellamiento o algo, la niña escucha a sus padres hablar apenas pero hasta comienza a dormirse en el auto, sus ojos cerrándose de a poco. A punto de dormirse Sana escucha la voz de su padre llamándola.

El auto acelera a toda velocidad hacia atrás, ella no sabe que está pasando, hay ¿Fuego? ¿Olor a quemado? Lo único que escucha es a su padre gritándole, que abra la puerta y salga... pero el auto se mueve.

Confusión y oscuridad siguieron a eso, un terrible calor, dolor, y luego frio, mucho frio.

* * *

Sana abre sus ojos lentamente, el frio es debido a estar en un lugar amplio, está en una cama en medio de una habitación pequeña sin muchos muebles, todo blanco y gris, colores fríos que la hacen temblar aun mas. Se mira a sí misma y ve cables, tubos conectados, apenas se mueve, todo duele especialmente su hombro izquierdo.

Se queja en voz baja e intenta moverse, causando que la persona junto a ella se despierte, alguien durmiendo en una silla junto a la cama. Un hombre de mediana edad, parecido a su padre pero un poco más joven, de pelos cortos enmarañados y barba desalineada de algunos días.

\- ¿T-tio Kazu?-

El hombre pone una mano sobre la de ella, la derecha, la aprieta un poco y la intenta calmar – Tranquila, Sana, estoy aquí –

\- ¿Donde? ¿Qué pasó?- Sus lagrimas comienzan a brotar, está asustada y tiene todo el derecho de estarlo, comienza a inspeccionar el resto de la habitación en busca de alguien mas, quien sea, pero es solo su tío.

\- Tuviste suerte que otro héroe andaba por allí –

\- ¿Y papá?- Pregunta de nuevo, ahora definitivamente llorando - ¿Y mamá?-

La respuesta no fue vocal, su Tío siempre fue despistado e inexpresivo en su rostro, pero ahora mismo no podía esconder el dolor en su corazón, en su alma, su hermano ya no estaba con ellos. Solo quedan ellos dos, y la única respuesta es su mirada clavada en el suelo.

Sana grita, grita y llora, intenta mover ambos brazos para zafarse, pero uno de ellos no está allí y su cuerpo está lleno de quemaduras. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la chiquilla se calme y llore en silencio hasta dormirse...

* * *

 **Hola! Bienvenidos, hermanos y hermanas fans de MHA, a mi primer y fanfiction en este fandom.**

 **Para cuando publique esto Nueva Vida, otra de mis historias con un OC como personaje central, estará cerca de terminar así que he decidido empezar algo nuevo en este fandom que recién comienza y necesita mas gente hispano parlante.**

 **Espero les haya interesado la idea! Recuerden dejar sus reviews y sus opiniones, el siguiente capitulo vendrá pronto.**

 **Gracias por leer! Ciao!**


	2. Mas de uno

**Capitulo 2: Mas de uno**

* * *

\- Aquí estamos –

Kazuhiko abre la puerta a su pequeño apartamento, se encuentra en el primer piso de un edificio largo, no es una casa como Sana conocía, ni siquiera en la ciudad donde ella vivía, pero cambiar ahora era lo mejor.

La primera habitación es una sola, varios sillones apuntando a una televisión junto a la puerta de entrada, detrás una mesa con seis sillas para comer y a la derecha de esta una pequeña cocina con algunas mesadas, un refrigerador, un microondas y un horno. Hay un pasillo al fondo con tres puertas, la del medio es el baño y Sana asume que las otras dos son habitaciones.

\- Algunos lo llaman pequeño – Dice él, rascándose la barba – Yo lo llamo acogedor –

Sana entra lentamente, tiene una valija en su única mano, ahora mismo usa una sudadera de su tamaño color blanca y unos jeans, no logra ocultar el hecho de que una manga está completamente vacía. Ella camina mirando a su alrededor y pronto se dirige a las puertas del pequeño pasillo.

\- Izquierda es tuyo, derecha es mío – Comenta su tío – Déjame que...- De un rápido paso eléctrico él se pone frente a ella y abre la puerta.

El cuarto es pequeño, una cama contra la pared, del lado contrario hay una biblioteca y varios anaqueles vacios y al fondo un escritorio con luz y una silla.

\- ¿Mio?-

\- Todo tuyo, era mi estudio antes, tuve que... mover algunas cosas – Él señala el escritorio – Puedes poner tu ropa en alguno de esos cajones entre que consigo algo más adecuado –

\- Gracias, Tio Kazu –

La respuesta es corta y sin mucha emoción, han pasado días desde la muerte de sus padres, claro, Kazuhiko no esperaba una reacción menos arisca, sin embargo se siente mal, apenas conocía a su sobrina pero ahora podría ser un momento donde debería decir algo.

\- ¿Sana?-

La chica lo mira fijamente, desempaca su ropa mientras lo hace.

\- Siento lo que pasó, pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante seremos una familia, tu y yo, nadie nos detendrá... arreglaremos todo – Él sonríe, su gruesa y masculina voz intenta sonar feliz, pero es difícil.

\- Las baterías –

\- ¿Eh?-

\- La bolsa de baterías que intenté traer conmigo – Ella agita lo que queda de su hombro izquierdo, la señal para indica que no puede llevar ambas cosas.

\- Claro –

Kazuhiko se aleja de la habitación, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, pero era solo el primer día conviviendo, se pondría mejor eventualmente, debería ponerse mejor al menos. Ahora mismo había muchas preguntas en su mente, la más reciente es ¿Como ha conseguido tantas baterías una niña de su edad?

* * *

Pasaron unos días hasta que Sana pudo reincorporarse en la escuela del distrito, por suerte queda a unas cuadras del apartamento de Kazuhiko y Sana puede ir caminando hasta allí, no es que su tío tenga alguna otra manera de llevarla. La ciudad de Mustafu tiene varias escuelas y ellos decidieron por la que estaba más cerca por esa razón.

Ahora mismo Sana sale del establecimiento vistiendo su uniforme, su manga izquierda atada en una especie de moño a su hombro. Camina lentamente mientras mira a su alrededor con desinterés. Varios chicos la ven al pasar pero no hay nadie que realmente se acerque a ella, ni siquiera a molestarla.

Dos maestras ven que se aleja, paradas en la puerta de la escuela.

\- ¿Esa es la chica de la que me hablabas?-

\- Ella, si, Sana Arashi –

\- Hija del héroe ¿No?- La de aspecto más viejo con experiencia suspira – Pobre niña, no solo debe soportar eso pero si no a su tío –

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con él?-

\- Pues trabaja en un taller de autos de por aquí, no se ve como un buen padre para la niña, especialmente alguien tan frágil como ella –

La más joven se rasca la barbilla, mirando a la chiquilla alejarse hasta perderse tras varios metros – Creo que es fuerte, no parece tan alterada como esperaba, triste claro, pero no tiene miedo de hablar con sus compañeros –

\- Solo el tiempo lo dirá –

* * *

Sana llega a casa y abre la puerta con la llave, cerrándola fuertemente tras su entrada. En el sofá está acostado Kazuhiko, mirándola levanta una mano para saludar y ella responde asintiendo lentamente. La chica no pasa mucho tiempo en esa habitación, deja su mochila sobre una de las sillas y luego se dirige directo hacia su cuarto.

\- Oye, Sana – El hombre hace un esfuerzo por pararse pero queda sentado en el suelo, se para gruñendo y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación. Llega a la puerta y la golpea un par de veces, no hay respuesta, decide repetir su acción tocando otra vez – Sana –

\- ¿Qué?- La voz de la niña apenas se escucha.

\- Pensaba que podíamos salir a comer algo juntos hoy, ya sabes, como familia –

\- No- La respuesta es cortante.

Kazuhiko frunce el ceño e intenta abrir la puerta pero ella vuelve a decir que no, él se detiene - ¿Estas enojada?-

\- Me estoy cambiando –

Hubo un breve silencio, en ese momento el tío suspira, claro, es una chica y necesitaba salir de ese uniforme. Luego del silencio él se aleja de la puerta y baja su mano, ya no volverá a tocar la puerta por hoy - Hay comida en el microondas si quieres - Dice mientras se aleja.

\- Tengo baterías – Responde Sana apenas audible para ella misma, definitivamente su tío no la escuchó.

Kazuhiko se sienta de nuevo en el sofá, el televisor esta en silencio y se ven algunas imágenes sobre lo acontecido hace días, decide apagarlo y buscar su celular. Marca un número que tenía anotado en un papel pegado en el refrigerador, todo mientras suspira, su inexpresiva cara denota tristeza por una vez en su vida.

Finalmente el teléfono suena y alguien atiende del otro lado, la charla es breve pero deja en claro lo que quiere hacer esta noche.

* * *

La puerta suena esa misma noche, algunos golpecitos desde afuera y Kazuhiko ya está caminando hacia allí rápidamente, fue más rápido de lo que pensé. El hombre deshecho abre la puerta y su mirada inmediatamente viaja hacia arriba, su visita programada no es nada menos que el símbolo de la paz, usando la usual camiseta y pantalones _demasiado_ ajustados, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Kazuhiko, ha pasado un rato –

-Meses – Responde él, media sonrisa asoma al verlo – Cambiaste el traje que te hice en aquel entonces –

\- Oh, claro... disculpa, es que el diseño debía cambiar –

\- Era broma – Con una mano levantada 'Kazu' le da una palmada en el hombro cuando su amigo pasa por la puerta. Una vez dentro All Might pone ambas manos en su cadera, suspira lentamente antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Kazu directamente.

\- Supongo que esto es sobre tu hermano – La voz alegre del Símbolo de la Paz cambia a una de tono mas sombrío – Yo... espero que no tengas nada de lo que arrepentirte –

\- Nada – Niega con la cabeza el más pequeño – Tomamos la decisión correcta –

\- ¿Entonces?-

\- Es sobre Sana –

\- La joven Sana –

Ambos quedan en silencio, ninguno de ellos tiene la menor idea de cómo lidiar con una chica de su edad, especialmente dado a su situación actual. Kazuhiko se rasca la barba y luego se acerca a All Might.

\- Ella siempre quiso ser héroe, seguir a su padre – Murmura – No es lo que a mí me gusta pero... es lo que la mantuvo tan energética todos estos años y ahora temo que haya perdido esas ganas debido a... su brazo –

\- Claro, pero... ese es un gran impedimento –

\- Yo me ocuparé de ese brazo, tu solo debes alentarla, estoy seguro que la ayudará – Con esas palabras él da la vuelta y se dirige a la habitación – Le debes una visita, al menos –

All Might queda en silencio, mira hacia abajo y recuerda ese fatal día, Volcano y White Thunder peleando, el sacrificio que hizo el héroe ese día y la pequeña Sana sobrevivió todo eso. Es cierto que las cosas no son lo que parecen con respecto a ese día, pero All Might le debe unas palabras a la niña.

\- Lo haré – Responde finalmente.

Pronto la puerta de la habitación de Sana se abre lentamente, dos cabezas se asoman, ambas notoriamente distintas y espiando. Dentro está todo apagado excepto por la luz en el escritorio, sobre la silla en frente de este se encuentra Sana sentada escribiendo algo, o dibujando, difícil ver desde la puerta.

Kazu es el primero en entrar, abriendo la puerta completamente y llamando la atención de su sobrina que, al darse vuelta, encuentra a All Might frente a su rostro, sonriendo.

\- Oh – Es lo único que ella dice, en otro momento el Símbolo de la Paz habría sido suficiente para animarla, pero ahora está entre adormecida y demasiado agotada emocionalmente para reaccionar.

\- Joven Arashi – Dice él casi en silencio, da un paso hacia el costado y se sienta sobre la cama, el frágil mueble hace ruidos con el peso del hombre encima – He oído que no estás del todo bien –

\- Tú estabas ahí – Sana responde, mirando hacia abajo – El día que murieron –

\- Si, si lo estaba –

\- Por favor no vengas a decirme que fueron grandes héroes y que su sacrificio no será olvidado – La voz de Sana se quiebra por un momento – Eso es lo que todos dicen y no me gusta –

\- Ya – All Might sonríe desesperado, esa era su estrategia de aproximación y acaba de ser arruinada, tendrá que improvisar - No venia por eso, venia por ti, no por ellos –

\- ¿Por mi?-

\- Tus padres pelearon por ti hasta el último aliento, Joven, hicieron todo lo posible para que salgas de ese lugar –

\- Al final tu salvaste el día – Sana sigue mirando hacia abajo, ahora se nota que hace fuerza para no llorar – Mi padre y mi madre solo fueron víctimas y... los extraño, desearía que no se hubiese arriesgado – La última frase es mas callada, lagrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de la niña

\- Por eso debes seguir, Joven Arashi – All Might se inclina hacia adelante – Es lo que ellos querían de ti, lo que ellos quieren –

\- ¿Seguir? –

\- Siempre tuviste el sueño de ser una heroína, al menos eso escuché –

\- ¿Cómo?- Sana agita su manga vacía, su rostro de tristeza ahora mirando a ambos adultos – No puedo, no ahora... es imposible –

\- Dije que íbamos a ser una familia de nuevo, Sana – Kazuhiko habla ahora, desde la oscuridad de la habitación – Voy a arreglar todo lo que se rompió, lo prometí –

La mirada de Sana gira hacia su tío y luego hacia All Might cuando este alcanza hacia adelante tomando una de sus pequeñas manos - En lo que a mí concierne, pequeña Sana, tienes lo necesario para ser una heroína – Dice recobrando su sonrisa – Todos los adultos se habrían dado por vencido ahora, pero tu aquí estas, el hecho de que tengas dudas sobre 'como' es suficiente para saber que todavía quieres ser una heroína –

Sana mira hacia abajo, su pequeña mano comparada con la gran mano de All Might, luego la de su tío que aparece y pasa de largo para darle una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

\- Vamos, niña, hazlo por él – Dice Kazhiko con una sonrisa también, algo forzada – Por mi hermano, por tu padre, debes seguir adelante –

Ella se levanta y, murmurando en silencio, se acerca a su tío para abrazarlo, lo tiene de la cadera con fuerza y no lo deja ir, manchando su ropa con lágrimas. Su llanto pronto salió, el primer llanto en voz alta desde que sus padres murieron, Kazu solo se limitó a darle palmadas en la cabeza mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Ahora estaba decidida, ese fue el día en que el fuego renació, Sana seria heroína.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo de esta historia! Me siento orgulloso de todos los favs y las visitas que he conseguido con solo el primer capitulo! Me alegra ver que la comunidad hispanoparlante anda activa.**

 **Gracias por el review, por leer y recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Promesas

**Capitulo 3: Promesas**

* * *

\- Gracias por venir Señor Arashi – El director de la escuela se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, ambas manos sobre su regazo - ¿Puedo llamarlo Kazuhiko?-

Del otro lado del escritorio hay un hombre sentado, llegando a sus treinta y largos años, de pelo coro enmarañado y castaño, barba de unos días igual de desarreglada y una mirada bastante despreocupada, despatarrado en la silla como si estuviera esperando el autobús en una esquina de la ciudad – No – Dice – No puede –

\- Ya – Incomodo el hombre mayor se rasca la barbilla y luego deja de reclinarse para parecer más serio ante el hombre que claramente no quiere estar allí - ¿Sabe por qué lo hemos llamado?-

\- Por la mirada que me ha lanzado mi sobrina al entrar en la escuela – Kazuhiko se encoje de hombros – Nada bueno –

\- Nada bueno, exactamente –

\- Grandioso –

La charla sigue, más que charla, el director habla y habla sobre los diversos problemas en las bajas notas de Sana, su falta de atención, aunque sus notas no son sobresalientes son lo suficiente para pasar, pero ese no es el problema que los ha juntado hoy. Kazu se distrae por momentos y mira al reloj, la habitación alrededor, su propio reloj y alguna otra cosa que pueda decir la hora.

La reunión lleva bastante tiempo, para Kazuhiko bastante tiempo son alrededor de veinte minutos en un establecimiento escolar, contempló saltar por la ventana varias veces estando allí.

* * *

Sana por su lado está fuera de la escuela, sentada en uno de los escalones para salir de allí, no falta mucho para salir y ella debería estar en clase, sin embargo usó esta visita como excusa con su maestra y ahora mismo está relajándose esperando que su tío termine.

Su uniforme, el cual dice odiar por tener que usar una falda, no apreciará mucho que ella apoye su espalda en el escalón de atrás, pero ella no puede hacer que le importe ni un poco.

La chica de 14 años apenas presta atención a varios muchachos y muchachas saliendo una vez que toca el timbre para ir a su casa, algunos corren, algunos caminan, hay un aire de alegría alrededor de ella que si capta su atención. No pasa mucho tiempo, menos de cinco minutos, antes de que se despeje la entrada del lugar y solo queden unos últimos chiquillos conversando entre ellos.

Eventualmente ella mira hacia abajo, su mochila sobre su regazo y su única mano sobre esta, su piel tostada muestra algunas marcas no muy buenas, pero antes de reflexionar sobre qué hacer con ellas escucha la conocida voz de su tío cuando este sale del edificio.

\- Vaya, al fin, creí que el viejo director te había comido –

\- No, Sana, no me comió –

Ella se para y camina unos pasos antes de que Kazu voltee para mirarla.

\- ¿Sabías que su Quirk lo deja comer sólidos y escupirlos como acido?- Menciona Sana torciendo la cabeza, suena como una enciclopedia parlante, puede ver a su tío apenas sonriendo por el comentario y ella sonríe también - ¡Ah! ¡Reíste! Ya me salvé –

\- No estoy enojado –

\- Por supuesto que no lo estas, nunca lo estas –

Kazuhiko se encoje de hombros y se da la vuelta para comenzar el camino de vuelta a su trabajo en el taller – Golpeaste a dos chicos, sola, y con un brazo menos que ellos – Él hace una pausa para dejar que ese comentario pase – Diría que estoy orgulloso –

\- Soy así de fantástica, si –

\- Tal vez la próxima vez no lo hagas en la escuela, ya sabes, se enojan fácilmente con esa clase de cosas –

Sana pone su mano en su cadera y frunce el ceño – Esos dos estaban molestando a ese pobre chico sin Quirk ¿Que querías que haga?-

Los dos se alejan de la escuela lentamente mientras charlan, ella sostiene su mochila con una mano y se la cuelga detrás de la espalda finalmente, su tío está algo fastidiado por lo que pasó pero tratándose de un acto algo heroico intenta no decirle mucho a Sana. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la chiquilla mire a un lado antes de dejar la zona de la escuela para encontrar a un conocido chico de pelos verdes saliendo a solas del lugar.

\- Voy a ver cómo anda ese chico –

\- Vaya, abandonas a tu tío por un chico – Dice el hombre con una media sonrisa, sigue caminando mientras su sobrina da la vuelta, no sin darle un golpe en el hombro como castigo – Ow –

\- Vete ya, viejo, iré en un rato –

\- Claro, estaré esperando, hoy es importante – Menciona a la pasada antes de desaparecer por el camino hacia su motocicleta.

Midoriya está recogiendo unas hojas que se le han caído aparentemente, justo fuera de la escuela, mira hacia abajo muy concentrado como para ver que se le acerca Sana de frente, hasta que su pie queda frente a él.

Sana sonríe y levanta su única mano para saludar – Hola, ehm, Deku ¿No?-

El chico está terriblemente asustado de repente, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero claro con su personalidad sumisa, sumado al hecho de que una chica le está hablando y para colmo tiene que corregirla, es demasiado para su pobre mente.

\- Eh, Midoriya- Dice rápidamente – Midoriya Izuku –

\- ¿En serio? Entonces Deku es un apodo –

El chico asiente rápidamente con su cabeza, piensa en algo que decir pero se queda paralizado con sus cosas en la mano, Sana se ríe y da la vuelta para colocarse junto a él, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- Vamos, hombre, relájate –

\- Ya – Es lo peor que podría pedirle a Midoriya pero él intenta de todos modos – Disculpa –

\- No hay problema –

Ambos muchacho y muchacha acomodaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar, casualmente ambos se dirigen al mismo lugar, teniendo que caminar unas calles juntos, Sana decide alejarse unas calles de su hogar también para pasar algo de tiempo con Izuku.

Luego de salir del establecimiento Sana observa a sus alrededores, la calle usual por la que vuelve a su casa cuando su tío Kaz no viene a buscarla en su motocicleta lo cual no es usual, él trabaja en un taller y también diseña aparatos para algunas empresas de héroes, pero por algún modo nunca acepta pagos o trabajos muy grandes por lo que el trabajo del taller es su principal fuente de ingresos.

Eventualmente Sana gira su cabeza para observar a Izuku, este se muere de vergüenza pero ahora parece más tranquilo hacia afuera, tiene una libreta en su mano la cual está algo quemada.

\- ¿Que le pasó a esa libreta Midoriya?-

\- Ah, esto, Kacchan la – Hace una pausa y sigue su frase en voz baja – Casi la destruye –

\- Ese chico explosivo ¿No?- Izuku asiente con la cabeza lentamente, Sana suspira y mira hacia abajo – Son realmente una molestia –

\- No, no, no realmente – Reacciona enseguida el chico, como si los defendiera, Sana frunce el ceño y no responde anda – Solo un poco agresivos – Se ríe nerviosamente.

\- Ya, claro –

\- Gracias por cierto – Las gracias son silenciosas.

Sana mira a Izuku y lo ve ruborizado y tieso como una madera mientras da las gracias, notaba que era tímido pero esto era más de lo que esperaba, este agradecimiento le hizo reír un poco. Luego de la breve risa ella niega con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, Dek- ehm Midoriya, lo haría otra vez, es lo que hacen los héroes después de todo –

Esa frase le llamó la atención al muchacho, por primera vez voltea hacia ella y la observa, la palabra héroe sale con un tono lirico de su boca como si fuera un sueño o algo de lo que sienta orgullosa. Por supuesto, Izuku sabe quién es ella y, más importante, de donde viene.

\- Supongo que quieres entrar en alguna escuela de héroes el año que viene –

\- No lo sé – Sana está decepcionada al decir eso pero al mismo tiempo la media sonrisa en su cara no se borra, ha aceptado la realidad aunque le ha costado años – No con mi... limitación, sería una carga –

\- Pues yo creo que hay esperanza – El muchacho dice algo sin nerviosismo ni temblor de voz – Después de todo, también estoy limitado debido a no tener quirk –

Escucharlo hablar así era todo un cambio, ella se mira su propia mano, algo sucia luego de la pelea de hoy - Estamos limitados, si -

\- Pero aun así, cuando veo a los héroes salvar personas como lo hacen, con una sonrisa, ofrecer sus servicios al más necesitado – Izuku sonríe levemente – Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo sin importar nuestras limitaciones –

Sana ríe casi en silencio, su acompañante voltea para mirarla y ella deja de reírse para sonreírle con todos sus blancos dientes – Eres todo un soñador ¿No? – Enseguida Deku se avergonzó y volvió a ser su 'yo' normal, mirando al frente del camino sudando frio por compartir tanto con una chica extraña.

\- Tal vez lo sea, digo, no es raro que entre tantos millones de habitantes haya alguien que sea un héroe sin quirk, aun así no creo poder pasar pruebas tan fácil como los demás, necesitaría algún tipo de entrenamiento – Comienza a balbucear a sí mismo, se lleva una mano a su barbilla y sigue su tren de pensamiento hasta notar que, sorpresa, la libreta que sostenía no está en su mano ahora.

Sana lee la libreta, Izuku lo nota y se espanta pero no intenta quitársela, ella pasa pagina tras pagina muy sorprendida de los dibujos y las anotaciones de lo que parecía una lista de los héroes más notorios de esta parte de Japón, con su énfasis en el Simbolo de la Paz, All Might, claro. Algunas anotaciones de estudiantes también, solo algunos.

\- Me gustan tus dibujos –

\- G-gracias –

Eventualmente, y muy lentamente, Deku se acerca para observar por qué página va la chica, está detenida en una página que lo hizo espantar aún mas, Tatsushiro Arashi, White Thunder. Sabiendo la descendencia de Sana y su conocido accidente, él no dice nada.

\- Era genial ¿No?-

\- Tu padre era... uno de los mejores –

\- ¿Cuando lo viste por primera vez?-

\- Ese enfrentamiento contra Crocos, recuerdo verlo en la televisión fue todo un espectáculo – Deku responde rápido, vuelve a alejarse pero es detenido cuando Sana le devuelve la libreta.

\- Lo recuerdo, fue fantástico, papá era increíble –

La cara de melancolía reprimida de Sana es notada por Izuku, este no sabe qué hacer, nunca había tratado así con alguien y menos con alguien que tiene una historia tan terrible. Enseguida piensa en algo para animarla, se lo debe luego de que ella le salvara el trasero hace unas horas.

\- Sana Arashi ¿No?-

\- ¿Hm?-

Izuku tiene su libreta abierta, las paginas mostrando están vacías excepto por un dibujo a medio hacer de una conocida colegiala de pelos negros largos y brazo izquierdo faltante. Sana sonríe enseguida y nota que es un dibujo de ella.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hago ahí?-

\- Pues luego de que me salvaste yo... yo decidí anotar sobre ti, siendo alguien heroico –

\- No me llamaría 'alguien heroico' pero... está en blanco – Ella nota la hoja en blanco junto al dibujo.

\- Me gustaría anotar sobre tu quirk, si no te molesta –

\- ¡Pero claro que no hombre! –

Con eso los dos continuaron su camino hacia sus hogares respectivos, hablando del quirk de Sana y mas específicamente para que sirve, ella explica que su cuerpo funciona a energía eléctrica además de la energía que obtienen todos los seres vivos, por lo que ella puede absorber energía para poder moverse y vivir sin necesidad de otras fuentes de energía. Demostró sus poderes absorbiendo un poste de luz.

Tan pronto como apoya su mano enseguida puede verse, pequeños rayos que salen del poste y rodean la mano de Sana.

\- ¿Ves?-

\- Interesante – Izuku continúa escribiendo en su libreta muy entretenido.

Luego de la demostración se separan una calle adelante, cada uno se va por su cuenta para terminar lo que fue un largo día de escuela, no hay muchas palabras en este último trecho, Sana se despide del muchacho con una sonrisa y espera verlo pronto.

* * *

Kazuhiko se encuentra tirado en el sofá de su casa, esperando a su sobrina, sobre la mesa en la misma habitación hay una mochila llena de cosas que él preparó para lo que está por venir, se siente algo ansioso y no ha podido hacer otra cosa que no sea tirarse a pensar.

Sus ojos se cierran varias veces por un tiempo prolongado, amenazando con quedarse dormido por momentos. Pasa una hora antes de que la puerta se escuche, alguien usando una llave para entrar.

Sana aparece tras la puerta y suspira aliviada por terminar la escuela por hoy, mira al sofá y encuentra a su tío tirado, este levanta la mano para saludarla mientras se sienta.

\- Vaya, sabía que estabas viejo, pero esto es demasiado – Bromea ella con cara seria, camina fuera del campo de visión para dejar su mochila en su cuarto.

\- Muy graciosa –

\- Muy muy – Responde ella desapareciendo por un momento.

\- Agarra tu abrigo, chistosa – Finalmente Kazu se levanta del todo y toma su mochila, mirando el reloj en la pared – Tenemos turno en el hospital –

\- ¿Hospital?- Sana se asoma desde su cuarto preguntando.

El hombre adulto sonríe ampliamente, su cara inexpresiva usual se ve muy distinta así – Digamos que hoy podrás darme un gran abrazo –

\- ¿Abrazo?-

La chica sale de su cuarto lentamente, confundida, con una vaga idea de a que se refiere pero aun no quiere creerlo. Kazuhiko se acerca a ella y le da una palmada en la cabeza, luego da la vuelta con su mochila al hombro.

\- Prometí que iba a arreglarlo, Sana – Dice – Te espero afuera –

* * *

Sana abre sus ojos lentamente, varias horas han pasado desde su llegada al hospital, lo último que recuerda es entrar en una sala de cirugías con una máscara alrededor de su rostro para adormecerla. Todo se ve borroso todavía, no tiene idea cuanto ha pasado desde la operación, ni siquiera recuerda por que ha sido todo.

La sala de hospital le recuerda a ese fatídico día, donde todo cambió, aunque ese día también trajo algo que cambiaria las cosas para bien, su tío Kazuhiko estaba allí. Ahora estaba allí también, Sana mira a la izquierda como puede y encuentra a Kazuhiko sentado, le sonríe cuando ella voltea y ella devuelve la cortesía.

\- Lo hiciste Sana, eres fuerte –

\- ¿Donde?- La anestesia lentamente se va de su cuerpo y ella intenta sentarse, siente un gran peso en su parte izquierda, algo colgando de su hombro.

\- Está bien, tómatelo con calma –

Sana mira a la izquierda de nuevo, encuentra que su hombro ha sido reemplazado por uno de metal, blanco, un pequeño rayo negro como si fuera un tatuaje, debajo de este hay unos cables colgando. No es grande y es tan pequeño como su otro hombro, tal vez mas.

\- ¿Ese es? ¿Y el brazo?-

\- Quería que estés despierta para ello, nena –

El hombre da unos golpes sobre la cama, colgado a este hombro hay un brazo metálico, antebrazo, mano, codo y dedos de color blanco mientras que el cableado y las partes entre los "músculos" metálicos son de color negro. Es un diseño estilizado y parece no sobresalir excepto por el color, siendo tan flaco y largo como su otro brazo.

\- Debería estar listo – Dice Kazuhiko sonriendo, se le nota la cara de cansancio ahora, ha estado trabajando en esto desde que ella llegó con 11 años a su casa, y esta noche se ha ocupado de que todo esté en perfectas condiciones – Tuvimos que... amputar lo que quedaba de tu hombro, lo siento, con algo de trabajo el brazo puede desacoplarse y dejarte libre si es que pesa –

Sana lo mira por unos momentos, se ve tan genial pero al mismo tiempo se siente tan raro, o más bien, no se siente nada.

\- Conectado a tu sistema nervioso, podrías sentir dolor si se daña pero se facilita el movimiento de esta forma, si hubiese sido una persona sin un quirk que convierte la energía de su cuerpo en eléctrica no p—

\- Tio Kaz –

\- ¿Sana?-

\- No se mueve –

Los dos quedan en silencio, luego de unos segundos Kazuhiko comprueba eso, es verdad, para este momento Sana tendría que poder moverlo sin problemas. Algo no anda bien, en seguida el hombre se inclina hacia adelante para revisarlo.

\- Tío –

\- La batería, debe ser eso – Se agacha para tomar algo de su mochila, un pequeño cargador de teléfono, no pierde tiempo en enchufarlo y darle la punta que carga a Sana, ella la toma y comienza a absorber.

\- Oye, Kaz –

\- Solo tienes que cargar, la energía se distribuirá por el brazo también -

\- Tío, está bien –

\- ¿Que está bien?-

\- Has intentado hacer algo así durante años, se que eres un genio, has diseñado muchas cosas para héroes pero... esto es algo que es parte de mi, mi debilidad, no debes preocuparte por eso – Sana le dice con una sonrisa, lo mira acostada ahora, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas, la ilusión ha sido rota y ahora viene la realidad de su condición – Gracias pero... solo me alegra que trataras –

\- Sana, prometí que lo arreglaría –

\- Y lo intentaste, eso te convierte en la persona más importante en mi mundo –

\- Maldita sea, Sana, so—

Ambos quedan callados, algo se escucha entre ellos, los dos voltean lentamente y ven la mano metálica de Sana, se mueve, aprieta el puño con fuerza raspando contra las ásperas sabanas de hospital. Los movimientos son lentos por la falta de energía en ella, pero Sana no deja de intentarlo, su mano, su mano izquierda se está moviendo.

Kazuhiko sonríe como niño que acaba de ganar una gran cantidad de dulces, voltea hacia su sobrina, y ella también sonríe pero ahora definitivamente llorando de alegría. Su brazo lentamente se mueve también hasta que su mano está frente a su rostro.

\- Promesa cumplida – Dice él en voz baja.

* * *

 **Y aqui termina! Me alegro tanto por todos los favs y reviews y views hasta ahora, he tenido mas respuesta de lo esperado, creo que lo he dicho ya pero quiero repetirlo y agradecerles a todos los lectores, sin ustedes nada de esto seria posible.**

 **Esperen el siguiente capitulo pronto! No quiero dejar esperando a nadie.**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Dias de clase

**Capitulo 4: Días de clase**

* * *

\- ¡Déjame verlo ya! – Un muchacho de cabellos negros y orejas caninas que asoman alrededor de este corto cabello se inclina hacia adelante sobre el brazo izquierdo de Sana.

Un segundo chico de aspecto cansado y tranquilo suspira, estando sentado junto a Sana ambos en el patio de la escuela durante uno de los recesos. Chicos van para acá y para allá cada uno en sus asuntos, el de las orejas sonríe parado frente a Sana mientras esta se sienta mirándolo seriamente.

\- Sabes eso suena muy inapropiado, soy una dama – Menciona ella dándole un golpecito con su otra mano directo a la nariz haciendo que se aleje un poco.

\- Eres una cobarde, Sana – Sonríe él mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Oye, lobito, no empieces – Cruzándose de brazos la muchacha sonríe también – Voy a mostrártelo si te arrodillas y me lo pides por favor –

\- ¡En tus sueños! – La sonrisa puntiaguda desaparece y es remplazada con una mueca de desprecio.

\- Hiro, Sana, por favor... no necesitamos más peleas esta semana, la semana pasada tuvimos suficiente contigo dándole una buena a los del otro curso – Interviene el tercer chico de cara cansada, su voz monótona y sin mucha vida, suspira al recordar lo que pasó la semana pasada y se acomoda unos cabellos verdes rebeldes que salen de su coleta.

\- Se lo tenían bien merecido –

\- Sí, bueno, casi nos metes a nosotros en problemas también –

\- Masuo no me vengas con eso, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo – Sana se encoje de hombros luego tira otra de sus sonrisas burlonas – O es que yo soy más hombre que ustedes –

\- Eso no te lo discuto – Murmura Hiro rascando su cabello y una de sus orejas.

Sana infla sus mejillas y enseguida le da una patada al chico lobo en su pierna, bastante fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerlo parar en un pie gritando brevemente. Él mira a la muchacha de piel oscura pero ella solo silba con su propia mirada en otro lado.

Una chica más se acerca a ellos a paso apurado, sus grandes ojos grises solo son opacados por su sonrisa cuando se abalanza sobre Sana y la abraza - ¡Sana! – Le grita – Has vuelto, te extrañamos –

\- Habla por ti, Shina –

\- Un 66% de nosotros de extrañamos – Agrega Masuo haciendo el intento de sonreír para molestar a Hiro.

Sana le sonríe a la recién llegada y la abraza de vuelta, una vez separadas le da unas palmadas en el brazo con su nuevo y metálico accesorio. Shina se expresa con un 'Oooh' digno de una niña interesada, tomando el brazo, removiendo el guante y la manga para ver.

\- Es brillante, tu tio es un genio, Sana – Dice ella pasando su mano sobre la superficie blanca de metal.

\- Ya, si, no me gusta andar… enseñándolo mucho – Responde la chica escondiendo su vergüenza de una manera no muy efectiva – Pero si, es lo mejor que me ha pasado –

\- ¡Ya lo creo!- Shina grita apretándole la mano, obviamente Sana no lo siente pero aprieta un poco al verla haciéndolo – Debe ser realmente un gran cambio –

\- Han pasado cinco años desde el accidente, ya casi había olvidad lo que es –

\- Cinco años – Masuo se rasca la barbilla – Cuanto tiempo -

Todos quedan en silencio hasta que Hiro se asoma por detrás de la cabellera gris de Shina tomando el brazo y mirándolo más de cerca, ella sonríe y lo deja pues ya lo había torturado lo suficiente con no dejarlo ver nada. Pronto se cansa, toma la mano de Hiro en un apretón y comienza a cerrarla fuertemente, siendo metal y no pudiendo controlar su fuerza del todo, no tarda en hacer que el chico de orejas de lobo chille de dolor.

\- ¡Maldita! ¿¡Por que ha sido eso!? –

\- Es amor duro – Ella vuelve a ponerse el guante, interrumpida por una piedrita que la golpea en la cabeza, cuando levanta la mirada Hiro se para frente a ella sonriendo con ambas manos en su cadera - ¿Qué…? –

\- Amor duro -

\- Chicos, chicos, ya – Masuo se para suspirando y se mete entre ambos – ¿En serio me necesitan a mi cada dos minutos? –

\- Ahora que estoy completa voy a darte una paliza Lobito –

\- Me encantaría ver que lo intentaras –

Masuo mira a Shina, ella también suspira al escuchar la conversación, se sienta junto a la otra muchacha y ve como los dos chicos se van caminando, aunque es más que el de coleta verde se lleva a rastras a su amigo, al parecer van a volver a prepararse para clases.

\- Ustedes son especiales, nunca voy a acostumbrarme –

\- Llevamos peleándonos desde que teníamos seis años, Shina, siempre hemos terminado abrazados al final del día –

El comentario la calma un poco, las dos se ríen brevemente por eso y, una vez terminada, Shina comienza a buscar en su mochila sacando un pequeño jugo, cuando lo hace sus ojos se encienden debido a su quirk, poder prender sus ojos como dos grandes linternas. Muestra un pequeño cartón de zumo de uva, Sana sacude la cabeza y su amiga comienza a tomar de este.

\- Es difícil escribir con esto, sabes, difícil juzgar la fuerza con la que muevo el brazo… sin mencionar que no puedo sentir –

\- Debe serlo, por suerte eres derecha para eso –

\- Aunque da buenos golpes – Sana sonríe y toma su guante una vez más, el cual había caído antes.

Interrumpe esto para hablar brevemente – Entonces, ahora voy a hacer la pregunta más obvia – Dice, captando que Sana se vuelve a poner su guante - ¿Esto reanuda tu sueño de ser una heroína? –

Sana se detiene completamente, observa su mano blanca con partes negras que separan los dedos en secciones de metal. La pregunta la golpea más duro de lo que Shina puede percibir, ha pasado una semana de tener su brazo de vuelta y este es el primer día de escuela, todo ese tiempo sin que se le cruzara el pensamiento por su mente. El solo momento de darse cuenta que ahora puede, que ahora tiene las mismas posibilidades que cualquiera, la llena de alegría, una gran sonrisa aparece en su cara.

Con un movimiento cierra su mano en un puño, una pequeña chispa se despide de este, su quirk dando energía de una manera extraña, pero Sana no lo nota – Si, voy a entrar en U.A… y voy a ser la más fuerte –

* * *

Las horas pasan y ahora el pequeño grupo se encuentra fuera de la escuela, Masuo y Shina sentados en los escalones frente a la puerta, Sana parada y cruzada de brazos mirando como salen varios alumnos, Hiro por su parte sentado sobre el pequeño tejado sobre la puerta. La muchacha parada comenta sobre que quiere llamar la atención, pero él responde cada comentario tirando mugre del techo.

Shina tiene su laptop apoyada en sus piernas y busca algo que Sana le ha pedido, Masuo solo descansa sentado y parece pasar entre estar dormido y despierto.

Eventualmente un chico de pelos verdes sale de la escuela a las apuradas, solo como siempre, Sana le silba fuertemente llamando su atención, luego le saluda con su nuevo brazo. Izuku está confundido, por verla con dos brazos y por ser llamado por un grupo de chicos de esa forma, decide acercarse de todos modos.

\- Oye, Midoriya ¿Cómo va eso? – Sana le sonríe.

\- ¿Eso?-

\- Solo… - Suspira al ver que no lo entiende – Hola –

\- ¡Oh! Hola – La sonrisa forzada y nerviosa del muchacho es muy obvia.

\- Ellos son mis amigos, Shina, Masuo y Hiro – Los señala respectivamente, cada uno saluda variando en intensidad al hacerlo, ninguno particularmente interesado en Izuku, lo que lo calma un poco – Chicos, el es Midoriya Izuku, es… el que no tiene Quirk –

Una buena manera de referirse a él ciertamente, aunque algo brusca, enseguida Shina se da cuenta y lo observa despegando su rostro de la laptop.

\- Oh, no le hagas caso, mucho gusto… Mirodiya –

\- Igual – Masuo responde.

\- ¿Hacia dónde ibas? – Sana lo invita a sentarse junto a los otros dos y ella, al hacerlo casi olvida cruzar sus pies y evitar que se le vea todo por la falda, la cual odia usar justo por esas razones.

\- Solo volvía a casa, debo hacer tarea y otras cosas que me ha pedido mi madre –

\- Un hombre ocupado, ya veo –

\- V-veo… que tienes un brazo… ¡Uno nuevo! Un… uh – Izuku tiene problemas para no sonar grosero, hablar sobre alguien que ha recuperado un miembro faltante está fuera del alcance de sus habilidades para socializar.

\- ¡Vaya! Por fin lo notas, creí que tendría que interceder – Ríe la muchacha – Una prótesis, si –

\- Me alegra mucho – Por fin sonríe sinceramente, solo verlo romper esa cascara de vergüenza y hacerlo causa que la propia Sana sonría.

\- Justo ahora he pedido a Shina que entre en la página web de la U.A y me envíe los formularios de inscripción –

La chica tras la laptop sube una mano con una sonrisa, luego sigue buscando intensamente. Izuku mira hacia arriba y suspira, se relaja un poco por fin, deja su mochila a un lado, ve dos pies sobre ellos pero decide no cuestionar por que Hiro está ahí arriba.

\- Espero verte en la prueba de admisión, Midoryia – Sana sonríe con sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza – Seria genial que termináramos en la misma clase juntos –

\- ¿No es que no tienes quirk? – Masuo pregunta desde atrás, la pregunta parece afectar a Izuku, Sana le mira con el ceño fruncido pero él sol se encoje de hombros - ¿Qué? Es verdad –

\- Si, lo es… pero… aun así tengo esperanza de que… no sé, de algo –

Hiro es el primero en reaccionar, salta desde arriba del pequeño techo y aterriza fuertemente en el suelo, de pie, no parece estar afectado por el golpe. Pone sus dos manos en sus bolsillos con la mochila colgando de un hombro – Esperanza – Dice en voz baja, Sana tuerce su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿Hiro? –

\- Tantos futuros héroes, terminarán ocupando todos los lugares – El muchacho da la vuelta y sonríe - ¿En serio tienes esperanza de entrar sin quirk Midoryia? –

Con determinación asiente Deku, Hiro solo arquea una ceja - ¿También piensas entrar? –

\- No, cuando termine aquí pienso mudarme donde mi hermano, Maul – Esboza una sonrisa – U.A es para perdedoras… solo para que lo sepas -

\- ¿Entonces has confirmado que irás? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahí? – Shina mira sobre su hombro para preguntar, todo el grupo, salvo por Midoryia, sabia sobre esto pero aun nada era confirmado hasta ese momento.

\- Ya veré, tengo tiempo para pensar – Con un breve saludo Hiro da la vuelta y se aleja del grupo – De todos modos, debo irme, hay cosas que hacer –

El resto del grupo lo saluda al mismo tiempo, Sana se queda mirándolo cuando se va, su cola moviéndose detrás lo cual llama la atención de Deku, pero ella lo mira por otra razón. Hiro siempre ha sido una persona vaga en el sentido de que hará en el futuro, nunca ha hablado sobre lo que estudiará luego de la secundaria, lo único más parecido ha sido…

Sana se levanta y va tras él, con varios pasos rápidos llega a unos metros y Hiro se detiene.

\- ¿Por qué Maul? Nunca hablaste de mudarte hasta hace unos meses –

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? –

\- Te conozco desde que éramos niños, siento que me ocultas algo, lobito – Ella se cruza de brazos, mientras detrás todo el grupo ha dejado lo que hacían para mirar al duo discutir – Si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema, pero… -

\- Te lo diré, tonta – Cuando Hiro da la vuelta Sana ve una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa lupina fanfarrona patentada que lleva – Cuando sea tiempo –

\- Ya veo – Ella sonríe también.

Con esas últimas palabras Hiro continúa su camino lejos del pequeño grupo, Sana lo mira alejarse sonriente con sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra escolar. El viento sopla molestándola un poco con sus cabellos, pero está distraída recordando palabras de otra vida, de otros tiempos.

* * *

 **He cortado el capitulo, creo que ha quedado bien para presentar al pequeño grupo que será recurrente en la historia. Espero les haya gustado, gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora, me impulsa a seguir mucho mas :D**

 **Recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo!**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Punto de partida

**Capitulo 5: Punto de partida**

* * *

La nueva mano de Sana es metálica, dura y fría, lo suficiente como para hacer cosas que usualmente no haría con una mano orgánica, ahora mismo está consiguiendo hacerse la enemiga personal de sus amigos Masuo y Shina golpeando sus dedos blancos brillantes contra el brazo de la silla donde se sienta. Los tres esperan escuchando los golpes de dedos y la impresora que Sana ha prendido hace un rato, se encuentran en un living room, ella sentada frente a la laptop de su amiga esperando a que sus hojas sean impresas, detrás Masuo y Shina se sientan en unos sillones acomodados alrededor del escritorio.

\- Santo cielo, Sana, deja de hacer eso – Masuo por fin habla suspirando.

\- ¿Qué? – La morena da la vuelta en la silla de escritorio, sonríe golpeando aun más fuerte.

Masuo sonríe y toma un mechón de cabello de Shina, tira de este y la chica da un pequeño grito al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encienden en una gran luz dejando a Sana ciega momentáneamente – Eso fue un correctivo –

\- ¡Ow! – Dicen ambas al mismo tiempo, cada una le devuelve una mirada de odio al chico de pelos largos verdes.

\- ¿Cuántas paginas son? –

\- Pues… tres – Sana da la vuelta una vez más mirando a la laptop – Ya – La impresora deja de hacer ruido y las tres hojas están listas, Sana se levanta y va a recogerlas, Shina cambia de asiento con ella para cerrar y apagar la laptop.

Sana da un vistazo más cercano a la ficha de admisión de U.A, es bastante larga, cubre información básica y también piden otros detalles sobre el quirk, posible traje en el caso de ingresar, información médica entre otros. Tras eso ella se deja caer junto a Masuo en uno de los sillones, mostrándole a este las hojas.

\- Si que te piden mucho, que fastidio –

\- Creo que es importante todo lo que piden, según lo que he visto, es razonable –

\- Ni siquiera he pensado sobre un posible traje – Sana se rasca la cabeza algo preocupada – Tengo algunas ideas pero… -

\- ¡Yo puedo ayudar! – Shina enseguida salta de su asiento emocionada – Digo, si quieres ayuda, yo puedo brindártela – Luego se calma un poco avergonzada.

\- Olvidé preguntar ¿Qué harán ambos dos luego de la escuela? ¿Ya han pensado? –

De los dos Shina es la primera en pensar, reclinándose en la silla por unos momentos y cruzando sus piernas, sus visitas se miran entre ellos hasta que por fin habla – Siempre he querido ser diseñadora, saben, como de ropa o alternativamente de marcas e imágenes… ya saben, me gusta lo estético y pienso que sería especialmente buena en eso –

\- Vaya, tan organizada como esperaba – Sana le sonríe – Puedo verte haciendo algo así, después de todo eres la que entrega las tareas más prolijas y en forma –

\- Y sueles pasarte mucho tiempo mirando comercios… ahora entiendo por qué – Masuo habla por fin, suspira al terminar su frase hundiéndose un poco más en los almohadones del sillón – Yo pienso ayudarle a mi padre en nuestro vivero, pasar las tardes en ese lugar lleno de plantas… - Una sonrisa se asoma en su aburrida y monótona cara, casi como si se relajara hablando de eso.

\- Ciertamente tú eres la que tuvo la idea más loca – Con una sonrisa maternal Shina le habla a Sana.

\- Pues… supongo que si… - Luego de reír y responder mira a la ficha en su mano, tres páginas que le permitirán comenzar el trayecto que su padre hizo hace tantos años – Al principio creí que lo haría por mi padre pero… con cada día que pasa noto que en esta sociedad hacen falta héroes, héroes de verdad que defiendan a las personas de los malos, de la injusticia… quiero ayudarlos, quiero que nadie pase por momentos como los que yo he pasado –

\- Una soñadora – Masuo susurra, ganándose un golpecito de metal en su hombro.

Los chicos ríen y comienzan a hablar de otros temas, dejando el futuro para otro momento, hablan sobre su día en la escuela, temas sueltos que ayudan a pasar el rato, Sana menciona sobre lo que ha dicho Hiro pero ninguno se da cuenta de lo que podría ser. Eventualmente una mujer con pelo atado negro entra en la casa y les sonríe a los tres, dando una pequeña reverencia.

\- Señora Shiroi – Los dos invitados saludan.

La señora, con un parecido a su hija Shina bastante grande, se para junto a ella haciendo que ese parecido sea aun mayor – No esperaba verlos hoy ¿Qué están haciendo? –

\- Solo Sana queriendo anotarse en la escuela de héroes local –

Con una sonrisa ella responde, aplaudiera si no tuviera las manos ocupadas con una bolsa de compras - ¡Vaya! Que jovencita mas emprendedora, ya pensando en un futuro tan difícil de alcanzar –

\- Gracias, Señora Shiroi, también creo que será difícil… pero eso es algo de esperarse – Sana toma las hojas y se levanta, estirándose un poco tras estar tanto rato sentada tan comoda – Hablando de eso, debo irme, mi tío estará saliendo de su trabajo en cualquier momento y quiero decirle esto –

\- Claro, tu tio –

Un momento de preocupación se trasmite entre todos los jóvenes, el tío de Sana no es particularmente un amante de los héroes, ha expresado antes que no le agradan y la única razón por la que les ha hecho equipamiento es por el dinero y solo lo hace cuando hay mucho de este. Algunas empresas centradas en ese mismo rubro han querido contratarlo pero él siempre se rehúsa, optando por atender su propio taller en la ciudad, 'malgastando' su genio en autos y motocicletas averiadas.

\- ¡Adiós Sana! – Shina la saluda sonriendo, Masuo solo agita su brazo de manera haragana cuando ve a la morena cruzar la puerta y desaparecer.

\- Espero que le vaya bien con su tío, puede ser alguien bastante… peculiar – Una vez se va el chico de cabellos verdes suspira.

Antes de que Shina pueda decir algo se escucha a su madre llamando de la cocina, pero llama a Masuo - ¿Podrías venir un segundo? Creo que unas de estas frutas están podridas… -

Su quirk siendo especializado en darle vida o quitarse a las pequeñas plantas, es especialmente esencial inyectando algo de vida o limpiando las partes podridas con el simple toque de su mano. Masuo se ríe mientras Shina se sonroja.

\- ¡Mamá! No molestes a Masuo, eso lo agota –

\- No hay problema con una pequeña fruta, Shi – Usando un apodo el pasivo chico se sonríe y deja su asiento para caminar hacia la cocina – Vamos, ayudemos a tu madre –

\- ¿S-shi…? – Su cara se vuelve más roja.

* * *

Pasa menos de una hora antes de que Sana llegue a su hogar, abre la puerta con su llave y repite su tradición luego de llegar de la escuela, caminando a su habitación y tirando su mochila sobre la cama de esta, aprovechando a tirar los papeles en su mano también. Sobre el sillón está Kazuhiko, temprano de su trabajo, mirando algún programa en la televisión sobre cocina.

El hombre dispara una mirada curiosa hacia su sobrina, viéndola desaparecer para cambiarse y sacarse ese negro uniforme que tanto detesta por tener que usar falda. Vuelve con una camiseta de tirantes puesta y unos jeans bastante arruinados pero cómodos para andar en casa.

\- ¿Y esos papeles? – Kazuhiko pregunta.

\- ¿Así es como me saludas? –

La pregunta hace que él ruede los ojos y se siente en el sofá, unos crujientes sonidos se escuchan cuando mueve el cuello para un lado – Suenas como toda una reina del drama – Le comenta.

\- Ya – Ella se ríe brevemente y da la vuelta para caminar hacia el refrigerador, tomando una lata de jugo de frutas que hay allí junto a otras dos – Son los papeles para inscribirse en la U.A –

\- Claro – Responde su tío.

En un breve momento Sana mira a la lata, sostenida con su mano derecha, la corta respuesta ha sido peor que cualquier regaño que podría haber dado, como si estuviese resignado con la idea y desprende una vibra de 'Haz lo que quieras, a mi no me importa'. Nota que Kaz se acerca caminando dirigiéndose hacia el baño y decide frenarlo.

\- Se que no te agrada la idea, tio, pero es lo que quiero hacer, siento que es lo que debo hacer, salvar a la gente de problemas parecidos a lo que ocurrió con nosotros – La muchacha lo mira a los ojos, él se detiene y gira hacia donde ella está parada, los ojos iguales de ambos, ambos marrones, la determinación de Sana se nota haciendo esa la única diferencia – Voy a hacerlo, quieras o no –

Kazuhiko sonríe, su sonrisa parece sarcástica al principio, pero dentro él siente su corazón latir más fuerte, ver a su sobrina tan determinada lo emociona, aunque sea para algo que él no quiera – Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de mi terca sobrina –

\- No me imp- Espera ¿Qué? – Sana arquea una ceja confundida.

\- Pero no podrás entrar con tu quirk así, apenas y puedes absorber energía de las cosas, no te ayudará a pasar la prueba de admisión – Sin responder la pregunta el hombre se lleva una mano a su barba, rascándose lentamente – Debemos entrenar –

\- ¿Debemos? Espera, Kaz, espera… tú has dicho incontables veces que no te agradan los héroes, la única razón por la que construyes equipamiento para ellos es porque te ofrecen un buen dinero e incluso así lo haces a regañadientes - ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

\- No te confundas, Sana, no me agradan los héroes y tengo mi razón para eso, odio el concepto – Su mirada se vuelve seria por un momento, la misma mano que rascaba su barba acomoda brevemente su cabello para que esté tirado hacia atrás como siempre – Pero no puedo odiar a mi sobrina, después de todo, ese deseo de ser heroína te ha traído hasta aquí ¿No? –

\- S-si supongo que sí – Honestidad brutal por parte de su tío, pero Sana no está molesta, solo sorprendida que pueda hacer su odio a un lado – Gracias, tio, significa mucho para mí –

\- Lo sé –

Sana toma un sorbo de su lata, su tío se acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro y luego hace una seña para que lo siga, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir. Ella claro que lo sigue, con su lata en mano, se pregunta a donde van pero no lo vocaliza sabiendo que no obtendrá respuesta. Bajan las escaleras del apartamento y comienzan a caminar por la vereda, ambos en completo silencio, dejando la puerta sin llave.

Caminan fuera y cruzan la calle hacia el parque que está en frente, es bastante grande, considerado el parque céntrico de la ciudad, con varios caminos para atravesar y llegar al pequeño lago en el centro, arboles y césped alrededor de estos mismo caminos.

\- Tu quirk te permite robar energía eléctrica, tomarla de otros aparatos o personas que la generan, es una involución del de tu padre ya que no puedes proyectarla fuera de tu cuerpo ni generar tu propia energía - Por fin habla Kazuhiko, separándose del camino y pisando el césped hasta alejarse un buen trecho de cualquier camino y cualquier transeúnte, una vez hecho esto da la vuelta mirando a Sana.

Ella se para con una mirada de confusión tan grande como el mismo sol sobre sus cabezas, la lata todavía en su mano medio vacía - Creí que… ¿Cómo sabes tanto? Nunca te he visto usar tu quirk –

Con una breve sonrisa Kazuhiko fija los ojos en Sana, una mirada distinta a la que ha visto por cinco años, una mirada agresiva y dispuesta a hacer algo, su cuerpo entero es rodeado por pequeños rayos blancos que aparecen y desaparecen como si estuviera absorbiendo energía constantemente. En un segundo el hombre salta hacia ella, quedando a un centímetro, tomando la lata y saltando hacia atrás a la posición de antes.

Fue rápido, tan rápido que Sana apenas lo ha visto, un rápido flash de color blanco, dos saltos y un movimiento de brazos ejecutados en menos de dos segundos. Un escalofrió recorre su espalda, junto a una gran emoción, su tio ha usado su quirk.

\- ¿Quién crees que ayudaba a tu padre a entrenar? – Responde con la lata en mano, los rayos de su cuerpo se disipan lentamente – A diferencia de nosotros tú no puedes usar esa energía fuera, pero tienes control sobre esta dentro de tu cuerpo, piénsalo como un conjunto de tuberías con agua corriendo… el agua está presente en todos lados, pero tú puedes concentrarla en algún punto –

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –

\- Puedes usar esa misma energía que usas para moverte pero en demasía, mejorando tu fuerza, tus reflejos y, más que nada, tu velocidad – Otra vez su cuerpo se enciende con rayos, deja caer el resto del jugo en el césped y luego tira la lata el suelo, antes de que esta lo toque la patea a una velocidad increíble, Sana logra atajarla con su brazo metálico causando un sonido fuerte.

\- Esto es… es demasiado –

\- Cierra tus ojos, Sana –

Ella lo obedece, dejando un suspiro fuerte, pasa la lata a su otro brazo escuchando que Kazuhiko se acerca caminando - ¿Desde cuándo has sabido esto? ¿Podré ser tan rápida? – Está emocionada y tiene razón en estarlo, pero un golpecito en la cabeza le indica que debe guardar silencio.

\- Calmada, visualiza tu propio cuerpo, esa energía eléctrica fluyendo por ti como si fueras una gran red eléctrica – Kazuhiko se para detrás y toma a Sana por el antebrazo, el que puede sentir su mano – Por tus venas corre esa energía, solo debes aprender a usar más de la cuenta, a dar tu cien por ciento –

Sana suspira de nuevo, su mente en blanco, o tan en blanco como puede estar, comienza a sentir calor en el brazo que él ha tocado, ella nunca suele recargarse más de lo que necesita, pero ahora Kazuhiko le ha dado algo de energía en este simple toque.

\- _Usar más de la cuenta, usar mí cien por ciento –_ Se dice a sí misma, las palabras en su mente dándole algo de ayuda, el calor del toque desaparece y es reemplazado con un distinto calor, un calor corporal que la cubre, se siente más ligera, se siente como si pudiera estar parada todo el rato - ¿Tío? –

\- Abre los ojos –

Cuando los abre ve sus propias manos, estas recubiertas con rayos más pequeños y menos en cantidad comprados a su tio, pero ahí están y se siente más rápida con solo mirarlos - ¿Qué es esto? –

\- Ese es tu quirk, Sana, ese es nuestro legado – Responde Kazuhiko, parado enfrente con sus brazos cruzados.

Sana gruñe y da un paso hacia adelante, intentando acostumbrarse a este nuevo sentimiento de ligereza, pero algo pasa, su cuerpo vuelve a estar pesado, es un cambio tan repentino que el peso real de este la tira hacia adelante y su segundo paso queda arruinado, cayendo de rodillas en el césped. Cuando esto pasa vuelve a suspira involuntariamente, como si un nudo en su pecho se hubiese desatado y ahora puede descansar, aunque no ha hecho más que moverse un paso.

\- Necesitas mas practica – Dice el hombre mayor, su sobrina de la vuelta y queda con su espalda en el césped desparramada, su respiración algo agitada – Y necesitarás cargarte más de la cuenta, aunque hay un límite y pasar ese límite podría dañarte –

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? –

\- No puedes depender de mí, podemos conseguir un generador del taller y tenerlo detrás del edificio, tendremos que pedir permiso a la dueña – Kazuhiko se sienta junto a ella, admirando el cielo que ya comienza a teñirse de tinta negra – Cuando logres controlar tu energía adecuadamente, entonces te entrenaré en combate -

Sin ningún previo aviso Sana se ríe, comienza a reírse en voz alta, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo dando pequeños espasmos por la risa. El adulto está confundido, la escucha reír como nunca lo había hecho en años, como una niña pequeña que acaba de ver un payaso o un programa muy gracioso en la televisión.

Supone que es por la felicidad de verlo en acción, junto con encontrar una nueva capacidad para su quirk, ahora tiene lo que se necesita para cumplir sus sueños y eso le alegra. Tanta risa hace que él sonría también y mire al cielo una vez más.

\- _Es realmente tu hija, hermano, y va a hacer muy grande… -_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado! Ya tenia ganas yo de explicar bien el quirk de Sana, de todos modos hay cosas que ya se sabrán mas adelante, pero la idea básica está. Usar energía prestada para vivir y usar mas de la cuenta para mejorar su velocidad, reflejos y fuerza.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reivews y sus opiniones! Es el punto de partida para una gran aventura y espero verlos la proxima vez para el entrenamiento de Sana.**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Sana Arashi

Ha pasado una semana desde la primera vez que Sana usó sus poderes completamente, ahora mismo ella se encuentra en el mismo parque pero en un lugar más recluido de este.

Con un escupitajo en el suelo, saliva y sangre caen en el suelo frente a Sana, aprieta los dientes y se queja mientras vuelve a pararse, usando una de sus manos para apoyarse sobre su propia rodilla, ha recibido un feo golpe en la mandíbula, pero eso no va a frenarla. Mira hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido, normalmente su mirada estaría cubierta de pelos de su flequillo, pero se los ha atado para la ocasión.

Kazuhiko se para tranquilo frente a ella, manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón de cuero, la mira con una ceja arqueada. Tan pronto como Sana consigue reincorporarse se limpia con su antebrazo, el que tiene piel, la saliva de su barbilla.

\- Te dije que no podrías si no usas tus poderes – Menciona el adulto - ¿Por qué intentas sin no sabes cómo? –

No es una burla, pero Sana la toma como una, se levanta y su cuerpo se enciende con la ya conocida electricidad blanca, pero tras dar un paso hacia adelante con rapidez se apaga, ignorando esto la muchacha intenta golpearlo una vez más. En un breve movimiento Kazuhiko se hace a un lado y Sana pasa corriendo junto a él, gira para intentar golpearlo de nuevo pero un rodillazo en su estomago la detiene en seco.

\- Terminamos por hoy – Kaz, todavía con sus manos en los bolsillos, retira su rodilla y da la vuelta para irse.

\- ¿D-donde crees que vas? –

La voz de Sana hace que se detenga y vuelva a mirarla, está arrodillada, con sus manos en su estomago, pero todavía lo mira desafiante pensando que podrá cambiar algo intentándolo una cuarta vez.

\- Hasta que no puedas golpearme, no te entrenaré, niña – Él saca de sus bolsillos una caja de cigarrillos, tomando uno para encenderlo – Y no podrás sin tu quirk –

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios piensas que lo haré si no puedo tocarte?! – Grita Sana realmente enfadada.

Kazuhiko queda quieto, por unos segundos no hace nada, tuerce la cabeza y le da a ella una media sonrisa fanfarrona, luego enciende su cigarro dejando el lugar a paso tranquilo. La muchacha de piel morena queda en el suelo quejándose de dolor, ceño fruncido con fuerza, algunas chispas saltan de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Sana Arashi**

* * *

\- Ouch – Hiro dice apoyado en un árbol, Sana se para entre él y Masuo quien está simplemente descansando en el césped.

Ahora mismo están en el jardín de la familia Wada, el jardín mismo está al lado de la casa de Masuo y sus padres, atienden allí vendiendo vegetales frescos, plantas y otros productos que tienen que ver con el entorno agrícola. Los tres amigos se relajan mientras la morena les cuenta de cómo, hace dos semanas de ese primer enfrentamiento contra su tío.

\- ¿Ni un solo golpe lograste darle Sana? – Pregunta el lupino – No sabía ni que él tenía quirk –

\- Ni un golpe, y esa fue el primer encuentro, hemos peleado cuatro veces y todavía no puedo tocarlo – Sana suspira, un poco de decepción presente en su voz.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu quirk? ¿No te hace más rápida? –

\- No he podido usarlo correctamente – Ella mira su propia mano mientras le responde – Es como si cada vez que lo activo a su máximo potencial, no hay problema, pero cuando intento atacarlo se apaga por sí solo y me provoca mucho cansancio –

\- Eso apesta – Hiro suspira - ¿Dónde está tu tio por cierto? –

\- Se ha ido, dijo que volviera la semana que viene, no se a donde va… es ya la segunda vez –

\- Extraño -

Masuo los mira por un momento, decide dejar de estar acostado y se para de un salto, bastante rápido y de repente para su usual tiempo de movimiento, sus dos amigos lo miran extrañados. Él camina unos pasos despreocupado y toma una manzana que hay en una pila para vender, la observa por un momento antes de volverse hacia Sana mostrándole la manzana.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal, Sana –

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- Tu quirk no es como el de Hiro, no es natural y constante, se parece más al mío –

La morena arquea una ceja, Hiro por su lado no se ve tan interesado como ella pero ciertamente presta atención a lo que su amigo expone - Explícate, plantitas – Le dice mostrando sus colmillos de lobo en una sonrisa algo burlona.

La mirada de Masuo, sin embargo, se mantiene en Sana – Cuando descubrí que mi quirk podía darle vida a las plantas estaba muy emocionado, no sabía que puede cansarme el uso excesivo de este, así que salí afuera muy emocionado e intenté darle vida a un árbol entero en otoño –

\- Un árbol entero – Murmura ella.

\- Caí de cara en el pavimento, ni siquiera pude hacer que una de las hojas se ponga verde – La manzana en su mano comienza a ponerse marchita, marrón, arrugada, como si estuviera muriendo de repente – Entonces decidí comenzar más pequeño, con frutas y plantas pequeñas –

Sana queda en silencio, se da cuenta de su error gracias a este ejemplo algo simple, hasta ahora ha podido activar su cien por ciento sin problema, pero va por todo y ataca a su tío, apenas y dura unos segundos apagándose antes de poder acercarse. Tal vez, si comienza más despacio…

Con un breve suspiro la chica se relaja, sus brazos ahora cuelgan a un lado de su cuerpo mientras se para completamente recta. En unos segundos su cuerpo es envuelto en una tenue pared de rayos blancos que la recorren, abre sus ojos parar mirar a Masuo, quien está levemente sorprendido.

\- Un paso a la vez, Sana – Dice el muchacho de pelos verdes poniendo la manzana un poco más alto.

\- Uno a la vez –

Y eso hace, da un paso hacia adelante a una velocidad normal, su cuerpo se siente más caliente y ligero de lo normal, pero aunque sienta esto no intenta sobrepasar su límite haciendo movimientos bruscos. Hiro observa con una ceja alzada y lentamente se para también, Sana da paso tras paso como si caminara metódicamente, hasta llegar junto a Masuo.

El chico del quirk de plantas le sonríe, ofreciéndole la manzana, ella también sonríe por la mera emoción de poder moverse ya con su quirk al cien por ciento.

En un momento Hiro interviene, saltando entre ambos, tomando la manzana con ambas manos y aterrizando del otro lado, luego da otro salto hacia atrás, ahora parado en la puerta del lugar - ¡Muy lenta! –

\- Hiro…- Masuo suspira volviéndose para mirarlo, pero nota que Sana no está molesta por eso, en vez de eso se ve feliz.

\- ¡Vamos! Tenemos una semana antes de que vuelva tu tío, más vale ponernos en marcha para que estés lista ¿No? –

Sana, todavía sonriendo junto con Hiro, da unos pasos hacia adelante e intenta tomar la manzana una vez más, pero el chico es más rápido, apenas pudiendo salvarla con otro corto salto hacia atrás. Claro él aprovecha esto para burlarse de su amiga, con una simple muestra de su lengua seguida por una sonrisa desafiante, aun más desafiante que ella.

Sin dar la vuelta Hiro comienza a trotar hacia atrás, mirando sobre su hombro cada unos metros para esquivar a cualquier transeúnte que pueda cruzarse, pero ahora mismo su velocidad es más grande que cualquier caminata de Sana. Masuo sale detrás, mirando a Hiro primero pero volviéndose hacia Sana enseguida, ella respira hondo antes de acomodarse.

\- Oye, no vas a correr… ¿Verdad? –

\- Probablemente no – Ella pone un pie delante y utiliza el trasero para impulsarse con un salto, un chispazo hace al moverse tan rápido, pero sorpresivamente no se apaga - ¡Voy a intentar! –

Masuo solo suspira viendo como ella se aleja en una especie de seguidilla de saltos cada vez más cortos, como si usara solo un pie para impulsarse hacia adelante y luego usara el otro para hacer lo mismo, no está corriendo debido a tener que frenar con cada salto, pero esos saltos son sorprendentemente rápidos y pronto comienzan a acortarse.

\- ¡Vas a darme eso! – Le grita ella felizmente a Hiro, el muchacho, que ya está trotando derecho, da la vuelta para mirar sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Ya veremos! –

Los saltos que Sana ejecuta se hacen más cortos y ahora parecen pasos, pasos apurados que se tornan en una corrida a medias, sus músculos se acostumbran de a poco y la tensión comienza a liberarse, como si el calentamiento previo funcionara. Hiro se detiene en la esquina, ella viene a toda máquina por él, los últimos pasos los atraviesa a toda velocidad y salta para tomar la manzana.

Aterriza en medio de la calle, con la manzana en la mano y riendo, da la vuelta para enseñarla pero antes de poder decir algo suena una bocina de un auto por la izquierda, un auto que se dirige hacia ella.

\- ¡MIERDA! – Grita, cuando voltea nota algo extraño, como si el mismo auto se acercara lentamente, su cuerpo reacciona casi por si solo al verlo acercándose y en unos segundos se encuentra en el aire, la cabeza apuntando al suelo saltando sobre el auto con gracia.

\- Vaya, fanfarrona – Hiro murmura, una sonrisa asomándose al verla saltar sobre el auto con tan facilidad.

La morena aterriza de pie, rodando hasta quedar de rodillas en el pavimento, no tarda mucho en pone un pie para pararse y hacerse a un lado en caso de que venga un segundo auto, su quirk ha vuelto a la normalidad, se ha apagado el cien por ciento en el medio del aire. El conductor mira por la ventana, gritando algo hacia los niños en desprecio a sus actitudes despreocupadas, Hiro le responde de mala gana para que se valla de una vez, pero ella queda bufando sin prestar atención a lo que dicen.

 _\- Puedes usar esa misma energía que usas para moverte pero en demasía, mejorando tu fuerza, tus reflejos y, más que nada, tu velocidad-_ Recuerda las palabras de su tío, resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez, junto con las imágenes de ese auto acercándose en 'cámara lenta' y su reacción más rápida que cualquier decisión.

\- Una semana, solo necesitaré eso – Mira la manzana en su mano derecha, apretándola un poco mas mientras comienza a emocionarse – Prepárate, tío –

* * *

La semana se pasó volando, Sana se ha ejercitado cada día de esta por tantas horas fueron posibles debido a la escuela y a las propias limitaciones de su quirk. El domingo fue el día en que su tío volvió, no diciendo mucho de su viaje a parte de que ha ido a visitar viejos amigos de la escuela, del mismo modo Sana se mantuvo callada durante todo el domingo sobre su semana, solo hablando de la escuela y de falsas juntadas pacificas con sus tres amigos.

Es lunes y el mediodía se acerca, Kazuhiko deja su taller y se dirige hacia su casa, luego de cerrar el portón de metal de su taller, ve el cartel de los horarios, suspira al darse cuenta que tendrá que volver a las cuatro de la tarde. Mira a un lado y observa la calle, ese largo camino de pavimento sin final aparente, su viaje fue algo que lo ha dejado pensando.

\- _Tal vez ella es la razón por la que has vuelto a creer ¿No? –_ Una voz femenina resuena en su cabeza, algo que le han dicho hace poco, el pensamiento lo hace sonreír, recordando su respuesta, un críptico 'Tal vez' y nada más que silencio.

\- ¡Señor Arashi! – Una voz lo saca de su pensamiento como una patada en el rostro, voltea hacia el otro lado para encontrar a una pareja de personas de mediana edad sonriéndole. Ella con largos cabellos grises atados detrás en una sencilla cola de caballo, el hombre ya mostrando rasgos de calvicie, vestido de un aburrido marrón digno de su trabajo como banquero.

\- Los Shirai – Afortunadamente Kazuhiko se encuentra de buen humor, los recibe con una breve reverencia - ¿Cómo están? –

\- Oh, esplendido, dábamos un paseo y no pudimos evitar verlo –

\- Es difícil no verte, Arashi –

Su aspecto desarrapado y sucio luego de un medio día de trabajo en vehículos ajenos es bastante reconocible, especialmente en esta parte de la ciudad donde todos andan con sus mejores ropas. A él nunca le ha importado mucho la ropa, podría usar su traje del trabajo todo el día, unos sencillos jeans manchados y una camiseta de tirantes gastada y rota siempre lo hacen sentir muy cómodo.

\- Se gentil, querido – La madre de Shina ríe, el hombre también.

\- Oye, es un cumplido, se nota que es un hombre trabajador –

\- No me gusta mentirle a la gente – Kazuhiko se encoje de hombros – No podría llamar trabajo a algo que me gusta –

\- ¿Por qué no? Haces dinero con esto, yo lo llamaría un trabajo – El hombre vuelve a hablar, su gran bigote negro moviéndose cuando su labio lo hace lo que parece que el bigote está produciendo el sonido.

\- El dinero no hace falta, la verdad, he ganado suficiente con mi otro trabajo –

\- Así que es cierto que trabajas para los héroes – Menciona la mujer – Hablando de héroes, Sana quiere entrar en la UA ¿No? Mi pequeña Shina me ha dicho –

\- Eso parece –

Los tres adultos caminan juntos, comentando sobre sus vidas y las de los niños, Kazuhiko no puede evitar sentirse como un padre, pero luego de tantos años Sana ha pasado a ser como una pequeña hija, a veces es incluso algo protector con ella, aunque intenta no ser tan duro y mantener su posición como 'tío cool' al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a la esquina doblan alejándose del centro hacia donde Kazuhiko vive, pero los tres se detienen al notar algo inusual en el camino.

Es Sana, ha atado su pelo y se encuentra vestida de manera deportiva con unos pantalones cortos atléticos, zapatillas de correr y una sudadera negra, se para de lado y mira directo a los tres con una gran y fanfarrona sonrisa. Kazuhiko es el primero en detenerse, entrecierra los ojos para observarla más de cerca, se asegura que es su sobrina, ese color de piel y ese mechón blanco al viento sin estar atado son muy característicos.

\- ¿No debería estar en la escuela? – Uno de los dos dice, pero el tío de la niña está ocupado observándola.

\- Será mejor que… - Kaz toma a ambos adultos de los hombros y comienza a hablarles, pero los tres notan que Sana es rodeada por rayos de color blanco, todo mientras los mira directamente – Sip, será mejor que crucen la calle –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Los dos son apurados por el de quirk de rayos para que crucen, lo cuestionan pero no dejan de moverse cuando deja de empujarlos.

Una vez están alejados Kazuhiko voltea hacia Sana, ella ya se está moviendo a toda velocidad hacia él, corre la mitad de la cuadra sin problema, sin apagarse, esto hace que él se ponga en una posición más defensiva con una mano frente a él y sus rodillas flexionadas. Los padres de Shina observan con algo de miedo cuando tío y sobrina colisionan, ella salta antes de llegar con él e intenta patearlo en la cabeza, pero su pie es cubierto por un brazo.

El ruido que hace la patada contra el brazo es bastante grande, Kazuhiko ha sido forzado a cubrirse usando su quirk para resistir semejante fuerza. Sana no se queda en el molde y, cayendo con una pierna estirada hacia la derecha, intenta golpearlo en el estomago, de nuevo a una velocidad impresionante. Él se cubre y agarra el brazo derecho de Sana antes de que lo toque, esperando que se rinda, pero esto no ocurre.

En una tercera acometida Sana salta trayendo a su tío más cerca usando el agarre de su propio brazo, él tambalea hacia adelante y luego es golpeado por una patada en el hombro que lo envía hacia atrás y hace que la suelte.

Sana aterriza y se apaga, bufando con la boca abierta en una gran sonrisa - Te golpeé –

Es cierto, Kazuhiko termina de tambalear hacia atrás y se para derecho, limpiándose la suciedad del pie de Sana de su hombro, no tanto por la suciedad pero para mostrar que no le ha dolido. Mira hacia el otro lado de la calle, el matrimonio Shirai está aterrado, demasiado para soportar un contraataque de Kaz sin llamarlo un loco golpeaniñas.

Una risita escapa a sus labios, mirando a su sobrina jadear con una rodilla en el suelo, obviamente ese ataque de unos segundos le ha tomado mucha energía – Necesitas mucha más practica – Luego de unos pasos hacia adelante le ofrece una mano para levantarse – Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos si queremos arreglar esa asquerosa ofensa tuya –

\- Ya, no tienes por qué ser tan creído – Sana lo agarra por el antebrazo y se para con ayuda, quedan agarrados y se miran por unos momentos, ella siente como él la electrocuta levemente para pasarle energía – Pero sí, estoy lista para eso… -

\- Lo sé –

* * *

 **Ahi está, lamento la tardanza, espero les guste y recuerden dejar reviews!**

 **Si les desorienta un poco tanto salto de tiempo, no se preocupen que ya en unos capitulos volveremos a la normalidad xD**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Distintos caminos

Algo aterriza en la cabeza de Sana, algo duro y pequeño, parece estar hecho de metal, probablemente un tornillo o una tuerca. Ella se levanta de repente, asustada y algo molesta claro, mira a los lados con sus ojos entrecerrados y pegados por dormir tanto, lentamente las memorias vuelven y recuerda que es sábado.

Alcanza con su única mano su celular de la mesa de luz al lado de la cama, prendiéndolo mira la hora, son las seis de la mañana.

\- Ya despierta, marmota – Kazuhiko habla llamando la atención de su sobrina desde la puerta que está abierta – Hay que entrenar – Con esas últimas palabras se separa del marco de la puerta y desaparece.

Sana suspira, mira las sabanas sobre sus piernas y recuerda que ayer se enfrentaron, luego de ese pequeño enfrentamiento no han charlado casi nada y ella tenía la impresión de que su tío estaba molesto porque ella se escapó de la escuela. El enojo se va evaporando lentamente, esto es lo que ella quiere después de todo.

Mirando a un lado, sobre el escritorio que ella usa para escribir está su brazo protésico, nada sería posible sin eso, sin embargo todavía se siente extraña y no lo usa tanto como debería.

\- Ya, Sana, hora de levantarse – Ella se dice a sí misma, se acuesta por un segundo antes de saltar fuera de su cama con tanta energía como sea posible.

El día ha llegado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Distintos Caminos – Meses después**

* * *

En Octubre comenzaron el entrenamiento, eso que Sana esperaba con ansias, acomodaron el horario para entrenar cuatro días a la semana, estos días siendo Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y Sabado.

Cada uno de esos días de entrenamiento, exceptuando el Sabado, empezaba con Sana corriendo de regreso de la escuela a una velocidad moderada, usando su quirk en intervalos pequeños para acostumbrarse a activarlo y desactivarlo a voluntad más fácilmente. Al llegar de la escuela a la tarde comenzaba el entrenamiento, ella ya habiendo calentado hacia unos abdominales y otros ejercicios ligeros para estar lista, luego de eso la pelea empezaba.

Kazuhiko le contó a su sobrina sobre el estilo que él y su hermano Tatsushiro usaban cuando empezaron a entrenar juntos, para este momento White Thunder ya había nacido y Kazuhiko le ayudaba a entrenar sus habilidades de pelea sin usar quirks, Lien Arashi, ya novia de Tatsushiro para ese momento, les enseñó un estilo proveniente de su tierra natál, China.

Sana tomó este dato con particular interés, su madre, quien parecia tan pasiva, no solo sabia un estilo de pelea, sino que entrenó a los dos hombres más poderosos de su familia. El estilo en si es conocido en el mundo como el estilo del Tigre, aunque el nivel de Kazuhiko no es profesional, le enseñó a usarlo al pelear, sus dedos contraídos para que sus manos parecieran garras, una pose para estar alerta, concentrándose en entrenarla en pelear sin usar ningún quirk.

El estilo en si es rápido y agresivo, pero no descuidado ni poderoso, concentrado en la agilidad, la acrobacia, tanto los golpes de puño, codo, rodilla y pie son usados en esta modificación del milenario arte Chino.

El entrenamiento de los días de semana era simple, unas horas de práctica de Kung Fu, una breve práctica usando algún arma contundente, y luego demostración de quirk usando lo que aprendió anteriormente. Podían estar horas entrenando, al principio Kazuhiko intentaba detenerla y hacer las sesiones cortas, pero ella insistió en que su quirk le da energía para mucha pelea si no es usado al cien por ciento, además de que quiere estar lista para la prueba de la U.A.

Los entrenamientos en Sabado eran distintos y menos enfocados en combate, Kazuhiko la despierta temprano y le instruye como preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo, durante el día Sana hace varias actividades físicas pero no muy demandantes, ayudando a los vecinos con sus compras o con reparaciones en el edificio, u otras cosas que simplemente Kazuhiko quiere enseñarle, como reparar su brazo y mantenerlo, aprender a andar en motocicleta. Aunque es un día de entrenamiento, lo usan para relajarse sin bajar el ritmo, ya que el domingo es día de descanso total.

Hiro, Masuo y Shina han pasado a ayudarles de vez en cuando, especialmente Hiro corriendo con ella o practicando como muñeco de pruebas para su nuevo estilo aprendido, nada de esto le molestaba. Masuo y Shina solo observaban algunos días, para pasar el rato y poder apoyar a su amiga, les gustaba verla tan animada de repente.

Hasta obtener su brazo de vuelta Sana siempre fue una persona poco enfocada, mala en clases, con el mismo grupo de gente, sin ningún sueño claro, pero desde que comenzó a entrenar para entrar en la U.A se ha recompuesto y ha cambiado.

Octubre pasó volando, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero le siguieron con un ritmo más acostumbrado en cuanto a los entrenamientos, ambos Kazuhiko y Sana pasaron a acostumbrarse a esta rutina que han planteado. Por orden de Kazuhiko el entrenamiento fue bajando la intensidad de apoco a partir del final de Diciembre, la demostración de Quirk dejó de hacerse y las practicas de pelea se acortaron hora tras hora.

Es Febrero y Sana ya prácticamente entrena sola, corriendo a la vuelta de la escuela y luego cargándose con el generado que han puesto en el patio con permiso del casero del edificio, Kazuhiko participa para las practicas pero no para todas, argumentando que 'ya está viejo' pero ambos saben que es una excusa para dejar de moverse tanto por haragán.

* * *

Ya se acerca el final de Febrero, Sana se sienta fuera de su casa está atándose sus cordones mientras espera a que Shina llegue allí. Tiene puesta una camiseta de tirantes y una sudadera gris encima, al no tener su brazo protésico puesto una de las mangas está atada en un nudo, también lleva unos pantalones cortos para deporte también dejando sus piernas descubierta justo como le gusta.

Mira hacia adelante escuchando unos pasos y sonríe al ver el conocido rostro de su amiga, con su largo cabello gris atado, camiseta de tirantes y pantalones ajustados largos. Sana deja su asiento luego de atar sus cordones.

\- Ahí está mi niña –

Shina inclina su cabeza y sonríe también – Que temprano ¿Has estado entrenando hoy? –

\- No, no hoy –

\- Es sábado ¿No entrenas los sábados? –

\- Ahora no, mi tío me ha dicho que lo deje ya que falta una semana, que me tome un descanso, a mi todavía me gusta hacer algo, por eso he venido contigo – Sana gira su hombro momentáneamente para estirarse – No sabía que tú querías correr –

\- Tu entusiasmo es contagioso, es raro verte entusiasmada con algo –

Las dos se ríen y comienzan su camino, trotando a un paso moderado por la senda junto a la calle, se dirigen a la playa la cual han escuchado que está mucho más limpia ahora que alguien desconocido la ha limpiado. Sana se concentra en frente y en mantener su ritmo, Shina mira a los lados mientras van, un poco menos interesada en la caminata y más en pasar tiempo junto a Sana.

\- ¿Entonces estás preparada para la semana que viene? Yo te veo muy concentrada –

\- Oh, si... disculpa – Sana sonríe avergonzada mirando a Shina ahora – Solo que todavía ni se dé que será la prueba –

\- Estarás bien, he visto como te mueves, si es una prueba física se que pasarás sin problema – La otra la responde calmándola, o intentando – Como dije, has entrenado más que nunca para esto, estás muy motivada y eso es contagioso –

Sana suspira, tiene razón, la prueba será en una semana y por cada hora que pasa Sana se siente más y más nerviosa por saber qué es lo que harán. Mirándose su propia y única mano por un momento, sus nervios se van como lo hacen muchas veces por día, solo para regresar dentro de unas horas. Las palabras que Kazuhiko le dio el día de ayer todavía resuenan en su cabeza, dos simples palabras 'Estas lista' que significan tanto, la única persona que ella considera superior le ha dicho que está lista para cualquier cosa que U.A decida ponerle en frente…

Las dos avanzan un poco más en silencio, calle por calle, se acerca el mediodía y varias personas comienzan a salir, dificultando un poco la carrera pero sin hacerla imposible. Tras unas calles Shina comienza a sudar y su respiración se agita, Sana vuelve en si para observarla, esto provoca una sonrisa.

\- Oye, Masuo me dijo que tu y él estaban meditando, o al menos que intentó enseñarte –

\- Oh, eso, si… no funcionó, no soy muy buena tranquilizándome de esa manera –

\- Uno creería que con todo lo que te gusta dormir u holgazanear serias perfecta para meditar – Shina ríe entre bufidos y jadeos de esfuerzo.

\- No es lo mismo, lo mío es menos… existencial –

Sana se suma a la broma y decide reírse de sí misma, sin embargo Shina parece cortar la risa pronto para volver a preguntar algo, con su mirada puesta en los obstáculos o el camino mismo, a propósito.

\- Ustedes pasan… ¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos? –

\- ¿Oh? ¿A qué viene eso? – Sana pregunta, sin embargo no hay respuesta, nota que su amiga se sonroja a penas, disfrazado por los signos de su cansancio, y sumado a que la morena no es muy avispada en cuestiones sentimentales, lo pasa por alto – Pues supongo que no, no tanto tiempo solos, generalmente Hiro está con nosotros, o tu, o Midoriya –

\- Ya veo, entonces ¿Ha dicho algo de mí? Ya sabes, algo que deba saber – Su voz intenta sonar más grave y seria que lo normal, lo que causa que Sana deje de pensar en la respuesta y se dé cuenta, tarde, de lo que está pasando.

\- Oye, estás preguntando demasiadas cosas ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

\- Bueno, yo, la verdad… - Shina ríe avergonzada, notando que ha hecho demasiadas preguntas, aunque solo han sido tres, sus intenciones son develadas en un instante aunque todavía sigue haciendo el esfuerzo de no mirar a Sana directamente.

\- Vaya, pues me lo esperaba de ti – La morena vuelve a ver hacia adelante – Él ha dicho que va a invitarte a salir antes de que el año termine –

\- O-oh ya veo… uhm, gracias… -

\- No me lo agradezcas, ahora tenemos que esperar a ver si termina haciéndolo o acobardándose – Sana reduce la velocidad un poco al notar que Shina comienza a quedarse atrás, ya sea por falta de ejercicio o porque se ha quedado pensando. La chica de un solo brazo da la vuelta y comienza a trotar hacia atrás manteniéndose varios pasos frente a Shina - ¿Me has traído por eso? –

\- ¡No! Quería salir contigo a correr, es solo que me acordé y… discúlpame –

\- Ya, no importa, de todos modos si hubiese sido solo por eso lo entendería – Ella le muestra una radiante sonrisa, tranquilizado a Shina quien suspira aliviada – Quiero que los tortolitos progresen –

\- Ah, sabía que esto evolucionaria así, debí callarme la boca – Shina hace un puchero, causando una risa por parte de su amiga.

\- Me alegra ser tan buen amiga –

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Sana? ¿Ningún interés con el que yo pueda molestarte? –

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa, Sana peligrosamente sigue corriendo de espaldas y ahora se distrae pensando, afortunadamente las pocas personas que se cruzan optan por esquivarla. Ella nunca se sintió así por ningún chico, por nadie en general, es como si su mente no procesara cómo funciona el amor, tal vez no reconocería los síntomas si los tuviera.

La respuesta de la morena es nada más que una encogida de hombros antes de retomar su posición junto a Shina para trotar de frente. La chica de los ojos linterna decide dejarla pasar esta vez, pero volvería a preguntar otro día que no estén haciendo ningún esfuerzo

Siguen el camino por unas calles más, acercándose a la playa en cuestión, la playa municipal Dagobah, un lugar que siempre ha sido un sitio para tirar desperdicios y acumular mugre, pero hace poco alguien la ha estado limpiando. Se paran en el borde antes de pisar la arena para observar hacia abajo, la playa ahora es visible al igual que el cielo y el mar chocando con este en el horizonte, las dos se sorprenden y comentan sobre ello en voz baja.

Hay una pila de basura todavía en la playa, cerca del final de esta donde comienza un camino para irse.

\- Oye, ese no es… ¿Midoriya? – Sana tuerce la cabeza a un lado viendo a un conocido muchacho de pelos verdes parado junto a la pila preparándose para arrastrar algo de esta.

Enseguida ella sale corriendo hacia él, Shina es dejada jadeando con sus manos en sus rodillas, comienza a caminar lentamente para seguir a su amiga, pero ni remotamente rápido como ella.

* * *

\- ¡Midoriya! – Grita la morena acercándose.

El chico da la vuelta asustado, con un grito casi de terror al escuchar la voz detrás, ciertamente es alguien muy tímido pero no tanto para asustarse así, su grito es más bien una alerta para que la otra persona con él siga escondiéndose detrás de la basura. Shina viene detrás caminando, Sana se para con una sonrisa y le da una palmada a Deku en el hombro.

\- Hombre ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres tu el que ha estado limpiando la playa? No puede ser… -

\- U-uh… ¡Sana! Yo… si he… limpiado, un poco, ya sabes, entrenamiento y… - El chico le responde rascándose la cabeza, intenta evitar el contacto visual y mira al suelo, entonces nota los pantalones cortos de Sana y vuelve su mirada hacia arriba una vez más, rojo cual tomate – Entrenamiento, nada mas –

\- Ya lo creo, debes entrenar mucho si quieres entrar en U.A – Ella asiente - ¿Has completado la ficha de inscripción? –

\- ¡Claro! Lo hice apenas… bueno, lo hice en poco tiempo –

\- ¿Y qué pusiste en el apartado de quirks? Pensé en ti cuando llegué a esa parte –

Shina se acerca por detrás hasta quedar junto a ellos dos, saludando a Deku con una cansada reverencia, él está muriéndose de vergüenza ahora, no solo por el hecho de que ambas se le han acercado, pero Sana acaba de decir que pensó en el fuera de la escuela, es demasiado para manejar.

El muchacho comienza a murmurar, ninguna de las dos entiende una palabra de lo que dice por su rapidez y lo despacio que habla, aunque Sana luego de meses se ha acostumbrado a verlo hacer eso y más que estar sorprendida suspira y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Hm? – Deku vuelve a mirar hacia las dos chicas cuando su murmuro es interrumpido al sentir un golpecito sobre su cabello.

\- Pregunté sobre que pusiste en el apartado de quirks –

\- El Joven Midoriya tiene un quirk muy especial, no se había manifestado hasta ahora – Una voz masculina aparece en la conversación, todos voltean a alguien que aparece caminando desde atrás de la gran pila de basura – Para eso entrenamos –

El hombre es alto, con una gabardina de color marrón claro, unos pantalones de jean se asoman debajo terminando en unas botas marrones oscuro, su cara es lo más impresionante siendo esquelética, con un flamante pelo rubio enmarañado y unos ojos que asustarían a cualquier villano al confundirlo con un zombi.

\- Vaya ¿Quién es el muerto? – Sana susurra acercándose a Midoriya, quien se pone a sudar cuando lo ve a aparecer.

\- Mi nombre es… Toshi – Cuando el nombre es mencionado Deku parece que va a desmayarse, el hombre rubio solo sonríe y pone ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina – Estoy entrenando al Joven Midoriya para que aprenda a utilizar su quirk –

\- ¿¡Tienes un quirk!? – Sana se vuelve hacia Deku y este sigue temblando, sudando e incapaz de formar una frase completa.

\- _Ah, shit, no le ha dicho a nadie… ya valió –_ All Might está sudando también.

Shina, quien ya se encuentra más descansada, se acerca a Deku un poco mas y lo inspecciona de cerca, tomando a Sana de los hombros enseguida la trae hacia ella y la aleja del muchacho que parece que tendrá un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Ya, Sana, déjalo en paz, si no lo ha dicho es porque no puede controlarlo ¿Me equivoco? – Ella decide ir con la opción más obvia, enseguida ambos hombres asienten y, una vez Sana es retirada de al lado de su amigo, All Might ocupa la posición y sostiene al muchacho para que no se caiga desmayado.

\- ¡Sí! Eso es, estamos entrenando para que el joven Midoriya no explote al usarlo – Eso es verdad, técnicamente, Deku asiente y murmura algo sobre estar de acuerdo con la explicación de Shina.

\- Debe ser algo poderoso entonces, que mal, quería verlo –

Sana suspira, algo decepcionada, pero se le pasa rápido y decide mirar a Midoriya fijo para sonreírle. El chico, ya un poco más calmado, le devuelve la mirada sin saber que hacer exactamente, hasta que ella habla.

\- Parece que ambos hemos dejado atrás nuestros impedimentos ¿No? –

Midoriya aprieta un puño y parece tragarse su vergüenza por un momento, respondiendo mientras ofrece una mano a Sana, la derecha obviamente.

\- Te prometo, Arashi, que pelearemos cuando pueda controlarme –

La chica le toma la mano en un apretón fuerte y exagerado - ¡Mas te vale! Espero verte en U.A, no aceptaré que vayas a ningún otro sitio –

All Might intenta no reaccionar visiblemente, aunque ahora esté ocultándose debido a su tiempo limitado, sabe exactamente quién es la niña, Kazuhiko le ha dicho sobre el brazo en una charla hace unos meses _\- Estos dos niños, ambos con historias distintas, ambos han peleado hasta llegar hasta aquí, ambos quieren ser héroes a pesar de que la vida les ha puesto impedimentos –_ Piensa para sí mismo.

Shina y Sana se despiden luego de unos minutos, volviendo a su carrera y dejando a ambos hombres solos en la playa, Deku se sienta en la arena desgastado emocionalmente. Toshinori queda inmóvil, el viento juega con sus mechones rubios, ve a Sana saludar una última vez desde el camino junto a la playa.

\- _Tatsushiro… -_ La imagen del hombre de traje blanco y negro se pasea por su cabeza, saludando con una mano en el aire justo como la chica lo hace ahora mismo – No todos los héroes tienen el mismo pasado –

Las palabras de All Might llaman la atención del joven en el suelo, mira hacia arriba mientras escucha.

\- Algunos vienen de lugares tristes y solitarios, pero no por eso son mejores o peores –

\- ¿Entonces conoces a Sana? –

La chica ya se ha ido, pero los ojos celestes del esqueleto rubio siguen posados en el camino, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro demacrado, se da la vuelta y, con sus manos todavía escondidas, camina hacia el mar. Deku se levanta y lo sigue, pero él le dice que todavía tiene basura que mover, así que se pone a ello sin reprochar, aunque algo preocupado.

Unas palabras dichas hace cinco años suenan en el viento _– Todos los adultos se habrían dado por vencido ahora, pero tu aquí estas, el hecho de que tengas dudas sobre 'como' es suficiente para saber que todavía quieres ser una heroína –_ Junto con la imagen de una niñita invalida que llora en la oscuridad.

Falta una semana para las pruebas de admisión, para la hora de la verdad, para cumplir ese sueño que ella pensó abandonar hace años.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado! Estamos a nada de las pruebas de admición y el capitulo será uno bastante larguito.**

 **Por ahora tal vez tarde en actualizar de nuevo debido a que otra de mis historias está a 3 capitulos de terminar y quiero escribir los 3 de un saque, así que atentos por eso.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones en la caja debajo! Espero verlos la proxima!**

 **Ciao!**


	8. La prueba de admisión

Sana es la última en bajar del vehículo que los ha traído a la ciudad artificial conocida como Centro de Batalla D, observa a sus alrededores por un momento, hay una gran masa de alumnos que se acercan al portón que, en momentos, los dejará entrar. La emoción está en el aire, algunos gritan y hablan entre ellos aunque sean extraños, otros simplemente se preparan o hacen algún tipo de ritual de calentamiento, cualquier cosa para no morir de los nervios.

Este es, el lugar donde ella debe demostrar que tantos meses de entrenamiento no han sido en vano, donde dará su primer paso al abismo y se le juzgará por sus habilidades para ver si sobrevive la caída.

 _\- Tres tipos de enemigo, cada uno da puntos, tenemos diez minutos para destruir tantos como sea posible –_

Sonríe, no puede evitar contagiarse de la emoción, una chispa resuena saliendo de su cuerpo, se asegura de que su sudadera gris tenga el cierre ajustado y luego se acerca a la multitud, la competencia será dura pero ella no es una de las que se tiran abajo ante la presión.

 _\- Esto va a ser pan comido –_ Se dice a si misma girando su hombro, luego pone ambas manos en sus rodillas y se queda, expectante, esperando para dar el primer paso.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8 – Prueba de admisión - Poniéndose en peligro**

* * *

Hay muchas preguntas que los jóvenes se hacen al estar parados frente a la puerta, no las hacen a nadie en particular, Sana al estar en medio de la multitud puede escucharlos quejares o preguntar. ¿Cómo será el sistema de puntuación? ¿Cómo funcionan los aparatos que les han dado para calcular puntos? ¿Qué pasa si los pierden? ¿Se podrá salir herido o incluso morir? Ella suspira y avanza un poco más hasta quedar frente a la puerta, deja las conversaciones para aquellos que quieran charlar.

Se para junto a un chico de pelos rubios y cara de pocos amigos, es el único que se ha acercado tanto como ella. La diferencia es que él está listo para tirar la puerta abajo con su pose, ella mantiene sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Nervioso? –

\- ¿Uh? – El chico la observa al escuchar que habla – Oh, no, tengo esto servido – De sus manos salen unas pequeñas lucecitas de colores, como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

\- ¿Con ese quirk? – Sana se ríe en voz alta, el grupo se ha calmado un poco, lo suficiente para escucharla reír, justo como ella quiere – Por favor –

\- ¿Disculpa niñita? Te vez muy confiada tu ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que yo y mis fuegos de la muerte? – Le responde irritado el chico, ella vuelve a reír pero de manera menos prolongada.

Para este momento ha llamado la atención del pequeño grupo de alumnos, al menos de los que no están con sus propias preparaciones, los que le importan a ella son los que están junto a la puerta. Sana sonríe y se pone la capucha de su sudadera sobre su cabeza, su cabello suelto facilita esto, da la vuelta y mira al grupo incluido al chico de los fuegos artificiales.

\- Oigan, solo digo, hay varios tipos de quirk y no todos están listos para ser parte de una asociación de héroes – Ella levanta su mano metálica, la cual es visible apenas y apunta al grupo como si tuviera un arma – Yo podría eliminarlos a todos de un soplido –

Es una mentira, apenas y sabe que puede hacer cada uno, pero su confianza y su sonrisa fanfarrona pareciera que convence a varios de los presentes, eso sumado a los nervios generales, Sana los distrae solo con ese movimiento de dedos.

\- ¡Creída! – Es una de las cosas que le dicen los que le responden, algunos ni lo hacen - ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –

\- Bueno… -

En menos de un segundo Sana interrumpe sus palabras y se inclina hacia adelante, su cuerpo se enciende de relámpagos blancos y luego sale despedida hacia atrás, cruzando la puerta que está abierta por la mitad y metiéndose de lleno en el territorio de combate. El grupo queda absorto, mirándose unos a los otros mientras la ven que aterriza y comienza a correr.

\- ¡ **¿A que están esperando?! ¿Una cuenta regresiva?** – La voz del héroe micrófono que supervisa la actividad se hace presente, riendo por la jugarreta de la muchacha Arashi - **¡Ya hemos empezado! –**

Enseguida todos comienzan a correr hacia adelante, deciden ignorar que han sido engañados por Sana o callar cualquier queja por ahora.

* * *

Sana corre con su quirk activado para poder conservar su energía, ha aprendido a activarlo a voluntad y sin mucho esfuerzo, sobre exigiendo su cuerpo puede llegar a durar hasta treinta minutos con pequeños descansos. Considerando que todos los enemigos serán robots ella piensa que será pan comido, tan solo puede robar la energía de ellos y volver a su estado sobre exigido, mientras avanza sus ojos se mueven tan rápido como sus pies, escaneando el área hasta encontrar enemigos.

Llegando a un cruce que aparenta un lugar céntrico, con tiendas, vidrieras y la calle que es una avenida, ve a varias maquinas patrullando, dos de estas la detectan y se acercan rodando a toda velocidad. Ella sonríe y se queda quieta, sube ambas manos, manteniendo las palmas abiertas se prepara, ambos tienen una rueda en vez de piernas y amenazantes garras, ambos valen dos puntos.

Con un salto se sube sobre uno de ellos antes de que la alcancen, encima apoya su mano derecha y se prende de rayos momentáneamente, absorbiéndolo y dejándolo fuera de combate, el otro robot la ataca cuando su compañero colapsa, pero ella salta usando su quirk y termina tacleando con su hombro al segundo, una vez en el suelo también lo absorbe.

\- Cuatro puntos – Sus ojos se posan sobre un robot más pequeño acercándose a toda velocidad, un punto más para ella, da otro salto, esta vez más alto, cayendo detrás del enemigo mecánico. Se limpia algo de polvo esperando a que este se dé la vuelta, cuando lo hace sube las manos para aplastarla en un doble golpe descendente, pero ella entrecierra su puño y asesta un golpe primero directo al chasis, su quirk potencia el golpe aunque sea su mano orgánica y lo hace explotar – Cinco puntos –

Es la primera vez que usa su quirk con un objetivo que no sea su tío, quien ataja todos los golpes, le sorprende ver a ese robot explotar al ser golpeado, se mira su propia mano, le duele un poco por haber golpeado algo tan duro como un metal, pero los resultados de tanto entrenamiento le satisfacen demasiado como para quejarse por un dolor tan minúsculo.

\- A ver… ¿Quién quiere un poco? – Su poder se le sube a la cabeza, ya lo tiene ganado según su opinión personal, ni siquiera dos robots grandes que parecen cangrejos la hacen dudar, ella solo los ve como seis fáciles puntos – Voy a abrirlos como latas de conserva –

Podría absorberlos y seguir con lo que debe hacer, pero esto es demasiado divertido en comparación con las luchas de entrenamiento, además de que le ha sacado bastante ventaja al grupo y no aparecerán por un rato más, su estrategia la obliga a mantenerse lejos de la multitud para poder tomar los puntos que nadie irá a buscar.

Un cangrejo mecánico se acerca, con su amenazante garra color verde golpeando el suelo que Sana ocupa, ella lo esquiva sin ningún problema, su quirk mejora sus reflejos un poco más de lo que ella esperaba. Un poco de suelo se rompe con semejante garra dándole un golpe, Sana frunce el ceño y salta para atacar, con su puño entrecerrado da un derechazo al brazo desprendiendo la garra fácilmente, dejando al robot manco.

Mirando hacia atrás se da cuenta que el segundo cangrejo se acerca para atacarla traicioneramente por la espalda, se barre entre las piernas del primero y toca su cuerpo mientras lo hace, lo absorbe enseguida y lo deja sin energía, viéndolo caer inmóvil. Al levantarse de su barrida el segundo cangrejo rodea el cadáver de su compañero y va directo a matar, Sana solo se ríe y da pequeños saltitos con sus brazos hacia adelante.

Un golpe izquierdo vuela hacia ella pero lo esquiva fácilmente, al agacharse su capucha se sale y su cabello queda libre, su cuerpo encendido de electricidad pega con su expresión de pura emoción y divertimento, esto es lo que ella esperaba, un reto. Otro golpe también esquivado, el tercero es rápido y le da directo en el pecho enviándola al suelo espalda abajo, rueda para esquivar una pierna que intenta aplastarla, se para de un salto y suspira, sube su mano izquierda, su manga se baja un poco revelando el color marfil de esta, refleja el sol bastante.

\- ¡Vamos a probar esta cosa! –

El robot levanta su pinza y va por un golpe directo, Sana grita y cierra su puño, ataja el golpe con su antebrazo metálico, usando su quirk para mover el mismo antebrazo hacia afuera a gran velocidad, el metal de la garra se abolla y se dobla por el gran y duro golpe, deja abierto al enemigo para que Sana aproveche y lo derribe tocando su pecho y absorbiéndolo.

\- Once puntos, pero he perdido demasiado tiempo – El bullicio de varias personas acercándose le llama la atención, a través de una de las calles se acercan un buen grupo de personas buscando lo mismo que ella, los enemigos a su alrededor se activan en masa y comienzan a contraatacar – Y ahora debo buscar un lugar menos poblado –

Mira a los lados, observando la competencia por unos segundos, la carga hacia los enemigos es liderada por el chico de los fuegos artificiales y otro de pelos negros que endurece sus brazos para romper todo a su paso, nada fuera de lo normal, las personas con quirks físicos como ella buscan lo que pueden mientras otros de distancia, como un chico que dispara rocas de sus manos, una muchacha que vuela por encima de todos soplando y congelando y otra que usa sus auriculares para generar un sonido aturdidor.

\- ¡A un lado! – Un robot de un punto se acerca a Sana pero este es cubierto por una capa de algo pegajoso y se derrite en segundos, ella se aleja lentamente por miedo a salir salpicada. La causante del acido pasa, patinando sobre su propio acido para alejarse del grupo también, lo más notorio son sus cuernos y su piel rosa - ¡Sí! ¡Nueve puntos! –

\- _Ya veo, competencia reñida-_ Sana suena su hombro y luego se enciende de rayos blancos

Ahora corre para alejarse del grupo, en la misma dirección que la chica del acido al principio pero pronto dobla en una esquina en busca de sus propios objetivos, viendo como ella está acabando con una gran cantidad sin dejar mucho para robar.

* * *

Han pasado unos seis minutos y Sana se encuentra a unas calles del grupo grande, quienes ya se han separado más y se han abierto hacia las afueras del campo de batalla, los enemigos comienzan a escasear y a juzgar por lo que escucha, la puntuación parece reñida.

Ahora un robot rueda se le abalanza encima, Sana salta y le ataca directo al pecho cuando viene conduciendo hacia ella, lo destruye de un golpe otra vez, cayendo sobre el cadáver metálico que deja atrás. Al conseguir esto rememora lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, le tarda unos segundos en volverle el número a la cabeza.

\- Veintinueve puntos – Dice secándose el sudor de su frente, si bien su quirk la mantiene en movimiento, genera calor como cualquier humano, y el hecho de que no ha absorbido tanto desde que consiguió los primeros doce fue algo cabeza dura de su parte, ahora se encuentra jadeando, signo de cansancio _– Espero sea suficiente, no creo que haya más enemigos a menos que me aleje mas del centro y… -_

Algo tiembla, sacude el lugar entero, Sana se mantiene de pie pero lentamente camina hacia una de las paredes cercanas para apoyarse, detrás de ella, al final de la calle, varios otros jóvenes se acercan para abrirse más y separarse, pero se detienen al observar algo que se alza entre los edificios. Entre el polvo y la destrucción por su salida se alza un robot gigante, tan grande como los edificios que los rodean, el pequeño grupo de jóvenes enseguida da la vuelta y comienzan a correr al centro de donde vinieron.

\- ¿¡Que carajos es eso!? – Se le escucha a uno desesperado.

\- ¡Corran! ¡CORRAN TODOS! – Grita otro respondiendo con un temor igual de grande que la nueva amenaza.

Sana retrocede también, aunque no tan rápido, observa como el lento mastodonte comienza a avanzar en su dirección, abriéndose paso destruyendo todos los edificios a su derecha por ser incapaz de avanzar entre ellos, es una vista que hasta a ella le aterra, pero no puede evitar mirarlo y detenerse una vez ha tomado bastante distancia, asomada desde un callejón entre dos edificios.

 _\- Eso es el obstáculo, vaya estos maniacos no reparan en gastos, creo que se han pasado –_ Aprieta un puño debajo de sus mangas demasiado largas – _Con semejante bestia dando vueltas no podremos conseguir ningún punto, y nadie hará nada al respecto…_ -

Algo más ruidoso que la destrucción se escucha, una voz chillona que grita al huir de semejante enemigo, la misma chica rosa de acido que Sana vio hace rato pasa patinando a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al enemigo. El viento y el polvo se acercan también, su flequillo se alborota y comienza a estorbarle, en la muñeca lleva enredada una cola para el cabello, se toma unos segundos paraa atárselo.

\- _Puedo absorber esa cosa, creo, y luego podría intentar… me aplastaría desde arriba fácilmente… ¡Agh! No serviría tomar altura, no tengo de donde agarrarme, su cabeza en forma de caja es estúpidamente brillante –_

Una vez su pelo está atado, solo quedando el mechón blanco característico sin atar, la chica rosa pasa junto a ella, Sana se da cuenta de lo que debe hacer, toma a la muchacha por el brazo y la mete en el callejón también. Se encuentra agitada, Sana le da unos segundos para recuperarse.

\- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Vas a hacer que nos aplasten! – Le grita.

\- ¡Cálmate! – Sana se asoma, ve que el robot todavía no se ha acercado demasiado, luego se vuelve hacia la chica – Escucha… babas… necesito tu ayuda para tirar esa cosa abajo –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? A poco tu quirk es tan poderoso como dijiste hace un rato – La chica recuerda a Sana enseguida, pero le vuelve la prisa - ¿¡Y para que me necesitas!? –

\- Derrite este muro, llévame hasta el techo de este edificio lo más rápido posible – Sana apoya sus dos manos en el muro frente a ellas – Una vez arriba derrites un agujero en su cabeza y yo entraré, podré desactivarlo en segundos… si no lo hacemos nadie conseguirá ningún punto, aunque no valga nada, al menos podemos intentar –

\- ¡Es una locura! – Los ojos negros de pupila amarilla miran a Sana por unos segundos, enseguida una sonrisa aparece debajo, una sonrisa desafiante e inspirada – Como unas verdaderas heroínas ¡Hagámoslo! –

Sana le devuelve la sonrisa, viendo como derrite la pared sin problemas.

* * *

Pronto ambas chicas están corriendo por dentro del edificio vacío, si bien han hecho el lugar para parecer una ciudad, este complejo de oficinas no tiene ni un solo mueble, solo vidrios en las ventanas, apenas y hay aperturas para pasar entre las habitaciones. Sana y la chica rosa continúan su carrera hacia arriba, buscando la escalera, subiendo, derritiendo su camino hacia la próxima escalera y subiendo más.

Faltan dos pisos para el final cuando el robot se acerca demasiado, las ventanas comienzan a quebrarse y romperse, todo el lugar tiembla, encuentra la última escalera y suben a la terraza sin más problemas que mantener su equilibrio. Una vez allí ven la cabeza del obstáculo asomar, no las está observando y continua avanzando hacia el centro.

\- ¡Derrite su cabeza babas! – Sana le apunta.

\- ¡Ese no es mi nombre! – La chica, enfadada, sigue las ordenes acercándose al barandal que evita la caída del techo y preparando algo de acido en su mano, lo avienta como quien avienta una pelota, logra derretir un agujero en un lado de la cabeza y algunos más alrededor.

\- Perfecto – Preparándose para saltar, la morena se estira por unos segundos.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Viendo como el robot se detiene lentamente al ser dañado, la chica de rosa comienza a temblar pensando que volteará, mira a Sana para pedir instrucciones y la encuentra completamente imbuida en rayos blancos.

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno! – Con ese grito se lanza a la batalla, pasando a su compañera, apoyando sus pies en el barandal y saltando con todas sus fuerzas.

Su quirk le ayuda a llegar, aterrizando en el gran hombro cuadrado del obstáculo robot, corre a toda velocidad por él, salta hacia el agujero creado lo más pronto posible para no perder el equilibrio o resbalarse, logra agarrarse con su mano metálica.

 ** _No hay merito alguno en matar a este villano…_**

En un esfuerzo se cuelga con ambos brazos y se mete de un salto, termina en el interior de la cabeza, rodeada de cables y cosas metálicas que escapan a su entendimiento. Mira a su alrededor en busca de algo que hacer, con su mano derecha toma un cable y tira de él, comienza a absorberlo, su cuerpo se pone extremadamente caliente por tanta energía, pero no se detiene.

Sana escanea el área mientras está absorbiendo, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para terminarlo más rápido, absorber tanto no es bueno para su cuerpo. Nota que en el centro de la cabeza, a unos centímetros de ella, hay un gran pedazo de tecnología, parece un motor pero cinco veces más grande - ¡Hora de una lobotomía! – Sana suelta del cable y se dirige hacia esa cosa con su brazo metálico chispeando y listo para golpear.

Afuera la chica de cabello rosa enmarañado solo observa, preocupada, el robot comienza a moverse más y más lento, rayos blancos lo recorren desde la cabeza hasta la mitad del torso, Sana está haciendo algo aunque no esté segura de que exactamente.

 ** _Pero eso crea la oportunidad…_**

La cabeza se enciende en una explosión interna, el robot entero se tambalea hacia un lado al explotarle así su interior, y del agujero sale volando una joven que hecha humos y chispas por igual cantidad, corre por el hombro otra vez maldiciendo en voz alta al notar que la enorme maquina colapsa, salta al último momento extendiendo su brazo derecho para alcanzar el barandal, pero no llega.

 ** _Para brillar y alzarse a la superficie_**

\- ¡Te tengo! – Con un movimiento rápido su mano es atrapada por la otra chica en el techo, la ataja y Sana golpea contra la pared por el salto, usa su brazo libre para agarrarse del borde y llegar arriba.

Una vez arriba y a salvo Sana cae al suelo jadeando, agotada totalmente, su compañera la observa con una gran sonrisa, de brazos cruzados, la morena le devuelve una sonrisa cansada. Le ofrecen otra mano y ella la toma para poder pararse, abre la boca para decir algo pero.

\- **¡TIME IS UP CHILDREN! –** Grita el héroe micrófono desde lejos, sin necesidad de algún aparato que le ayude a comunicarlo en toda la ciudad artificial.

\- Ah, mierda, discúlpame… - Sana baja su dedo y suspira - ¿Cuántos puntos conseguiste? Yo veintinueve –

\- Treinta y uno, chispitas – Le devuelve el apodo – Y, para nada, no te disculpes… o sea… ¡Mira lo que hemos hecho! –

Sana se acerca al borde, se apoya en el barandal y mira hacia abajo, la calle es un desastre pero han logrado destruir al robot, su cuerpo ha quedado tumbado hacia el costado al sucumbir bajo su propio peso cuando ha explotado su cerebro. Debajo la gente se reúne, preguntándose quién ha sido la persona exagerada ha destruido a semejante obstáculo y sin conseguir ningún punto, al mirar hacia arriba notan a una morena de sudadera y una chica rosa de conjunto de gimnasia, las causantes de tal exageración.

\- Supongo que eso deberá valer algo… -

\- ¡Somos la ley! –

Ver semejante obstáculo superado de esa manera tan espectacular podría emocionar a cualquiera, y Sana no es una excepción, su joven corazón palpita fuertemente y su cara tiene una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque mucho menos notoria que la chica junto a ella que festeja a más no poder.

\- Lo somos –

\- Soy Ashido, por cierto, Mina Ashido – Ella se presenta.

\- Arashi y Ashido, destructoras de obstáculos, la próxima vez podrían poner una montaña para que bajemos de un golpe – Dando su nombre también Sana se toma un pequeño momento para alardear.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Sería más fácil que un robot asesino! -

Desde abajo varios alumnos se preguntan si han sido ellas las que han tirado al robot, algunos reconocen desde lejos a la fanfarrona y la chica del acido que han conseguido tantos puntos, las ven festejando y subiendo las manos en el aire para chocar sus manos en un último gesto antes de desaparecer en la terraza del edificio.

* * *

\- El obstáculo del bloque D ha sido destruido – Uno de los maestros, de gabardina larga y mascara aterradora, se inclina hacia adelante mirando el estado del lugar luego de lo acontecido – Y por dos alumnas que han trabajado juntas… al parecer –

\- ¡Eso sí que es emocionante! La juventud siempre logra sorprender – El pequeño director alza sus manos festejando la victoria – No puedo esperar a ver sus puntajes –

\- ¿Arashi? – Leyendo el nombre de ambas involucradas la única maestra presente pregunta en voz alta - ¿La hija de Tatsushiro? –

\- Creí que todos habían muerto en el accidente – Responde el primer profesor de mascara oscura.

\- No, ella está viva – All Might toma la palabra captando la atención de todos, mira de cerca la imagen de ambas chicas alejándose del lugar – Viva y combatiendo todavía… -

* * *

 **Por fin un capitulo con algo de acción! Falta solo uno mas para meternos en las clases, en el proximo capitulo se conocerán los tres estudiantes que irán a la U.A, Bakugou, Midoriya y Arashi, con tensión asegurada!**

 **También: Nueva imagen de portada!**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario ahi debajo!**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Hasta luego

El apartamento, temprano en la mañana, antes de que Sana salga a la escuela, Kazuhiko se encuentra caminando hacia la puerta de salida con un cigarro prendido en mano, suele pararse afuera a observar los alrededores sin razón alguna cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer, va cantando una canción cuando nota algo en la puerta.

\- _Carry on my wayw-_ oye… - Se inclina un poco acercándose al suelo y toma la carta debajo de la puerta, la levanta y la observa momentáneamente, notando el sello de cera rojo con las iniciales U.A grabadas – Hm… ¡Oye niña! –

La chica no responde al llamado, Kazuhiko da la vuelta para escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo desde el baño, suspira y toma la carta luego camina hacia la puerta del baño y golpea dos veces poniendo el cigarro en su boca por el momento. Sana no responde todavía, él decide tocar otra vez solo para molestarla, sabe que puede escucharlo.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – Grita de adentro.

\- La carta, de U.A, ya sabes… para ver si has entrado o no –

Kazuhiko da un paso atrás, escucha como la ducha se cierra y escucha perfectamente como Sana se seca rápidamente y luego se acerca a la puerta para darle un tremendo cabezazo cayéndose por salir apurada del baño. Por fin aparece tras la puerta, aunque es solo su cabeza y su brazo, tomando la carta y luego cerrando con fuerza.

\- Vaya, no es como si quisiera saber cómo te fue o algo – Kazuhiko da la vuelta para volver a salir como había planeado originalmente, sopla algo de humo hacia arriba.

Mientras se aleja escucha otro golpe, algo se ha caído, pero justo después de ese golpe escucha a Sana gritar con fuerza en un festejo tan ruidoso que los vecinos probablemente se han enterado de la noticia juntos. Él abre la puerta para salir, una sonrisa lentamente se forma en su rostro mientras escucha a Sana cantar y secarse felizmente.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Hasta luego**

* * *

Así pasó la mañana y a la hora de la escuela Hiro, Masuo y Shina se encuentran caminando hacia el lugar todos juntos, pasan cerca de la calle donde Sana se les une y notan que no está por lo que deciden frenar en una esquina por unos minutos para esperar. La chica de cabellos grises sostiene su mochila sin colgársela, revisando el interior para ver si no ha olvidado nada.

\- ¿Creen que se haya enfermado o algo? Ella siempre es la primera en llegar… - Siempre le ha parecido raro a Masuo pensar que, de todo el mundo, Sana es la primera en encaminarse a la escuela.

\- Podría ser, después de todo ¿No fue el viernes que ha hecho la prueba de admisión?- Responde Shina con otra pregunta – Podría estar cansada o algo así –

Masuo da la vuelta y ve que Hiro está un poco alejado del grupo, con sus manos en sus bolsillos observa el horizonte dándoles la espalda, no ha dicho nada todo el camino y ahora parece estar pensando en otra cosa. Considerando lo que está por pasar, la semana terminará, la escuela también y él va a mudarse a Maul con su hermano, no le extraña verlo tan callado, es un gran cambio, uno que quiere que pase pero mientras la fecha se acerca las dudas aparecen.

Escuchan un grito, Masuo y Shina voltean para ver a Sana acercarse corriendo, su mochila colgada de ambos hombros aunque no tiene su brazo mecánico puesto, la manga está atada y la mochila colgada del pequeño pedazo metálico que se acopla a este. A pesar de que ella necesita eso para estar a la par de los demás suele olvidarlo o dejarlo atrás algunos días, Masuo ha preguntado antes pero ella evade la pregunta.

Llega corriendo a su lado y se frena – Disculpen, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para bañarme – Ella les sonríe - ¡Tengo grandes noticias! –

Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo la cara de Shina se ilumina con una sonrisa aun mas agrande - ¡Oh cielos! ¿¡Te aceptaron!? –

\- ¡Sip! –

Y con esa respuesta las dos chicas se abrazan enseguida, aunque más que un abrazo mutuo, Shina salta para apretar a su amiga y festejar, las dos ríen y continúan con su pequeña fiesta mientras Masuo sonríe detrás. Una vez roto el brazo los tres separan en un círculo, con la morena mostrándoles la carta que ha recibido, aparentemente la trajo consigo.

\- No saben lo que ha sido, estuve todo el fin de semana conteniéndome para no llamarlos y decirles ¡Hubo robots por todos lados! ¡Y uno era gigante como un edificio! – Ella sube las manos de manera dramática intentando de demostrar los peligros del campo de batalla – Y, con ayuda de una chica, lo derribamos –

\- Vaya… eso suena peligroso – Shina no es una amante de la violencia, se pone un poco mareada al mirar hacia arriba e imaginarse semejante maquina.

\- Hm… - Masuo lee atentamente la carta mientras las otras dos chicas continúan con la charla – Clase 1-A, asiento numero 13… -

Shina se ríe y deja que Masuo y Sana se pongan al día, ella le cuenta sobre lo que hizo durante la prueba, los interesantes quirks que vio y lo emocionada que está en dar su primer paso en su sueño de convertirse una heroína, su mirada se centra en el chico fuera del grupo, Hiro. Mira por sobre su hombro, todavía está ahí parado, no se ha movido nada de nada, un pensamiento fugaz pasa por su mente y decide vocalizarlo.

\- ¿No fuiste a hacer la prueba Hiro? –

Los otros dos parecen detener su charla al escuchar eso, Sana suspira e intenta poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, pero Hiro da la vuelta y los enfrenta con determinación tatuada en su rostro.

\- La U.A ha aceptado a Sana… realmente aceptan a cualquiera estos días – Sonríe mostrando sus blancos caninos, sus pequeñas pupilas se posan sobre Sana – Ni crean que haré la prueba en el mismo lugar que ella –

\- Por eso vas a mudarte ¿No? Una nueva vida, y un lugar donde perseguir tu sueño con una cuenta nueva – Masuo se rasca la barbilla – Cerca de Maul… no recuerdo que academia se sitúa allí –

\- Yo ya lo sabía, hace semanas – Sana se encoje de hombros y camina hasta alcanzar a Hiro, con su mochila al hombro lo choca – Tu madre me dijo –

\- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita vieja! – Él exclama y da la vuelta para continuar su camino siguiendo a Sana - ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi celular! –

Pero ella ya está corriendo, con el celular en mano que ha tomado del bolsillo, ríe fuerte mientras se aleja del grupo, perseguida por el chico lobo que continua gritando y blasfemando como si eso fuera a ayudarle a alcanzarla más rápido. Shina y Masuo quedan a solas, observan a los dos chiquilines correr, la muchacha solo suspira, él se guarda la carta en el bolsillo.

\- Mira que cambiar de ciudad solo para seguir tu sueño lejos de tu amiga, eso es… -

\- Es normal, Hiro siempre ha sido así, siempre ha querido ser mejor que ella, y ella siempre ha querido mejor que él – Masuo termina la frase comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela también – Además, es el final de la secundaria, todo mundo quiere cambiar y Hiro quiere hacerlo completamente, quiere sentirse un adulto –

\- _Un adulto_ – Shina se queda un poco quieta, hasta que él la mira por encima de su hombro y hace un movimiento con su cabeza para que venga, ella se sonroja y asiente, no sin antes cerrar los ojos y, por fin, decir algo que ha querido desde hace rato - ¡Sí! Ehm… quería preguntarte algo… -

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Tal vez… ¿Quieres ir a mirar una película juntos más tarde? No tienes que…- Habla mirando a sus propias manos, choca sus dos dedos pulgares esperando una respuesta negativa y preparando la argumentación para esta.

\- Claro, me encantaría, Shi –

-¿¡En serio!? –

\- Cielos, no seas tan ruidosa – Masuo le sonríe, una sonrisa cansada y aburrida, eso es normal en él y es suficiente para ella – Ahora vamos, que llegamos tarde -

* * *

Sana camina por el pasillo de la escuela, ese mismo día, lo hace lenta y meticulosamente tomándose su tiempo ya que debería estar en clase y quiere aprovechar a no estarlo. El director la ha llamado a ella y a otros chicos para un mensaje 'especial' probablemente tiene que ver con el hecho de que ha ingresado en la academia U.A, ciertamente es algo de lo que está orgullosa.

Llega a la puerta y pone su mano sobre el pomo de esta, girándolo para abrir, no sin antes escuchar la voz del viejo director hablándole a otras personas dentro, se siente extraño para Sana venir a esta oficina sin ser porque ha hecho algún lio en la escuela.

Al abrir dos alumnos, junto al director, la observan entrar, ella sonríe y los saluda con un breve movimiento de su única mano. Uno de estos dos muchachos es Izuku Midoriya, lo cual le sorprende y le encanta al mismo tiempo, el otro no es conocido pero no parece muy feliz de verla, pero antes de que pase cualquier cosa el director le sonríe de vuelta.

\- Señorita Arashi, pase, por favor –

\- Claro, viejales – Ella cierra la puerta con fuerza detrás y camina hacia los dos muchachos, se para junto a Deku, dejándolo en el medio - ¿Queria verme? –

\- A los tres, quería felicitarlos por entrar en la academia U.A, hemos pasado de nunca haber visto uno de nuestros alumnos ingresar a esa prestigiosa escuela a ver qué tres lo hagan – El tipo de aspecto algo anciano sonríe y pone ambas manos sobre el escritorio – Y no esperaba menos de ustedes tres –

Todo es mentira, al menos eso es lo que Sana piensa, el director le ha dicho a ella personalmente muchas veces que con esa actitud nunca sería una gran heroína como su padre, por lo que Sana lo mira con indiferencia sin importarle mucho lo que sea que tenga que decir. Deku parece muy nervioso por alguna razón lo cual llama la atención de la morena, el tercer chico está inmóvil con el ceño fruncido.

\- Un prodigio, la hija de un gran héroe y… Midoriya, tu eres probablemente el más grande milagro que haya visto – Mira al chico del medio con una sonrisa humilde pero orgullosa, su cabello rubio que comienza a desaparecer es acomodado con una de sus manos brevemente – Esto le dará gran prestigio a nuestra escuela, por lo que les agradezco –

Mientras su discurso prosigue Sana se distrae mirando al tercer chico presente, Deku hace alguna excusa para su falta de quirk que ella no se molesta en escuchar tampoco, el otro chico es Bakugoug, claro que ella todavía no lo sabe, su rostro extremadamente serio también se fija en ella, por unos segundos se miran directamente.

Por fin el discurso termina y Sana es llamada la atención por el director, ella solo se inclina hacia adelante dando un saludo y comienza a retirarse sin decir nada mas, los otros dos chicos la siguen por detrás saliendo los tres de la oficina del director a paso apurado.

Ya afuera Sana rueda su hombro y se voltea a sus dos futuros compañeros.

\- Oigan, felicidades –

\- Cierra el pico, idiota – La respuesta es cortante, la deja sin palabras, Bakugou se dirige a ella tan repentinamente y con tanto desprecio de la nada que ella no sabe que responder, se queda boquiabierta – Este debía ser mi momento… el primer alumno en ingresar a la U.A saliendo de este tiradero y ustedes lo arruinaron –

\- ¡K-kacchan! ¡No quisimos…! –

\- ¡Callate maldita sea! – Les grita, disparándole otra mirada de desprecio a Sana, ella le devuelve lo mismo – No lo olviden, voy a ser el mejor de los tres ¡Y voy a destruirlos si ustedes se ponen en mi camino! –

\- Inténtalo – Sana por fin habla, lo desafía dando un paso al frente, la única cosa entre ella y Bakugou es un Deku que está a punto de desmayarse por tanta presión y semejantes personalidades colisionando – Puedo vencerte con una sola mano – Ella sonríe, sus blancos dientes se muestran de manera fanfarrona, sube su única mano frente a ella.

\- Tsk – Bakugou da la vuelta, no vale la pena pelear con una niña invalida, mucho menos pelear con ella frente a la puerta del director, por más que haya entrado a la U.A, a sus ojos sigue siendo una idiota que se interpone en su camino - ¡No vuelvas a hablarme, pedazo de mierda! – Le dice antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Kacchan, el infame Katsuki Bakugou, la persona de la que Deku tanto se queja pero defiende al mismo tiempo, ahora Sana entiende todo con respecto a él. Cuando desaparece el de pelos verdes alborotados parece relajarse, ella también suspira con alivio, no le hubiese gustado irse a las manos con el muchacho hoy, no a una semana de terminar las clases.

\- Vaya, que muchacho tan interesante ¿No? –

\- Así es él –

Midoriya no termina de responder antes de sentir una mano alrededor de su muñeca, inmediatamente deja de actuar tan calmado y su susto vuelve, Sana lo toma del brazo y comienza a arrastrarlo por el pasillo hacia el patio del edificio escolar. Intenta murmurar algo para evitarlo, tiene que regresar a clases, pero el hecho de que una chica lo esté tomando casi de la mano es algo que lo vence.

\- ¡Vamos! Tenemos diez minutos antes del próximo receso, estoy seguro que no se molestarán si nos _retrasamos_ un poco ¿No? – Sana le sonríe por encima de su hombro, su sonrisa fanfarrona y juguetona de siempre ha vuelto, Deku solo se sonroja detrás de tanto cabello de color oscuro y ese sentimiento de cercanía tan ajeno a él - ¡Tenemos que hablar de tu quirk! Y de cómo te ha ido en la prueba de admisión –

\- S-si… supongo – No es que él tenga mucha más opción.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido, Hiro se irá este viernes, se muda a Maul con su hermano, si quieres venir a la despedida… estás invitado –

Hiro y Midoriya no son particularmente amigos, pero en estos últimos meses Sana casi ha obligado al pobre y solitario chico sin quirk a pasar el rato con ella y sus amigos cada vez que lo encontraba sin nada que hacer, al menos ahora sabe los nombres de todos, e incluso ha conseguido entablar unas conversaciones agradables con Masuo y Hiro sobre héroes famosos o ejercicios útiles para el cuerpo.

Los dos se alejan por el pasillo, hacia el lado contrario de donde Bakugou se dirige, esperan que nadie los atrape mientras se escapan, solo diez minutos para ponerse al día…

* * *

Ya es viernes en la noche, el cielo se ha puesto completamente oscuro como es de esperarse por la hora, en la estación de trenes local se encuentran el grupo de amigos, Masuo y Shina parados uno junto al otro junto a las vías viendo los trenes pasar, Sana se encuentra cerca de Midoriya, ambos sentados en un banco, no se aleja de él para que no se sienta solo o fuera del lugar.

Se acerca la hora en que el tren debe partir y todos los chicos han llegado primero, todavía no hay señales de Hiro o la familia Takai, ellos viajarán con él esta vez para ayudarlo a que se asiente, luego volverán dejando atrás a su hijo.

Sana se sienta en silencio, la noche es bastante fría por lo que ha traído una sudadera de color rojo bastante gruesa, completa con unos guantes sin dedos para tapar su mano metálica lo más posible, Deku se sienta junto a ella moviendo sus pies bajo el banco mientras mira las estrellas, quiere decir algo pero no sabe que tiene que decir.

\- ¿Frio? – Pregunta ella, notando como Izuku lleva un chaleco sobre su camiseta y nada más, él solo responde negando con la cabeza – Disculpa el silencio –

\- E-está bien, lo entiendo - Deku se inclina hacia adelante, quedando en la misma posición que ella, siente lo que está pasando en cierto modo, Kacchan es su amigo de la infancia deespues de todo, y aunque sea bastante abrasivo, le dolería que de repente decidiera tomar todo e irse a probar suerte a algún otro lado - ¿Lo extrañarás? –

Es una pregunta estúpida, Deku no debería haberla preguntado, se golpea a si mismo mentalmente por haberlo hecho, pero consigue sacarle una sonrisa a Sana, aunque parece más una sonrisa de felicidad forzada.

\- Claro que sí, he visto a este chico todas las semanas de mi vida desde que tengo memoria –

\- _Así que es justo como Kacchan… -_

\- Si bien a veces nos llevamos… algo mal, es porque somos ambos algo cabezotas, tanto que nuestro sueño es el mismo y él se rehúsa a hacerlo del mismo modo que yo –

\- Claro, se unirá a esa otra academia… ¿Shiketsu? –

\- Creo que si –

La estación se ilumina y se llena de ruidos cuando el tren de la hora designada se acerca, varios minutos antes de partir, como siempre, para asegurarse de que todos los pasajeros suban adecuadamente. Shina y Masuo se alejan de las vías para acercarse a los dos sentados en el banco. La estación comienza a llenarse de personas por todos lados, y entre tanto revuelo de gente puede verse acercarse a dos adultos y un adolescente de caras familiares, Hiro y sus padres, los dos adultos hace un saludo con la mano breve antes de meterse al tren.

Sana y el resto responde en saludo, probablemente quieran darles tiempo a solas para la despedida. El chico de las orejas grises se acerca, ambas manos en los bolsillos, su cara de indiferencia y malhumor usual, asoma sus colmillos en una sonrisa que no puede ocultar al ver a todo el grupo junto.

\- Vaya, miren esas caras, esto parece un funeral – Dice en broma, solo Masuo se ríe un poco – Vamos, que no me voy para siempre, no sean llorones –

Camina hacia Shina y le sonríe, la pobre está al borde de las lagrimas, se tira sobre él para abrazarlo fuerte, el chico solo suspira y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza desde arriba, la diferencia de tamaño hace la pequeña escena bastante adorable. Se murmuran algo mutuamente, solo se escucha que él dice la palabra 'enana' antes de soltarla, no sin que ella apretara el abrazo unos segundos más.

Una vez terminada con Shina se gira hacia Masuo, los dos se observan por un breve momento, son tan distintos cuando se paran uno frente al otro, la sonrisa y la arrogancia constante del chico de pelos grises contrasta con la apariencia calmada y relajada del otro en frente, sin embargo se dan la mano, rápidamente, como dos hombres que son. El apretón se convierte en un abrazo de un solo brazo, chocan sus hombros y se dan palmadas en la espalda.

\- Cuídalos, plantitas, eres el único con sentido común aquí – Le sonríe al romper el abrazo.

\- Claro, te he mantenido vivo hasta ahora ¿No? – Masuo responde haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa cansada, el ánimo de Hiro suele contagiársele en momentos así.

Hiro se voltea hacia Deku, quien todavía está sentado, le ofrece un puño cerrado para chocar, el tímido chico de pelos verdes no sabe qué hacer pero, tras un análisis demasiado largo, choca lentamente su puño contra el Hiro, luego siente una mano que le revuelve el cabello.

\- Oye, eres genial, chico sin quirk, solo debes dejar de ser tan calladito – Deku si tiene quirk, pero para este momento Hiro se ha acostumbrado a llamarlo así.

\- S-si – Responde él, le agrada el cumplido, es algo que no le dicen a menudo otros chicos de su edad - ¡Suerte! –

Ahora solo queda ella, Sana Arashi, su amiga mas intima del grupo, la muchacha solo se para con ambas manos en el bolsillo canguro de su sudadera, su cabello está todo alborotado debajo de la capucha roja, el mechón blanco le tapa una buena parte de su ojo derecho, Hiro se ríe, le recuerda a un cuento de hadas.

\- Oye ¿No vas a llorar? Siempre has sido muy llorona –

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso me hiere profundamente! – Ella saca una de sus manos afuera para apretarse el corazón, simula dolor, los dos hacen una pausa para reír – Así que… este es el final… ¿Hm? –

\- No un final, si no, tómalo como un nuevo comienzo – Hiro se encoje de brazos – No nos veremos tanto pero tu tienes lo que quieres, se que harás muchos amigos en tu nueva escuela, además de que Masuo y Shina están aquí para ti… no necesitas a tu viejo lobito –

Esa voz, esa voz es algo distinta, no es el niño con el que suele pelear, es un hombre, ya un hombre adulto que habla sobre dejar a sus amigos atrás y perseguir una vida nueva. Sana quiere decir algo, su garganta duele, tiene un nudo terrible por alguna razón…

\- Oye ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Fui a tu casa para pedirle un autógrafo a tu padre –

El recuerdo la hace sonreír de nuevo, los buenos tiempos, tardes de verán al ser solo una niña de siete u ocho años – ¿Recordarlo? Todavía me duele el golpe que me diste ese día, justo en el mentón –

\- Tú pisaste mi cola, tonta –

\- Sí, bueno, me pareció llamativa en el momento y quería probar a ver si te dolia –

El tren suena, su bocina anuncia que está por irse, el matrimonio Takai se asoma para observar a su hijo, él sube una mano y les indica que estará allí en un momento. Hiro sonríe, muestra sus caninos por última vez, se pone en medio de todos y ofrece su puño cerrado una vez más, Sana se le une con su puño derecho, Masuo y Shina también, Deku es el que más tarda, pero las miradas de los demás lo obligan a poner su mano en la pila.

\- No importa dónde nos lleve el futuro, prométanme que van a hacer lo mejor, prométanme que serán los mejores héroes – Les dice a los dos estudiantes de U.A presentes, Shina y Masuo rien al ver que agrega algo mas – Y los mejores… lo que sean ustedes dos también –

\- ¡Sí! – Con ese grito en equipo separan sus manos.

A paso lento pero constante Hiro se separa del grupo, el viento vuela su larga chaqueta hacia el lado, se para en la puerta del tren y levanta una mano para saludar a sus amigos por última vez, su mirada se detiene en Sana, los dos comparten un último momento íntimo de una distancia lejana.

 _Nos volveremos a encontrar_ Se dicen a sí mismos, ya esperan el día del reencuentro, desde el primer minuto, el día en que encontrarán a un adulto, a un héroe en entrenamiento, el día en que lograrán comprobar quien ha cumplido su sueño de la mejor manera.

 _Hasta luego._

* * *

 **El final de una etapa, tanto para los personajes como para esta historia. Así es, el proximo capitulo, el capitulo numero 10, nos meteremos de lleno en lo que muchos han estado esperando: El primer dia de clases en la U.A, ¡Peor que emocionado que estoy!**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por su colaboración, esta historia ha tenido mucho mas reacciones de las que esperaba, para ser honesto pensaba cortarla aquí si no llegaba a ser tan famosa como lo está siendo ahora :D, les agradezco por perimitirme seguir con esta hermosa historia, esto es solo el principio de un largo camino que emprenderemos juntos.**

 **Una nota aquí: Habrán notado que el numero de asiento de Sana es el numero 13, por lo que estará reemplazando a Hanta Sero, no significa que él haya quedado completamente de la historia, podría aparecer de todos modos.**

 **Antes de irme:**

 **¡AQUI ESTOY! ¡HACIENDO PROPAGANDA COMO TODO UN HEROE!** **¡¿Te gustan las historias sobre OCs?! ¡¿Te gusta leer sobre los raritos que tiene U.A por profesores?! ¡¿Estás leyendo esto con la voz de All Might?! Si la respuesta a las primeras dos preguntas fueron que si, entonces recomiendo una historia publicada por una amiga mia:**

Counting On Hearts

 **¡Y eso no es todo! Ambas historias comparten personajes, así que ya verán a la amorosa Psicologa Akira Izumi dando vueltas por aquí, al igual que verán a Sana hacer de las suyas en esa historia también. La recomiendo mucho.**

 **Ya he terminado con mi propaganda, ahora si, ¡Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus comentarios en la caja debajo!**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Primer día de clases

Sana por fin sale de su habitación, lleva puesto su nuevo uniforme, lista para salir a la escuela, se siente como toda una niña de nuevo, sale al comedor para encontrar a su tio. Él mira su celular y parece estar mandando un mensaje con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo raro, peor es interrumpido por Sana y su nuevo atuendo.

Lleva los colores de la escuela con una sonrisa, con orgullo, esa chaqueta gris con detalles verdes, la camisa blanca adornada con la ajustada corbata roja, debajo lleva la falda corta de color verde acuoso oscuro, calcetines negros que apenas se ven sobre sus zapatos marrones.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? –

Kazuhiko deja su celular de lado por un momento, tuerce la cabeza mirando a su sobrina de pies a cabeza, un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza, esa falda es demasiado corta, pero no quiere sonar como un padre y decide quedarse con eso para él mismo.

\- Siguen usando esos mismos horribles colores ¿Eh? – Bromea el adulto, mantiene su sonrisa al verla, la mira a los ojos y lo nota, ese fuego, esa determinación mezclada con esos colores – Sabes, eres igual a tu madre… pero tienes los ojos de tu padre –

Las palabras la toman de sorpresa, incluso se sonroja un poco, sin saber que decir se acerca a su tío y lo rodea con sus brazos en un gentil abrazo, él no deja de apoyarse en la mesa detrás, pero usa una mano para darle unos golpecitos en la parte baja de la espalda.

\- Gracias, tío, gracias por todo –

\- Ya, niña, no te creas que este es el final del camino… que por eso vas a la academia, para que gente que sepa más que tu viejo tío te enseñe –

La morena se separan, riéndose, se pasa una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo detrás, exceptuando los mechones que cuelgan sobre su rostro y el blanco que lo atraviesa en diagonal – No lo sé, nadie será tan genial como tu –

\- Ya lo sabes, nena –

Debe ser el momento y la comparación con su padre, Sana se queda quieta y solo se queda mirando a Kazuhiko, quiere decirle tantas cosas pero ninguna escapa de su boca, él ha sido un padre para ella a pesar de que quince años los separan, ha soportado cosas que ni siquiera su propio padre tuvo que soportar… y aun así nunca se rindió, nada sería posible sin este hombre.

Abre la boca para hablar pero él solo le da la bofetada mas cariñosa que ella haya sentido jamás – Deja de hablar, vas a llegar tarde –

\- Claro –

Sin más que decir por miedo a perder el tiempo Sana toma su cartera y se dirige fuera de la casa, dando un fuerte suspiro antes de cruzar el umbral y desaparecer. Kazuhiko queda a solas, como lo estará todas las semanas a partir de ahora, vuelve a mirar su celular y se pone a escribir de nuevo, una sonrisa pinta su rostro todavía.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: El primer día de clases – Las pruebas físicas del profesor Aizawa**

* * *

La caminata es un poco más larga que la usual hecha para la escuela secundaria, tiene más tiempo para pensar y observar el camino a su alrededor, tarda alrededor de quince minutos en llegar si no se apura, una buena cosa para recordar. Por el camino puede ver otras personas yendo hacia el mismo lado, con el mismo uniforme, pero no son demasiadas comparadas con el resto de gente que sale a la mañana a sus trabajos.

Con su propio dinero se ha comprado algo nuevo para llevar sus libros, una cartera de color negro con una correa larga para que cuelgue al lado de su cadera, tiene agarrada dicha correa con ambas manos mientras camina, minimizando la cantidad de veces que esta se mueve por cada paso. Dentro lleva unas carpetas y algunos útiles, lo básico, no sabía que llevar a parte de eso, entonces es cuando su mente comienza a divagar pensando en las posibles clases.

Tratándose de una academia de héroes, tendrían entrenamientos físicos, su cosa favorita para hacer, tal vez historia o algo así. Un pensamiento aterrador cruza por su mente, matemáticas, odia las matemáticas mas que nada en el mundo, ¿Y si tienen ese tipo de materias lógicas? Estaría perdida, sin Shina para obligarla a estudiar todo será más difícil, ya comienza a entristecerse sin siquiera haber llegado al establecimiento.

Pronto llega a un largo muro que va a lo largo de la vereda, en frente, a varios metros, la entrada a la escuela, mira hacia a arriba para notar el gran edificio de vidrio que tiene forma de 'H', casi como si fuese a propósito y fuera la H de Héroe.

Su paso se vuelve un poco más lento al llegar, se siente un poco nerviosa, pero también se siente emocionada, se le nota la felicidad en la cara, muchas emociones para tener al mismo tiempo. Escucha pasos a su derecha, los ignora, pero no puede ignorar cuando la persona a la que pertenecen esos pasos le da un toque con su dedo en la mejilla.

\- ¡Boop! – La voz es difícil de olvidar, es la chica de la prueba de admisión, su dedo rosa pica a Sana en la mejilla y luego es retirada cuando la morena se cubre.

\- ¡Ah! Cielos ¿Qué te pasa? –

\- ¿Oh? ¿No me recuerdas? – Imposible no hacerlo, esos ojos negros con dorado, esa piel de color rosa que rivaliza con lo llamativo de sus cuernos y su actitud - ¡Mina Ashido! -

\- Hm, no, no me suena – Sana se detiene, lleva su mano derecha a su barbilla y actúa pensando fuertemente - ¿Quieres un autógrafo o algo? –

Mina solo se queda cruzada de brazos, sus labios forman un puchero bastante infantil y bastante adorable, Sana no puede contener la risa y finalmente se rinde, niega con la cabeza comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Se saludan mutuamente, preguntas vuelan entre ellas sobre sus resultados en la prueba, junto con unas gracias por hacerlo posible casi al unísono, lo que causa algunas risas mas.

\- A que clase vas entonces, babas – Sana mira hacia arriba otra vez, todavía algo avasallada por el tamaño del edificio principal, todavía no han entrado a clases puesto que faltan unos minutos.

\- ¡Ashido! – Su cara se transforma en una que intenta simular odio, Sana solo retrocede un paso hacia atrás y se ataja con las manos.

\- ¡Vale! Ashido, ¿A que clase te han asignado? –

\- 1-A - Lo dice con orgullo, como un hecho de que ella ha ingresado por su temible habilidad.

\- Oh, entonces seremos compañeras, genial –

Al menos, conociendo a una persona de los posibles diecinueve le ayudaría a pasar el primer día con más calma, siempre cuesta comenzar cuando no conoces a nadie, aunque no conoce a Mina mas allá de haber visto su personalidad explosiva y su lado temerario durante la prueba.

\- ¡Así tendré a alguien que puede dar fe sobre lo que hicimos en la prueba! –

\- Me alegra ser de ayuda – Sana sonríe, luego apunta con su cabeza a la puerta – Vamos a adelantarnos, no quiero ser la última en llegar –

Mina asiente y ambas salen caminando hacia adentro, suben las escaleras buscando el salón designado 1-A, ninguno tiene números por alguna razón.

* * *

Sana apoya su mano en la gran puerta de madera y la corre hacia un lado para poder pasar, esto siempre llama la atención de quien sea que esté dentro del salón, es como un rito mirar como perro guardián a un intruso que llega. Su mirada se detiene en la primer cara conocida, Katsuki Bakugou, él no tarda en notarla también, hay una tensión muda entre ellos pero no dura mucho antes de que él vuelve a cerrar los ojos como mostrando que ella no vale la pena.

Mina se desliza por detrás de Sana hasta que ambas quedan paradas frente a la clase por unos incómodos segundos hasta que alguien reacciona.

Un chico de cabellos rojos enseguida las señala sorprendido – Ashido y… bueno, ambas, ustedes atacaron al obstáculo durante la prueba ¿No? –

\- Escuché que solo tres alumnos hicieron eso, yo estaba corriendo como loco – Delante del chico de rojo hay otro con el cabello más largo y rubio, se ríe al recordar sobre la prueba.

Mina sonríe y deja su mochila caer sobre la mesa más cercana, luego toma asiento junto al muchacho que comenzó la charla, le dice algo sobre un cambio en su apariencia, pero es algo privado y Sana no quiere inmiscuirse.

Camina por la clase y encuentra un lugar, suelta su cartera en la silla y se sienta en la mesa, inmediatamente se ve fastidiada por el hecho de que debe cruzar sus piernas, maldice a los inventores de las faldas, mira a los lados para distraerse. Frente a ella, de espaldas y ocupada en sus propias notas, hay una chica de pelos cortos y cables colgando de sus orejas, o algo parecido, detrás una especie de hibrido entre persona y pájaro, Sana intenta no mirar a nadie fijo para no ser grosera.

Levanta su mano izquierda y se la observa, solo para esperar, el color marfil de esta con los segmentos negros entre cada falange la hace bastante llamativa, se propone preguntar si puede traer guantes a clase…

\- ¡Oye! – Un grito se escucha sobre el leve murmuro del salón, todos los presentes voltean hacia el gritón, el chico de lentes que nunca falta en todo grupo de alumnos - ¡Tu! ¡Baja de la mesa! – Sus movimientos de manos hacen que su voz parezca aún más exagerada.

Obviamente se refiera a Sana, varias miradas se dirigen a ella, el hecho de que tiene su mano mecánica arriba hace que la noten, ahí va su idea de pasar desapercibida. Se apunta a su misma y habla con un silencioso '¿Yo?'.

\- ¿No tienes nada de respeto por los que usan esas mesas también? Poniendo todos tus gérmenes ahí – Se acerca a gran velocidad y comienza a mover sus manos aun más rápido.

\- Oye, viejo, yo no te digo como tienes que sentarte… - Sana intenta decir algo pero parece que él todavía está hablando sobre los contras de sentarse sobre la mesa de esa manera, por lo que ella solo gira y baja de la mesa del otro lado, dándole la espalda, deteniendo la charla también.

Al parecer hay más problemas, el chico desaparece, dando un fugaz gracias, y se dirige hacia otra persona que tiene los pies sobre la mesa en una posición relajada, la morena solo esboza una sonrisa por lo raro que parece y por el hecho de que está intentando enseñarle a Bakugou, de todas las personas.

\- A mi no me molesta que se siente así – Alguien dice por lo bajo, ella levanta la mirada y puede ver un enano con pelotas violetas por cabello, una mirada clavada en ella, o más bien, en su falda y lo que podría haber detrás. Por el comentario que no debió escucharse Sana piensa en decir algo, pero es el primer día y solo decide ignorarlo y sentarse 'adecuadamente'.

Una vez sentada puede notar que el mismo chico de pelos rojos que charla con Mina da la vuelta y se inclina hacia ella con una amigable, pero muy puntiaguda, sonrisa.

\- Oye, soy Eijiro Kirishima, un gusto –

\- Sana Arashi – Ella asiente, le apunta con uno de sus dedos al hablarle - ¿Estabas en la prueba de admisión no? Esa cara es difícil de olvidar – Siguiendo su corazonada Sana relaciona a su compañero con el chico de cabello largo que destrozó la competición durante la prueba de admisión, claro que ha cambiado desde ese entonces y no está muy segura, al menos hasta que él sube un pulgar con orgullo – Recuerdo que destrozaste muchas de esas hojalatas -

\- El mismo, aunque lo que tú y Ashido hicieron fue también impresionante –

Desde atrás de Kirishima la mencionada chica de rosa parece reírse, con solo escuchar su nombre tiene una idea de que están hablando.

La puerta de la entrada del salón vuelve a abrirse y esta vez es una cara conocida la que se asoma, haciendo que Sana inmediatamente se alegre mucho mas, es Midoriya y sus rizos verde oscuro. Parece quedar congelado mirando a todos dentro, Sana se dispone a saludar pero Iida corre para interrogar al pobre chico sobre la prueba de admisión, luego se les suma una chica de cabeza redonda y expresión tierna, también hablando de cómo Midoriya pasó la prueba.

\- ¿Cómo crees que será el profesor? – Kirishima comenta, todavía inclinado hacia el costado para hablarle – Espero que sea alguien genial y fuerte –

\- No creo que pongan a alguien que no esté calificado – Tokoyami, desde atrás, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada puesta en la mesa, mete un comentario – Esto es U.A, después de todo –

Tiene un punto, no cualquier hijo de vecino enseña en la academia más prestigiosa de Japón, o al menos eso es lo que creen los chicos antes de ver entrar a su profesor y tutor, Shouta Aizawa. La apariencia que tiene deja bastante que desear en cuanto a higiene y simple estética, mira a la clase con sus ojos cansados y se presenta con un murmuro que apenas se entienda, dando a conocer su nombre, o parte de este.

Sana inmediatamente se ríe al ver a Kirishima quedar callado – O… podría ser un tipo que aparenta vender drogas detrás de la escuela cuando cae el sol –

Por supuesto, el comentario no pasa desapercibido y el profesor mira en dirección al pequeño grupo que murmuraba, ninguno le devuelve la mirada, cada uno concentrado en parecer inocente.

\- Ya, esto sonará apresurado pero… salgan al patio – El profesor da media vuelta y, con su bolsa de dormir en mano, desaparece del salón – Con sus uniformes de gimnasia, ahora –

Se va, y el grupo es envuelto en un murmullo, palabras, comentarios y cosas que se mueven mientras cada uno se toma su tiempo para pararse y comenzar a preparar su uniforme, deberán encontrar un lugar donde cambiarse, y rápido, el profesor Aizawa no parece un hombre de mucha paciencia, al menos cuando está despierto.

* * *

\- ¡Oye Midoriya! – Sana se acerca caminando al escuálido chico, él se pone nervioso con solo verla acercarse tanto, todavía es algo a lo que no se ha acostumbrado, y Sana empeora las cosas dándole un juguetón empujón con ambos brazos - ¡Estamos en la misma clase! –

\- Cierto, es verdad… me alegra mucho – Una de sus sonrisas forzadas se asoma aunque esta no es nada comparada a la cantidad de incomodidad que él tenía cuando comenzaron a pasar el tiempo juntos durante la secundaria.

Ambos están parados fuera, en el patio, esperando que el resto llegue, solo faltan algunos de los alumnos que han tenido que esperar para conseguir sus uniformes, deberían quedarse con estos, cuidarlos y traerlos de ahora en adelante. Frente a ellos Aizawa parece estar mirando el horizonte, no presta atención a lo que sea que hablan sus alumnos.

\- Escuché que estuviste haciendo estragos en la prueba de admisión – Un rostro de aparece en el rostro de Sana, ciertamente interesada en los poderes que todavía no ha visto - ¿Algo que decir sobre eso? –

\- ¡Um! ¡No! No… nada… solo mi quirk y ya – Él retrocede un poco al verla acercarse, su cara se tiñe de un suave rosa.

Antes de que se prolongue el interrogatorio el resto de los chicos se suman al lugar, ahora le prestan atención al profesor mientras este explica que harán pruebas físicas pero con sus quirks, a diferencia de su educación hasta ahora. Con cara cansada mira a todo el grupo e invita a Bakugou a pasar para hacer una demostración de sus habilidades, este lo hace y dispara la pelota con una explosión lo más lejos posible, por arriba de setecientos metros.

\- _Nuestros quirks –_ Mientras algunos de los alumnos mencionan lo divertido que podría llegar a ser este entrenamiento, Sana se habla a sí misma, mira hacia abajo notando que el uniforme tiene mangas cortas y su brazo blanco metálico puede verse claramente a partir del codo, intenta bajar las mangas más de la cuenta pero no funciona.

\- ¿En serio piensan que es divertido? – Eraserhead por fin sonríe, una sonrisa algo malévola – Haremos esto, el que saque peores resultados en estas pruebas será expulsado inmediatamente –

\- ¡¿Expulsado?! – Fue un grito al unísono de casi veinte jóvenes, tal vez usar la palabra divertido fue exagerar, pero expulsar a un alumno el primer día es exagerar aun más.

Aizawa no hace más que sonreír, ahora es el momento donde sus alumnos le demostrarán el potencial que tienen.

* * *

 **Este capitulo ha sido mas largo de lo esperado! Lamento cortarlo aquí, pero quiero darle a las pruebas que vienen algo de importancia, a parte de unas escenas mas antes de dar por terminado el dia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su opinion debajo o simplemente darle fav o follow a la historia, ¡Eso ayuda mucho!**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Izuku Midoriya

\- ¿En serio piensan que es divertido? – Eraserhead por fin sonríe, una sonrisa algo malévola – Haremos esto, el que saque peores resultados en estas pruebas será expulsado inmediatamente –

\- ¡¿Expulsado?! – Fue un grito al unísono de casi veinte jóvenes, tal vez usar la palabra divertido fue exagerar, pero expulsar a un alumno el primer día es exagerar aun más.

Aizawa no hace más que sonreír, todo el grupo de primer año se para frente a ellos, todos esos que han pasado la prueba inicial, algunos se preocupan, otros están neutrales ante la situación, unos pocos se sienten felices de que las cosas sean tan difíciles. Con sus cansados ojos el profesor mira a alguien en especial, tres personas, las tres que tuvieron que ver con el derribo de los obstáculos.

\- Entonces, comencemos con la carrera de cincuenta metros –

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Izuku Midoriya**

* * *

\- ¿Y el curso de introducción? ¿No habrá una ceremonia o algo así? -

\- El mundo está lleno de peligros, villanos, desastres naturales, no pueden dormirse en los laureles en ningún momento, esas formalidades son basura… - Su sonrisa se borra mientras saca su celular una vez más, preparando alguna aplicación para poder tomar tiempos

El grupo se forma en una línea, observando esta pequeña demostración de velocidad, los primeros dos en pasar son Iida, el estirado que Sana inmediatamente reconoce, junto a una chica de aspecto extraño, su quirk probablemente tenga que ver con su apariencia que asemeja a una rana.

Por supuesto el resto del grupo no se queda callado, a pesar del inminente peligro de que uno de ellos sea expulsado no pierden la chance para ojear los quirks de las otras personas. Sana se para con ambas manos en su cadera, Iida atraviesa la pista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como pez en el agua, la otra chica tarda más pero consigue un buen tiempo por debajo de los siete segundos.

El ruido de los alumnos cambiando de lugar para seguir con la prueba y las quejas de Aizawa para que se apresuren es tapado, ligeramente, por el murmuro de Midoriya, algunos lo ojean brevemente, Sana solo se ríe en voz baja de verlo así.

\- Vaya, siendo un poco estricto para el primer día – Alguien comenta por lo bajo en el grupo, una voz masculina proveniente de un gran muchacho de labios aun más notorios – Y pensar que no todos llegaremos al final del día –

Ese comentario no sienta bien con el resto de la clase, los pone nerviosos y algo tristes, Sana por su parte se guarda sus propios comentarios con respecto a eso, si bien le parece algo excesivo, el reto le encanta y sabe muy bien que no quedará en última posición, no en una prueba física.

La chica de cabeza redonda, con sus ropas aligeradas, hace un buen tiempo, por detrás del muchacho rubio con la gran cola que hace un buen tiempo usándola como un trampolín.

\- ¡Mas rápido que en la escuela media! – Grita de alegría cuando pasa.

Entre la multitud se acercan los siguientes dos, uno de ellos parece bastante glamoroso al caminar y deja caer palabras en francés cada vez que habla sobre su quirk, la otra es Mina quien entra a la pista gritando por ser la siguiente. Sana sabe que va a hacer ella, el mismo truco que en la prueba de admisión, eso le conseguirá un gran tiempo.

\- Oye – En voz baja Kirishima se acerca y toca a Sana en el hombro, pero ella no logra sentirlo porque está hecho de metal – Arashi –

Sin responder aparta la vista del show de quirks y la dirige al de peinado rojo.

\- ¿Qué onda con tu brazo? – Su brutalidad y honestidad para preguntar la deja momentáneamente sin respuesta, enseguida se da cuenta de que habla y mira hacia abajo, su brazo color marfil brillante y metálico como siempre.

\- Oh, uhm – Sana lo mueve hacia el otro lado como si pudiera esconderlo, se aclara la garganta y decide decir algo para intentar comunicar que es un tema demasiado delicado como para andar charlándolo a espaldas del profesor que ya ha amenazado con una expulsión – Una prótesis –

\- ¿Prótesis? – No parece entender, o tiene más preguntas y no se atreve a hacerlas.

\- Funciona como un brazo, para hacer cosas que hacen los brazos – Decidiendo suavizar la atmosfera con un chiste ella sonríe y le da un golpecito con un dedo metálico a Kirishima en la frente – Prótesis –

Midoriya y Bakugou acaban de pasar, ambos chicos escuchan a la pequeña maquina junto al camino anunciar los puestos, Aizawa espera a los siguientes dos valientes, esta vez son Mineta y Kirishima quien camina hacia adelante dejando a Sana atrás entre la menos numerosa multitud.

Pasan sin penas ni glorias, Sana da un paso al frente del grupo, es observada de todos lados, los que han pasado y los que todavía no lo han hecho la ven, como ven a cualquier estudiante, pero esto la pone nerviosa… su brazo está demasiado expuesto.

\- _Hora de brillar –_ Es una prueba para decidir quién tiene potencial, pero Sana la toma como algo personal, una pequeña prueba, una demostración a sus compañeros de lo que puede hacer, buscando estar a la par de ellos – _Hora de hacer que coman mi polvo –_ Piensa, aunque no sea una carrera tampoco, una gran y blanca sonrisa aparece en su rostro moreno.

Ella es acompañada por otro de los rubios del salón, este tiene un gracioso símbolo negro de rayo en su pelo, lo cual hace que Sana tuerza la cabeza, fallando completamente en intentar mirarlo discretamente ¿Será algo artificial? Podría no serlo, después de todo hay un mechón blanco en su cabellera negra que nunca tuvo mucha explicación.

\- Hola – El chico sonríe – Me gusta tu cabello – Por supuesto él nota también el mechón blanco, casi como si ambos estuvieran pensando lo mismo del otro, o tal vez tiene un quirk que permite leer mentes.

\- Gracias, también me gusta el tuyo – Sana apoya ambas manos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante junto a él en la pista, no está en posición para salir corriendo, pero es a propósito.

Su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer, el momento de brillar ha llegado y ella lo hace literalmente, su persona se enciende rodeándola con tenues rayos blancos, aunque esta vez la parte inferior de su cuerpo es cubierta más que la parte superior. Junto a ella su compañero parece estar atraído por el quirk, es similar al que él usa, al menos superficialmente, pero Sana no lo nota.

\- ¡Fuera! – El pequeño robot dice indicando que deben salir, Sana lo hace, sale despedida de su posición.

En segundos está cruzando los cincuenta metros a toda velocidad, no es comparable con alguien como Iida, pero ella tiene la impresión que logra hacer un buen tiempo cuando llega y clava su pie derecho frente a su cuerpo para frenarse, despide arena hacia el frente, voltea para ver que ha dejado a su compañero varios segundos detrás. En un último acto de actuar relajada sonríe y acomoda varios mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Sana Arashi**

 **Quirk: Energy Flow**

 **¡Le permite absorber energía eléctrica y usarla para mejorar su habilidad física!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¡4,90 Segundos! – Anuncia el pequeño cronometro viviente, ella solo se encoje de hombros y da la vuelta para reunirse con el grupo que si ha pasado.

\- Eso es muy rápido ¿Qué clase de quirk tienes? – Iida se acerca, tira sus manos en todas direcciones mientras habla con Sana sobre su quirk, lo que no sabe es que preguntando está agrandando el ego de la morena.

Aizawa anota en su teléfono el tiempo, junto al nombre Sana Arashi, un buen tiempo, la más rápida hasta ahora después de Iida Tenya. Ese apellido, mirarlo le recuerda a la prueba de admisión y los comentarios de los profesores, evidentemente tenían razón, esta si es la hija de Tatsushiro, la hija del 'Trueno justiciero'. La observa por unos segundos, como habla con Iida para comprar tiempos, sin duda recuerda a ambos Arashi, Tatsushiro y Kazuhiko, con solo pensar en ellos su ceño se frunce, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, debe seguir anotando los tiempos de los siguientes.

* * *

El resto de las pruebas, para Sana, fueron bien, tal vez ninguna tan bien como la carrera de 50 metros, ella queda algo disgustada al no ver ninguna prueba de combate. Con un salto decente en el salto largo, demostró una fuerza mayor que el promedio con su quirk en la prueba de fuerza de agarre pero nada fuera de lo común y finalmente le fue terrible en los saltos laterales, intentando guardar energía no usó so quirk para nada allí.

Ahora mismo se para frente al grupo, la anteúltima en la prueba del lanzamiento de pelota, puede sentir como la cantidad de energía que tenia al llegar se ha ido de a poco, su máximo al cien por ciento de poder son diez minutos, tiene suficiente para muchas pruebas más, pero prefiere no agotarse y agradecer que solo son siete.

Toma la pelota del suelo y la tiene en ambas manos, entonces siente el calor de la mano biónica apoyándose en la otra, el calor de estar al sol y de su propio quirk que general calor en su cuerpo, había tomado la pelota con esa mano pero la cambia, no quiere usarla, no sería correcto, quiere hacerlo ella misma.

Detrás no hay ningún sonido que pueda percibir, pero esta prueba deja mucho más evidente lo que casi nadie había notado: su brazo. No es algo que se vea todos los días, una persona con una prótesis que se mueva, aunque estas son algo comunes desde hace unos años, no una tan particularmente nueva y brillante, especialmente considerando que está pegada a una chica de quince años ¿Cómo habría perdido su brazo? ¿Le habrá pasado hace mucho? Son preguntas que aparecen en algunas cabezas del grupo 1-A.

Concentrando energía en su cuerpo ella va a su cien por ciento una vez más, mostrando esos rayos blancos característicos para aventar la pelota con fuerza. La mejora que recibe por su quirk en cuanto a fuerza no es comparable a lo que recibe en velocidad y reflejos, la distancia recorrida es más que una chica de su edad tirando la pelota sin quirk, pero no tanto como Bakugou.

\- 202 Metros – Muestra Aizawa en el celular – Siguiente –

Sana gira su hombro, tal vez ha lanzado demasiado fuerte, el dolor que siente es momentáneo y se disipa para cuando llega con sus compañeros, se callan conforme se va a acercando. Mina es la primera en aparecer entre la multitud y le sonríe mostrando un pulgar arriba.

\- Bien hecho compañera, estoy segura que no saldrás última –

\- Creí que ibas a decir algo realmente bueno como… 'Estoy segura que serás la primera' –

\- Ah, cielos – Mina parece retractarse de sus palabras y borra esa sonrisa de su rostro, pero enseguida escucha a Sana reírse.

\- Solo me burlo, gracias –

El chiste le cae mal, o al menos intenta aparentar haciendo otro puchero, Sana solo continua riéndose y encuentra un lugar en la multitud entre Mina y el chico pájaro que se sienta detrás de ella, cruza sus brazos y mira a Midoriya caminando para tomar la pelota.

\- _Ahora que lo pienso… Deku no ha destacado en ninguna de las pruebas ¿Cuál es su quirk? No lo he visto nunca-_ Sana entra en modo serio mientras observa, con el resto, el ultimo chico hacer la prueba de la pelota, lo escucha murmurar mientras mira a la pelota sin hacer nada.

\- No será bueno para él si continua así – Iida comenta de brazos cruzados también.

\- Creo que es el ultimo, al menos por sus resultados – Tokoyami también hace su propia acotación, atento a los resultados de Izuku y de la mayoría de sus compañeros - ¿Qué estará pensando? –

\- No creo que hayan dejado entrar a alguien sin quirk ¿No? – Pasando a Tokoyami hay una chica alta, la más alta, seguida por Sana, que se pregunta al igual que todos.

\- Midoriya si tiene un quirk… al menos es lo que me ha dicho a mi – Sana murmura por lo bajo, solo Mina y Tokoyami son capaces de oírla, lo cual los confunde aún más.

Con un enorme esfuerzo él tira la pelota, pero esta no llega ni a los cien metros, el cabello de el profesor Aizawa vuela atrayendo toda la atención, las cintas alrededor de su cabeza también lo hacen y con ellas atrae a Izuku hacia él para hablarle seriamente, el chico parece aterrado, la clase murmura y comenta sobre la identidad de Aizawa: el héroe borrador, Eraser Head.

Pero Sana está pensando en otra cosa, su mirada está clavada en Izuku.

Izuku Midoriya, un chico raro que Sana conoció en la secundaria, la idea de que estén en la misma clase de héroes es una grata sorpresa considerando que pensó durante meses que no tenía quirk. Su actitud nerviosa ante todo, sumiso y siempre buscándole el lado bueno a las injusticias que pasan a su alrededor es lo que atrajo a Sana por primera vez, lo que la impulsó a tenerlo cerca, es un amor de persona, material para héroe pero con un sueño que parecía imposible para ambos. Cuando Midoriya no estaba cerca, Hiro y Masuo solían comentar sobre esto, que él tiene un sueño imposible, pobre chico sin quirk incapaz de convertirse en un héroe.

Pero ahora tienen lo que necesitan, él tiene un quirk y ella otro brazo, tienen lo necesario para compararse al resto, pero Izuku va a hacer que lo expulsen…

Sana aprieta sus dientes, quiere gritarle algo para que el chico inmóvil con la pelota en la mano haga su magia, que demuestre lo que sabe, pero hacerlo lo sacaría de su concentración, se cruza de brazos una vez más y observa, alienta a Izuku desde dentro.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de quirk tiene? – Mina pregunta por lo bajo, llama la atención de Sana.

Por fin se pone en movimiento, Midoriya estira su brazo hacia atrás antes de que ella pueda responder, va a disparar como antes, la misma fuerza, el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez algo inesperado sucede. El grupo observa boquiabierto cuando la pelota sale despedida hacia arriba, una enorme corriente de aire la ayuda a llegar tan lejos como el mejor entre ellos, a setescientos metros según el celular del profesor Aizawa.

Izuku sonríe, aguantándose el dolor de su dedo horriblemente dañado, y le dice algo al profesor que ninguno llega a oir, este también sonríe aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado del lanzamiento.

 _\- ¡¿_ Qué _demonios fue eso?! –_ Sana se pregunta a sí misma, queda completamente sorprendida, tanto como el resto del grupo.

* * *

Tres pruebas le siguieron a esa, una carrera en la que Sana pudo destacar, o hubiese podido si no la hubiesen puesto en el mismo equipo que Iida, un ejercicio de estiramiento y abdominales, sin usar su quirk pudo pasarlas apropiadamente consiguiendo el puesto número 5, no puede alardear en la cara de Bakugou, pero está contenta de haber quedado entre los mejores cinco de la clase, es muy atlética después de todo.

Izuku Midoriya fue el último, pero claro, el profesor con aspecto muy extraño terminó siendo tan engañoso como esperaba, todo era una treta, una mentira para hacer que usen sus quirks a su máximo potencial.

\- ¡Que disfrutes el almuerzo! – Un héroe parado detrás de la barra de comidas saca a Sana de sus pensamientos, intenta animarla viendo como parece estar cansada y de mal humor, ha tenido que aguantarse la falta de parte de su energía durante unas clases y no está muy feliz.

Ella lo mira por unos segundos, su traje de chef queda extraño considerando que su rostro está cubierto por un montón de tubos o maquinas - ¿Qué tienes en la cara? – Le hace una pregunta que no tiene respuesta, el chef da la vuelta y se apoya contra una columna detrás.

\- Me dijeron que sería difícil trabajar con adolescentes… - Murmura, queda callado y comienza a sollozar.

\- Vaya, que llorón – Sana suspira

\- Es un poco sensible – Otro chico detrás de la barra, al parece un ayudante, se ríe al verlo reaccionar de esa manera – Se pondrá bien –

Se despide del muchacho y camina por la cafetería, mira a su bandeja para comprobar que lleva todo, no es mucho, no necesita comer, pero al menos ha tomando algo de arroz para ocupar su boca con algo y no parecer tan rara sentándose sin hacer nada, luego de esa inspección sube la mirada para encontrar varios rostros de sus compañeros, ve a Midoriya sentado junto a Iida y Uraraka, ninguno parece prestarle atención así que puede acercarse lentamente.

Apoya su bandeja con fuerza y le causa un mini-infarto, seguido de una sonrisa.

\- Oye, ¿cómo está tu dedo? –

\- Cl-claro… - Como si necesitara confirmación se mira el dedo y luego le responde – Mejor –

\- ¿Por eso nunca usaste tu quirk frente a nosotros? ¡Me hubieses dicho que podías poner cosas en órbita de un solo golpe! –

\- Sí, bueno… discúlpame, no quería mentirte… es muy complejo –

Sana se ríe un poco por la disculpa, antes de decir algo escucha a Uraraka e Iida cuchichear entre ellos - ¿Se conocen? – Finalmente salta ella, parece interesada en la relación que tienen.

Izuku se ve confuso, parece dudar mucho al hablar con Ochako, es una chica a la que no está acostumbrado tener cerca, después de todo, Sana decide tomar la iniciativa y hablar por ambos.

\- Amigos de la secundaria –

\- ¿A-amigos? – Esa es una palabra que ella nuca había mencionado hasta ahora, pero no es porque no haya visto a Izuku como un amigo, simplemente asumía que eran así de cercanos, no es algo que ella necesite aclarar en voz alta. Por un momento él pierde esa naturaleza tímida y se alegra de haberlo escuchado, sus suposiciones no son erróneas, si es amigo de Sana, amigo de una chica, le sonríe con una de esas radiantes y genuinas sonrisas que solo Midoriya sabe dar – Supongo que sí –

Desde lejos se escucha otra voz llamando a Sana por su apellido, seguido de una mano rosa agitándose por encima de las cabezas del resto de los comensales. La morena le devuelve el saludo para comunicarle que irá en un momento, vuelve a mirar a la mesa, como Uraraka comenta sobre la clase de literatura que tuvieron y cuál es su libro favorito.

Aunque empezó sintiendo lastima por Izuku, ahora Sana se siente más cercana, como una verdadera amistad y por eso le llena de emoción verlo conversando con otros compañeros, algo que no hacía mucho en la secundaria debido a que todos creían que era un chico sin quirk. Usa su mano biónica para refregar el pelo de Midoriya por unos segundos.

\- Voy a sentarme por allá, ustedes pásenla bien –

\- ¡De acuerdo! Gracias, Arashi – Izuku responde inmediatamente - ¿No quieres sentarte? –

\- Nah, estoy bien, trata de que no te expulsen antes de la próxima clase –

Con ese último chiste se aleja caminando de la mesa, los deja con sus propias charlas, se acerca a la mesa de donde es llamada, Mina está esperándola, ha guardado un asiento junto a ella y todo, en la mesa están sentadas otras dos chicas, Tsuyu y Hagakure, ambas la saludan al verla llegar.

Se sienta y se pone a comer, responde las incesantes preguntas o mete sus acotaciones en la charla que se da entre ambas, descubre que la chica invisible y la de rosa son muy charlatanas, se arrepiente un poco de que se hayan juntado en un mismo lugar.

Para ser el primer día, todo ha salido de maravilla, no puede esperar a ver que más pasará durante su estudio en la academia.

* * *

 **Aquí está, capitulo 11, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, casi me paso y termino por hacerlo mucho mas largo, pero decidí no darle tanta importancia a las pruebas que no hemos visto en detalle, además de pasar algunas escenas para no repetir innecesariamente (Como la demostración de Bakugou o la presentación de los resultados de la prueba) las cuales seria prácticamente iguales que en anime/manga.**

 **También agregué un pequeño resumen del quirk de Sana como lo hacen en el canon, pienso hacerlo con los OCs de esta historia, ya que será mas fácil recordarlos así.**

 **Espero les haya gustado ¡Recuerden dejar su opinión debajo en la caja de reviews! Gracias por todas las visitas hasta ahora, hemos terminado el primer día de clases y a este le seguirán muchos mas :D**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao!**


	12. Encuentro cercano del tipo Psicologico

**Capitulo 12: Encuentro cercano del tipo psicológico**

* * *

Psicología, de todas las materias que podrían haber adaptado para meterlas dentro de la carrera de héroes profesionales una de ellas debía ser Psicología, técnicamente la materia tiene otro nombre pero Sana no está particularmente interesada en aprender el nombre exacto. Ahora mismo está sentada en el salón, su mejilla apoyada en su mano derecha y su vista puesta en algún punto cerca de mujer a cargo de la materia.

La profesora en cuestión se llama Akira Izumi, una heroína de aspecto joven que es toda sonrisas y buenas vibras con el grupo, es el primer día por lo que se lo está tomando con calma, explica la materia, lo que van a tratar, sus criterios de evaluación y otras experiencias personales con su propia educación como heroína. Su hora, al menos este día, está justo antes del almuerzo, la mayoría de los chicos están desconcentrados y algo cansados, los intentos de la profesora por tomar la clase con calma no ayudan a mantenerlos a todos despiertos.

Sana es una de las que está al borde de comenzar a roncar sobre el escritorio, distrae su mente con lo que sea excepto la clase, nunca ha sido una fanática de las materias de estudio o las ciencias sociales, prefiere las cosas que puede acordarse y memorizar como las matemáticas o las ciencias naturales.

Sus ojos atraviesan todo el salón, algunos de sus compañeros toman nota, los menos, el resto parece escuchar en silencio o aparentar que lo hacen, se detiene a mirar frente a ella, Jiro Kyoka, uno de los cables que cuelga de su oreja está girando constantemente, el aburrimiento también le afecta. La profesora Izumi cambia su atención a Midoriya, quien está a la izquierda de Sana, le hace una pregunta sobre si algún héroe profesional ha sido su inspiración, él responde con una mezcla de entusiasmo y vergüenza en su voz.

Sana evita a la profesora y escanea el otro lado del salón frente a ella, Aoyama, Ojiro, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina… todos están igual de aburridos, la morena está sorprendida de acordarse de todos los apellidos cuando los ve, si tan solo fuera tan fácil recordar cosas de la escuela. Sana no es de tener miles de amigos, pero no teme encarar gente nueva tampoco, es bastante extrovertida si alguien le llama la atención y hay varios que lo hacen en la clase aunque sea el segundo día.

Kirishima parece un buen chico, interesantemente enérgico, algo bestia y falto de tacto pero, después de todo, ella también tiene ese problema.

No ha entablado ninguna conversación prolongada con Kaminari todavía, pero tienen quirks parecidos, eso sería un buen tema de conversación si llegan a encontrarse más adelante. Recuerda que él elogió su pelo, otro tema de conversación posible.

Asui y Hagakure, ambas la secuestraron ayer para charlar aunque fue la chica invisible la que terminó hablando mas, son honestas y es fácil acercarse a ellas, además de eso Sana no tiene otra opinión… que no tenga que ver con el hecho de que Hagakure es invisible y eso es interesante biológicamente.

Y finalmente está Mina, no solo han pasado el almuerzo del día de ayer juntas si no que comparten varias calles al salir, si Sana se dirige al taller de Kazuhiko claro, parece una chica alegre y divertida, alguien que Sana quiere mantener cerca solo porque la hace reír tanto.

\- Arashi – Su apellido es anunciado y esto hace que separe su mejilla de la mano que la sostenía, tal vez sus ojos estaban cerrándose y la profesora la ha visto, sea cual sea la razón de su llamado Sana vuelve a apoyarse – Estás distraída –

\- Ya, disculpe– Con su mirada cansada logra captar a la psicóloga parada frente a la clase.

\- ¿Puedo seguir contigo? –

\- Supongo que sí – Decide sentarse un poco mas apropiadamente para responder a la pregunta, pone ambas manos en el escritorio, una de ellas hace más ruido al dar contra la madera – Haga lo que quiera –

Es una respuesta algo agresiva, especialmente en el tono que Sana habla, Akira quiere comentar algo al respecto y hacerle alguna pregunta pero el timbre salva a la alumna. Apenas suena Akira solo suspira en silencio y decide dejarlo allí, les da permiso de levantar sus cosas e irse a pesar de que ya lo están haciendo.

Mira hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a Sana dejar su asiento y dirigirse hacia afuera con el resto, casi la ultima en salir, entonces nota la mano blanca y negra a la izquierda, frunce el ceño y abre la boca para llamarle la atención.

\- Arashi ¿Te importa verme en el salón de profesores cuando termine el almuerzo? –

La chica solo voltea y hace una mueca de disgusto, pero no tiene opción así que termina por aceptar de mala gana, no se entienden sus palabras pero deja claro que irá al terminar el almuerzo.

* * *

La pausa para el almuerzo, el lugar está lleno de estudiantes moviéndose para encontrar un lugar donde sentarse con sus pares a comer, Sana no ha gastado tiempo en eso y ha decidido sentarse sola hoy en la primera mesa que ha encontrado, todavía tiene algunas inseguridades con respecto a ir y ocupar un lugar junto a alguno de sus compañeros por lo que aprovecha a tener un momento a solas.

Apoya su mejilla en su mano derecha y toma los palillos con la derecha, la mano metálica, sus ojos marrones se fijan directamente en el tazón de arroz antes de comenzar a comer, da un suspiro momentáneo al relajarse en el asiento, se despresuriza después de tan aburrida clase.

Los movimientos sutiles no son la especialidad de su nuevo brazo, incluso varios meses después de comenzar a usarlo tiene problemas con cosas más pequeñas como escribir, comer con palillos, dibujar o atar nudos, es difícil medir la fuerza de un miembro que no puede sentir. Pone las puntas de los palillos en el arroz y logra tomar un poco con ellos, mira fijamente como si fuera a moverlos con su propia mente, luego levanta un poco más y comienza a llevarlos hacia su boca inclinándose sobre el tazón.

\- ¡Arashi! ¿Podemos sentarnos? – Una voz la hace estremecer de un pequeño susto y todo el arroz vuelve al tazón, Sana levanta la mirada encontrando a Kirishima y Kaminari ya sentados a pesar de que nunca les dio permiso.

\- ¿Estas intentando cocinar el arroz con tu mente? – Kaminari bromea al verla tan concentrada.

Ella hace una mueca, una media sonrisa que se burla de ella misma, se reclina un poco para no verse tan extraña y toma algo más de arroz con los palillos, esta vez lo tira contra el rubio y le llena la cara de granos de arroz.

\- Solo estoy intentando ocupar mi mente con algo – Con eso, vuelve al arduo trabajo de intentar comer, esta vez con su otra mano, dejando la metálica para sostener el tazón - ¿Qué quieren? –

\- Estábamos hablando de ti, en realidad – Kirishima se relaja en su silla.

Sana levanta una ceja ¿Estaban hablando de ella? Eso es cuanto menos interesante, ella estaba pensando en ambos durante la clase, una coincidencia bastante graciosa.

\- Tu quirk parece ser parecido al mío, quería saber qué clase de quirk tienes – Ahora es Kaminari quien habla, hace la pregunta antes de que su compañero pueda decir algo – Tiene algo que ver con rayos ¿No? –

\- Mas o menos… puedo absorber electricidad y usarla para mi propio beneficio, puedo pasar unos días sin comer o dormir, incluso puedo usar más energía para ser más rápida y fuerte –

\- ¡Como una batería! – Kirishima chasquea sus dedos y le apunta, la morena se encoje de brazos sin decir nada.

\- Eso suena distinto, creí que seriamos algo más parecidos, yo puedo generar electricidad pero tiene sus… desventajas – Se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza con algo de vergüenza, decir en voz alta la desventaja de su quirk se ganaría unas risas.

\- Suena como que haríamos una buena pareja ¿No? – Sana hace una pausa para hablar antes de continuar con su comida, es solo un comentario sin sentido pero Kaminari asiente – Podrías mantenerme encendida todo el día – Ahora fue a propósito, y logra su cometido de hacer sonrojar al rubio.

\- ¡Oigan! Acabo de recordar algo, hoy tenemos nuestra primera clase con All Might ¿No? – Finalmente, tras casi un minuto de silencio, el pelirrojo entre ellos sale con un nuevo tema.

\- Oh, claro ¿Cómo se llama su materia? ¿Algo de héroes? – La morena pregunta, perdida como siempre.

\- Eso será interesantísimo ¿No creen? ¿Cómo será dando clase? –

\- Muy exagerado, eso te lo aseguro – Kaminari se ríe – Será raro verlo de tan cerca -

\- La única vez que yo lo vi cara a cara fue en una firma de libros… no dejaba de sonreír y firmar cualquier cosa que le pongan en frente, fue algo gracioso – Kirishima comenta - ¿Tu lo has visto en persona también Sana? –

En realidad ella si lo ha hecho, en varias oportunidades el gran héroe se ha pasado a verla y a animarla, aunque eso fue hace años y dejó de pasarse luego de unos meses tras la muerte de su padre. Sana le debe bastante a ese hombre, no podría enojarse con él por tener otras obligaciones, tampoco lo haría si él solo la olvidase.

\- Pues… si, lo he visto algunas veces – Responde casi en un murmuro.

Antes de que Kaminari pueda preguntar algo con respecto a la familia de Sana el pelirrojo del grupo interviene y les pregunta sobre lo que podrían llegar a hacer en la clase de All Might, la conversación cambia de rumbo y Sana parece volver a responder con fluidez. Pasan unos minutos charlando y comiendo, nada fuera de lo común, dan un poco de información sobre ellos que Sana anota en su cabeza para referencia.

Kaminari parece un chico más gracioso y relajado mientras que Kirishima se emociona por todo lo relacionado a los héroes y las pruebas de habilidad, un dúo muy interesante.

Eventualmente la conversación llega a su fin cuando Sana levanta su bandeja con el tazón medio vacío, los dos la observan confundidos.

\- Lo siento, voy a ir a dejar esto y luego a pasarme por la sala de maestros… -

\- Claro, la profesora Izumi quería verte ¿No? –

\- ¿Ya estás en problemas? – Mina se aparece detrás, otro pequeño susto que, esta vez, casi causa que se le caiga todo al suelo.

Sana suspira al darse cuenta que no ha tirado nada luego da unos pasos para apartarse de la mesa, ve como Mina toma el lugar donde ella estaba y solo le sutilmente.

\- Espero que no, solo me gusta meterme en problemas cuando es algo divertido – Comenta ella.

\- ¡Claro! Eso tiene sentido, más vale aprovechar ¿No? – Mina se ríe por la acotación.

\- Tú ve, nosotros te esperamos… - Kaminari le muestra un pulgar de aprobación y le da una sonrisa cálida, mientras Kirishima y Mina parecen entablar conversación enseguida, Sana asiente y camina para alejarse del grupo.

Una vez que la morena desaparece entre el pequeño mar de chicos y chicas tomando sus propios almuerzos el rubio del grupo suspira y pone ambas manos detrás de su cabeza para reclinarse en la silla, en el interior se alegra de no haber sacado el tema de su familia sin haberlo meditado mejor.

\- Oye, Kaminari, no le preguntaste sobre White Thunder –

\- ¿Fién? – Mina intercede con su boca llena de algún aperitivo dulce.

\- Creemos que ella podría ser hija de un héroe famoso, como el chico Todoroki y Yaoyorozu – Le responde él apoyándose en la mesa.

\- ¡Ah! No digas nada sobre eso, casi le pregunto pero… mejor no hacerlo – Kaminari los interrumpe y se inclina sobre la mesa para hablar un poco más bajo – Creo que si tenía razón, ella debe ser pariente de esos Arashi, su quirk es similar –

\- ¿Y por qué no preguntar? ¿Él no es como tu héroe favorito?-

\- Porque si tengo razón… - Suspira él, finalmente dejando la verdad salir a la luz – Entonces ella es la única que queda de su familia –

Con ese comentario los otros dos no pueden evitar volver sus miradas hacia la morena que apenas se ve desapareciendo fuera del comedor y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de maestros. Un escalofrió pasa por sus espaldas, una chica tan normal ¿Podría ser la única superviviente y soportar el dolor tan bien?

* * *

Ahí está Sana, otra vez frente a la puerta a punto de tomar la perilla, no parece dudar al hacerlo, al menos en el exterior, las dudas que tiene son mínimas en el interior ¿Por qué la ha llamado aquí? Siendo una profesora Sana se esperaría que fue por dormirse en clase y, de hecho, eso le gustaría mucho; pero sabiendo que es una psicóloga, la psicóloga de la escuela, probablemente esta charla tenga que ver con sus problemas, su actitud o su brazo… o una combinación de las tres.

Abre la puerta y se adentra en el salón prohibido de toda escuela, al menos para los alumnos, dentro puede ver a Aizawa, Present Mic y otro profesor que desconoce de larga gabardina y aterradora máscara negra, los tres le miran. Los dos que si conocen parecen estar hablando, o lo estaban antes de que ella rompiera la inexistente regla de 'no entrar a menos que se trate de algo importante' Mic parecía estar haciendo toda la charla mientras que Aizawa se duerme sentado de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No sabes tocar Arashi? – Murmura el pelinegro, puede ver de algún modo desde su posición.

Es sorprendente como ya sabe su apellido después de solo dos clases, tiene una memoria privilegiada con sus alumnos, al menos con los que valen la pena.

\- Me pidieron que venga aquí –

\- ¡Oh! ¡Esa fui yo! – Desde atrás de un escritorio se aparece la profesora Izumi, Sana arquea una ceja notando que se levanta del suelo con una pluma en la mano, se le habrá caído o algo - ¡Disculpen! Debí avisarles antes… es solo que todavía no hay un lugar donde pueda llamar alumnos y eso –

\- _It's fine, Asylum,_ esperaremos afuera – Mic le da una juguetona apuntada con uno de sus dedos y luego una palmadita a Aizawa en el hombro cuando camina pasando junto a él - ¡ _Let's go_! Quería tomar algo de aire de todos modos –

Con un gruñido de mala gana Eraser Head se levanta de su asiento y sigue a su colega fuera de la habitación, parece arrastrar los pies más de la cuenta solo para demostrar su enojo frente a la estudiante y, posiblemente, la misma psicóloga, ella solo mira a los profesores pasar con desgano y cerrar la puerta detrás.

La adulta da un saludo tímido con la mano y pide perdón en voz baja, nadie puede escucharla.

Una vez solas la profesora se para y termina sentándose en una de las sillas de escritorio que ruedan y se giran, gira hacia Sana y saca su pequeño apuntador con una pluma preparada, le da una sonrisa entusiasta que se borra enseguida notando como la adolescente ni le ha dirigido la mirada, está ocupada tomando notas de cómo es el salón de maestros.

\- Así que, Sana ¿Cómo ha estado el almuerzo? –

\- Genial hasta que tuve que interrumpirlo por venir aquí –

Sana comienza con una frase agresiva y cortante, pone ambas manos en su cadera y habla en un tono que no deja margen de duda: No le agradan los profesores, no le agradan los psicólogos, dos cosas que Akira es, desgraciadamente.

\- Ya, discúlpame por eso, es solo que es mi trabajo asegurarme que los alumnos tengan una experiencia emocional adecuada en el entorno escolar… se que eres nueva por aquí, yo también lo soy puesto que es mi primer año aquí –

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy mal? –

Así que esta es ella, irá directo al grano tratándose de un profesional, Akira borra su sonrisa y tira cualquier esperanza de interacción amistosa por la ventana, no ha trabajado mucho con adolescentes y ya se está arrepintiendo de hacerlo en el interior.

\- Bueno, veo que no eres de andar con rodeos – Akira se aclara la garganta, pasa la pagina en su anotador, luego otra hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba – Estuve revisando tu expediente y, bueno, antes que nada quiero decirte que lo siento… por tu familia, pero que –

\- 'Quería que sepas que estaré aquí para escucharte' ¿Eso? No me haga reír, eso es lo que todos dicen –

Hay un silencio incomodo tras que la alumna termina la frase, no son las palabras exactas que ella iba a usar pero se acercan demasiado para ignorarlas. A la profesora Izumi le pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Sana haya lidiado con demasiados psicólogos antes, o con unos pocos que no se interesaron en ella _realmente_ , ahora la idea de que esto sea una buena idea parece menos acertada pero ya están aquí.

Sana, por su parte, solo le da otra mirada de arriba abajo, su expresión escéptica es cambiada por una mas enojada, decide dar la vuelta y no mirarla mientras encara para la puerta.

\- No le importa mi problema ni como me siento, solo le importa hacer su trabajo y sentirse mejor ¿No? – Otra vez con las palabra fuertes, estando volteada no puede ver la mueca triste de Akira – Solo piensa que soy débil y que no puedo... –

Ahí está la raíz del problema, no quiere ser débil, no quiere mostrarse débil y, por lo tanto, no quiere ayuda profesional, la psicóloga no tarda en darse cuenta aunque Sana haya interrumpido su frase con un fuerte gruñido de desaprobación para ella misma.

\- ¡Sana! – Se levanta con una exclamación, no puede dejarla ir así – No pienso que eres débil, todo el mundo necesita ayuda... sé lo que has pasado y quiero ayudarte –

\- ¡No sabe nada! – Con un giro rápido Sana está, otra vez, de frente - ¡No sabe nada de cómo es! –

Sus gritos son demasiado altos como para una conversación personal pero, a sus ojos, el hecho de que alguien diga la despreciable frase 'Sé lo que has pasado' le irrita más que cualquier cosa, no necesita este tipo de tratamiento, no hay nada de malo con ella ¿Verdad?

\- Sana… - Murmura en voz baja la psicóloga intentando detener a su alumna pero no es oída, la morena se le acerca más y se pone prácticamente en su cara.

\- Eso es lo que tiene que decir, que 'sabe por lo que he pasado' pero no lo sabe… ¡No sabe cómo es ser una niña de diez años y despertar a la noche en tu propia cama sudando y llorando sin tener una madre o un padre a quien acudir! ¡No sabe lo que es que le digan 'Tus padres fueron héroes' CADA PUTA VEZ! –

Con ese último grito una palabrota se le escapa, pero ya es tarde y está demasiado sacada para darse cuenta, unos chispazos se escapan de varias partes de si cuerpo como si se tratara de una toma eléctrica con problemas de funcionamiento, levanta su mano metálica, se arremanga la camisa y separa los dedos para mostrarla perfectamente.

\- ¡No sabe cómo es esto! No sabe lo que es la sensación de que jamás podrás volver a hacer lo mismo que antes… que ahora estás incompleta – Finalmente su voz se calma un poco, se sale de encima de la profesora y luego da unos pasos hacia atrás, suspira, tal vez se ha propasado pero la mirada de decepción y tristeza en la psicóloga al menos demuestran que el mensaje le ha llegado – Puede agarrar su libro de psicología y…-

La puerta se abre haciendo un ruido que la impide terminar su recomendación poco amigable, por encima de su hombro ve a Aizawa y Present Mic entrar, el segundo con manos en los bolsillos, ambos comparten el mismo aire de pocos amigos, han escuchado casi todo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Suficiente, Arashi, discúlpate ahora! – Habla el greñudo y le exige en un tono demandante, su sueño se ha ido de seguro y eso lo hace aun mas irritable.

\- No, está bien, déjala ir -

Las palabras tranquilizantes viene de un lugar inesperado: Akira Izumi. Ni los dos profesores ni la propia Sana parecen entender porqué está dejándola ir tan fácil, pero ella no pierde la oportunidad para librarse de semejante problema y comienza a marcharse, Aizawa no se le cruza pero si le lanza una mirada desaprobatoria mientras sale.

La morena se aleja a paso ligero con enojo, se cruza con el tercer profesor a la salida, Ectoplasm, este la mira durante todo el trayecto sin decir ni una palabra y Sana lo nota, pero solo lo ignora aunque ese rostro de color azabache con dientes enormes se ve bastante aterrador y difícil de olvidar.

* * *

El comedor se ha vaciado casi completamente y la mayoría de los alumnos están de vuelta en sus salones, unos pocos se quedan ya sea para juntar sus cosas, terminar algo apurados o esperando a alguno de los dos primeros casos. Mina, Kirishima y Kaminari se paran junto a una de las salidas del comedor esperando por su compañera como dijeron que lo harían.

Sana no tarda en aparecerse y a paso muy apurado se les acerca y mueve su cuello para indicarles que deben irse, se ve molesta y viene bajándose la manga de su uniforme lo que deja a la vista su antebrazo metálico.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Ni Kirishima ni Kaminari llegan a preguntar antes de que Mina de un paso adelante y lo haga primero.

\- Nada – Los pasa por al lado y levanta una mano en el aire sobre su hombro - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! No quiero más estupideces por parte de los profesores –

Así los cuatro alumnos vuelven a clase, resumen su conversación anterior como si nada hubiese pasado, un día que ha comenzado ajetreado y solo se pondría peor: La prueba que All Might les tiene preparada será de lo más interesante.

* * *

 **Un capitulo emocional, preferia hacerlo antes de comenzar con el pequeño arc de las peleas de equipo. Ha hecho su aparición Akira Izumi, la nueva personaje en la historia, aunque no en una manera muy linda desgraciadamente ¡No se preocupen! Las cosas serán mejor para todos muy pronto.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentario debajo para decirme que piensan de la historia general.**

 **En respuesta a un review anterior: Sana Arashi entra a reemplazar a Hanta Sero en la clase, siguen siendo 20, él aparecerá en algún otro momento si le encuentro alguna utilidad.**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Previa al duelo de equipos

**Capitulo 13: Previa a la batalla de equipos**

* * *

Afuera de la escuela están paradas las tres, Tsuyu, Ochako y Mina con sus trajes de heroína puestos y listas para ir caminando a la prueba que All Might les ha preparado, las dos primeras charlan apartadas mientras Mina se para de brazos cruzados frente a la salida que han usado. Sana se ha quedado atrás para cambiarse a parte sin que lo hayan notado y ahora han quedado para esperarla.

\- Tu traje se ve muy apretado, Ochako – Tsuyu dice con su patentada honestidad, se rasca la barbilla mientras observa a la muchacha de arriba abajo.

\- Creo que he fallado en cuanto a las medidas – Responde ella riéndose.

\- ¿No ha sido a propósito? – Tuerce la cabeza volviendo a preguntar, solo logra que la chica de gravedad se ponga roja y avergonzada, murmura algo de que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Finalmente escuchan a Mina suspirar y retar a Sana cuando aparece por la puerta caminando a paso calmado, lleva su traje puesto y, de algún modo, llama la atención la falta de color comparada con ellas mismas.

La morena camina fuera y el sol ilumina sobre su traje, un chaleco gris oscuro de cuero cerrado con botones cruzados en diagonal hacia la derecha, en su cadera hay atada una larga cinta roja carmesí, mucho más ancha que cualquier cinturón ordinario, la cinta cae por detrás casi hasta los talones.

Sus mangas salen por debajo del chaleco, son sueltas y muy finas, se mueven con el viento, terminan en dos brazaletes dorados y unos guantes negros sin dedos que apenas dejan ver algo de piel. Por último lleva unas calzas negras ajustadas y unas botas que casi llegan a sus rodillas, toda la falta de color hace que las cintas rojas, los botones y los brazaletes dorados sobresalgan.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta! ¡Casi parece que sabes lo que estás haciendo! – Mina aplaude y le sonríe, la chica vestida de negro parece sorprendida de que la hayan esperado pero enseguida sonríe de vuelta – Podrías haber usado algo más de color… -

\- ¿Cómo violeta y celeste? – Sana le devuelve el insulto amistoso notando el llamativo traje ajustado que Mina lleva, no lo dice pero al menos le agrada la chaqueta de piel que lleva – Claro, si, la próxima vez te haré consultas sobre moda, babas –

\- Que grosera – La chica de piel rosa hace un puchero pero es ignorada.

Tsuyu y Ochako ahora miran a Sana, quien se les acerca, admiran su traje mientras ella admira también, le llama la atención el hecho de que todas las presentes hayan elegido usar trajes ajustados completos y se alegra de no haber hecho lo mismo. Les muestra un pulgar arriba y expresa su gusto por sus dos trajes con una sonrisa.

\- Se ven bien, Uraraka, Asui –

\- Tu también, Arashi – La chica de gravedad asiente, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo – Creímos que no vendrías – Comenta por el hecho de que Sana se tardó.

Antes de poder responder Tsuyu da un paso adelante e intercede – Fuiste a cambiarte a parte ¿No? ¿Es por tu hombro? –

Eso es demasiado directo, ninguna se lo esperaba pero ignoran lo directa y cortante que puede llegar a ser Tsuyu, siempre dice lo que piensa sin parar a considerar los sentimientos de los demás sobre lo que dice. Sana se queda paralizada, esperaba poder evitar ese tema hasta estar mas cómoda con su propia apariencia debajo de la ropa, abre la boca para responder pero está sin palabras, los ojos redondos de Asui la tienen petrificada.

\- ¡Gatito! – Mina, incapaz de sentir cualquier tipo de tensión, toma lo que Sana sostiene en la mano derecha y la muestra al resto del grupo, no sabe sobre la situación que las acaba de sacar.

En efecto Sana tenia, hasta hace unos momentos, una máscara 'de gato' como Mina menciona, de color blanco con ojos negros en diagonal hacia abajo, uno de los ojos adornado con un rayo dorado y una letra que simboliza la tormenta. La máscara no es plana y el hocico está acentuado hacia afuera, dos líneas rojas dibujan la 'boca' del gato y dos triángulos redondeados de color rojo adornan las orejas arriba.

Un diseño elegido por Sana que ciertamente no intimida tanto como esperaba si es Mina la que la tiene puesta, pero ahí está ella con su cara gatuna y una gran sonrisa detrás.

\- Oye, eso no… ah, te queda bien, supongo – La morena no puede evitar reírse ante la extraña combinación y las otras dos chicas se le suman en una carcajada general.

* * *

No pasan cinco minutos antes de que las cuatro muchachas se acerquen al grupo que está esperando fuera del campo de entrenamiento designado por All Might para la prueba, Tsuyu y Mina charlan sobre algo, Uraraka corre para admirar el traje de Iida y buscar a Deku en la multitud, Sana simplemente cuelga su máscara en su hombro usando la cadena retractable que tiene detrás y luego comienza a observar.

Llega caminando y se separa de su pequeño grupito para apoyarse de brazos cruzados junto al túnel largo de cemento, todavía faltan algunos minutos y algunos alumnos se han retrasado. Se revisa el pelo asegurándose que está atado, esta vez ha incluido el mechón blanco y está asegurándose que nada la moleste.

Llega el nerviosismo, prueba o no, es la primera vez que probará su quirk contra alguien vivo, Kazuhiko no cuenta ya que nunca pudo darle un solo golpe, ahora estaría probándose con sus propios compañeros. El sentimiento es más que nerviosismo, es anticipación, si tan solo pudiera elegir a sus contrincantes…

Su mirada se para en Bakugou, su traje es bastante más llamativo del que pensaba, las dos granadas en sus manos son bastante obvias. Sabiendo cual es su quirk se siente insegura si ganaría, pero ciertamente seria su elección, por fin enseñarle una lección.

\- Me agrada lo que te has puesto, Arashi – Una voz gruesa y oscura le habla sacándola de su tren de pensamientos, tuerce la cabeza y mira hacia adelante para encontrar a Tokoyami frente a ella, todo su cuerpo oculto por una capa negra – Un atuendo bastante tradicional, diría que pareces un ninja, especialmente la máscara –

Por supuesto que la persona más _dark_ del salón le diría eso – Gracias, viejo, lo elegí pensando en eso… mi abuelo solía usar cosas así cuando era un héroe –

\- El color es bueno para pasar desapercibido, la máscara le agrega un toque más aterrador y misterioso… al menos no estás vestida de colores como otros aquí atrás –

Su frustración al mirar a personas como Mina, Tsuyu, Aoyama y Uraraka es aparente, Sana se ríe con eso y él solo suspira.

\- A cada uno con su tema ¿No? Por ejemplo, tú has ido por algo más clásico… una capa –

\- Supongo que si –

El alboroto de los alumnos indica que ha llegado la hora de entrar, no hay más tiempo para esperar a los que faltan aunque solo Midoriya es el único ausente. Bakugou por su puesto es el primero en decir que no deben seguir esperando y sale caminando frente al resto del grupo, Sana suspira y lo sigue de cerca, el resto del grupo comienza a sumarse para entrar en el predio de entrenamiento.

* * *

\- ¡Comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno! Así que atentos… porque desde ahora ustedes son ¡Heroes! –

All Might los saluda con esa frase y todo el entusiasmo que usa diariamente, los chicos llegan y se frenan frente a él formando una línea desordenada mientras él inspecciona cada uno de los trajes con una sonrisa. Sana se cruza de brazos junto a Tokoyami, ha bajado su máscara y su cara se encuentra tapada por la imagen gatuna de color blanco y rojo, una gran sonrisa detrás que no puede verse.

\- ¡Se ven geniales, jóvenes! – Vuelve a hablar el héroe numero uno.

Los ojos de la morena se detienen en Yaoyorozu, es difícil apartarlos al notar lo que tiene puesto, aunque al final termina por hacerlo agradeciendo que nadie puede verla reaccionar.

\- ¡Comencemos entonces! Cigotos… -

Su atención vuelve al profesor, aunque no con el entusiasmo de antes - _¿A-acaba de llamarnos cigotos? –_

Con Deku ya en el grupo, usando un extraño traje de conejo verde-azul, comienza la explicación de All Might siguiendo su guión cómicamente pequeño, la batalla se dividirá en equipos de dos personas, los héroes deberán infiltrarse en la base de los villanos y neutralizarlos o capturar la bomba que ellos guardan, algo simple y, al mismo tiempo, desafiante considerando que estarán peleando contra objetivos vivos.

\- ¡Entonces! ¡Hagamos esto rápido! –

Con sus manos en la caja comienza a sacar nombres de los alumnos y, uno por uno, se forman los equipos en orden alfabético a medida que van saliendo.

El Equipo A es el primero en ser anunciado y se trata de Deku y Uraraka, ella festeja y él solo se muere de vergüenza.

El Equipo B está compuesto por Todoroki y Shouji, ninguno se dirige la palabra al ser elegido pero si se paran cerca, esto se vuelve a repetir con el Equipo C donde Momo se rehusa a hablar con Mineta y el Equipo D con Bakugou ignorando cualquier intento de planear algo de su compañero Iida.

Los siguientes equipos son de Mina y Aoyama, quienes se paran juntos mientras el rubio sigue inspeccionando su glamorosa capa, Satou y Kouda, Kaminari y Jiro, los dos primeros dan palabras de aliento a sus compañeros pero estos no les hacen caso.

 _\- ¡H Team!_ ¡Arashi Sana y Tsuyu Asui! –

Sana levanta la cabeza cuando su nombre finalmente es dado y, mientras Kirishima, Tokoyami, Hagakure y Ojiro son puestos en equipos ella se acerca a su compañera, afortunadamente alguien con quien ya ha hablado en estos dos días de escuela, y le da un pulgar arriba.

\- Tu y yo, ranita, vamos a darles su merecido a quien sea ¿Si? –

\- Ribbit – No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero la sonrisa le indica que fue un croar afirmativo.

\- Claro – Sana responde con una sonrisa.

All Might les da órdenes para que lo sigan al cuarto de observación donde podrán ver el resto de las peleas que los demás tendrán mientras esperan por la suya propia, los primeros equipos en enfrentarse serán Midoriya y Uraraka como héroes contra Bakugou e Iida como villanos. Al irse Sana mira al de pelos verdes que parece bastante aterrado por la situación, se enfrentará a su rival Bakugou y no hay manera de evitarlo ahora…

\- Oye, Midoriya… - Le grita, él temblando le devuelve la mirada – Suerte –

Un poco más calmado Deku asiente.

* * *

Todos los combates se pasaron volando para los espectadores, quince minutos o menos cada uno resultó ser bastante poco, Sana consiguió un lugar alejada de las pantallas junto a Mina y juntas vieron y comentaron los combates por lo bajo, riendo de algunos detalles también.

Bakugou y Midoriya pelearon como dos guerreros, el segundo no usó su quirk ya que lo lastima y solo lo hizo al final para conseguir la victoria en una movida demasiado arriesgada, Uraraka tomó la bomba evitando a Iida y lograron pasar la prueba. En el análisis, sin embargo, el profesor y Yayorozu estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue demasiado arriesgado y, de ser una situación real, no habría salido tan bien como lo hizo.

El segundo enfrentamiento fue entre el equipo de Todoroki y Shouji contra Hagakure y Ojiro, el de muchos brazos no pudo demostrar lo suyo ya que su compañero terminó por hacer todo el trabajo congelando el edificio entero en un despliegue de poder impresionante, es el hijo de Endeavor después de todo. Por dentro Sana se pregunta si tendrá también poderes de fuego junto a los de hielo, preferiría que no.

En el tercer enfrentamiento vio a Momo y Mineta proteger la bomba contra el infalible equipo de Jiro y Kaminari, el más pequeño de ambos no hizo nada más que babear por la hermosa chica alta en su equipo y cuando los enemigos llegaron a la puerta y lograron derribar los refuerzos de metal corrió a esconderse. Yaoyorozu hizo lo que pudo pero, al final, entre el sonido fuerte y una descarga eléctrica menor quedó fuera de combate y los héroes llegaron a la bomba sin problemas.

El cuarto y anteúltimo enfrentamiento, que acaba de terminar, fue el más caótico y el más largo al mismo tiempo. Kouda y Satou defendieron la bomba por unos minutos antes de que Mina y Aoyama se les aparezcan, con los rayos del rubio disparando por doquier Kouda quedó asustado y se hizo a un lado para no intervenir, los mismos rayos dejaron débil al pobre chico. Mina logró mantenerse intacta ante los ataques de Kouda y su potenciación con azúcar, cuando el reloj casi marca quince minutos ella llegó a la bomba ganando por su equipo.

Ahora mismo los cuatro contendientes del último combate se acercan caminando, los héroes felices y los villanos decepcionados, All Might se para tan glorioso como siempre listo para dar su veredicto.

\- ¡Fue una buena pelea chicos… y chica! – Dice dudando al verlos - ¿Alguien puede dar su opinión sobre el combate? –

Sana es la primera en levantar la mano, todas las personas la miran – ¿Todos hicieron algo distinto? No hubo un esfuerzo de equipo… ¿No? – Nunca fue de las que levantan la mano para contestar pero no hacerlo en este tipo de prueba le pareció algo vergonzoso, al menos se ha sacado eso de la mente.

\- ¡Yes! El joven Kouda fue incapaz de usar su quirk y de comunicarse con su compañero, el joven Satou hizo lo que pudo a su manera mientras que los héroes atacaron por su cuenta y solo ganaron por la agilidad de la joven Ashido –

\- Lo siento – Satou se disculpa con una pequeña reverencia, pero All Might rie a carcajadas.

\- ¡No importa joven Satou! Es el segundo día de clases, podremos corregir eso con el tiempo –

El grupo queda en silencio, algunos comentan sobre la valentía y la manera de inspirar ese mismo sentimiento de All Might, parece que la hora de la re-evaluación ha terminado y el gran musculoso héroe se da vuelta hacia las pantallas alzando un dedo.

\- ¡Hora del último combate! –

Solo quedan dos equipos, Sana no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, mira a través de la oscura habitación para encontrar a uno de sus rivales devolviéndole la misma mirada.

\- ¡Team H! ¡Tsuyu y Arashi! ¡Versus! ¡Team J! ¡Kirishima y Tokoyami! – Se acerca a las grandes cajas que decidirán el destino de cada uno de ellos, aparentemente Sana será heroína junto con Asui y los otros dos serán villanos.

El resto de los alumnos se acercan a los monitores y dejan a solas a los dos equipos quienes deben dirigirse a la zona de batalla designada en el mapa como 'Zona de batalla F', Sana sigue mirando fijamente a Kirishima.

Heroes y villanos enfentados en un ejericicio, pero más importante, un rival que al fin contrarresta sus habilidades, la pared contra la espada, defensa contra ataque y quince minutos para hacer lo que quieran con el equipo enemigo…

* * *

 **Y aquí está, con demora, el capitulo 13, espero que estén listos para las pruebas de equipo, prometo que será todo un capitulo aunque sea muy largo.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir salvo que no he descrito mucho el resto de los combates porque, o ya pasaron en el anime/manga o no son tan importantes como este ultimo, espero no importe.**

 **¡Recuerden dejar un comentario debajo y decirme lo que piensan! Nos leemos pronto**

 **Ciao!**


	14. Duelo de equipos

\- Seis pisos ¿Hm? –

Sana y Tsuyu se paran frente al edificio que les han asignado para su prueba, es de un color gris aburrido con ventanas que dan a casi todas las habitaciones desde adentro, parece ser un complejo de oficinas, pero claro, sin muebles. La morena se para con sus manos en su cadera mientras su compañera examina el mapa con cautela.

El objetivo suena fácil, encontrar la bomba y tocarla o atrapar a los villanos con la cinta que les han dado.

\- Podemos hacerlo, Sana, solo necesitamos estar atentas, ribbit – Como si Sana necesitara algún tipo de palabras de aliento, se da la vuelta para observar a su compañera hablando con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Tenias alguna duda Asui? –

\- Tsuyu – Le corrige la rana con uno de sus largos dedos apoyados en su barbilla – Me gusta que me llamen Tsuyu –

\- Ya, Tsuyu, como sea –

Sana vuelve a mirar al edificio, cruza sus brazos y mantiene su máscara sobre su cabeza sin bajarla, tienen unos segundos más antes de empezar, Tsuyu termina de inspeccionar el mapa y se para junto a su compañera.

\- Será mejor que nos separemos, el resto de los equipos han ido juntos y han tardado la mitad del tiempo en encontrar la bomba – Menciona la morena.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –

Con una mirada discreta Tsuyu logra identificar la cara de su compañera, se ve más tranquila y confiada de lo que es recomendable a pesar de que no ha dicho nada sobre un plan, de algún modo su confianza es contagiosa y Tsuyu decide seguirle en ese sentimiento.

\- **¡Que comience la prueba! –** El grito de All Might se escucha desde los altavoces, hay unos momentos de silencio desde eso antes de que Sana se agache y se ponga su máscara.

\- Yo tomo los pisos de arriba –

\- Llama por radio cuando encuentres algo, Sana –

La morena asiente y levanta un brazo desde su posición agachada, mantiene el puño cerrado y el codo doblado, Tsuyu entiende que hace y sonríe antes de chocar antebrazos con ella. El cuerpo de la enmascarada se prende de rayos y de un salto logra llegar a la ventana del segundo piso, queda parada en la saliente sin entrar.

Mira hacia arriba antes de dar otro salto y abrir la ventana del tercer piso desde afuera, entrando a la prueba.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14 – Duelo de equipos – Rayo y piedra**

* * *

Al entrar por la puerta al edificio Tsuyu se queda agazapada y se abre paso lentamente, cada vuelta y cada pasillo puede tener a los villanos del otro lado, mantiene sus orejas bien atentas para escuchar cualquier ruido.

El primer piso parece ser particularmente oscuro, la falta de luz eléctrica es una desventaja para ellos ya que los villanos podrán esconderse, teme particularmente por Tokoyami ya que su quirk utiliza las sombras de alguna manera. Se sube a la pared y espía por encima antes de dar vuelta en cada esquina.

Hay varias habitaciones pero ninguna de ellas tiene nada, solo vacios espacios cuadrados entre cada pasillo, algunos ni siquiera tienen puerta para entrar, la mayoría de los que sí se puede están a los lados y tienen grandes ventanales que dan a la calle y dejan entrar el sol del día.

Llega a las escaleras del edificio, al menos una de ellas que sube unos escalones antes de tener su descanso y continuar su subida en espiral al segundo piso, debería seguir investigando por lo que sube. Al llegar al segundo piso se detiene en seco, uno de los dos pasillos está en completa oscuridad y pasos se escuchan al final de este.

Inmediatamente Tsuyu salta a la izquierda y se apoya contra la pared, los pasos se vuelven más y mas fuertes, aunque quien sea que camine parece estar bastante tranquilo. La chica rana está preparada para dar la vuelta a la esquina y atacar pero los pasos se detienen.

\- Hm – Es una voz gruesa la que gime.

Tsuyu está a punto de atacar cuando una sombra se le aparece de frente, es Dark Shadow intentando ver a la vuelta de la esquina para no tener ninguna sorpresa.

\- ¡Hola! – Grita la sombra - ¡Adiós! – Con un zarpaso intenta despachar a Tsuyu pero ella salta hacia atrás, la garra de sombra se clava contra la pared provocando un quiebre en esta misma.

\- Sabia que había oído algo – Dice Tokoyami apareciendo por done viene su sombra, con solo ver a Tsuyu gime, le molesta que no esté con su compañera, se han separado también.

\- ¡Hora de pelear! –

Dark Sahdow crece, la sombra del lugar parece potenciarlo, se abalanza sobre la chica rana pero ella sigue saltando hacia atrás para tomar más distancia a lo largo del pasillo. Eventualmente Tsuyu desaparece doblando la esquina y Dark Sahdow no llega a perseguirla, Tokoyami la sigue caminando rápidamente pero aprovecha a comunicar sus hallazgos.

* * *

 ** _\- Kirishima, he encontrado una de ellas –_**

 ** _\- ¿Quién? –_**

 ** _\- Asui, está sola, no sé donde se ha metido Arashi, estate alerta podría haber entrado por alguna de las ventas y se estará dirigiendo hacia arriba o hacia mí… -_**

 ** _\- ¿Necesitas que baje? –_**

 ** _\- No, no por ahora, solo mantente alerta –_**

All Might separa sus dedos de su comunicador luego de escuchar toda la conversación, sube la mirada para ver los monitores y como Tsuyu todavía sigue evitando el enfrentamiento con agilidad rebotando en las paredes y los techos con facilidad para evitar a Dark Shadow, pero esto no la deja con tiempo para comunicarse con Sana mientras que Tokoyami puede hacerlo con facilidad.

El resto del grupo ven interesados, la bomba está a la vista sobre la azotea del edificio y Kirishima está parado junto al gran misil esperando, Sana corre por los pasillos sin usar su quirk para llamar la atención, los otros dos combaten.

\- Se han separado, no muy bueno – Uraraka comenta.

\- No necesariamente – Yaoyorozu le responde de brazos cruzados – Tokoyami y Kirishima parecen hablar mucho y estar comunicados a pesar de haberse separado, ahora tienen la ventaja ya que los héroes no pueden hacer lo mismo –

\- Yo no descontaría a los héroes todavía, joven Yaoyorozu – All Might sonríe volteando hacia el grupo – La estrategia más sensata no es siempre las más útil –

\- Si Asui puede avisar es probable que ataquen y capturen a Tokoyami con la superioridad numérica ¿No? – Iida levanta la mano para hablar, bien alto y recto como se espera de un 'elite' como él.

\- _Yes,_ pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, jóvenes, todavía tenemos trece minutos para terminar –

Con esas últimas palabras la habitación de observación queda totalmente en silencio, las miradas puestas en Asui y Tokoyami peleando por el control, la chica rana no parece intentar atacarlo directamente si no que opta por una estrategia más difícil: Lo rodea y luego intenta atraparlo con su lengua evitando a Dark Shadow, pero esto se vuelve más difícil conforme se acercan a los lugares oscuros.

* * *

 ** _\- Asui –_** La voz de Sana aparece en la radio, esto inmediatamente llama la atención de la chica, evita a Dark Shadow una vez mas y queda agachada en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, Asui – Tokoyami suspira, la sombra compañera se alza sobre él - ¡Terminala Dark Shadow! –

Con un alarido Dark Shadow baja y se manda en picada contra su objetivo, su masivo cuerpo potenciado por la sombra se estrella contra el piso rompiendo este mismo y creando un agujero. La sombra se separa y disipa el polvo con una de sus manos, no hay nada excepto el agujero, se frota la nariz del dolor.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido? –

\- Ribbit –

Ese sonido inconfundible viene desde arriba, está colgada del techo, Tokoyami intenta reaccionar pero Tsuyu le lanza su lengua para atraparlo, lo rodea con esta y luego lo levanta en el aire. Dark Sahdow va al ataque para liberar a su amigo, pero es evitado grácilmente con un salto.

Al aterrizar la rana usa su lengua para dar a Tokoyami contra una pared, soltándolo antes de impactar, golpea su hombro fuertemente y queda aturdido unos segundos, es lo suficiente para que ella baje por el agujero que Dark Shadow ha creado y se esconda en el primer piso del edificio.

Busca una habitación debajo y se sienta, pone su dedo sobre el comunicador y responde a la llamada.

\- Sana ¿Qué ha pasado? –

\- **_Encontré la bomba, está en la azotea –_**

\- Hm… ¿La azotea? – Su mirada se dirige hacia arriba al escucharlo.

\- **_¿Tu cómo estás? –_**

\- Tokoyami me ha encontrado, pero no es problema mantenerlo ocupado… no sé dónde está Kirishima –

\- **_Aquí arriba, no me ha visto cuando me he asomado –_**

Hay un pequeño momento de silencio, la voz de Tokoyami se hace presente y le da órdenes a Dark Shadow de que busque a Tsuyu rápidamente antes de que se les escape.

\- Tengo un plan, Sana… -

* * *

Comienza la planeación por radio y All Might escucha atentamente presntandole atención a las cámaras al mismo tiempo, se sonríe a si mismo escuchando a Asui tomar el mando y Arashi aceptando las ordenes sin chistar, ciertamente un cambio comparado a los combates que han tenido hasta ahora, los equipos han sido poco organizados o ha habido casos como el equipo Bakugou donde cada uno va por su cuenta.

El resto de la clase no puede escuchar y solo están mirando como las heroínas planean en el silencio de las cámaras, Kaminari se acerca un poco al profesor y levanta la mano frente a él para llamar la atención.

\- ¿Qué dicen? –

\- Están planeando, joven, ya veremos que hacen –

Con esas cripticas palabras y una gran sonrisa el héroe numero uno sigue mirando los monitores, parece que ha terminado la charla y las heroínas se ponen manos a la obra, Tsuyu es atacada por Tokoyami pero ella sigue evadiendo intentando buscar una manera de subir otra vez al segundo piso.

\- ¡Arashi va a por la bomba! – Señala Mina a una de las pantallas de arriba, Kirishima es rodeado por los brazos de Sana desde atrás y está intentando ahorcarlo pero su quirk previene eso y se la saca de encima enseguida.

* * *

En la azotea todo lo pasado por las cámaras se detiene, Kirishima se saca a Sana de encima con un codazo apuntado a su estomago, ella salta hacia atrás para evitarlo. Ahora se encuentran frente a frente, la máscara gatuna esconde el rostro de la heroína haciendo que, junto a su silencio, todo sea más tenso para el pelirrojo.

\- Ya me preguntaba cuando vendría alguno de ustedes – Sube los brazos y usa su quirk para formar unas peligrosas armas filosas de piel endurecida.

\- No perdería la oportunidad de encontrarte – Sana también se pone en posición flexionando sus rodillas y sus dedos debajo de sus guantes para atacar con su estilo particular.

Kirishima rápidamente sube su mano y la apoya en su aparato de comunicación para usarlo, grita el nombre de Tokoyami pero no hay respuesta, ni un solo ruido de vuelta, su contrincante se rie en voz baja.

\- Sin energía, estás solo –

\- ¡Así será mejor! –

El pelirrojo tira su aparato a un lado y se lanza al ataque con un grito, todo su cuerpo se pone filoso y rigido, entra con un derechazo intentando clavar sus dedos en Sana pero ella lo esquiva sin ningún problema. Es rápida, más de lo que anticipaba, comienza a tirar golpes a ciegas con sus antebrazos como si fueran bolas de demolición, sus zarpasos son poco certeros y siguen siendo esquivados uno por uno hasta que uno conecta con otro antebrazo metalico y la máscara se encuentra con el rostro de Kirishima.

Sana lo toma del brazo y le golpea en el pecho, todo su cuerpo chispea por un segundo, el golpe de mano abierta lo mueve pero no hace ningún daño visible, ni siquiera una mueca en su rostro. Kirishima intenta devolver la cortesía golpeando con su brazo libre. Ella lo toma por ambos brazos, frustrando cualquier ataque y los tira hacia arriba con fuerza, acto segundo patea a su oponente para alejarlo unos pasos, no funciona.

Insistente el pelirrojo salta hacia adelante y tira a Sana hacia atrás, cae sobre ella rodeándola con sus pies, levanta una mano y logra golpearla directo en la máscara. A pesar de estar protegida todavía siente el impacto, su cuerpo entero se ilumina dando la señal de que ahora se tomará todo en serio.

Toma los dos brazos de su oponente impidiendo que siga golpeándola, comienza un forcejeo momentáneo que termina con él retrocediendo y ella rodando hacia el costado para pararse rápido.

\- ¡Estaba esperando algo así! – Sana se agazapa y apoya ambas manos en el suelo, las chispas y los rayos blancos se vuelven intensos, consigue sacar su poder a relucir y deja a Kirishima boquiabierto.

Con un salto la emocionada morena se lanza al ataque, esta vez determinada a ganar, con su quirk activado al cien por ciento, conecta un golpe directo al mentón de Kirishima a una velocidad impresionante, logra hacerlo retroceder al mismo tiempo que pinta (de un golpe) una sonrisa igual de emocionada en su rostro.

Es la primera vez que ambos se enfrentan a un enemigo que no sea un robot o algún tipo de enfrentamiento, la primera vez que se miden contra alguien de un estilo parecido, no van a desperdiciarla.

Comienza el verdadero combate, Sana tira golpes rapidos y ladea su cuerpo entero cada vez que Kirishima intenta golpearla de vuelta, sus puños no llevan la fuerza necesaria y solo consiguen rebotar sin daño alguno en la piel del pelirrojo. En una de sus acometidas él toma la máscara de Sana por los lados y la trae haciendo uso de la cadena que la sostiene, ya cerca le asesta un fuerte cabezazo.

Ella queda aturdida pero, en un afán por no quedar débil, le devuelve el favor tomándolo de uno de los tirantes de su traje y golpeando su rostro con todas sus fuerzas, su brazo chispea contra la superficie dura de la mejilla de Kirishima y casi lo derriba hacia la derecha.

Una vez tambaleando el pelirrojo no llega a hacer más que cubrir su rostro con sus brazos y resistir una ola de golpes de la morena, con las yemas de sus dedos golpea incesantemente una y otra vez, algunos golpes en dichos brazos y otros al estomago.

\- ¡¿Cuánto puedes aguantar?! – Ella grita a todo pulmón sin interrumpir su ataque, sus puños se vuelven difíciles de ver con la velocidad que tienen, el ruido de los golpes es lentamente remplazado con los gritos de la artista marcial frustrada - ¡Ya rómpete! –

\- ¡Raah! – Con un rugido Kirishima logra separar uno de sus puños e intenta devolverle el golpe, este choca con una mano robot que tiene la misma idea causando un gran golpe entre ambos, sorprendentemente su fuerza está empatada.

Otro choque de puños le sigue a ese, quedan atascados en otro forcejeo más y parece que nadie cederá, ambos hacen fuerza como si se tratara de una lucha de dos rinocerontes salvajes. Detrás de la máscara quebrada y delante ambos chicos muestran sus dientes, aprietan sus mandíbulas intentando ganar sobre el otro en una lucha que no deja de ser interesante para ellos, ya han olvidado la bomba y su objetivo, solo quieren golpearse y ver quién es el primero en caer.

Sana puede tener la técnica y la velocidad, pero en fuerza bruta lo que puede hacer es limitado y aun peor si la lucha se prolonga, sigue chispeando y lanzando rayos por todo su torso y sus brazos intentando hacer algo pero no hay caso, Kirishima saca ventaja y comienza a empujarla hacia atrás.

Este choque de voluntades prolongado termina con el pelirrojo aventando a su contrincante hacia la derecha, ella cae rodando en el suelo pero enseguida se acomoda y logra evitar saltando un golpe descendente que quiebra el suelo y crea un pequeño agujero hacia abajo.

\- ¡Quédate quieta! – Usando el poder de la inercia Kirishima se lanza tras ella por sobre el piso quebrado y le da con su mano cortante directo en el estomago arrastrándola varios metros hacia atrás.

\- ¿E-eso es todo? – Ella levanta su puño orgánico y salta para acortar distancias otra vez.

* * *

\- Dios mio – Momo se lleva una mano a la boca viendo como se acercan de nuevo en las pantallas y ahí están otra vez, dándose golpes mutuamente, esta vez tanto Kirishima como Sana reciben del otro constantemente y se nota en sus rostros que el dolor es intenso.

\- ¡Pero qué madriza que se están dando! – Comenta Mina alzando ambos brazos, nadie sabe si está preocupada o si está disfrutándolo.

\- Espero que pierda algo de ropa – Mineta comenta para sí mismo.

All Might observa a los cuatro, Tsuyu sigue en su juego de escondidas debido al plan que ha preparado con su compañera, Tokoyami la busca sin saber que sobre él en la azotea Kirishima y Sana se están batiendo a duelo, quedan menos de cinco minutos en el reloj.

La gran sonrisa blanca crece viendo a ambos jóvenes darlo todo, raspados y heridos pero con sus espíritus intactos, han olvidado sobre la bomba y eso les restará puntos en el ejercicio, peor a los ojos del héroe número uno están demostrando lo más importante:

\- Esto es actitud, jóvenes – Dice en voz alta señalándolos – Sus quirks se neutralizan y no saben nada sobre el otro para evitarlo, pero aun así se mantienen de pie –

\- Parece que solo pelean sin ningún sentido – Yaoyorozu agrega cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Los movimientos de Sana son mas y mas lentos con cada segundo que pasa, ya no llega a esquivar la mayoría de los golpes y se encuentra en mal estado, Kirishima se muestra jadeante y cansado también pero aun en mejor estado que ella, solo quedan minutos para que todo acabe tanto el combate como su energía.

\- _Parece que no podré ganarte, no hoy –_ Tras la máscara Sana muestra un rostro preocupado, algo furiosa por la impotencia de no poder penetrar semejante defensa, pero decide volver al plan de antes - Este es el final… ¡Prepárate! –

Se acerca a Kirishima una vez mas y comienza a golpearlo, grita a los cuatro vientos y sus manos se mueven a una velocidad parecida a cuando recién comenzaron, está gastando todo lo que tiene en este último ataque pero el pelirrojo está demasiado gastado como para arriesgarse y solo se cubre como ella esperaba. Inclinándose hacia adelante su cuerpo entero brilla con más intensidad, sigue moviendo a Kirishima con los golpes, paso a paso se acercan al final de la azotea.

\- ¡Ahora muere! – Ella se separa y sube una mano para rematar al pelirrojo, él lo nota y devuelve el golpe intentando cazarla con sus dos brazos, pero cae directo en la trampa, Sana se agacha lo suficientemente bajo para esquivarlo y luego salta hacia adelante.

Abraza a Kirishima de la cintura y lo lleva hacia atrás, deja de sentir piso debajo y el viento sopla mientras los dos caen desde el sexto piso del complejo de oficinas, apenas se da cuenta él grita e intenta sacársela de encima. Sana está prendida como una pulga a su oponente, su máscara se vuela, usa su fuerza restante para mantenerlo debajo.

El golpe contra el suelo es contundente, Kirishima con su dureza hace un agujero considerable en este y ella le cae encima, los dos quedan en el momentáneamente.

\- Tsuyu… - Sana se retira de encima de Kirishima y se comunica por su aparato - ¡El t-techo está -libre! –

\- ¡Ribbit! –

De una ventana sale volando la chica rana, Dark Shadow detrás intenta atraparla pero ella se cuelga a la pared del lado de afuera y sube a gran velocidad a la azotea, solo pasa un minuto antes de que se anuncie:

\- **¡Hero Team WIN! –**

Con una gran y cansada sonrisa Sana mira hacia abajo al abatido Kirishima, el mira sin poder hacer nada, su cara muestra frustración pero se borra al ver que le ofrecen una mano para levantarse.

\- Fue un buen combate, viejo –

El la toma sin dudar y se cuelga para volver a pararse, se nota que ella tiene más problemas para mantener su fuerza por lo que le ofrece ayuda, pero la morena niega con la cabeza antes de que pueda hablar, los dos quedan callados sin decir una sola palabra mas, satisfechos con lo que ha pasado sin importar quien ha salido vencedor.

Para ambos fue una primera probada de lo que está por venir en este segundo día de clases, incluso si todavía tienen que pasar la evaluación del resto de la clase… sus mentes están puestas en una posible revancha en un futuro cercano…

* * *

 **Vaya, por fin, cielos santo que Fanfiction estuvo dandome errores estos utlimos dias y no pude actualizar xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen por la tardanza pero no todo fue culpa mia, espero que el proximo capitulo esté listo pronto! Recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo en la caja de reviews!**

 **Ciao!**


	15. El final del dia

Kirishima y Arashi se encuentran ambos reincorporados luego de semejante caída, ella se estira y gira su brazo derecho al sentir un pequeño dolor en el hombro, es el resultado de sostenerlo mientras caían y la ha sacado barata, estos gestos llaman la atención del de pelos rojos pero ella disuade cualquier ayuda que intenta brindarle.

Eventualmente los otros dos compañeros llegan, Tokoyami y Tsuyu, caminan juntos, la rana se ve feliz y le sonríe a Sana al salir, el chico gótico solo se inclina hacia adelante.

\- Esto fue mi culpa, Kirishima, espero sepas perdonarme –

\- ¡Oye! No te preocupes, Tokoyami, que una derrota no es nada... – El chico le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda, demasiado fuerte, lo mueve completamente y da un paso hacia adelante – Además, fue divertido, pudimos probar nuestras habilidades... creo que eso era el objetivo, no ganar –

\- Realmente me golpeaste fuerte – Sana menciona llamando la atención, algún que otro raspón en su estomago por golpes comienzan a dolerle al ser rosados por el traje – Pero si se sienten mal recuerden que, al menos, perdieron contra las mejores –

\- Eres arrogante, Sana – Dice Tsuyu sin pensar.

\- Prefiero el término 'sanamente competitiva' –

Mientras ellas hablan sobre cuál es la cantidad optima de arrogancia, Kirishima explica a Tokoyami lo que pasó en el techo, el porqué de su falta de comunicación y como alcanzaron la bomba, al final el chico pájaro se siente menos mal sabiendo que todo fue parte de un plan y no perdieron por su propia ineptitud.

El grupo se abre paso por la calle ya, no sin que antes la morena se aleje para recoger la máscara del suelo, la observa y nota que tiene algunas marcas de rayas, Kirishima se disculpa pero ella dice que le agrega personalidad además de poder arreglarse fácil, termina por colgársela del hombro y seguir el camino.

* * *

 **Capitulo 15 – Final del día**

* * *

All Might dirige al resto de la clase hacia afuera, el sol comienza a ocultarse entre los edificios de la zona de entrenamiento, esperan al grupo faltante para que se reúnan y puedan terminar con el último análisis de la clase, el profesor parece particularmente apurado por terminar.

\- Espero que Deku esté bien – Uraraka menciona en voz baja entre los del grupo, Bakugou se irrita con escucharla pero no dice nada.

\- Recovery Girl lo atenderá, nada que no haya arreglado antes – Iida mueve los brazos al hablar, parece que está haciendo golpes de karate en la dirección de la chica de gravedad, ella solo asiente.

\- Usar ese quirk es como un suicidio – Satou comenta rascándose la cabeza – O sea, todos tenemos un límite pero… -

\- Tanto poder debe venir con una debilidad, la debilidad en este caso es casi perder tus extremidades – Momo cruza los brazos y suspira - ¿Qué está pensando profesor? –

El imponente rubio tose al ser llamado por la alumna tan de repente, se mira su propia mano y su expresión parece tensarse un poco al encontrar sangre en su puño. Escucha su nombre de nuevo y esconde dicha mano detrás de su espalda para disimular mientras se ríe.

\- ¡El joven Midoriya tiene mucho potencial! Pero no parece tener la habilidad física para usarlo –

La charla es interrumpida por el grupo que se acerca, por fin dan la vuelta en una esquina cercana y Kirishima levanta una mano para saludar y llamar la atención, los cuatro caminan hasta acercarse, el pelirrojo se adelanta para caminar rápido con una cara entusiasmada por oir el resultado, Tokoyami se toma su tiempo al igual que las dos chicas, Sana tiene unos problemas para mover su pierna raspada pero lo disimula muy bien.

All Might les sonríe, el resto del grupo los recibe con un murmullo general, Mina se adelanta con los brazos alzados y les grita cuando ve acercarse a todos.

\- ¡Estuvieron geniales! –

Kirishima se ríe y le da un pulgar arriba, Sana solo pone ambas manos en su cadera quedándose quieta, Tokoyami y Tsuyu se integran al grupo para ser elogiados por Kouda por una buena pelea, por Aoyama por un buen despliegue de elegancia de parte de la rana y Mineta que les dice que podrían haber usado menos ropa las chicas aunque, claro, todos lo ignoran.

\- ¿Estás bien joven Arashi? – Con una voz sutil que contrasta con su apariencia ruidosa All Might se inclina sobre la joven, es una voz más gentil que de costumbre y suena realmente preocupado, la chica da una media sonrisa fanfarrona.

\- Ya, estoy bien, nada que un poco de tiempo no cure – Su respuesta es encontrada por silencioso 'Okay', enseguida el profesor voltea hacia todo el grupo.

\- ¡Entonces! ¿Qué podemos decir sobre este combate? –

Hay silencio, no porque nadie tenga nada que opinar si no por vergüenza y porque ahora todas las miradas están puestas en Momo Yaoyorozu, literalmente todos los alumnos e incluso el profesor la observan esperando algún tipo de acotación, ella tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta y se pone algo nerviosa viendo como esperan una devolución.

\- ¿Por qué me miran a mi? –

\- _Tú_ fuiste la que habló casi por su cuenta las otras cuatro veces… - Sana comenta acercándosele – All Might incluso está más perdido que tu –

El profesor está sorprendido por tal acusación, pero cualquiera que no lo adore como un héroe perfecto podría darse cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de cómo ser profesor, y ese es el caso de la chica Arashi, sumado a que no tiene vergüenza en decir lo que piensa a los profesores.

\- Bueno… ¡Ahem! – El héroe numero uno se aclara la garganta, en parte para responder pero también para sacarle tanta presión a Momo – Ambos equipos estuvieron bien comunicados, separados pero en la misma página, de haber seguido así todo hubiese terminado en un _Time up_ y los villanos habrían ganado –

\- Ahí es donde entra mi plan ¿No? – Tsuyu agrega por lo bajo.

\- ¡ _Yes!_ La joven Tsuyu ideó un plan para mantener a su contrincante ocupado mientras la joven Arashi limpia el techo, una vez terminadas fue fácil alcanzar la bomba ¡Bien pensado! –

\- Ribbit – Un genérico croar es la respuesta que obtiene.

\- Todos lo han hecho bien, sin importar quien ha ganado y quien ha perdido, los cuatro mostraron una gran resistencia y perseverancia para jugar con su enemigo, la diferencia ha sido pequeña – El héroe numero uno se para frente a todo el grupo, dando pasos agigantados hasta quedar al frente, su capa ondea como una bandera de esperanza - ¡Y eso va para todos! No ha habido ningún herido, a parte del joven Midoriya, se lo han tomado en serio y por eso se los agradezco ¡Buena clase para ser la primera! –

Tsuyu levanta una mano frente al grupo y habla con su tono algo triste – Luego de tener clases con el profesor Aizawa… esto es un cambio agradable – El grupo entero parece asentir con esa afirmación, All Might se aguanta la risa por ahora.

\- ¡Somos libres de hacer las clases apropiadas a nuestro estilo! – Levanta las manos para comunicarle las peores noticias posibles en una manera muy alegre – Bueno, con esto terminado voy a darle los resultados al joven Midoriya… ¡Cambiense y vuelvan a la CLASE! –

Y con esas últimas palabras All Might corre por el gran túnel de salida, va a toda velocidad dejando viento detrás, la mayoría de los alumnos comentan sobre que tan genial y efusivo que es, los que no lo hacen están de acuerdo en silencio, todos excepto Bakugou.

El chico de las explosiones empuja hasta hacerse paso entre la multitud, una vez lejos de ellos comienza a caminar por el mismo túnel para alejarse, parece más molesto que de costumbre.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Vas a cambiarte? Deja que te acompañemos – Kirishima le grita intentando perseguirlo, por encima del hombro de Bakugou se ve que levanta el dedo mayor para hacerle la famosa y obscena seña americana – Que tipo mas simpático… -

\- No ha cambiado – Sana se cruza de brazos y bufa, es solo un comentario pasajero pero pronto Uraraka se le acerca interesada en sus palabras.

-Claro que tú, Deku y Bakugou iban juntos a la secundaria ¿No es así? –

\- ¿Hm? – La morena se rasca la mejilla riendo – Bueno, no exactamente, ellos dos estaban en otro curso, pero en el mismo año –

\- ¿Ha sido siempre tan malo? – Kirishima se vuelve para preguntarle.

\- Siempre, desde que empecé en esa escuela se le conoció como el muchacho más problemático, todos fueron molestados o ignorados agresivamente por él eventualmente… yo fui una de las ignoradas – Menciona ella, se toma una pausa para pensar y luego concluye – Aunque debe haber sido porque yo era 'La chica sin brazo' y pues sería malo para su reputación atacarme –

\- No creo que sea tan malo ¿Verdad? De seguro se ablandará o madurará con el tiempo, un hombre de verdad no puede ser tan malvado –

Sana se ríe en voz baja, con su media sonrisa deja el grupo y comienza su camino hacia donde deberían cambiarse, quiere llegar primera para poder ponerse su camisa sin andar enseñando su brazo a nadie, pero no se van sin dejar un comentario en tono burlón.

\- Gasta tu tiempo si quieres, rojo, no hay nada que me importe menos que los berrinches de Bakugou… - Suena algo condescendiente, deja a su compañero de clases con un mal sentimiento de haber sido burlado, pero dice la verdad… no hay nada que le importe menos, tiene sus propios problemas.

* * *

Ha terminado la clase de Aizawa, el sol brilla de naranja afuera, Uraraka y Kaminari han salido en busca de unos manuales para la clase siguiente y, por suerte, la ultima del día. El ambiente en el salón es bastante festivo comparado al del primer día, ahora con la presentación de cada uno de los quirks de los presentes en un entorno de combate hay de qué hablar y se nota.

Sana entra en el salón tras volver del baño y se dirige hacia atrás donde Tokoyami, Ojiro y Jiro estaban charlando antes de que se fuera, antes de poder pasar hacia atrás una mano la detiene tomándola del brazo, la sorpresa es mucho más grande cuando ella escucha quien es el dueño de la mano.

\- Oye, chica – Toma el brazo derecho, el cual ella puede sentir perfectamente y aparta para que deje de agarrarla.

\- ¿Qué?- Le habla secamente y con disgusto, no es que le desagrade, pero como ha dicho antes ignora cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él, la única razón por la que no ha actuado en su contra durante la secundaria fue Deku diciéndole que 'Kacchan no es malo' y excusas parecidas.

\- Tu sabias de su quirk ¿No? – Dejando ir ese brazo el rubio da la vuelta, su rostro está peor que antes, con un ceño fruncido que avergonzaría a cualquier villano, su voz carraspea con odio al preguntar por alguien tan insignificante como Deku – Sobre el maldito nerd y su estúpido poder –

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿Qué importa? Tiene un quirk ahora… - Sana se cruza de brazos y nota el enojo en él, eso le da suficiente razón como para pararse sobre un pedestal imaginario y observarlo con desdén - ¿Acaso te golpea tanto? ¿Ya no te sientes especial? O acaso es que no puedes golpearlo más –

\- ¿Te burlas de mi? Pedazo de mierda –

\- Solo pregunto por lo que es obvio – La morena se encoje de hombros y voltea para volver a donde estaba, pero escucha un balbuceo detrás.

\- Puedo escucharte burlándote, tu y los otros malditos, el medio y medio bastardo… -

La voz hace que le recorra un escalofrió por la espalda, es tembolorosa y llena de ira, inmediatamente Sana se prepara para atajarse al verlo moverse con violencia, pero lo hace para tomar su mochila y salir pateando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Pueden irse todos al demonio! – Grita con fuerza antes de golpear la puerta corrediza con todas sus fuerzas.

El salón queda en silencio, Sana observa la puerta por unos momentos pero no puede encontrar ningún tipo de lastima y solo bufa enfadada volviendo a su propio asiento, gira para dirigirle la palabra a Tokoyami y resumir la charla que tenían antes de que salga al baño, sobre colores de los trajes y cuales son buenos para que ocasión.

* * *

Cuando el día termina el sol está escondiéndose, han estado mucho más tiempo de lo previsto ya que las clases tuvieron que ser corridas para darles un poco de tiempo extra, tienen mucha tarea para la clase de literatura que será en unos dos días, aparte de eso y la práctica de All Might, el día fue rápido e indoloro, incluso hasta soportable.

Sana sale del establecimiento a tiempo para ver a Deku alejarse con Uraraka e Iida, se sonríe a si misma al verlos otra vez, parece hacerlo cada vez que los ve, le recuerdan a ella y su grupo de la secundaria, le recuerda a que siempre quiso un grupo así para Deku, también le recuerda a que ha estado llamándolo 'Deku' sin querer y no pareció importarle ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que Uraraka lo llama así ahora?

Sin más que pensar baja los pocos escalones y se encamina hacia la salida, no puede ver a nadie más de su clase y supone que todos se han ido, ha visto a Kirishima y Kaminari partir con Shouji y Mineta, prefirió no salir con ellos, ya tuvo una reputación de ser una 'marimacho' en la secundaria y juntarse con todos los chicos del salón otra vez no le haría nada bien.

\- ¡Boop! – Un hombro choca contra el suyo y la manda hacia la derecha, casi se cae al estar desprevenida, es Mina y ríe después del impacto - ¡Vaya! Casi te tiro, y mucho más rápido que en la lucha de hoy –

\- Muy graciosa, Ashido, muy graciosa – Sana le sonríe e intenta calmarla.

\- ¿Vas hacia el mismo lugar que ayer? –

\- Si, mi casa todavía no puede moverse de lugar –

\- ¡Imagínate si pudiera! –

\- Te lo estas tomando demasiado literal Ashido… o… ¿No lo suficiente literal? –

Hay un silencio donde Sana intenta descifrar en que embrollo se ha metido con las palabras, ciertamente Mina debe ser una genio con un coeficiente intelectual altísimo, se sonríe a si misma por la posibilidad de ello.

\- Ese Bakugou si que se enojó contigo hoy ¿No? –

\- Creo que fue más un enojo general a todo el mundo, resulta que él no es el único bueno con su quirk… eso debe doler justo en el orgullo –

\- Si… -

Otro silencio, esta vez es uno agradable, las dos chicas miran hacia adelante mientras se abren paso hasta la puerta y luego emprenden el camino que ya han compartido una vez, un par de calles hasta que se separen. Charlan sobre lo que harán al llegar a casa, lo que comerán, las tareas y una posible salida entre ellas y otras chicas de la clase A el fin de semana.

Cuando llegan a la calle de despedida se sonríen mutuamente y parten cada una a su hogar marcando el final del segundo día.

* * *

 **Corto capitulo para terminar el segundo dia, por suerte no haremos dia por dia porque si no terminaria con mas de 100 capitulos antes de alcanzar el manga. El proximo capitulo ya nos saldremos un poco del canon y veremos la relación de Sana con algunos de sus compañeros :D**

 **Espero verlos pronto! Recuerden dejar su opinión debajo en la caja de reviews**

 **Ciao!**


	16. Thunderstruck

**Capitulo 16 – Thunderstruck**

* * *

Cuando la campana suena lo hace para simbolizar el final de la clase y el comienzo del almuerzo, Sana es la última en salir del salón como siempre lo es, para ser una persona que odia las clases siempre se toma un buen tiempo para salir a los descansos, para ella misma debe ser porque luego de al menos una hora logra acostumbrarse a la repulsión y no quiere pararse y perder esa comodidad.

La profesora psicóloga cierra el salón detrás al verlos a todos salir, Sana pone ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y se abre paso por los pasillos hacia la zona del almuerzo, llega hasta allí y observa a la numerosa colección de cabezas multicolor que ocupan los asientos. Hay allí jóvenes de varias edades lo cual la hace preguntarse sobre los otros cursos, ha visto cursos no específicos para héroes y no ha podido charlar con nadie fuera de su propia clase.

Hoy no ha traído nada para almorzar y tampoco tiene ganas de comer, busca la barra de comidas para comprar bebida, un zumo o algo que pueda mantenerla ocupada y no parada allí como toda una extraña antisocial.

Finalmente decide comprar una soda, está embotelladla y la chapita está fija, mira hacia ambos lados antes de tomarla con su mano metálica y, en un movimiento simple, logra destaparla sin mucho esfuerzo.

Esta pequeña demostración la hace mirar hacia abajo, el metal de color marfil que asoma por debajo de la manga de su uniforme sosteniendo la botella, aunque todavía no logre acostumbrarse a tener ese brazo de vuelta le da gracia saber que puede encontrarle pequeñas funciones que el otro brazo no puede hacer, agarrar objetos cortantes o calientes, destapar botellas, romper vidrios, hacer percusión, entre otros.

Con sus ojos oscuros arriba otra vez toma un sorbo de su bebida gaseosa y escanea el horizonte, puede ver fácilmente a Ashido levantando las manos mientras le cuenta algo exagerado a Uraraka y Asui. Shouji y Kirishima parecen estar en una especie de competición de miradas porque en días anteriores se les prohibió que vuelvan a tener un campeonato de vencidas, Kaminari es incapaz de contener la risa junto a ellos y hasta Bakugou parece estar con ganas de alentar a que se golpeen en vez de mirarse tanto.

La morena avanza entre las mesas golpeando su dedo brillante contra el vidrio haciendo un poco de ritmo, se mantiene alejado de los dos grupos mencionados, Iida y Midoriya son otra opción pero parecen estar muy ocupados en una charla que tiene un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de ser sobre la escuela.

\- Puedes sentarte conmigo, nena – Una voz la llama desde la derecha, es Mineta claro y está sentado junto a Kouda que la saluda tímidamente – No muerdo, no por ahora –

Sana levanta una ceja y pone un dedo sobre la frente de Mineta, este malinterpreta la acción como una caricia y se apoya contra el dedo, ese mismo dedo se mueve segundos después y golpea el vaso del pequeño estudiante y lo vuelva derramando el poquito líquido que le quedaba. Mineta se queja y Kouda parece ponerse nervioso como lo hace con cualquier cosa, Sana se aleja ignorando los reproches de que tiene que limpiarlo.

Finalmente, su última opción, llega a la mesa de Yaoyorozu y Jiro, están en silencio ahora mismo y parecen haber terminado su comida bastante rápido, al menos la más alta de las dos, Jiro sigue atenta a sus propios asuntos sin intención de seguir hablando.

\- ¿Puedo? – Sana pregunta apuntando con su botella al asiento junto a la de los auriculares.

\- Por favor – Yaoyorozu responde cordialmente – Aunque yo debía ir al salón, quiero asegurarme que tengo la tarea para el Profesor Cementoss – Su calma usual está rota y parece preocupada, probablemente cree que la ha olvidado, tendrá que buscar a un maestro que le abra el salón y todo antes de la campana.

Las dos chicas quedan en silencio al ver como la mayor se aleja caminando rápidamente.

\- Parecía nerviosa –

\- Siempre parece nerviosa cuando se trata de tareas – Jiro responde sacando uno de sus auriculares para poder escuchar mejor a su compañera.

\- En cambio tu pareces calmada ¿Acaso trajiste tus tareas? –

\- ¿Y tú? –

Se miran, hay una mirada de complicidad entre ellas, ambas sospechan que la otra no ha hecho nada, finalmente Sana se ríe.

\- Nos va a tirar libros por la cabeza –

\- A ti, yo si la he hecho – Jiro le responde con una media sonrisa – Arashi ¿No? –

\- Si, esa misma –

Jiro hace otro silencio, piensa bien sus palabras antes de hablar, pero hay algo sobre lo que si tiene curiosidad, algo que escuchó de Kaminari hace días - ¿Arashi como el héroe? – Se gira un poco para preguntar.

\- Si… - Sana apoya la botella en la mesa antes de contestar – No me gusta decirlo mucho por ahí, especialmente en la escuela, pensarán que hago trampa o algo así… -

\- Tiene sentido, Yaoyorozu piensa igual –

\- Claro, ella es hija de héroes también ¿No? –

\- Tu, ella y Todoroki obviamente –

Luego de eso hay mas silencio, ninguna de las dos tiene alguna idea de que decir, Jiro está ocupada escuchando música y bajando por la gran lista que tiene en su pequeño aparato, Sana por su parte no quiere molestarla ni parecer desesperada por una conversación pero está interesada en seguir.

Desde su llegada a la escuela hizo una nota mental de varias personas en la clase, Jiro una de ellas, justo delante de ella parece que se lleva bien con Kaminari y Yaoyorozu, aparte de eso se ve mucho más relajada y tranquila que el resto de las chicas sin llegar a ser una constante cara de neutralidad como Tsuyu.

\- ¿Hm? – Finalmente Sana escucha algo que le llama su atención, a su oído llega una pequeña melodía que proviene del auricular colgando de Jiro, una melodía que conoce bien y no puede evitar seguir con golpecitos en su botella. La canción todavía no ha empezado apropiadamente solo se escucha la conocida banda coreando 'Thunder' una y otra vez, suficiente para reconocerla.

Esto, claro, atrae la atención de Jiro, no puede evitar mirar su mano haciendo ruido.

\- ¿AC DC? – Pregunta la morena con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? Oh… - La de pelos oscuros por fin abre sus ojos más de la cuenta, sus negros y pequeños ojos de desinterés se iluminan con un atisbo de esperanza - ¿Lo conoces? –

\- Oye, no eres la única en el mundo, además se llama 'Thunderstruck' es como un himno personal – Bromea ella antes de comenzar a escuchar la voz del conocido y desprolijo cantante, tan particular y sin embargo Sana comienza a hacer su mejor intento por imitarla – _I was caught, in the middle of a railroad track… -_

Jiro está sorprendida y algo avergonzada, la morena ahora está ladeándose de izquierda discretamente mientras canta en una voz moderadamente baja, no hay miradas hacia la mesa por el bullicio alrededor, pero a pesar de no ser muy extrovertida con sus gustos la voz, el inglés desordenado y los movimientos de su compañera logran que sonria.

\- _I looked 'round and I knew there was no turnin' back –_ Hace otra pausa esperando a que siga la canción – _My mind raced and I thought, What could I do? –_

La siguiente parte de la estrofa fue tarareada, no sabe la letra tanto como presume, Jiro la sabe muy bien pero ahora mismo está callada todavía no muy convencida de que debería unirse.

\- _Sound of the drums, beating in my heart… the thunder of guns, tore me apart… you've been –_ Con un último movimiento Sana se inclina sobre Jiro hasta que sus brazos quedan tocándose uno con otro y le apunta para que termine.

Jiro se ríe, no termina la frase pero al menos logra reírse, su risa es corta y calmada, una buena reflexión de su personalidad aunque por dentro tenga ganas de saltar y comenzar a empujar de vuelta a la morena.

 _-_ Bueno, casi, debemos seguir ensayando –

\- No sabía que te gustaban – Técnicamente no sabía nada, ni siquiera su apellido, pero ahora mismo está demasiado interesada para corregirse.

Sana se sonríe y se queda quieta, apoya ambos codos en la mesa tomando la botella otra vez – Bueno, soy un poco… ¿Cómo se dice? _Rocker_ , solo que no tengo como escuchar cuando no estoy en casa –

\- ¿Qué te gusta? –

\- Vaya, bueno… AC/DC claro, luego algunas otras bandas viejas ¿Scorpions?, Pink Floyd… también cosas nuevas y un poco menos clásicas como Trivium, Killswitch Engage, Avenged Sevenfold, System of a Dawn –

No termina de nombrar que Jiro se endereza en su asiento, su usual indiferencia es suplantada con emoción, levanta una mano para sacarse sus auriculares, ahora dispuesta a escuchar correctamente – Killswitch Engage, me encanta _My Curse_ –

\- This Fire Burns – Sana responde – Aunque si, My Curse es bueno –

\- This is Absolution – Responde Jiro – Si quieres ponerte _Metal_ –

\- Vaya, Jiro, quien diría que alguien tan tranquila sería tan violenta en cuanto a la música – Sana termina su botella y la deja en la mesa, apoya su brazo en la misma mirando a su compañera de frente.

La chica de los auriculares se avergüenza un poco, su interés desaparece y se rasca la cabeza como si intentara decir algo, una excusa para no hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar, pero la risa de Sana la tranquiliza.

\- No, no, tranquila, yo fui la que empezó después de todo –

\- Si, fuiste tú, ahora si entro a la clase con música en un volumen muy alto te echaré la culpa –

\- ¡Ja! Claro, solo nos mandarán a hacer algún tipo de castigo a ambas, mejor lo piensas –

Las dos se ríen, ahora con la tensión aliviada continúan el resto del almuerzo escuchando música en volumen bajo cada una con un auricular en el oído, no hay muchas palabras entre ellas pero un silencio mutuamente acordado donde tararean o mueven sus cabezas al unísono siguiendo la canción que salte en la lista de reproducción.

Pasa la hora del almuerzo y ambas se levantan para volver al salón, Sana se queda atrás para despachar de la botella, al caminar para hacerlo siente como que está siendo observada.

Da la vuelta hacia la multitud y no puede ver nada, podría ser su imaginación.

* * *

La escuela termina y Sana sale caminando hacia afuera en su usual manera, arrastra los pies como si llevara puesto zapatos de cemento endurecido, su mochila colgada de una sola tira y sus ojos puestos en el horizonte intentando despertar luego de la segunda clase de Aizawa, parece que su sola presencia contagia el sueño en ella.

Las caras que pasan son, en su mayoría conocidas, solo ve un par de sus compañeros alejarse ya que ha salido cuando la mayoría ya lo había hecho, queda parada frente a la entrada caminando lentamente hasta detenerse, esperará por Jiro aquí.

Han quedado de ir a escuchar música a su casa y, de paso, terminar los deberes para mañana, seguramente sus dos cabezas podría hacer una de un adolescente medianamente pensante ¿No? Si no siempre pueden pedir por teléfono las respuestas o algo así…

\- Vaya pero que preciosura – Son palabras que Sana no esperaba escuchar dirigida a ella, se da la vuelta extrañada pero encuentra a una chica frente a ella, inclinada hacia adelante tanto que casi se la choca.

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- ¿Hm? – La chica levanta la mirada y sonríe, tiene un uniforme de escuela puesto lo cual ya es reconfortante, su cabello está dividido en trenzas o rastas de un color rosa apagado, su cabeza adornada por unos lentes grandes de metal que parecen más algo salido de una película - ¡Hola! Estaba admirando tu hermoso bebe –

\- ¿Bebé? –

Sin hablar la chica le señala, su brazo izquierdo o, más bien, su mano que es visible, Sana instintivamente toma su propia mano y la pone cerca de su pecho en un acto de confusión y algo de enojo.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? ¡Solo será un segundo! Te he estado siguiendo estos días y no te has sacado tu abrigo nunca –

\- ¿Me has estado siguiendo? –

\- Un poquito, lo suficiente… - Hace una pausa con esa sonrisa maniaca que tiene, sus ojos con cruces parecen enfocarse en la mano sin cesar – Bastante –

Sana abre la boca para decir algo pero puede sentir algo en la extraña, no tiene malicia, no le pregunta para burlarse, le interesa genuinamente ¿Qué tan malo podría ser si ve un poco más? Al menos haría que deje de seguirla. Con un suspiro Sana se remanga su chaqueta y su camisa revelando su antebrazo, tal como la mano lo sugiere también es de color blanco con detalles negros.

\- ¡Oh pero que esplendido! Este no es un modelo ordinario –

\- No, es uno… especial ¿Quién eres? – No pudo contener la pregunta.

\- Mei Hatsume, de la clase de apoyo, sabía que una Arashi vendría y pues no pude evitar seguirte, especialmente considerando esa preciosura pegada a ti –

La morena se rasca la cabeza riendo de manera incomoda, incomoda por estar mostrando tan abiertamente y también avergonzada por tanto alago a ella y al trabajo de su tío. Volviendo a mirar Hatsume está escaneando el brazo con un aparato que ha sacado de su mochila, hace ruidos al pasar por encima del metal.

\- ¡Pero claro! – Exclama, sube su mirada hasta encontrarse cerca de Sana, cara a cara, hubiese terminado feo si la morena no hubiese retrocedido un poco - ¿Acaso tu eres la hija de Kazuhiko? –

\- Sobrina… ¿Cómo…? –

Antes de poder preguntar Mei asiente y vuelve a exclamar algo, luego calla alzando un dedo – Tendremos que hacer pruebas –

\- ¿Pruebas de qué? –

\- ¡Arashi! – La voz de Jiro intercede.

Volteando para ver la entrada Sana logra ver a su compañera acercándose, viene a un paso relajado saludando con su mano, algo dudosa todavía de todo este arreglo pero, al mismo tiempo, agradecida de que no la hayan dejado plantada.

\- Jiro, ya te tardabas –

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Llega a su lado ladeando la cabeza.

\- Solo charlo con… - Y así como así Mei no está, cuando Sana vuelve a su mano la extraña muchacha de pelos rosas se ha desvanecido sin dejar ningún rastro, por el rostro de Jiro parece que no la ha visto tampoco – Oh…-

\- ¿Arashi? –

\- Creo que la escuela comienza a afectar mi salud mental –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Nada, nada, no importa, solo vamos… -

Las dos se alejan caminando dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento de Kazuhiko, antes de salir Kyoka pregunta si está bien que Sana se aparezca con ella si apenas la conoce pero la morena le responde que no hay problema, además que su tío ha salido y no volverá hasta tarde a la noche.

* * *

 _\- Estos dos para la pareja de ahí afuera_ – Se dice a sí mismo el joven camarero luego de poner las dos tazas de café en la bandeja, agregar pequeños sobres de azúcar, cucharas y la cuenta que le ha pedido uno de ellos. Toma todo y se dirige hacia afuera acercándose a la única mesa ocupada de todo el local.

El hombre es Kazuhiko Arashi, asiente al camarero para agradecerle el servicio, mira como todo es puesto sobre la mesa y, finalmente, la cuenta. Inmediatamente saca su cartera de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para pagarle al camarero pero…

\- Está bien, Kazuhiko, yo lo tengo – Le dice una voz femenina del otro lado de la mesa.

El gruñe con disgusto – Sabes que no me gusta que… -

\- Compraste la última vez ¿No? Hay que ser justos –

Ella toma lo suficiente para pagar, incluso un poco más, y se lo pasa al camarero que le agradece cuando escucha las esperadas palabras "Guarda e cambio", se aleja y vuelve a su posición de centinela en el interior del local.

\- Los hombres y su orgullo – Se ríe la chica.

Kazuhiko levanta la mirada luego de guardar su cartera, enseguida su gruñido lo hace sentir como el peor sobre la tierra al verla reír, con sus cabellos plateados y sus mechones rojos al viento, su pálida cara femenina de ojos cerrados sonriendo, le contagia esa sonrisa en segundos.

\- No es orgullo, Fuyumi, quiero pagar mientras tenga dinero… cuando ande sin blanca puedes pagar todo lo que quieras y verás que no me quejo – Le responde con una media sonrisa levantando su tasa.

\- Te tomaré la palabra – Responde ella haciendo lo mismo, ambos toman un sorbo casi al mismo tiempo.

Luego de la pequeña pausa Kazuhiko baja su café y lo deja sobre el plato en la mesa, toma un poco de azúcar y comienza a abrir la bolsita de papel suspirando.

\- Todo saldrá bien, solo debes decirle y verás… -

Su ceño vuelve a fruncirse cuando el tema de su secreto sale otra vez - ¿Y si me odia por siempre? –

\- A decir verdad es posible que se enoje, pero es una adolescente, se le pasará y podrán hablar sobre ello, a mi no me molestó ¿O sí? –

\- No te lo oculté por cinco años – Responde él sagazmente, al notar un poco de agresividad en su tono suspira y hace un bollo del paquete vacio de azúcar – Tienes razón, debo decirle… solo tengo que encontrar el momento… o no estaré tranquilo –

Otra pausa, Kazuhiko toma el café y vuelve a dar otro sorbo pero esta vez su rostro apuntado hacia la calle viendo como otros niños se dirigen a sus hogares tras la escuela, Sana debe estar haciendo lo mismo ahora, le dirá pronto pero no hoy. Ha guardado el secreto por años pensando que desmoralizaría a la pequeña y ahora, viéndola tan motivada, quiere decirle la verdad.

Una calidez en su mano derecha lo despierta del trance, mira su mano sobre la mesa que ahora está siendo sostenida por la de Fuyumi, siente sus suaves caricias sobre sus ásperos dedos marcados por tanto trabajo con maquinas en el taller y en su hogar, se sonríe otra vez.

\- Ya, de acuerdo, me relajo – Admite inclinándose hacia adelante y acomodando su silla así está sentado derecho.

\- No te preocupes, es bueno escucharte hablar sobre algo en vez de que siempre sea yo la que me quejo de Shoto o mis alumnos – Dice ella riendo avergonzada, al menos pudo admitirlo en voz alta.

\- Somos un par de viejos amargados ¿No? – Kazuhiko le responde apretando la mano que tanto lo tranquiliza con fuerza.

* * *

 **Y así termina el capitulo, perdí la primera parte por lo que tuve que volver a hacerlo de nuevo, espero les haya gustado, tenemos algo de interacción con la clase y luego un nuevo personaje canon que se suma a la historia ¿Cual será el secreto?**

 **Recuerden dejar la un comentario debajo!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Papeles en el viento

Aburrimiento, aburrimiento eterno es lo que está sufriendo ahora misma la chica del mechón blanco, sentada en la clase observando su libro con la mente totalmente en blanco, la clase es literatura y el profesor Cementoss está hablando sobre algo relacionado con mitos y héroes de la antigua Grecia pero ella no presta atención.

El libro dice algo sobre eso también pero apenas puede leerlo, el entrenamiento con Aizawa hoy fue duro, les ha hecho correr alrededor de la escuela durante casi toda la clase solo para ver si alguno decidía hacer trampa con su quirk, luego de una hora de correr dijo que 'Nunca había dicho que no se podía', otra de sus trampas lógicas, Sana todavía se acuerda de él y todos sus ancestros aunque el almuerzo le ha ayudado a descansar un poco.

No es la única distraída, algunos otros tienen problemas siguiendo el tema, pero claro ninguno se compara a la ausencia mental de Sana, aunque esto no es raro.

Nunca ha sido una chica modelo en cuanto a la escuela, tampoco es la peor, hace lo que tiene que hacer cuando se acercan las pruebas aunque tenga que apurarse para hacerlo en los últimos días. Durante las clases intenta no hacer mucho ruido pero se aburre tanto…

Un golpe en su cabeza.

Frente a ella se desliza una bola de papel hasta quedar escondida detrás del libro, ha sido un golpecito ruidoso ya que hay un silencio sepulcral en el aula. Cementoss voltea pero no encuentra nada raro, solo todos los alumnos anotando lo que hay en la pizarra u ojeando el libro habiendo terminado, entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a escribir más.

Al principio Sana piensa que es una broma pero decide abrirlo para comprobar, ahí está el mensaje:

Qué onda?

La lapicera de color rojo brillante y los corazones que adornan la parte baja del signo de pregunta hacen fáciles de descifrar de quien es, pero por si no había quedado claro la hoja tiene la firma de Mina Ashido.

No tarda mucho en responder, le causa gracia el gesto, no ha tirado papelitos desde la primaria, eso habla mucho sobre el aburrimiento que tienen y la edad mental a la que pueden llegar si ese aburrimiento pega.

Escribe de vuelta:

Muerta de aburrimiento, este cara de tofu es insoportable

Y tira el papel por sobre la fila a su derecha, Mina la atrapa a tiempo para darse vuelta y 'leer' el libro, Cementoss vuelve a mirar pero antes de poder decir algo Iida le pregunta algo sobre el cuadro conceptual que hace en el pizarrón ¿Lo ha hecho a propósito? Probablemente, Sana puede sentir la penetrante mirada del presidente de la clase pidiéndole que se detenga en silencio.

El papel vuelve cuando el profesor voltea, esta vez atrapado sin sonido, el resto de la clase está comenzando a notarlo y algunos no pueden aguantar la risa de lo ridículamente obvio que es.

Me encanta ese apodo, Arashi, mira debajo

Y debajo se encuentra un dibujo bastante adorable de un pedazo de tofu con la forma del profesor, patas y manos de palo y una cara de gato con ojos grandes y saltones, una creación bastante bien hecha en el momento. Sana escribe otra vez debajo del dibujo.

Deberías hacer eso en grande, fotocopiarlo y pegarlo por la escuela

El papel vuelve a volar, esta vez no llega a destino y se choca con un pedazo de techo que se estira hasta formar una pared fina sobre la cabeza de Kirishima, la persona entre Sana y Mina. Cementoss usa su quirk para detener la bola de papel, la parte mala de que los profesores sean héroes profesionales es justamente esa, camina entre los bancos y levanta el papel.

\- Hmm… - Lo abre y lo mira con detenimiento - ¿Le parece gracioso Señorita Ashido? – La firma de la hoja es lo primero que ve, se inclina hacia Mina y ella se ríe poniendo ambas manos en frente.

\- Bueno, yo, ah… -

Mirando al papel de nuevo puede ver el apellido de la otra involucrada, da la vuelta para disparar una mirada acusatoria a Sana, la morena está leyendo o haciendo que lee, levanta su cabeza y se da cuenta enseguida que la han descubierto. Levanta su mano de metal y le da un amistoso saludo al profesor…

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Papeles en el viento**

* * *

\- Limpiar la jodida biblioteca –

\- Suena como un buen castigo viniendo del profesor de literatura –

Mina y Sana entran en la biblioteca de la escuela una vez que las clases han finalizado, mientras la morena parece extremadamente molesta su compañera está tranquila e incluso sonríe al ver que el lugar está casi vacío.

Miran alrededor, el lugar en si no es tan grande, ocupado por libreros a lo largo de toda la pared y algunos de frente para formar pequeños pasillos, en el centro de la habitación hay cuatro mesas con sillas alrededor, una de ellas ocupada por unos cuatro estudiantes que no conocen. Detrás de las mesas hay un escritorio donde debería estar la persona a cargo de la librería, pero no hay nadie, detrás del escritorio una puerta cerrada.

\- Ah, mierda, este lugar es enorme –

\- No es tan malo, Arashi, además no es como si tuviéramos que encerar –

A este punto parece que Sana solo se queja por el hecho de estar haciendo el trabajo y haber sido atrapada por el profesor, no porque sea mucho o muy tedioso.

\- ¡Será divertido! – Mina dice con una exclamación, los cuatro chicos presentes le miran cuando resuena el grito por toda la silenciosa habitación - ¡Lo siento! – Les grita desde la puerta.

La morena está a punto de quejarse de vuelta pero Mina se le para enfrente, no dice nada pero su expresión podría iluminar las mas oscuras partes del planeta, le está pidiendo que se relaje y que, al menos, intente poner una mejor cara aunque estén castigadas. La sonrisa la puede y termina por contagiarse, siempre le pasa lo mismo con ella, luego de una risita Sana baja la cabeza suspirando y actuando vencida.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué hacemos? –

\- Veamos, dijeron que lo que necesitamos estaría aquí... – Mina sale trotando desapareciendo entre las bibliotecas, se acerca al mostrador donde se devuelven libros y demás en busca de una persona a cargo o lo que sea que le dijo Cementoss.

Sana no prestó atención durante el reto por lo que no tiene ni idea que hay que hacer fuera de 'limpiar la biblioteca', eso podría ser varias cosas, se para junto a una de las secciones y comienza a ver los lomos de los libros frente a ella esperando que Mina regrese. Escucha a alguien murmurando detrás y recuerda el pequeño grupo que estudia, discretamente da la vuelta para observarlos.

Hay un chico de pelos azules, de espaldas, otro chico de expresión aburrida que parece estar forzándose a leer, una chica con lentes que no hace caso a nada y finalmente la más alta de los cuatro que sonríe y baja el libro para comentar algo, el origen del murmuro.

Inconscientemente Sana mueve sus dedos y los de la mano izquierda hacen un ruido de tintineo debido al metal, no es muy alto pero en una biblioteca es suficientemente fuera de lugar como para llamar la atención, la chica hablando se gira hacia a ella y tuerce la cabeza, Sana levanta su mano metálica levantando un dedo pidiendo un perdón mudo pero a ella no parece importarle el ruido, en vez solo le sonríe y vuelve a sus actividades.

\- ¡Aqui...! – Mina está empeñada en gritar dentro del lugar, esta vez Sana es la que le dice que se calle chistándole, la chica de rosa solo hace un puchero y luego comienza a hablar con un susurro exagerado – Aquí están –

En sus manos hay una escoba y un plumero, ambas herramientas para limpiar obviamente, Sana está a punto de tomar la escoba pero Mina le alcanza la otra, las plumas le hacen cosquillas en la cara cuando la toma de tan cerca.

\- ¿Por qué yo desempolvo? –

\- ¿Por qué no? –

Sana entrecierra los ojos pero no compite, toma el plumero y toma venganza cosquilleando la cara de Mina con este, ella se ríe y se tapa el rostro en defensa.

\- Esto es tú culpa por poner mi apellido en el condenado papel –

\- ¡Ah! ¡Basta! – Otro grito que atrae la atención, debido a esto Sana baja el plumero – Barreré cuando limpies el polvo –

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu? –

\- Supervisar –

El castigo terminará por ser eterno si se la pasan discutiendo sobre quien hará quien, Mina lo sabe perfectamente y al ver a Sana suspirar se siente victoriosa, apoya la escoba en el suelo y sus dos manos sobre la larga madera mirando con una sonrisa como Sana se pone al trabajo.

* * *

Pasan unos quince minutos hasta que Sana está lista con el plumero, la librería en si no tiene tanto polvo en los libros sino sobre los anaqueles, todo el polvo cae al piso y Mina se dispone a barrer. Cementoss cometió un grave error al mandarlas juntas, más que castigo terminan pasándosela de lo lindo entre los libros, charlan un poco sobre ellas y lo que harán al salir del castigo, se burlan sobre algún que otro contenido de los libros, hacen imitaciones de los profesores e incluso recrean el dibujo 'tofu' de la clase.

Una vez Mina comienza a barrer Sana deja el plumero a un lado y va en busca de una bolsa de plástico y una pala, luego sigue a su compañera por el lugar acotando y juntando la tierra en la pala para luego vaciarla en la bolsa.

Sin que ellas lo sepan son observadas por una de las personas en la mesa cercana, la mayor del grupo de cuatro se ríe en voz baja viendo como Mina junta el polvo mientras Sana se ríe a carcajadas al haber encontrado un anuario de la escuela viejo.

\- Son un dúo bastante animado ¿No? – Dice con su libro bajo.

\- Así de ruidosas... deben ser de primero – El chico le responde dejando el libro de lado, lo cierra marcando la página y se reclina en la silla - ¿Por qué lo dices Matsuura? –

\- Pues solo me dan gracia, si serán unas heroínas interesantes –

La palabra llama la atención del chico que se sienta en frente de los tres, sube sus cansados ojos sobre el libro que sostiene y suspira, mira por encima de su hombro para captar unos segundos de la exagerada risa de ambas chicas al mirar fotos viejas de profesores.

\- Heroínas... – Dice en voz baja cerrando el libro con fuerza, lo toma por debajo de su brazo y da la vuelta para dejar la biblioteca.

\- ¿Shinsou? ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunta la mayor con cara de preocupación.

La respuesta no es más que un saludo levantando la mano por sobre su hombro con desgano, el chico de pelos azules desbaratados se va de la biblioteca, mira una última vez a las dos aprendices de heroínas y encuentra que está siendo observado también, él y Sana intercambian un momento intimo antes de que bufe y siga su camino apurado.

\- Shinsou... – La más pequeña del grupo dice con tristeza bajando su propio libro recién ahora.

\- Tenias que usar la palabra con H ¿No? – El chico se ríe reclinado en su silla.

\- Oh, dame un respiro, Kensei – Suspira la mayor.

Enseguida los tres notan que las heroínas se hablan entre ellas, dejan de lado el anuario y se acercan, Sana viene delante con sus oscuros ojos clavados en la más grande de los tres, alza su mano señalando al chico que acaba de irse.

\- Disculpen ¿Eso fue nuestra culpa? –

\- Lo sentimos mucho – Mina, desde atrás de su compañera, se queja.

La chica mayor niega con la cabeza, su flequillo vuela cuando lo hace, su pelo largo está atado con un moño detrás de su cabeza dejando solo el flequillo suelto delante. Hace una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa, juzgando por su contextura física y sus modales hacia las más pequeñas debe ser de segundo o tercer año.

\- No hay problema, chicas, el es un poco... no le agradan tanto los de los cursos de héroes –

\- ¿Por qué es eso? – Mina pregunta mientras Sana vuelve a mirar la puerta por donde salió.

\- Pues hay varios que fallaron la prueba de admisión y tuvieron que conformarse con estudios generales, Shinsou solo es uno de la lista que tiene algo de rencor hacia las personas que si pasaron – Antes de que la chica mayor pueda responder el chico reclinado lo hace con bastante claridad.

Sana sigue mirando la puerta, escuchando eso solo puede pensar en lo mucho que le afectaría a alguien no pasar esa prueba, ella casi fue denegada por sus propios problemas físicos y apenas entró gracias a su tío, nunca había pensado en todos los que no lo lograron.

\- Yo soy Teruko Matsuura – Dice la chica parándose para dar una corta reverencia, vuelve a sentarse y estira una mano hacia la derecha, al chico reclinado de expresión relajada y cabello corto enmarañado – El es Hidetoshi Okazaki – finalmente estira su mano para el otro lado apuntando a la más joven con anteojos que aun sostiene su libro – Y ella es Manako Aoyagi –

\- ¡O-oye te dije que no nos presentes! – El chico deja de estar tan relajado cuando su compañera lo presenta, tiene un rubor en su cara que indica la vergüenza frente a las chicas de primero - ¡Dile algo Aoyagi! –

Pero la de anteojos solo sigue leyendo, apenas y niega con la cabeza, no le interesa.

Mina se ríe y hace una reverencia intentando imitar la clase de la chica mayor, casi le da un cabezazo a una silla de tan brusca que es, Sana solo alza un pulgar y murmura un 'Encantada' sin hacer tanto problema por las presentaciones.

\- Somos el club de literatura, nosotros tres – Dice la mayor.

\- ¿Solo ustedes tres? – Inclinandose hacia adelante Mina inspecciona, como si fuera a encontrar algún nuevo miembro debajo de los libros – ¿Y el otro chico? –

\- Solo estaba aquí para estudiar con nosotros, nos llevamos bien – Hidetoshi agrega – Luego lo espantaron –

\- ¡Dije que lo sentía! – Mina hace un puchero.

Sana por su lado mira uno de los libros, juzgando por la portada se trata de algo de fantasmas o misterio, un libro gris de gran grosor con letras blancas dibujadas apenas en un cielo tormentoso, una isla en la tapa con un faro que apunta hacia el horizonte intentando guiar a través de la niebla.

\- No sabía que había clubs aquí – Dice levantando uno de los libros la morena.

\- Los hay, solo que las personas de la clase de héroes nunca tienen tiempo para unirse a uno por lo que los profesores ni deben mencionarlo –

\- Así que ustedes serán las próximas salvadoras ¿Eh? – Ríe Hidetoshi, intenta romper el hielo y hablar sobre ellas para no tener que aburrirlas con el club, al final él solo forma parte para acercarse a la presidenta...

\- Es muy pronto para saber eso – Mina le responde poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cadera - ¿No Arashi? –

\- Si, todavía tenemos tiempo de hacernos villanas – Sana agrega sonriendo.

Hay una ronda de risas, todos excepto la chica de los lentes que solo lee su libro apaciblemente. Tras unos minutos Teruko las invita a sentarse dando por terminada la lectura de hoy en favor de conocer más a las compañeras, hacen a un lado los libros y comienzan a charlar sobre cosas mundanas, la escuela y las asignaturas, que tan diferentes son los profesores de ellos, el motivo del castigo de las dos chicas, el libro que leen y de cuando han empezado el club.

Teruko es la mayor, siendo de tercero, su elegancia y su elocuencia son de envidiar aunque queda atrás cuando Mina, Sana o Hidetoshi dicen algún chiste de mal gusto, solo limita a reírse de la malicia inocente que tienen. El muchacho Hidetoshi es más joven, de segundo y más relajado, amigo de la infancia de Teruka, no muy interesado en los libros pero sino en unirse a un club donde la pase bien, le agradan los héroes y hace muchas preguntas pero no muestra interés en ser uno propiamente. Manako es la más pequeña, de primero, aunque su contextura parece indicar que es aún menor, no habla mucho y por su apariencia se nota que no es de las que prefiere interrumpir la lectura, sin embargo no es grosera y escucha atenta a lo que todos tienen que decir.

Mina y Sana se alegran, encontraron un pequeño grupo con quienes charlar e incluso olvidan que han terminado de limpiar, se quedan con el club por varios minutos contando anécdotas o preguntándose cosas sobre los años que vienen.

\- ¿Y que quirks tienen chicas? Si son heroínas tienen que ser fuertes ¿No? – Hidetoshi pregunta, se gana un codazo de Teruka pero el solo ríe - ¿Qué? Solo quiero saber, o sea, son bastante notables –

\- ¿Notables como? –

\- Pues vamos, mírense, Ashido es una chica rosa con cuernos y ojos negros, y es más ruidosa que un camión – Dice él – Y Arashi tiene ese pelo raro en su cara, y ese brazo genial, algo tienen que poder hacer –

Como reflejo Sana saca su mano metálica de la mesa, aunque queda algo sorprendida de que la hayan llamado 'genial' solo por tenerlo, Mina viene al rescate respondiendo con gran alegría.

\- ¡Puedo derretir cosas! Con acido y eso – Luego le da una palmada a Sana en la espalda – Ella absorbe electricidad y la usa para ser rápida –

\- Eso es, más o menos – Sana corrobora la información.

\- Sabia que tendrían algo especial – Hidetoshi asiente – Yo por mi parte puedo pegarme a las cosas –

\- ¿Pegarte? –

El chico baja su mano con fuerza y da un fuerte golpe a un libro sobre la mesa, deja su palma abierta, al levantar su mano el libro queda pegado a ella como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Sonríe orgulloso, el libro cae al cabo de unos segundos por comando de él.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedes escalar? – Mina se inclina hacia adelante mirando la palma de su mano.

\- A veces, tiene que ser algo solido, con las paredes es difícil, siempre me caigo al arrancar la pintura de la superficie –

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Matsuuro? –

Teruka se sonríe y se queda quieta, petrificada, todos la observan con atención, parece que está manteniendo su respiración para quedarse perfectamente quieta, al cabo de unos segundos su pelo cambia de un castaño rojizo a un rosa igual al de los rulos de Ashido.

\- Parece útil – Sana dice, su compañera detrás aplaude - ¿Puedes copiar el mío? –

Y en menos de un segundo un mechón de su flequillo se vuelve blanco, aunque el resto sigue siendo rosa, la morena se ríe y pasa un dedo sobre su propio mechón.

\- ¿Y ella? –

Todas las miradas se pasan a Aoyagi, es su momento de demostrar o decir que puede hacer, ella duda por un momento pero al final sede y suspira cansada. Mira al libro frente a ella y comienza a pasar las páginas con gran esfuerzo pero sin mover nada, una especie de telequinesia de nivel bajo que solo funciona con papel, comenta Teruka.

\- ¡Oh! – Sana busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca un papel, el mismo papel donde dibujaron al tofu que represente al profesor Cementoss - ¿Puedes mover esto? –

Se lo pasa a la pequeña Manako no sin antes doblarlo para que quede hecho un avión de papel, ella solo la mira con la cabeza ladeada, nunca había usado su poder de esa manera para no leer, sin problemas levanta el avión y lo hace volar en círculos frente a ella.

\- Podrías ser una excelente mensajera – Mina le dice sonriente.

Finalmente eso consigue que Manako sonría también, no deja de jugar con el avión mientras se ríe, realmente las dos chicas eran algo tan alegre que contagian la diversión hasta a las mas estudiosas personas.

* * *

Sana se abre paso por los pasillos de la escuela, pasaron una media hora hablando con el grupo de literatura antes de que ella y Mina decidan volver a casa, antes de eso deberían dejarle saber a Cementoss que terminaron con lo que les pidió, Sana irá sola mientras Mina la espera fuera con su mochila y la propia.

Dobla en una esquina y ve la sala de maestros, si tiene suerte todavía estaría allí el castigador y podría decirle que terminaron así quedarían libres, a pesar de haber sido una tarde de castigo Sana está feliz de haber encontrado al pequeño grupo, se le nota en la cara.

Toca la puerta con su mano derecha y espera, se escucha algo detrás, al cabo de un minuto alguien abre la puerta.

No es Cementoss, obviamente, es la grotesca cara de Ectoplasm la que se asoma afuera, al ver que es Arashi sale completamente y se para en la puerta.

\- Cementoss se fue – Dice con su voz de ultratumba – Dijo que podían irse cuando terminaran... –

\- Terminamos así que... –

\- Ya, entonces adiós –

Arashi asiente, el profesor parece algo hostil hacia ella, es de esperarse ya que él estaba el día de su pelea con la psicóloga Izumi, desde entonces el tema no se ha tocado, Sana da la vuelta para irse esperando que eso continúe así pero...

\- Izumi... ella no merecía eso –

Ahí está la voz que esperaba, listo para regañarla, la morena suspira y vuelve a dar la vuelta con claro enojo en sus oscuras perlas que tiene por ojos, pero Ectoplasm solo la observa sin gritarle.

\- Ella no sabe nada, no es mi culpa que sea tan metiche –

Está satisfecha con esa respuesta, Ectoplasm solo entrecierra los ojos.

\- No sabe nada ¿Hm? – Dice en un tono críptico – No sabe lo que es el dolor, la perdida, no sabe lo que es sentirse inútil e invalida, no sabe lo que es sentir que haces trampa cuando usas tu prótesis, no sabe nada de eso ¿No? –

\- ¿Cómo...? –

Está confundida, esas son exactamente las palabras que no salieron de su boca ese día, lo que siente de vez en cuando, ese ardor intenso que quema su mente día a día cuando no está distrayéndose con algo más. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Si él es solo un profesor aleatorio en una escuela, la opción lógica es que él ha experimentado algo parecido, pero Sana evita lo lógico y se siente aludida, furiosa porque intente usar una psicología tan barata como esa en ella.

\- He pegado en el clavo, Arashi, tú sabes que todo eso es verdad... y no podrás resolverlo sacando del camino a la gente que ofrece ayuda –

\- Y-yo... –

\- Y si quieres enojarte, no lo hagas con una pobre psicóloga, hazlo conmigo... si quieres golpear a alguien con gusto nos encontraremos el día que quieras –

Ahora la está tomando por estúpida y bárbara, debe pensar que es Bakugou o algo así, esto la disgusta, aprieta sus manos y sus dientes, con un breve 'Tsk' se da la vuelta y se aleja caminando rápidamente. Arashi desaparece doblando por el pasillo y Ectoplasm queda a solas fuera de la sala de maestros, mira por unos segundos más antes de que una voz lo llame desde adentro.

\- No tenias que hacer eso, Ectoplasm – La mencionada psicóloga, Izumi, está dentro y lo mira preocupada – Solo es una niña, ya se le va a pasar –

\- ¡Si viejo! No tenías que amenazarla – Present Mic está sentado cerca corrigiendo unas tareas, pero no se queda fuera de la conversación.

Pero la respuesta no llega, Ectoplasm lentamente se gira y los ve, sus ojos blancos contrastando con su enorme rostro negro, sus dientes que muestran una feroz sonrisa malévola a pesar de que no dice nada. Su aura es la de un villano, inmediatamente Mic vuelve a sus deberes tosiendo para disimular, Izumi hace lo mismo, todavía no acostumbrada a las intensas miradas malévolas de Ectoplasm y su aterrador traje.

 _-_ Ahora a esperar- Se dice a si mismo antes de volver a la sala de maestros y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que va a volver? – Izumi le dice sin dejar de corregir sus propias tareas.

\- Porque yo lo hice... –

* * *

 **Y ahi está, un poco tarde pero seguro.**

 **Lamento si es un cap un poco aburrido, pero estamos teniendo un pequeño descanso antes de que se venga la bueno, al menos les prometo que el proximo cap tendrá algo de acción.**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo en la caja de reviews.**

 **Nos veremos pronto!**

 **Ciao!**


	18. Sin quirks, sin piedad

Alguien toca la enorme puerta del salón tres veces, todo el grupo se desconcentra ya que esto es raro y además cualquier cosa es mejor que las clases de matemáticas de Ectoplasm. El profesor le deja saber a quién esté afuera que puede pasar y la puerta se desliza revelando a otra profesora, Midnight.

\- ¿Por qué interrumpes Midnight? – Dice con su voz áspera, incluso tras esa voz fantasmal se siente el particular disgusto al tener su clase interrumpida.

\- Discúlpame, Ectoplasm, solo será un segundo – Ella le guiña un ojo lo que causa una mirada con mas desprecio que antes – Es un mensaje para los alumnos –

Lo jóvenes solo escuchan la voz pero ya saben de quien se trata, cuando el profesor de matemáticas asiente y le dice que 'Sea breve' la mujer de traje blanco y negro entra al salón con su porte y su bamboleo usual al caminar. Pone ambas manos en su cadera e inspecciona para asegurarse que todos están presentes, sonríe y comienza a hablar.

\- La clase de All Might no podrá ser dada por él hoy – Dice rápidamente.

Un murmullo general toma la clase, el héroe numero uno no es un profesor modelo pero nunca suele ausentarse, ni él ni otros profesores. El más alto de los dos adultos mira a su compañera con preocupación, considerando que es All Might no puede ser coincidencia, ha estado usando sus poderes más de la cuenta de nuevo.

\- ¿Que haremos entonces? – Uraraka es la primera en preguntar, levantando la mano antes.

\- La clase será dada por mi y el profesor Aizawa, cambiaremos los planes un poco – Ella responde, una sonrisa malévola aparece en su rostro al mencionar el cambio de planes – Cuando llegue la hora espérennos afuera con sus trajes de gimnasia –

Con ese corto mensaje la heroína se despide del salón y se dirige afuera, Ectoplasm la sigue para consultar algo con ella, deslizan la puerta para que no se oiga tanto dejando al grupo a solas.

Todos no tardan en ponerse a hacer lo suyo, charlar con el de al lado, pedir alguna respuesta de los problemas del profesor, o simples preguntas amigables sobre el día de ayer. El grupo comienza a estar más unido ya pasado casi un mes de clase, hasta Bakugou habla mas aunque solo sea con Kirishima, todos tienen su pequeño grupo de personas con las que se relacionan aunque nunca faltan las veces que Hagakure, Ochako o Mina intentan unirlos a todos bajo una bandera para hacer algo divertido, o Iida para hacer algo que tiene que ver con la clase.

Sana gira la lapicera en su mano en silencio, solo mira la puerta de entrada hasta que nota a Jiro dando la vuelta para hablarle.

\- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con All Might? –

\- Cosas de héroe, es el numero uno después de todo – La morena se encoje de hombros – Estoy más preocupada por lo que nos harán Midnight y Aizawa –

\- Será algo doloroso si nos quieren con uniformes de gimnasia, otra trampa lógica –

\- La próxima vez que el profesor Aizawa diga eso voy a tirar mi goma a su boca para que se la trague –

Kaminari, quien estaba sin hacer más que escuchar nada hasta ahora, se inclina a un lado para hablar con las dos chicas. A través de las pocas semanas de clase el chico de rayos ha intentado hacer avances con varias de las chicas, teniendo a Jiro y a Sana cerca ellas son, generalmente, las victimas de sus intentos por actuar suave y relajado.

\- Creo que sería una prueba de combate, esa cara en Midnight es inconfundible – Se lo ve temblar de solo pensar en lo que 'esa cara' significa – Quiere ver algo de sangre –

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – Jiro pregunta escéptica.

\- Conozco la cara de un depredador cuando la veo –

\- Creo que la razón es obvia – Sana se reclina en su silla dando una sonrisa burlona, los otros dos le miran extrañados pero es Kaminari quien entiende primero y se ruboriza.

\- ¡¿Q-que significa eso?! –

Antes de poder seguir con su chiste Ectoplasm ya ha entrado en el salón, mira alrededor y pide silencio cordialmente aunque su voz no suene tan cordial, asiente al ver como todos vuelven a sus hojas y sus problemas matemáticos, todos excepto Arashi.

A pesar de haber más de quince personas alrededor los dos tienen un momento donde cruzan miradas y todo parece desaparecer, hay tensión entre ellos desde el encontronazo en la sala de maestros, Sana sabe que él quiere que actúe primero por tanto no le ha dicho nada desde entonces y Ectoplasm se lo espera todo.

Ella todavía tiene dudas sobre el profesor, es un héroe 'famoso' pero aun así nunca ha escuchado de él, no es una fanática como Midoriya pero sabe sobre algunos al menos, Ectoplasm ha sido un misterio desde que lo vio por primera vez. Habla con seguridad y confianza, su tono es maligno y severo, sus ojos blancos la inspeccionan de izquierda a derecha, tanto que ella por momentos aparta sus dos orbes marrones pero todavía puede sentirlo, retándola sin decir una palabra.

 _\- Y si quieres enojarte, no lo hagas con una pobre psicóloga, hazlo conmigo... si quieres golpear a alguien con gusto nos encontraremos el día que quieras –_

Sus palabras todavía resuenan como si fuera un disco en repetición, está retándola de una manera tan abierta y tan arriesgada ¿Está tan seguro de que ganaría? ¿Por qué siquiera lo está pensando? En otros momentos hubiese saltado a responderle a un profesor que le hable de esa manera, pero su imagen es avasallante, o es solo su determinación que la obliga a repensárselo.

En un intento por llamar su atención, provocarla aún más, él abre su aterradora boca y habla por encima del sepulcral silencio de la clase.

\- ¿Tiene algún problema Arashi? –

El cuerpo entero de la morena se tensa, vuelve a subir su mirada, Ectoplasm sigue ahí y no es solo él, varios alumnos dan un discreto vistazo a la chica y al profesor. Apretando su puño derecho Sana decide que no batallará con él verbalmente hoy, no frente a la clase, eso es exactamente lo que él quiere.

\- No, _profesor,_ solo estoy distraída – Se escucha la indignación en su voz al responder.

\- Deja de estarlo entonces –

Y así como vino la tensión desaparece cuando deja de mirarla, el aire comienza a moverse de nuevo, uno a uno los alumnos vuelven a sus carpetas para terminar el ejercicio mientras Ectoplasm se para al frente de la clase como una gárgola vigía.

* * *

 **Capitulo 18 – Sin quirks, sin piedad**

* * *

Ya afuera todo el grupo se para en una línea frente a los dos profesores, todos con sus uniformes de gimnasia puestos como se les fue ordenado, Aizawa inspecciona el grupo y se asegura de que todos estén mientras detrás Midnight tiene un cubo de basura metálico lleno de distintas cosas, comienza a vaciarlo dejando esas cosas en el suelo.

Sobre la tierra del patio deja una escoba, tres largos palos de madera, tablas de madera, pedazos de metal que aparentan ser de los robots de la prueba de admisión, un conjunto de objetos extraños que parecen más chatarra que otra cosa.

Entre el grupo se escuchan susurros y charlas calladas mientras esperan a que les den las ordenes, Sana tiene a Iida de un lado y Deku del otro, ve como el de pelo verde murmura intentando adivinar que se traen entre manos los profesores, Iida se para recto como un poste de luz esperando también. Ella mira hacia abajo, el uniforme de gimnasia es uno de los mas cómodos que ha usado, lindos colores, no muy apretado ni con mucha tela suelta, lo único que le molesta es que las mangas apenas pasan sus codos.

\- El ejercicio de hoy es simple, comenzaremos a hacer prácticas físicas como el primer día, pero esta vez será algo más enfocado al combate – Poniendo sus dos manos detrás de su espalda Aizawa cierra los ojos suspirando, su sueño es igual que de costumbre – Peleas uno a uno sin usar su individualidad –

Hubo varias reacciones en el grupo, algunos que solo suspiran por lo cansador que será eso, otros están alegres por poder probar la fuerza de sus compañeros, todos están confundidos ¿No fue Aizawa el que, el primer día, les dijo que debían entrenar y usar sus quirks?

\- ¿Por qué el cambio profesor? – Iida levanta la mano al mismo tiempo que comienza a hablar – Nos dijo que usáramos nuestros quirks y... –

\- Y los usarán cuando puedan, pero el trabajo de un héroe no es tan blanco y negro, habrá veces que sus quirks quedarán deshabilitados o que no podrán usarlos porque destruirán todo a su alrededor – Este fue un reto personal para Bakugou y Midoriya, se asegura de mirarlos con su ceño fruncido – Y algunos de ustedes ni siquiera usan sus quirks en combate, así que es mejor entrenar de esta manera –

Yaoyorozu levanta la mano siguiente, espera a que Aizawa la mire para preguntar - ¿Y esta no sería una clase más apropiada para All-Might? Esto parece fundamento del héroe –

\- ¿Has visto a All Might hacer lo que hace sin su quirk? –

La alta morocha se queda callada, es verdad, All Might nunca ha resuelto nada sin su quirk, viéndolo de esa manera uno podría pensar que no sabe como desactivarlo o que no hay diferencia cuando lo usa y cuando no.

\- Es porque él usa fuerza bruta, esto es agilidad, resistencia, estrategia, técnica – Habla molesto, como si tuviera algún tipo de problema personal con All Might y su particular manera de actuar – Ahora, las reglas, será a dos caídas, quien toque el suelo dos veces será el perdedor... el que use su quirk será eliminado, pueden usar cualquiera de las cosas que Midnight ha dejado en el suelo, no hay otras reglas, yo nombraré a los que sigan si nadie se ofrece -

Con eso da la vuelta e ignora cualquier otra pregunta que tengan, espera escuchar quien irá primero pero solo escucha murmullos y quejas, Midnight en frente de él le sonríe dejando el cubo de basura tirado en el campo de batalla.

\- Estamos listo, guapo, da la orden – Le dice en voz baja.

\- ¡Yo iré primero! – Iida interrumpe antes de que Aizawa pueda hacer algo, da un paso adelante subiendo su mano - ¡Como el presidente de la clase me ofrezco para comenzar el entrenamiento! –

\- Si, esto podría ser divertido – Kirishima da un paso adelante con un puño al frente y una puntiaguda sonrisa determinada - ¡Yo me apunto! –

Aizawa se sorprende de escucharlos, esperaba chicos tímidos e incapaces de pelearse con sus compañeros, pero viendo como Iida y Kirishima intercambian miradas de determinación y escuchando a sus compañeros que alientan a uno o a otro para que comiencen el combate lo hace sonreír apenas.

* * *

En menos de dos minutos los alumnos se para uno frente al otro, hay una buena cantidad de metros entre ellos, se miran en silencio esperando el primer movimiento del otro. Kirishima suena sus nudillos de una mano y luego de la otra mientras muestra esa aterradora sonrisa puntiaguda, desde el pequeño grupo que se convierte en público puede escuchar aliento para ambos, la voz de Sana se escucha diciendo que debe enseñarle al presidente lo que es una buena pelea.

Iida bufa al escucharlo, se ajusta sus anteojos – Eso es bastante arbitrario, Arashi – Dice en voz alta.

\- No sea tan amargado, presidente, solo es un poco de competitividad – Le responde el pelirrojo frente a él mientras sigue calentando.

\- Me disculpo por adelanto, esto puede ponerse feo –

\- ¡Comiencen! – Midnight es la que da la orden para sorpresa de todos, tiene una fusta en la mano y nadie sabe de dónde la ha sacado, Aizawa parece suspirar al escucharla pero está resignado a dejarla hacer de árbitro.

Iida se mueve hacia adelante apenas Midnight grita, Kirishima se prepara para recibirlo, el presidente salta para intentar darle un rodillazo en el estomago de entrada pero su rodilla es atrapada con facilidad. Los dos muchachos son atléticos y tienen cierto grado de agresividad en sus movimientos, ninguno tiene una técnica específica y la pelea es, desde el principio, en una ida y vuelta de golpes al azar con poca fuerza tras ellos.

Pasan unos dos minutos sin que nada cambie, el chico rápido ataca con agiles patadas mientras logra evitar cualquier golpe de corto alcance proveniente de su compañero, Kirishima comienza a desesperarse al estar a la defensiva por tanto tiempo.

En un momento logran distanciarse uno del otro, esta es la oportunidad para el pelirrojo y se lanza al ataque con sus puños cerrados, intenta golpear a su compañero directo en el abdomen pero ve que Iida toma algo del suelo, un gran pedazo de metal que usa para cubrirse al último segundo. El golpe impacta con una fuerza descomunal enviando al que se cubre unos metros hacia atrás arrastrando sus pies por la arena.

\- ¡Kirishima fuera! – Midnight anuncia.

El pelirrojo está por protestar pero al subir su mano nota que ha golpeado con esta endurecida, fue mero reflejo al estar tan acostumbrado a usar su quirk.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No me di cuenta! – Grita pidiendo una segunda oportunidad.

\- Tendremos que trabajar en eso – Aizawa dice en voz baja antes de responder ignorando las excusas - ¡Siguiente! –

\- Vale – Kirishima cuelga su cabeza suspirando – Disculpame, Iida, no era mi intención –

\- No hay problema, compañero, fue una gran practica – Termina con una reverencia el muchacho.

* * *

La segunda pelea se pone en marcha, Iida queda por haber ganado y el siguiente en ofrecerse es Midoriya su mentalidad siendo que sería mejor enfrentarse a alguien que conoce medianamente en vez de un extraño, o peor, una chica. Luego de unas palabras de advertencia de los dos amigos comienzan a combatir, esta lucha es más lenta que la anterior, Midoriya se concentra en esquivar los rápidos ataques de Iida y buscar algún objeto que lo ayude pero la presión no lo deja decidir rápido y se encuentra acorralado antes de la marca de los tres minutos.

Aizawa observa en silencio de ojos entrecerrados, una de sus manos en su bolsillo mientras la otra sostiene un cronometro y toma el tiempo del combate.

\- Dudé al escuchar tu plan para esta clase pero... fue una buena idea – Midnight está de brazos cruzados junto a él mostrando una seriedad pocas veces vista – La disciplina en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo de estos últimos años ha sido mala –

\- No mala, todo depende de qué tipo de héroe es al combatir –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- En mis años de experiencia he visto dos tipo de usuario de quirks a la hora de entrar en un combate – Su voz cansada y ronca es callada, apenas se escucha de lejos bajo el ruido que hace el combate frete a ellos – Están las personas que usan su quirk continuamente y adecuan su método de pelea de acuerdo a este, y luego los que entrenan para pelear solo para agregar su quirk y adecuarlo a su estilo –

\- Imagino que te gusta lidiar con el segundo tipo – La maestra esboza una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Aizawa.

Delante de ellos se desenvuelve el combate, cambiando de a poco, Midoriya tiene su primera caída cuando es pateado fuertemente en su estomago y cae de rodillas, a través del dolor se reincorpora para la segunda ronda. Iida se queja de su falta de técnica pero al hacerlo pierde a Midoriya que se aleja, toma la tapa del cubo de basura metálico y una palo corto de madera en su otra mano.

Era de esperarse de un estratega como él, Iida tuvo muchas oportunidades para recoger objetos pero no lo hizo, ahora deberá lidiar con un Deku armado que no le dejará recoger nada. Sus patadas siguen siendo rápidas y letales pero impactan contra el escudo improvisado, el palo de Deku dobla su alcance y lo pone en aprietos.

\- Los que usan su quirk continuamente se ven realmente en problemas a la hora de combatir sin él, incluso puede verse en el presidente de la clase, a pesar de no usar su quirk todavía depende de patadas y eso lo hace estar en desventaja puesto que es predecible – Aizawa explica – Mientras tanto Kirishima no estaba del todo concentrado porque intentaba mantener su quirk desactivado y por eso perdió tan fácil, lo habría hecho aunque no lo haya descalificado –

\- Y tú usas tus telas y tus herramientas, tu quirk es solo un factor en tu estrategia ¿No? –

\- Es la mejor manera de hacerlo, aseguras tu victoria a pesar de que no tengas tu quirk a la mano –

El combate frente a ellos llega a su fin, a pesar de su impecable estrategia y haber conseguido una caída al final Deku no pudo evitar ser atrapado, Iida terminó por desarmarlo con un tirón de su escudo, entonces aprovechó el ataque apurado de su amigo para trabarle los pies y hacer que caiga al suelo de cara tragando arena.

\- ¿Estás bien Midoriya? – Con el combate terminado Iida ayuda a su compañero a levantarse, comienza también a desempolvarle la parte delantera de su traje – Fui un poco brusco –

\- No, Iida, estuviste fantástico, tu movimientos son tan fluidos como cuando tienes quirk –

\- ¡Pues si! No entreno tanto por nada, aunque me fue difícil no activar mi quirk para alcanzarte cuando tomabas distancia –

Unos pasos se escuchan acercándose, ambos levantan la mirada para encontrar a la siguiente persona sonriéndoles, Sana Arashi. Se para allí de brazos cruzados esperando a que terminen haciendo comentarios sobre lo tiernos que se ven a pesar de haberse golpeado tan duro.

Por su parte Aizawa observa a la chica Arashi con cuidado, ella es una de las razones por la que empezó este ejercicio después de todo...

* * *

Enseguida se ponen en posición, los objetos de Midoriya son tirados aleatoriamente en el campo de batalla para evitar que puedan volver a agarrarlos tan fácil, los dos compañeros se paran uno frente al otro como las dos veces anteriores. Iida se muestra confiado pero serio, su cara de determinación se intensifica cuando se inclina hacia adelante preparado para salir a tener el primer golpe como antes.

Sana le sonríe mostrándole sus dientes en un intento por sacarle de quicio antes de empezar, pero no ve más que una mueca de disgusto. Al no ver reacción se pone en posición, sus dos manos al frente, una cerca de su rostro y otra estirada, abiertas con los dedos semi-flexionados, rodillas dobladas y flojas, ojos al frente.

\- ¡Comiencen! – Midnight grita las palabras esperadas e Iida sale despedido de su lugar directo hacia Sana, su quirk no se activa de casualidad.

Una patada vuela directo a su abdomen desde la derecha pero no conecta, ella usa su rodilla y su codo para bloquearla sin problema, su sonrisa no se borra mientras contraataca con un fuerte golpe al estomago. Los dedos de su mano derecha impactan y se entierran como si de garras se trataran haciendo que Iida inmediatamente abra la boca de dolor, se cae en una rodilla y observa hacia arriba.

Eso no ha sido una caída, todavía puede reincorporarse, lo intenta pero una mano blanca color marfil lo ataca certeramente al rostro sin dejarlo recuperarse, lo golpea con la parte baja de la palma y toda su mandíbula lo siente, sus dientes se chocan entre sí aumentando el dolor.

El grupo entero mira con sorpresa, han pasado segundos e Iida está en suelo boca abajo, Sana se aleja de él dándole la espalda como si no importara.

\- Oh, vaya – Uraraka dice con sorpresa, ver a su amigo y a la persona que tenía dos victorias hasta ahora ser derribada tan fácilmente es un gran golpe - ¡Iida! ¡Levántate! –

\- Maldición, sabía que peleaba pero no tanto – Kirishima se cruza de brazos, enojado al no poder ser él quien está peleando – Es buena –

\- Eso es un estilo – Todoroki habla para sorpresa de todos, llama la atención y enseguida lo miran con curiosidad – Lo he visto antes, noten como usa sus manos, aparentan garras, podría rasguñar la cara de cualquiera o aplicar golpes que sean letales aunque no muy poderosos, sin mencionar que obviamente está entrenada para pelear sin quirk –

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a ganarle? – Aunque es Satou el que lo dice es una pregunta en varios de los espectadores.

Del otro lado de la cancha Midnight y Aizawa quedan sorprendidos pero no tan visiblemente como sus alumnos, Iida come tierra por primera vez y es devastador. La morocha se rasca la barbilla y lentamente gira hacia su compañero, él observa con cuidado ya que el combate todavía no termina pero puede notarse un ligero interés en sus ojos.

\- Si quieres no te atacaré por los próximos tres golpes – Le dice Sana a Iida sonriendo inclinada hacia adelante, suena como una niña en un patio de juegos, se divierte mucho, es el ejercicio que estaba esperando donde va a desenvolverse con facilidad.

\- No te confíes, eso es malo – Le recomienda el chico mientras vuelve a pararse.

\- Entonces eso es un no –

Con una pirueta el presidente de la clase se para y toma unos metros de distancia de su compañera, ella continua con sus brazos detrás de su espalda y lo mira desconfiada pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse esta vez.

\- ¡En guardia! – Grita Iida irritado otra vez yendo al ataque, ve como ella resume su pose anterior mientras se acerca.

Se acerca, una patada primero que es cubierta, le sigue una segunda que Sana esquiva sin problemas. Iida arremete con puñetazos para sorprenderla pero al tercero su muñeca es atrapada por una mano metálica, luego su cuello recibe un golpe a mano abierta que lo deja sin aire y lo hace caer unos centímetros, antes de que sus rodillas toquen el suelo ella gira y le da una patada en el pecho.

Otra vez, en segundos, está en el suelo quejándose de dolor. Los movimientos de su contrincante son mortíferos, rápidos y mantienen un toque de gracia que llama la atención desde afuera.

\- ¡Dos caídas! ¡Arashi gana! – Midnight levanta su fusta apuntando a la ganadora.

La morena se sonríe y encoje los hombros, le ofrece una mano a su compañero para que se reincorpore, él lo hace aunque todavía está algo adolorido. Comparten unos comentarios entre ellos mientras esperan al siguiente, se escucha que Sana ríe por los halagos de Iida.

\- Así que eso es lo que decías ¿No? Arashi es una de la segunda categoría –

\- No lo sabe, pero ella sirve de ejemplo, el resto tendrá a alguien con quien medirse en este sentido – Aizawa responde mirando el reloj en su mano, la lucha ha sido por un minuto y pocos segundos, más impresionante de lo que esperaba.

Antes de poder decir algo mas tuerce la cabeza al ver quien se ofrece siguiente para el combate.

Sana levanta la mirada al escuchar la inconfundible voz, Iida desaparece para revelar tras él a su siguiente oponente, Bakugou. El rubio patea una escoba al pasar y luego se para en el mismo lugar donde lo hicieron el reto antes de empezar, sus ojos están puestos en Sana y no muestra ni un poco de piedad en ellos, quiere probarse con ella y va a pasarla por arriba si es necesario.

\- ¡Ahora vas a caer maldita marimacho! – Le grita sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos.

El grupo entero se silencia, Bakugou y Arashi se paran frente a frente ninguno tiene cara de querer ser amigo del otro. Claramente el rubio está en desventaja sin su quirk, pero no quiere admitirlo, todavía tiene cosas que arreglar con la chica de enfrente y esta es la única manera en la que va a hacerlo.

Aizawa da un paso al frente, Midnight frunce el ceño, Deku se tapa su boca con miedo, el resto solo observa con emociones parecidas mientras los dos chicos intercambian miradas.

Chispas salen de las manos de Bakugou.

Un rayo se dispara alrededor del rostro de Arashi.

Y Midnight solo da la orden para que comience el desastre.

* * *

 **El capitulo ha terminado siendo mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba, todavia falta un trecho por lo que lo dejaré aqui por ahora, prometo apurarme con la continuación :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo.**

 **Ciao!**


	19. El tigre y el dragón

El grupo ve como Bakugou se separa de ellos, camina alrededor de Iida y Sana hasta llegar a donde debe pararse para empezar la pelea. Se puede sentir la tensión en el aire mientras, un silencio sepulcral invade el campo de batalla, incluso Aizawa y Midnight parecen estar expectantes, ni siquiera han dado alguna objeción al cambio de oponentes.

\- ¡Ahora vas a caer maldita marimacho! – Le grita sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos.

Mina frunce el ceño mirando la respuesta de la morena pero no es ninguna que se escuche, solo le devuelve una mirada de desprecio y hace una mueca de asco, Iida se retira lentamente del campo de batalla, se los ve ponerse uno frente al otro, uno echa chispas mientras la otra muestra pequeños rayos ocasionalmente.

\- Es demasiado tranquilo – Tokoyami dice por lo bajo, sus brazos cruzados, al escucharle la chica rosa tiene un escalofrío.

\- Es solo un ejercicio, no pueden usar quirks, estarán bien – Se escucha comentar a Satou - ¿No? –

Todos en el salón, en mayor o menor medida, saben de que son capaces ambos estudiantes, los dos son atléticos, competitivos, enojones, no se dejarán vencer fácil por el otro. Bakugou está en desventaja sin su quirk pero no estúpido, debe tener algún plan de contingencia.

\- Si los profesores no han dicho nada entonces tendrán que hacerlo, no podemos detenerlos – Iida llega con el grupo, con una de sus manos se toma el cuello, todavía le duele por el golpe.

\- Kacchan... – Midoriya está preocupado por su compañero, él más que nadie sabe que esto puede ser malo mas allá de lo físico, no dice nada más y solo observa en silencio.

El sentimiento de preocupación se comparte durante los segundos que quedan hasta que la mujer arbitro de la orden, Mina sigue mirando fijamente a su compañera morena, sorprendida por lo bien que sabe pelear pero... preocupada porque intentará jugar con Bakugou y eso le va a costar caro...

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: El tigre y el dragón**

* * *

 _Ese día, era un día nublado y feo, de vuelta en la secundaria durante los primeros años, él estaba en el patio cuando sintió algo que no le gustaba, eso siempre pasa, pero algo particularmente lo molestaba ese día durante ese recreo en particular._

 _Lo vio sentado debajo de un árbol anotando algo en su libreta mientras comía una manzana, Bakugou no lo conocía ya que era de otra clase y ni siquiera sabía todos los nombres de su propia clase, pero notaba que era observado por el extraño de la manzana. Se acercó a él luego de notar la tercer mirada discreta, furioso seguido por sus dos compañeros, el resto de los chicos del patio notaron que sus intenciones no eran buenas._

 _Lo primero que hizo fue patear la manzana, el chico pasivo de pelo verde la observó rodar lejos y luego le dedicó una mirada ladeada hacia la derecha, tan tranquila y serena pero tan condescendiente, Bakugo chirrió sus dientes y lo tomó de su camisa._

 _\- ¡Se que me estas mirando maldito nerd pelo de planta! – Con esas duras palabras lo empujó contra el árbol con fuerza, el chico no deja de mirarlo con tranquilidad, no hace nada ni para defenderse y eso lo enoja - ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Te voy a arrancar esos ojos! –_

 _\- ¡Déjalo en paz! –_

 _Esa fue la primera vez que la vio, una chica morena con el traje de la escuela de color negro y blanco, su cabello largo y marrón oscuro, un mechón blanco al viento frente a su cara. Se ve enojada, sus ojos como dagas que apuntan a Bakugou._

 _\- Esto no te incumbe estúpida niña – Le responde él al verla ponerse cerca del bastardo de pelos verdes, tiene una voz callada ahora pero no menos agresiva._

 _\- ¿¡Por qué no vienes e intentas empujarlo de vuelta, imbécil!? –_

 _La primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que alguien se había parado así frente a él, algunas personas se le oponían claro pero nunca una niña, nunca alguien con semejante agresividad, nunca alguien comparable a él. No sabe su nombre, pero estaba listo para apalearla, hacer que se coma sus palabras, eso es hasta que notó la anormalidad..._

 _Un brazo menos, su manga atada en un nudo que no puede creer que no haya visto antes, su única mano se alza desafiante con un puño, lista para pegarle._

 _\- Vete al carajo, niña – Sin decir nada mas el chico retoma su compostura, pone una mano en su bolsillo y se retira._

 _Ella pensaba que ganó ese encuentro, que él solo decidió irse porque no quería meterse con ella, aunque al pasar los años descubrió la verdad, al menos lo que supone que es la verdad. Ese día Bakugou la ignoró porque, a pesar de ser quien es, ella no deja de ser una chica inválida._

 _Ambos recuerdan ese día, un poco de rencor, pero ambos lo controlan, eran solo niños..._

* * *

\- ¡Comiencen! –

Midnight da la orden y Bakugo enseguida se mueve, con gran ira en su rostro toma el cubo de basura cercano y da un giro, con la fuerza de este giro sobre su propio eje le tira con el cubo directo a la cara de la morena. Ella se pone en posición, golpea el cubo con su mano izquierda, el sonido de metal y metal chocando es fuerte, logra desviar el ataque sorpresa para descubrir que es una distracción.

Se abalanza sobre ella un Bakugo armado, tiene un largo palo de madera y arremete para golpearla, su golpe termina dando en el mismo antebrazo metálico por sorpresa. Queda acorralada, en el punto exacto donde los ataques con el palo son demasiado largos para contraatacar pero no puede salir de su rango tan fácilmente, espera por una abertura.

Un golpe descendente toca la tierra debajo con fuerza, Sana pisa el palo y Bakugou da un tirón para sacarlo, al hacerlo ella lo suelta y logran separarse, él intentando no caer hacia atrás.

\- Maldita sea – Se reincorpora, alza su mirada para ver a Sana armada con un palo de longitud similar – Con un demonio –

Con el palo en su mano derecha detrás de su espalda ella le sonríe – Vamos, creí que ibas a enseñarme algo –

\- ¡Cállate! –

Con un fuerte alarido lo dos corren hacia el frente, generalmente Sana esperaría a que el enemigo ataque pero, para poner las cosas a un nivel igualado, decide atacar también. Sus habilidades con el palo no son tan afinadas como cuerpo a cuerpo, pero le sirve mejor para cubrirse de los ataques demoledores y llenos de frustración de Bakugo, él solo maldice y grita mientras intenta golpearla, bloquea también los ataques que provienen del otro lado.

Se traban uno al otro, quedan atrapados en un choque con el medio de sus armas, se convierte en una breve prueba de fuerza que el muchacho gana sin problemas, comienza a arrastrar a Sana hacia atrás. Ella frunce el ceño y se mueve a un lado dejándolo pasar, casi se cae de nuevo.

Cuando se reincorpora otra vez corre de vuelta al ataque, palo en dos manos, ella lo espera expectante, cada vez menos relajada.

La pelea continua con ellos chocando una y otra vez con los objetos de madera, el sonido es lo único que se escucha en el campo de batalla, ninguno tiene palabras mientras intercambian golpes.

* * *

\- Bakugo, nunca esperé una pelea tan reñida viniendo de él – Midnight cruza sus brazos mirando el combate que se desenvuelve frente a ella – Es la motivación ¿Verdad? –

\- Es inevitable que uno se compare otras personas, especialmente tratándose de alguien con problemas como los de Bakugo – Aizawa mira el reloj, han estado peleando por unos minutos ya y no parece que será corto, suspira – Arashi sirve de obstáculo aquí, para todos sus compañeros –

\- Si puede sobrevivir al chico explosivo – Aclara la morocha, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro – Fuerza contra técnica, a ninguno le falta la fiereza –

Ignorando el posible comentario sugerente el profesor observa a los chicos moverse, ninguno dice nada a parte de gritar con cada golpe fuerte que se dan, ninguno quiere ceder y no lo hacen hasta la última instancia. Algunos golpes comienzan a conectar pero no los detiene, algún roce en una pierna, golpe seco en los dedos que sostienen el arma, cosas diminutas que ignoran.

\- _Más importante, Bakugo es una bomba de tiempo, la única razón por la que no ha activado su quirk es porque tiene algo que probar, Arashi no es callada y va a hacerlo enojar... cuando eso pase... –_ El profesor inclina su cabeza adelante un poco para observar los movimientos más detenidamente – _Quien pierda de estos dos va a intentar algo... –_

Enfrente el grupo observa emocionado la batalla, han pasado de estar preocupados a estar entretenidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como Aizawa dijo, Arashi es un ejemplo en cuanto a habilidad y eso influye en sus compañeros, viendo como Bakugo va contra ella sin temor y con ganas de ganar les mueve, les motiva.

No pasó mucho hasta que comenzaron a aparecer las apuestas amistosas, Kirishima siendo el primero en hablar con un tono emocionado.

\- ¡Bakugo tiene la fuerza! Tiene esto controlado –

\- No lo sé, se ve bastante nervioso – Kaminari mira de reojo la situación, no quiere apostar contra alguien que conoce, siendo ambos igual de cercanos.

\- Arashi tiene la ventaja, es más ágil y despachó a Iida como si fuera nada – Jiro agrega señalando al presidente de la clase.

\- ¡Estaba distraído! – Responde él sorprendido por el comentario, intenta hacer una excusa enseguida, la chica de los auriculares se sonríe al escucharlo gritar.

\- Ciertamente Bakugo tiene la iniciativa, sabe que Sana esperará para que él la valla a buscar por lo que se mueve buscando ventaja en cuanto al alcance, pero si ambos están armados esa ventaja desaparece... – Midoriya intenta ser racional pero comienza a irse con sus murmullos, rascándose la barbilla y apartando la mirada del combate.

Pronto Uraraka grita su nombre y hace que mire de nuevo, uno de los palos de madera pasa volando y casi le da en la cabeza, afortunadamente nadie ha salido herido. En el campo de batalla se observa como Sana fue desarmada, tal vez una coincidencia, pero en realidad fue Bakugo quien apuntó el desarme hacia ese lado para callar a Deku.

* * *

Con sus dos manos abiertas Sana atrapa el golpe que viene, ahora desarmada decide frenar el ataque de Bakugo en seco, quedan trabados una vez más en un forcejeo que ella apenas puede mantener.

Se miran frente a frente, la chica está encogida para mantener la fuerza del ataque lejos de su cabeza, lo mira desde abajo, sus ojos marrones de pequeñas pupilas encuentran los rojos inyectados con ira y frustración. Hace más fuerza, se escuchan sus quejidos viniendo de su garganta, sus dientes chirriando como suele hacer al estar enfadado, tiene ganas de encender su quirk y volarla a ella al infierno.

\- ¿Por qué...? – Dice con furia entre dientes – Te burlas... –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¡Se que puedes hacerlo mejor! –

Con ese grito que resuena en los oídos de todos los presentes Bakugo da su último empujón, el palo cede ante la presión quebrándose en dos partes, una queda entre las manos de la muchacha y la otra mitad impacta contra el suelo llevada por la ira del rubio.

Una arremetida mas, Sana tira su parte del arma lejos y ve como él intenta clavarle lo que le queda en el estomago, o darle un golpe con ello, no es muy peligroso si pretende hacer lo segundo. Lo ve venir con fuerza y decide usar eso contra él, toma el arma y se hace a un lado poniendo un pie debajo para que se tropiece.

La primera caída, Bakugou toca el suelo cayendo de cara arrastrando unos centímetros.

Midnight se escucha al fondo dando la información de que eso ha contado y al rubio solo le queda una vida, el grupo se enmudece al verlo caer pero enseguida vuelven los cuchicheos entre ellos, e escuchan varios 'te lo dije' y 'la lucha no ha terminado todavía'.

Ella da la vuelta deshaciéndose del arma que logró sacarle, lo mira en el suelo, está confundida por sus palabras. No ha estado peleando con todo, le ha dado una oportunidad para divertirse pero ¿Como lo ha sabido? ¿Le importa tanto? Está absorta pensando en él mientras se aleja con pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial.

\- Maldita marimacho, mierda, me... ¡Agh! Puta madre... – Usando palabrotas Bakugo da un fuerte golpe al suelo levantando aun mas tierra en el aire.

\- Tu... –

\- ¡No me hables! – Le grita dejando de darle las espalda, se reincorpora en cuatro patas como si se tratara de un gato salvaje acorralado - ¡Sé lo que haces! ¡Eres como ese estúpido nerd de Deku! ¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡No eres superior! -

Superior, esa palabra la deja completamente embobada, incluso baja sus puños pensando en ella.

Definitivamente no se siente superior, nunca se ha sentido superior, desde que tiene memoria ha sido tratada diferente en mayor o menor medida, su quirk es una involución del de su padre y nunca supo controlarlo hasta tener una edad avanzada, incluso el día de hoy le toma mucha concentración usarlo correctamente... y luego está su brazo metálico, intenta no usarlo mucho porque es una prueba de eso, ella no es superior, si algo usa para describirse es inferior.

Un golpe la saca de su trance, directo a su estomago, un puño cerrado se entierra allí a toda velocidad, se inclina hacia adelante abriendo su boca con dolor, escupe un poco.

Bakugo levanta su mano libre y está listo para tirarle todos los dientes con un segundo puño.

\- ¡ **Pelea**! – Le grita con toda su ira - ¡Hija d-!-

Otro golpe igual de fuerte le da en la parte izquierda del pecho haciéndolo saltar hacia ese lado y separarse de su oponente, Sana levanta la mirada, se limpia la saliva con su brazo derecho.

\- No seas idiota, se lo que es que te subestimen – Le dice en una voz baja.

\- ¡Dije que tengas cerrada esa puta boca! –

De un arrebato el rubio cierra la distancia entre ellos e intenta golpearla una vez mas pero es atrapado fácilmente, la mano metálica se cierra alrededor de su puño, Sana intenta lo mismo, su mano quedando atrapada de la misma manera.

Ella intenta reaccionar pero una rodilla le da en su estomago, se separa unos centímetros antes de volver a darle, dos, tres, cuatro rodillazos en el área de su torso. Se separan una vez mas pero esta vez ella salta hacia atrás tomando mucha distancia, Bakugo tiene la misma idea y camina hacia atrás con dificultad, su costilla duele.

Sana cae sentada en la tierra incapaz de amortiguar el salto correctamente, escucha a Midnight anunciar que la segunda caída es de su oponente pero no le importa, mantiene su vista al frente.

\- ¡Voy a mostrarte a ti y a todos los de esta clase! ¡Voy a mostrarles porque no deben hacerme a un lado! –

Bakugo abre sus manos, aunque devuelve una a su costilla golpeada, su grito es escuchado por todos otra vez y esto hace aparecer varios comentarios. Algunos alumnos sugieren parar la pelea antes de que se hagan daño serio, incluso Midnight piensa lo mismo pero Aizawa no hace ningún movimiento, ninguna mueca.

\- _No somos tan distintos después de todo, Bakugo –_ Sana se sonríe volviendo a pararse – _Mientras yo solía entristecerme y guardarme mis emociones, tu eres tan hacia afuera, demuestras que no se debe subestimarte... debería aprender de ti –_

 _Imagenes vuelan en su cabeza, imágenes de ella sin un brazo fallando en cada entrenamiento a sola que intentaba, su tío que le aseguraba que ser una heroína sería difícil, el festival de la UA que solía mirar por TV con su padre, todos esos quirks maravillosos..._

\- Dejaré de hablar ahora – Sana dice en voz alta para que se escuche del otro lado - ¡Terminemos esto! –

\- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –

Los dos salen despedidos hacia adelante, hay unos diez metros entre ellos y estarán uno sobre el otro en menos de cinco segundos, llevan una velocidad impresionante pero ninguno tiene un puño arriba, uno creería que iban a chocar cabezas hasta que Bakugou hizo lo suyo.

Cruzando sus manos da un grito, algo sobre pudrirse sobre las reglas, pone sus manos detrás y causa dos grandes explosiones que lo elevan varios metros sobre el aire para un ataque desde arriba.

\- ¡Bakugo!- Midnight va a descalificarlo pero ve que Aizawa cambia su mirada a Arashi.

La chica está envuelta en rayos y salta para tomar la misma altura que su contrincante, apaga su quirk en medio del aire y sube una mano amenazantemente.

Como dos trenes que inevitablemente se dirigen hacia distintos lados de la vía los dos alumnos usan su puño izquierdo para golpearse mutuamente en la cara, a esa velocidad no importa que no usen quirk puesto que el golpe es fuerte igual. No hay tiempo para esquivar, la mano metálica de Sana mueve todo el rostro de Bakugo y él se asegura de devolverle la cortesía al mismo tiempo.

Los dos cuerpos caen sin remedio de espaldas sobre la tierra, cada uno con un poco de sangre en su boca, los ojos cerrados y apuntando con sus cabezas hacia un lado distinto.

* * *

Al final la clase siguió como si nada hubiese pasado, los dos cabeza dura recibieron un reto de Aizawa y las explicitas palabras de que está decepcionado de ambos por hacer algo tan barbárico y tan estúpido, que espera cambios, y que sabe que por dentro lo están mandando a varios lugares. Los dos fueron descalificados y enviados a la enfermería, al salir pudieron ver como Yaoyorozu y Mineta se preparaban para la siguiente ronda, ese es un resultado obvio...

Llegaron con la enfermera, acompañados de Midnight, luego de un pequeño momento de explicación fueron dejados en la habitación a solas mientras la maestra busca a Recovery Girl.

Al estar a solas, sentados en sillas distintas por supuesto, Sana no puede evitar mirarlo varias veces, su mejilla está inflada y su boca ligeramente ensangrentada, ella debe estar de la misma manera o peor.

\- Eres una idiota –

\- Oye, fue divertido ¿No? Querías que no me contuviera –

\- ¡Y por eso hiciste que nos descalificaran! –

\- ¡Fuiste tú el que usó su quirk primero! –

Con ese intento de socializar ella queda callada, se cruza de brazos y retira lo que sea que iba a decir sobre él. Aunque, por dentro, sabe que puede aprender de Bakugo, aunque eso suene algo muy malo, su manera de expresarse tanto es algo que desearía tener ella misma.

\- Solo quiero que sepas, no eres peor que nadie –

Dice Sana sin mirarlo, Bakugo tampoco le dedica una mirada pero su ceño fruncido desaparece ligeramente, ahora al menos no hay tanta tensión en el aire, no entre ellos.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que son sacados de ese silencio, una bolsa de hielo les da en la cabeza a cada uno, se dan la vuelta para mirar a la pequeña anciana parada en la puerta.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Cuidado! – Le dicen al unísono, luego se miran con desprecio y vuelven a ignorarse.

\- Son bastante parecidos, al final –

\- Escuchaste ¿No? Eso significa que eres toda una marimacho – Bakugo comenta poniéndose el hielo sobre su mejilla inflada.

\- O que tu eres toda una mujer – Sana responde.

Los siguientes diez minutos de tratamiento médico estuvieron llenos de palabrotas e insultos del uno al otro, eso es hasta que Recovery Girl terminó por amenazarlos que los besaría si no se callaban. Algo cambió ese día, los dos antiguamente se ignoraban, ahora solo se dicen cualquier insulto que se les viene a la mente.

Un avance es un avance.

* * *

 **Como prometí, una actualización rapidita!**

 **Me alegra mucho que hayamos llegado a las 900+ visitas, ahora apuntemos por esas 1000 antes de que terminemos en la USJ :D**

 **Como habrán notado por el titulo, dividiré la historia en volumenes para evitar historias enormes de 80 capitulos, irán mas o menos divididos como en el anime hasta llegar al territorio del manga, aunque eso podría llegar a variar.**

 **Hablaré mas sobre el siguiente volumen en futuras actualizaciones, por ahora los dejo.**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar su opinión debajo en forma de review, es bien apreciado ;)**

 **Ciao!**


	20. Mi heroe

**Capitulo 20: Mi héroe**

* * *

San se abre paso por la vereda, es un día de fin de semana, comienza a anochecer cuando decide cortar la visita a su amiga Shina y se vuelve a su casa caminando. Sobre ella el cielo comienza a partirse en dos, por un lado hay naranja mientras el sol se pone, desapareciendo, siendo tragado por el oscuro azul lleno de nubes que se acerca del lado opuesto del cielo, luz y oscuridad conviven durante unos minutos todos los días, a ella le encanta verlo.

Al volver mirando el cielo y las personas alrededor tiene algo de tiempo para reflexionar, ya con un mes de escuela en la bolsa se da cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado, ha conocido a tanta gente interesante que apenas siente el mismo nerviosismo que sentía al principio, creyó que extrañaría la secundaria pero U.A se ha vuelto su hogar enseguida.

En solo un mes tantas cosas han cambiado, se ha independizado de la presencia de su tío hasta cierto punto, él se ausenta por el trabajo y con ella en la escuela casi todo el día apenas se ven para cenar y durante los fines de semana, no le molesta para nada, es feliz así aunque pueda verlo menos sabe que aun la quiere de igual manera. Ha comenzado a ocuparse del mantenimiento de su brazo, antes hecho por Kazuhiko, ahora lo hace con ayuda de Mei Hatsume, la pelirrosa encantada de meter sus manos donde sea para practicar sus habilidades de bio-mecánica.

En la escuela le va mejor que en la secundaria, no es la más lista ni por asomo, pero las tareas y los trabajos son más duraderos siendo más acercados a los temas de heroísmo y no tanto aprendizaje básico, recibe ayuda de sus compañeros cuando sea que necesita una mano, Yaoyorozu se ha ofrecido a ser tutora de ella y Jiro incluso, aunque todavía no han dado una respuesta.

También algo ha cambiado en Deku y como se está desenvolviendo, mucho mejor que en la secundaria, tiene su propio grupo de amigos cercanos con Uraraka e Iida pero se relaciona activamente con el grupo, incluso Bakugo se relaciona con algunos de sus compañeros también y eso no pensó que podría pasar, ella está incluida en ese 'algunos' aunque solo sea para demostrarse mutuamente odio amistoso.

Estas personas, sus compañeros, no podría haber pasado todo esto sin ellos, siente que cada momento que pasa escuchando música con Jiro y Yaoyorozu, cada pelea con Bakugo o Kirishima, cada broma con Kaminari, cada risa con Mina y Hagakure, cada una de esas cosas son lo que la ayuda a seguir adelante, a levantarse al otro día.

Todo eso le causa una risita, una sonrisa autosuficiente, baja la mirada para asegurarse que no tropezará con nadie, entonces nota algo que le borra esa sonrisa.

Frente a ella hay una esquina, ocupada por una farmacia que, a esta hora, está abierta.

Para muchos no significa nada pero para ella es especial, lentamente desvía sus ojos oscuros hacia la derecha siguiendo la calle hasta ver un pequeño conjunto de casas a mitad de cuadra, entre esas casas está su hogar, su antiguo hogar de antes del accidente. La acogedora morada se alza con una nueva mano de color blanco que la hace casi irreconocible, han pasado cinco años después de todo.

No es la primera vez que viene, intentó hacerlo hace unos tres años pero no pudo acercarse demasiado, por más que el dolor y las heridas hayan sanado todavía hay una cicatriz que arde al estar cerca del lugar. Inconscientemente ha estado evitando esa parte de la ciudad por tanto tiempo que ya pasó a ser parte de su ruta, siempre ir por las calles principales y no alejarse a las zonas de residencia menos urbanas, pero el destino quiere probarla hoy, como si quisiera decir que nada de su nueva vida la hará olvidar.

Da un paso tembloroso para intentar alejarse pero su mirada está puesta en esa casa, suspira porque sabe que va a arrepentirse pero desvía ese paso hacia la esquina dispuesta cruzar y hacer una caminata recta hacia su antiguo hogar.

Frente a la farmacia da un giro de noventa grados y camina por la acera lentamente, sus ojos ahora fijos en el pavimento debajo esquivando a cualquier transeúnte que se le acerca, su única mano en su bolsillo, la otra manga bien atada alrededor de su hombro a falta de brazo mecánico.

Hay días donde no necesita el brazo y prefiere andar sin él, se siente como ella de nuevo, sin ninguna ayuda externa, solo la vieja Sana apañándoselas como puede.

Su caminata no dura mucho, desvía su atención a la calle donde hay un auto estacionado justo frente a la casa blanca, frunce el ceño no reconociendo ese auto, pero claro que no lo hace, este lugar ya no le pertenece...

* * *

 _Una tarde de invierno, fría y gris, la pequeña Sana sale de la casa apurada por su madre Lien que viene detrás, la cara de la mayor se ve muy preocupada mientras que la chiquilla de cuatro años mira a sus alrededores sin ningún tipo de miedo._

 _Aunque todavía es pequeña algo capta su atención porque no debería estar ahí, donde el auto de su padre siempre suele estacionarse ahora hay un espacio medio ocupado por una motocicleta de color negro, un hombre sentado encima. Ella se frena en la acera para observar de lejos, su madre le sonríe al hombre y camina para saludarlo._

 _\- Gracias por venir, Kazuhiko – Dice la mujer suspirando, algo de alivio en su voz._

 _\- Está bien, Lien, sabes que siempre puedes llamarme – El hombre alto y de cabellos oscuros la mira arqueando una ceja, deja su casco sobre el asiento de la motocicleta y baja de la misma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo– Dime que ha pasado –_

 _\- Estaba en casa y pues Sana apoyó su mano sobre el cable de la secadora, hubo mucha electricidad y creí que había pasado algo malo pero... – Los dos se giran hacia la pequeña, ella solo da un paso atrás avasallada por el nuevo sujeto que nunca había visto – Creo que es su quirk –_

 _\- Podría ser ¿No las has llevado al doctor? –_

 _\- No tengo como, tampoco quiero que camine tanto –_

 _Él asiente rascando su barbilla, mira a las dos por un corto periodo de tiempo y luego pone ambas manos en los bolsillos – De acuerdo, la llevaremos en mi moto –_

 _\- Gracias, Kazuhiko –_

 _\- Ya deja de agradecerme – Se ríe el hombre, con esa sonrisa fija sus dos ojos marrones en la chiquilla, la primera vez que se vieron mutuamente, parientes y sin embargo nunca compartirían nada cercano hasta muchos años después._

 _Sana da otro paso atrás, este hombre extraño es ligeramente parecido a su padre pero más pequeño, más joven, no es tan amigable a primera vista. Lien se cruza en su camino y estira una mano para tomarla con cuidado._

 _\- Vamos, Sana, saluda a tu tio... –_

 _Tío, esa palabra la ha escuchado antes, eso significa que esta persona está bien ¿No? No tiene nada de que temer con él alrededor. Ve como el mencionado tío le dice algo en el oído a Lien, ella duda por un momento pero termina por asentir y sale con apuro a la casa en busca de algo dejándolos a ellos a solas._

 _El gran hombre se agacha junto a la motocicleta, ahí agachado a su misma altura le sonríe cálidamente y la invita venir más cerca, ella no quiere._

 _\- Vamos niña, no tienes nada que temer, soy tu tio Kazuhiko –_

 _Pero la respuesta no es más que una carita morena llena de miedo y confusión, eso es hasta que él mueve su mano por su cara y toma un cabello colgando sobre ella, un cabello corto y blanco que contrasta con el resto._

 _\- No temas, Sana, que somos parientes ¿Ves? - Agita este pequeño cabello como si fuera una campana – Esto significa que somos iguales, tu madre está asustada pero yo sé que es solo tu quirk –_

 _\- ¿Mi quirk? – Su pequeña voz confundida reacciona a la palabra, eso es lo que los superhéroes usan para salvar gente ¿No?_

 _\- ¡Claro! Eres una Arashi ¿No? –_

* * *

Su mano se detiene justo frente a la puerta, estuvo a punto de tocar para ver la casa una vez más, su puño está a milímetros de la puerta y solo hace falta un pequeño movimiento para llamar la atención, entonces solo debería explicar a lo que venía y la dejarían pasar, pero no lo ha hecho todavía. Dentro de su mente hay dudas y mucho dolor, ver el interior distinto o igual, no sabe cuál de las dos cosas le haría peor, no sabe siquiera si hay gente viviendo ahora en este lugar, ni siquiera sabe si han guardado algo de los anteriores dueños.

Aprieta sus dientes y deja salir un quejido, hace un esfuerzo para no largar lágrimas y, con furia, da la vuelta bajando las escaleras que dirigen al portal de la casa, ahora ya se ha arrepentido.

Mira hacia la acera frente al hogar, si hace un esfuerzo puede ver sombras de momentos pasados, ella y sus padres, su abuela, todos viviendo una vida feliz, sin temor al porvenir, sin problemas grandes. No eran perfectos, ella no lo es tampoco, pero los quiere de vuelta.

Solo quiere abrazarlos de nuevo.

\- Oye, tú –

Sana da la vuelta una vez más, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su rostro con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza mirando hacia arriba, un hombre joven se asoma detrás de la puerta apuntándola con un dedo.

\- ¿Querías algo? Estuviste a punto de tocar y... –

Pero la muchacha de piel morena solo da pasos atrás, justo como ese día, con miedo a responder, ni siquiera abre la boca para intentarlo. El joven sale completamente de la casa e intenta detenerla, dice alguna palabra que ella no escucha porque ya ha echado a correr por medio de la acera alejándose de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Corre y corre, un par de lagrimas se caen sobre el pavimento mientras lo hace, aprieta sus ojo con fuerza para que no pueda volver a pasar.

Corre como si fuera a dejar el dolor atrás, corre para asegurarse que no la alcance.

* * *

Cuando llega a su casa se encuentra con la típica situación de sábado, las luces están apagadas exceptuando por la de la cocina y la tenue iluminación que cambia de color proveniente del televisor, el volumen está bajo y apenas se escuchan las voces extranjeras. Kazuhiko está acostado en la oscuridad ocupando por completo el sillón, cambia de canal una vez más antes de darse cuenta que la puerta se abre, luego saluda a Sana mientras se sienta recto.

Ella se ve agitada, ya sea por correr o por otra cosa, la oscuridad no ayuda a que él lo vea con facilidad.

\- Niña, ya comenzaba a preocuparme –

\- Se te nota –

Con ese pequeño chiste Sana consigue volver a la normalidad, intenta, en lo posible, olvidar el encuentro que tuvo hace casi una hora atrás. En la oscuridad los dos comparten una sonrisa callada, ninguno se encuentra bien aunque las razones sean distintas, ella está a punto de irse cuando escucha a su tío romper ese silencio.

\- Hay algo que quería decirte – Suspira cerrando los ojos, parece necesitar algo de fuerza, aprieta los puños sobre su regazo y luego habla directo sin vacilar – No hay manera fácil de decirlo por lo que lo haré ahora, que duela como tenga que doler –

\- ¿De qué hablas tío? Acabo de llegar y... –

\- Soy un héroe, Sana, si terminé mis estudios... tengo una licencia y todo –

El comentario los deja a los dos en silencio, ella queda con la boca abierta procesando lo que acaba de decir, lentamente tuerce su cabeza hacia un lado mientras su rostro va transformándose en uno de confusión. Kazuhiko se encoje de hombros, niega con su cabeza mientras se justifica, incapaz de mirarla a la cara de ahí en adelante.

\- Me retiré al cumplir un año y un poco mas de actividad, yo... tengo mis razones – Se toca el pecho para señalarse – Y se que puedes estar molesta por ocultarte semejante cosa tanto tiempo pero... creí que si sabias que yo era un héroe antes influiría en tu decisión de querer seguir los pasos de tu padre –

Se siente muy mal, como el peor del mundo, por tanto tiempo Sana ha sido la luz de su vida y nunca le había molestado tanto el secreto como cuando comenzó la charla de entrar en la U.A, ahora que lo ha dicho está listo para el odio. Con sus ojos puestos en el suelo con un sentimiento de vergüenza ajena espera la respuesta que no viene, Sana sigue en silencio, escucha unos pasos acercándose.

Una mano morena se apoya en su hombro, lo aprieta ligeramente antes de que la muchacha se incline, agachada a su mismo nivel. Le muestra una sonrisa rota, la conoce perfectamente, está sonriendo para evitar llorar, como solía hacer poco tiempo después del accidente.

\- Eres un tonto – Le dice con una voz temblorosa – No me importa un bledo lo de la licencia, tu siempre has sido mi héroe tío –

\- Oye... – Kazuhiko frunce el ceño, uno de sus dedos detiene la primer lagrima que mancha ese rostro moreno y triste - ¿En serio es tan malo? –

Quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero decide hacer un chiste, un tonto chiste para evitar más tristeza en su vida, por hoy la dejará descansar. Sana suspira largando una carcajada, otras lagrimas comienzan a caer, ya sean por tristeza o por felicidad se siente mejor cuando logra vaciarlas.

\- No, es que... fui a casa hoy –

\- Oh – A casa solo significa una cosa, si no habla de este lugar habla de su hogar, de su casa original, Kazuhiko frunce el ceño aun mas mientras rodea a la chica con sus brazos trayéndola cerca – Ven aquí –

\- N-no estoy enojada... nunca podría – Dice ella entre espasmos y sollozos – No... – Hace fuerza para hablar pero ni siquiera puede formar una frase completa.

\- Sshhh, niña, está bien, déjalo ir –

Con esas palabras Kazuhiko escucha a su sobrina desahogarse en serio, lloriquea en silencio sobre su hombro, tantos cambios y tanta perdida siempre la entristecen, siempre fue una niña llorona hasta que la vida le obligó a callarse. Son raros los momentos donde deja ir tanto llanto, solo hay una persona que lo ha visto hasta ahora y es su tío.

Pasan unos cinco minutos antes de que se separen, con unos chistes y unos insultos amistosos Sana recupera su compostura y, juntos, comienzan a preparar la cena. Sobre la mesa charlarían sobre él como héroe, su traje, su nombre, sus afiliados, pero Kazuhiko omite todos los detalles, especialmente sobre su traje. En medio de la cena Kazuhiko menciona que está viendo una chica, o una 'tía' como Sana la llama, aunque deja su nombre en secreto.

Cuando la noche termina ambos quedan dormidos en el sofá, una típica noche de sábado donde quedan mirando alguna horrible película en la televisión.

* * *

 **Un capitulo corto, pero yo creo que es adorable :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado, agradezco todas las reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, ha sido todo un viaje empezar la historia con ustedes y llevarla hasta aquí.**

 **¿Por que hablo como si fuera el final? Ah, pues porque la proxima vez que nos leamos será al comienzo del famoso arc de la USJ, el trecho final del Volumen 1. Espero estén listos para el drama, la acción y las revelaciones.**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo.**

 **Ciao!**


	21. USJ

Abriéndose paso por el pasillo con un maletín metálico en la mano va la estudiante Sana Arashi, el profesor tutor Shouta Aizawa ha mandado a todos los estudiantes a cambiarse a sus trajes de héroes, esto es algo común, la razón es porque hoy estarán visitando un lugar especial donde podrán entrenar sus habilidades de rescate. Durante el último tiempo las clases han tomado envión, cada vez menos ortodoxas en sus métodos de enseñar, ahora hacen muchos ms ejercicios físicos, teoría sobre el trabajo del héroe y su función de la sociedad, según Aizawa el año seguiría poniéndose mas y mas difícil, incluso mencionó algo del festival deportivo.

Ahora mismo está llegando a la puerta de los vestidores femeninos, convenientemente puestos al lado de los vestidores masculinos, no hay nadie en el pasillo excepto ella. Iba tan distraída que no ha notado que casi entra a cambiarse con las demás, nunca lo ha hecho, nunca se ha cambiado con otras chicas desde el accidente.

Mira hacia abajo casi sobre la puerta y detiene sus pasos, su mano blanca y negra tiene el maletín con un agarre de hierro.

Las dudas plagan su cabeza, no tiene miedo de la opinión de lo demás pero tiene miedo de ser el centro de atención en ese estado, cuando todo sale se muestra completa o, más bien, incompleta, llena de marcas y partes inhumanas para que todos la vean. Tal vez debería ir a cambiarse a otro lado como siempre... pero al mismo tiempo quiere estar con sus compañeras.

\- ¡Arashi! – Detrás de ella una voz chillona se hace presente, da la vuelta para encontrar dos caras amigables, Uraraka y Hagakure, ambas le sonríen – Hemos tardado un poco ¿No vas a entrar? – Habla la chica invisible primero.

\- Estaba... en eso – Dice incómodamente para sacárselas de encima.

Ochako, más atenta en este tipo de cosas, se lleva un dedo a sus labios pensando – Nunca te cambias con nosotras ¿No? ¿Pasa algo? –

\- ¿Tienes vergüenza? – Las dos muchachas la asaltan con preguntas, mucho más rápido de lo que puede responderlas.

\- Te sentirás sola y triste, además no es como si... ya sabes... estamos entre chicas –

\- ¡Y yo ando desnuda todo el tiempo! – No pueden ver a Hagakure pero probablemente está sonrojándose por decir semejante cosa, su voz sale más fuerte de lo que debería.

Sana ríe mientras escucha a la chica transparente intentando corregirse, normalmente ni lo pensaría pero la actitud positiva de ellas dos la puede, y no solo son ellas, todo el grupo tiene es actitud. Durante el mes de clase todo el grupo se ha ido uniendo más y más emocionalmente, incluso la gente con la que ella no trata normalmente, como Uraraka, son amigables.

\- Solo entremos – Dice la bajita chica de gravedad dejando de reír, abre la puerta y entra al vestidor sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sana duda todavía pero una mano la agarra de la manga y la trae a la fuerza, es Hagakure claro - ¡Vamos no hay que temer! Eres una chica muy hermosa, no puedes andar escondiéndote –

\- ¡Mis oídos zumban! – Mina es la primera en saludarlas con una sonrisa asumiendo de que la chica hermosa es ella – Gracias, Hagakure –

\- No tienes nada de modestia ¿No? –

\- ¿Para qué quiero modestia? –

Dentro de los vestidores las chicas parecen estar cada una en lo suyo, ahora Hagakure y Mina hablan y pelean, sus dos voces chillonas llaman la atención y probablemente se escucha desde la otra habitación contigua. Sana avergonzada se sienta frente a ellas, junto a Uraraka que está sacándose sus zapatos rápidamente, Yaoyorozu es la que casi está lista, con su pelo caído y su traje rojo ya puesto sin falda.

\- Arashi, que sorpresa –

La morena saca sus zapatos con sus pies rápidamente sin desatarlos, asiente a Momo en un saludo cuando ve a Jiro aparecer a su lado de atrás de la puerta de uno de los armarios que también sonríe al verla, hay un sentimiento general de que ahora el grupo femenino está completo.

\- Creí que jugabas a las escondidas cuando había que cambiarse – La voz extraña y apagada de Tsuyu se hace presente – Suponía que era por tu brazo, ribbit –

\- Tú sí que dices lo que tienes en mente siempre ¿No Asui? –

\- Tsuyu, Ribbit –

\- En realidad – Sana habla captando la atención, no es lo que quiere para nada por lo que mira hacia abajo y se concentra en sacarse su falda para agilizar el proceso - ...si era por eso pero... supongo que no puedo andar escondiéndome todo el tiempo ¿No? –

Con todo y esfuerzo alza la vista y da una sonrisa cálida a todo el grupo, Tsuyu mencionó en reiteradas oportunidades que a Sana le da vergüenza su condición y por eso no se cambiaba con el resto, ahora viéndola allí es raro pero es una grata sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Su actitud hacia ello las tranquiliza a todas y la tensión desaparece un poco.

El elefante en la habitación desaparece y cada una se ocupa de cambiarse, la charla continua pero ahora es un poco menos efusiva, hay muchas dudas sobre lo que harán al llegar al lugar de la excursión.

Una vez puesto su pantalón holgado negro y sus botas Sana está a punto de tirar el resto del traje encima, cinturón rojo y camisa para luego completar con la chaqueta, antes de hacerlo mira a su propio brazo blanco. Su hombro y parte de su pectoral metálico, el frio metal reemplazando lo que debería ser piel, ayudándola a estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Aprieta su puño izquierdo con fuerza una vez más, todavía no siente nada...

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Unforseen Simulation Joint**

* * *

Ahora mismo todos se dirigen en el autobús hacia el lugar designado para la práctica, hoy se especializarían en rescate en un lugar especial para ello apodado por todos los profesores como 'U.S.J', varios de los alumnos han intentado descifrar que significa quedando en el consenso general que no saben.

A pesar de la preparación de Iida el autobús terminó siendo diferente, con dos filas de asientos laterales en el medio y luego sillas de dos en dos normales atrás y adelante. Sana buscó un lugar a lo último y tuvo que conformarse tomando asiento junto a Todoroki en la última fila, Jiro quedando enfrente justo al lado de Bakugo.

La idea original fue sentarse juntas con la chica de los auriculares, pero al entrar al final tuvieron que separarse, Bakugo no fue capaz de ceder su asiento a Sana por el simple hecho de molestarla. Ahora está silenciosa junto al chico mitad y mitad, sentada de piernas abiertas sosteniendo su máscara entre ellas, el gato blanco y rojo la mira sin decir nada, recuerda el día que hizo el boceto para entregar junto a su solicitud.

El traje es simple, en el momento tenia la euforia de aprender el estilo que su madre había traído de china y decidió optar por un diseño de esa región, todo su traje inspirado en algunos cosplays o personajes de pinturas que llevan ese tipo de ropa holgada, chaquetas con botones a un lado, colores rojos y dorados, mangas abiertas como pétalos... pero al final decidió agregar un toque japonés porque la representa, ella es japonesa después de todo, de ahí la máscara.

Su abuela y su padre solían contarle del abuelo Arashi, un héroe famoso estilo ninja que usaba una máscara parecida, eso le pareció apropiado. Un pedazo de su propio interés en su familia china y otro pedazo que cubre su cara con el legado de los japoneses, los Arashi.

\- Tormenta –

Todoroki habla de repente, su voz tan suave y elegante como su apariencia lo indica, Sana lo mira, ahí sentado completamente derecho, hasta ahora solo estaba callado con los ojos cerrados pero ha roto el silencio para leer lo que dice en su máscara.

\- ¿Por tu familia? –

\- Sí, bueno... creo que también me representa a mí – Responde ella volviendo sus ojos a la máscara – No quiero solo ser 'La hija de...', tu entiendes –

Hay un silencio entre ellos, mientras el resto de la clase ha elegido molestar a Bakugo y a su aparente mal humor los dos hijos de héroes tienen su conversación en secreto. Ella supone que él entiende de lo que habla, nunca habían hablado así, mano a mano, pero tienen esa conexión, no comparten nada excepto un pasado parecido.

Hace muchos años Todoroki y Arashi eran sinónimo de peligro para villanos, ambos héroes Endeavor y White Thunder solían trabajar juntos muchas veces, causaban terror en la población de malhechores incluso más que el mismo símbolo de la paz a veces. Algo pasó, se separaron y sus lazos comenzaron a flaquear, apenas se dirigían la palabra el día en que White Thunder pereció en combate.

Ahora ambos jóvenes, atados por el pasado, ignoran que, antaño, ambas familias estuvieron muy unidas.

Todoroki cierra sus ojos sin querer decir nada más y vuelve a su estado pensativo de antes, la morena ignora esto y continua jugando con su máscara, antes de poder responderle algo escucha como el profesor Aizawa los calla a gritos porque han llegado al lugar.

* * *

Al llegar son recibidos por un enorme lugar, con una fuente en medio y varias macetas en forma circular alrededor de esta, luego está dividida en varias áreas cada una con un tipo distinto de situación en mente. También son recibidos por Numero Trece, héroe espacial, aparentemente alguien que se especifica en dar clases de rescate y cosas similares.

Algo falta, y ese es All Might, al parecer, los dos profesores charlan sobre eso en silencio mientras los alumnos se quedan preguntándose por el símbolo de la paz.

Sana se para de brazos cruzados y mascara atada al hombro, junto a ella están Yaoyorozu y Ojiro, prestan atención mientras Trece comienza a explicar.

Explica sobre su quirk que puede usado tanto como para salvar como para matar, los entrenamientos que han tenido hasta ahora los tuvieron usando y probando el límite de sus quirks, ahora Trece tiene el objetivo de enseñarles a darle un buen uso, un huso mas humanitario y menos violento.

\- ¡Les doy las gracias por escuchar tan atentamente! Son unos chicos muy bien portados – Dice Trece dando una pequeña reverencia al grupo.

Uraraka, Midoriya e Iida parecen entusiasmados por el discurso, no tardan en contagiarlo al resto del grupo para darle una ovación corta a Trece por tan inspiradoras palabras.

\- Me pregunto a dónde iremos primero – Yayorozu comenta por lo bajo.

\- Parece difícil, son lugares grandes, no les importó mucho gastar tanto dinero – Sana se ríe en voz baja respondiéndole.

\- Si, pe—

\- ¡ **Reunanse y retrocedan! –** La estridente voz de Aizawa gritando les interrumpe, nunca lo habían escuchado tan nervioso, mirándolo todos notan como baja sus gafas y se pone frente al grupo - ¡Trece! ¡Los estudiantes! –

Frente a él, en medio del lugar hay un gran agujero negro de donde están saliendo personas, salen en grupos y todos se ven amenazantes aunque variados. El gran portal negro comienza a cerrarse dejando a la gran cantidad de personas allí, todos comienzan a correr hacia adelante en una especie de carga digna de las guerras de la antigüedad.

\- ¡Son villanos! –

Las palabras los dejan a todos paralizados, si bien hay mucha distancia entre ellos ahora están frente a su enemigo, a quienes se enfrentarán en un futuro, villanos. Nadie del grupo dice nada, Trece toma posición frente a ellos al igual que Aizawa.

* * *

Los villanos cargan con toda su fuerza hacia adelante dejando a cuatro personas detrás, uno de ellos es el que ha creado el gran portal, lo cierra y aprieta sus ojos para mirar a las personas sobre las escaleras en la distancia. Las otras tres personas no son menos extrañas, un muchacho lleno de manos humanas en todo su cuerpo que se rasca fuertemente su cuello, una gran masa de musculos de ojos saltones y un hombre de contextura parecida con una gabardina marrón encima.

\- Parece que el símbolo de la paz no está – Dice el sujeto hecho de fuego oscuro – Solo Eraser Head y Trece... esto es decepcionante –

\- ¿Porqué no está? Reunimos tantos de nosotros como pudimos y ahora resulta... resulta que ¿¡No está aquí!? – Responde el muchacho con una voz temblorosa, mira con su único ojo visible al frente, gruñe y se rasca el cuello más rápidamente – No... –

\- Esto pasa cuando pones a un niño a cargo de una operación así – El gran tipo de la gabardina cruza sus brazos detrás.

\- Cierra la boca, maldito, voy a matarte... –

\- Shigaraki Tomura, por favor, recuerde por qué hemos venido –

\- Claro... –

Mientras Tomura comienza a idear algún tipo de estratagema, aunque no se le dé muy bien, Kurogiri voltea hacia el villano de la gabardina y le da una mirada amenazante, sabe que no debe molestar al más inestable de los cuatro.

Debajo de la gabardina marrón puede verse que hay un sujeto musculoso y alto, una contextura parecida a Nomu, quien se para alejado de los tres villanos, pero el invitado es ligeramente más pequeño y su cuerpo recuerda al de un humano en vez de un monstruo, a diferencia de su cara. Su rostro es escamoso y apenas se ve debajo de la capucha que usa, lo que asoma es un hocico largo de color rojo oscuro con cicatrices beige del lado derecho de este, sus dientes sobresalen de sus labios y se muestran blancos y filosos.

\- ¡Pues tendremos que matar a los niños para que venga! – Grita el más joven del trió.

El encapuchado muestra amenazantemente sus podridos y afilados dientes, los ojos vidriosos, amarillos, ocupados por una pequeña línea que aparenta a la pupila de un reptil al acecho, escanea hacia adelante, las escaleras donde todos los héroes están.

Puede olerla, su venganza está al alcance de la mano y eso le hace sonreír.

* * *

 **Y así comienza la primera parte de este nuevo Arc.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar comentarios debajo en la caja de reviews para contarme lo que piensan.**

 **Ciao!**


	22. En el peor de los casos

Toda la clase sigue paralizada escondidos tras los dos héroes profesionales que están allí, debajo se ve a la enorme cantidad de villanos apilándose, algunos grupos más pequeños comienzan a avanzar hacia el lugar corriendo y gritando. Según los dos profesores hay sensores en el área y deberían haberse activado, lo cual lleva a pensar que tienen alguna manera de desactivarlos, aunque todavía no se pueden perder las esperanzas, Kaminari es instruido para que intente hacer contacto.

Sana observa de reojo a los villanos por un momento antes de acercarse al chico de rayos que está intentándolo, apoya una rodilla en el suelo junto a él que ha buscado un lugar apartado para intentar hablar.

\- No, no sirve... no hay señal –

\- Perfecto – La morena vuelve a pararse y mira a los profesores, niega con la cabeza, Aizawa asiente y da la vuelta.

\- ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer? –

Mirando alrededor Sana nota la intranquilidad de todo el grupo, la pregunta de Kaminari con su voz temblorosa es la que todos tienen en la cabeza. Aizawa sale despedido del lugar y corre para enfrentarse contra los villanos, está superado en número ampliamente no importa lo bueno que sea.

Aunque ella quiera mantener al clama por el bien de todos su corazón está acelerado, esas son muchas personas que han venido a matarlos o peor, a atraparlos y torturarlos, son villanos, son lo que ellos se enfrentarán cuando llegue el momento. Iida comienza a dirigirlos a todos a la salida acompañado por Trece quien también grita para que se alejen rápidamente, la morena obedece no sin antes volver la mirada a los villanos.

Esto es lo que su padre hacia, combatir la villanía, lo que ella hará... y sin embargo...

¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo?

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: En el peor de los casos**

* * *

Frente a la clase y detrás de una gran pared de villanos de poca monta están los cuatro individuos que dirigen todo el show, Shigaraki frente a ellos murmurando mientras ve a Eraserhead avanzar aplastando a cualquiera que se le acerca demasiado. Su inteligencia nunca le ha fallado, tienen todo lo que necesitan saber desde dentro de U.A pero el símbolo de la paz no está.

Kurogiri se le acerca murmurando.

\- ¿Shigaraki Tomura? –

\- Ese Eraserhead es bueno, y no solo él, tenemos a dos profesionales aquí – Responde el muchacho con voz ronca y tranquila, se rasca una y otra vez el cuello mientras observa – Si fuésemos cualquier canalla no tendríamos oportunidad –

\- Hora de empezar la operación con los alumnos –

El encapuchado detrás se acerca, su pesado cuerpo causa un buen ruido y el villano de los portales se vuelve para verlo.

\- No olviden su parte del trato –

\- Por supuesto, Señor Hoshi, la niña será toda suya –

Con un movimiento de manos un portal aparece junto al reptiliano gigante, mira el portal con desconfianza por unos segundos antes de meter una mano, hay calor del otro lado.

\- La enviaré con usted y el resto a la zona de incendios en un momento, entonces haga lo que quiera –

\- Perfecto –

De un paso el villano entra al portal y desaparece dentro, se cierra dejando a solas a los otros dos mandamases y a su gran musculo de color azul que sigue sin moverse. Shigaraki espera a que dicho portal se cierre para suspirar.

\- No somos un retiro de ancianos –

\- Lo sé pero el Señor Hoshi tiene mucha experiencia peleando héroes, mucho más que cualquiera en este lugar... - Responde Kurogiri asintiendo – Incluso se dice que ha matado héroes –

\- Verdad o no, más le vale no pasarse de la raya –

\- Me ocuparé de él sino –

Luego de esas cortas palabras Kurogiri comienza a expandirse creando un portal para sí mismo, se mete en él y se dirige directo a las escaleras donde todos los estudiantes están.

* * *

A paso apurado todos los alumnos se separan de las escaleras que dirigen al patio principal, Deku queda solo observando al profesor Aizawa, o más bien, a Eraserhead hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer. Sana mira hacia atrás también, no puede evitarlo, el profesor es sorprendente moviéndose y le llama la atención, a pesar de que su quirk no sirve en batalla puede pelear bien y combinarlo con sus movimientos, contra tantos villanos a la vez.

En cierto modo ese estilo le llama a ella personalmente, su quirk no es uno que sirve para el combate sino para mantenerse cargada y ser rápida, tuvo que entrenar su cuerpo primero antes de combinar su quirk después.

\- _Así es como pelea un profesional –_ Dice moviéndose paso a paso hacia atrás sin perder de vista a Aizawa hasta el último momento donde Iida pasa corriendo junto a ella.

Da la vuelta para continuar escapando, frunce el ceño sintiéndose más inútil ante los villanos, la tranquiliza sabiendo que no debe ser la única así pero al mismo tiempo le molesta dejar al profesor detrás. Es su primer año en la escuela, no debería arriesgarse ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Debemos evacuar! ¡Deprisa! –

Como si la escuchara Iida apura al grupo yendo detrás de todos con sus manos abiertas para que nadie pueda escapársele, ya casi han llegado a la puerta cuando una voz de ultratumba se hace presente.

\- Me temo que no puedo permitir eso –

Un gran torbellino de polvo o miasma color negro y violeta se les aparece en frente, tarda meros segundos en formarse en un individuo de aspecto humanoide que ahora no deja ver la puerta de salida. Sus ojos amarillos se entrecierran y escanea al grupo lentamente mientras su cuerpo comienza a ocupar más y más del lugar, Sana está aterrada por la visión e incluso piensa que la mira específicamente por un segundo, debe solo una coincidencia.

\- Saludos, niños, somos la Alianza de Villanos – Vuelve a hablar, Trece se para frente a los petrificados alumnos mientras comienza el discurso – Me disculpo por el atrevimiento pero nos atrevimos a infiltrarnos en la academia U.A, la base de los héroes para poder atraer al señor All Might – Esas palabras causan un escalofrío general – Y nos preguntábamos si se nos concedería la oportunidad de extinguirlo –

Cada alumno e incluso Trece quedan atónitos, el gran agujero negro con voz de hombre habla con naturalidad sobre enfrentarse y matar al más grande de los héroes, incluso el más lento de la clase puede entender que eso significa una cosa: Están seguros que pueden hacerlo.

Tratándose de All Might se necesita un serio quirk o armamento para 'extinguirlo', Sana aprieta sus dientes y da un paso hacia adelante entre toda la multitud.

\- _Estos tipos van en serio, maldita sea –_

\- Se suponía que el señor All Might asistiría a este evento ¿De casualidad algo ha sido alterado? – Rindiéndose el villano comienza a crecer en masa, su niebla rodea a todos en segundos y nadie parece poder hacer nada, todos muy aterrados para probar tocando el aire negro y violeta – Ah, bueno, este es mi papel... –

Como un rayo de esperanza dos alumnos se alejan del grupo cargando hacia el frente, Bakugo y Kirishima juntos saltan hacia el enemigo y golpean al mismo tiempo contra él, su explosión con golpe disipa el humo de en frente, los dos caen victoriosos.

\- ¡Apuesto a que no pensabas que podíamos atacarte antes de que puedas reaccionar! – Grita Kirishima.

Frente al pelirrojo una niebla negra vuelve a formarse una vez más, la voz aterradora habla tranquila ignorando por completo que ha sido atacado por dos quirks poderosos, la sonrisa en el rostro de algunos se borra inmediatamente. Sus ojos dorados iluminan la niebla volviéndose a formar en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes.

\- Eso fue bastante peligroso, jóvenes, era de esperarse, aunque ustedes sean solo estudiantes siguen siendo los 'huevos de oro' de los héroes del mundo... –

\- ¡De nada sirve! ¡Huyan! – Trece apunta con sus dedos hacia adelante, listo para usar el quirk del que tanto hablaba - ¡Ustedes dos corran! –

\- ¡ **Ustedes serán dispersados...! –**

En un grito estridente el hombre niebla se extiende todo alrededor formando un círculo y luego cerrándose, la visión es difícil de usar cuando hace eso, todos los alumnos quedan a merced del poderoso villano. Sana, entre todos, da un salto hacia atrás tapando su cara con su brazo derecho para poder ver algo, siente que alguien se para a su lado pero no sabe quién es, tampoco se molesta en fijarse.

\- **¡...torturados y asesinados! ¡Todos! –**

La niebla se vuelve más densa con cada segundo, frente a la morena se forma un portal que la succiona con fuerza, ella intenta prender su quirk para evitarlo pero es demasiado tarde, ya no está en la puerta de entrada...

* * *

Cae sobre sus pies y sus manos sobre pavimento, abre sus ojos, agazapada, solo ve calle debajo de ella, suspira aliviada porque, al menos, no la ha transportado al medio del océano o a la luna. Apoya una rodilla y levanta la mirada e inmediatamente desea estar en la luna, su cara se vuelve pálida de solo verlo.

Está en medio de la calle, los edificios, autos, plantas y demás que están alrededor se encuentran prendidos fuego, destruidos o en escombros, el calor comienza a invadirla, sus rodillas tiemblan por un segundo y susurra un inaudible 'No...' al ver tanto fuego y tanta destrucción.

Le recuerda a ese día, ese día donde...

Su brazo duele, el que no debería sentir nada pica y duele, el que si siente tiembla como si fuera un teléfono celular, su visión se vuelve difusa, ve caras que no debería ver, recuerdos que no sabía que tenia...

Puede ver ese lugar donde vuelve cada noche de pesadilla, esa carretera, su infierno personal.

* * *

 **Ahí termina, me alegra por fin sacar lo del manga/anime del camino y, de ahora en adelante, concentrarme en lo que será la batalla final de este Volumen. Los bandos están en sus lugares, solo falta el encuentro entre las caras conocidas ;)**

 **Gracias por leer, como siempre, recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo y decir lo que piensan mientras tienen oportunidad.**

 **¡Ciao!**


	23. Infierno, cenizas y lagrimas

**Capitulo 23: Infierno, cenizas y lagrimas.**

* * *

 _Todo arde, siente dolor en todo su cuerpo como si hubiese aterrizado con fuerza sobre el caliente pavimento, se queja en voz baja e intenta mover su cuerpo pero no puede hacerlo, no responde, como si no tuviera energía o algo le impidiera levantarse. Abre los ojos levanta la mirada y el cielo está sobre ella, el cielo matutino que era tan bonito ahora está gris y desolado, solo poblado por nubes que retumban sobre ella._

 _Tose volviendo a apoyar su mejilla sobre el pavimento, le cuesta mantener los ojos cerrados, el cielo es reemplazado por una visión del mismísimo infierno, autos, fuego y pedazos de escombro por doquier._

 _No entiende como ha llegado hasta aquí, se queja intentando moverse, aunque sea puede arrastrarse para buscar a sus padres..._

 _Su brazo izquierdo no responde y el dolor aumenta, su visión falla por un momento y da un quejido de dolor que nadie llega a escuchar._

 _Muerte: durante su corta vida sus padres le han enseñado el significado de esa palabra, una advertencia de que algún día algo así podría pasarles, algo que sonaba tan distante ahora pasa por su cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensa que va a morir? No hay nadie que la salve, siente como su vida va a acortándose con cada respiración a medias._

 _\- S-sana... – Un suspiro seguido de unas palabras igual de moribundas que ella misma le llaman la atención, la voz es inconfundible aunque débil – Sana –_

 _\- Mam-mi... – Sana rueda su cabeza hacia el otro lado para ver, se arrepiente de hacerlo, sus ojos se mojan enseguida con lagrimas de temor y tristeza._

 _La que llama es su madre, si, se acerca gateando hacia ella débilmente. Su cuerpo entero está cubierto de cenizas y sangre manchando su morena piel, el largo cabello negro azabache de la mujer tapa su cara ensangrentada, una de sus manos sostiene su estomago el cual tiene una espantosa herida abierta por algo que la ha atravesado._

 _\- No te muevas... –_

* * *

Saliendo de su trance levanta la mirada y encuentra a cuatro personas parados enfrente de ella, los cuatro no se ven amigables y solo pueden ser un tipo de persona: Villanos. Apoya una rodilla en el suelo y salta hacia atrás tomando algo de distancia con ellos, sus ojos están llorosos y su visión borrosa, su brazo molesta aunque no debería, su concentración no está a punto.

\- Vaya, por fin encontramos a uno – Dice uno de ellos, todos tienen sus rostros vendados para evitar el humo del lugar, al parecer, o con el objetivo de intimidar o cubrir su identidad.

Ahora recuerda, ella no está en ese lugar hace cinco años, está aquí en la USJ y no debe descuidarse, villanos andan al acecho, ahora la han encontrado. El mas grade de los cuatro da un paso hacia adelante, mide alrededor de dos metros y tiene una contextura más imponente, sus brazos expuestos cubiertos por pelaje marrón y su cabeza adornada por cuernos blancos y brillantes.

La morena entrecierra los ojos intentando quedar alerta, limpia momentáneamente su rostro de algunas lagrimas que ha soltado en su momento del recuerdo, aprieta sus dientes y sus puños caminando hacia atrás.

\- Ya pensábamos que este lugar estaba todo vacio –

\- ¡Y es una chica también! Esto va a ser muy fácil –

Podría haberlos atacado ahora pero su cuerpo está débil, el ardor y los recuerdos le queman con la misma intensidad. Para usar su quirk requiere un mínimo de concentración, debe acumular energía en sus piernas, sus brazos o lo que sea que usará, ahora apenas puede concentrarse en dividir la realidad de los dolorosos recuerdos que salen sin parar.

Retrocede más y mas, uno de los villanos da un paso al frente, de ropa gris y cara tapada, su cabeza calva llena de espinas y su brazo derecho con forma de una gran masa de color de su piel.

\- ¡Vamos reinita! ¡Déjame hacer puré con tu hermosa cabeza! –

El bruto salta hacia el frente llevado por el peso de su propio mazo, está a punto de darle pero el cuerpo de Sana tiene otros planes, se abalanza hacia un lado por mero reflejo dando su hombro contra un auto aparcado a medio destruir. Suspira al dar el golpe, el auto no es tan pesado como uno de verdad, debe estar desmantelado para usar de simple fondo en la ciudad.

\- ¡No te muevas maldición! – Grita el villano al incrustar su maza contra el suelo.

\- _No te muevas, hija... no mires... –_ Pero ella no lo escucha, solo la voz de su madre resuena en sus oídos.

 _\- Así que aquí es donde muero –_ Sana baja la mirada intentando evitar a los villanos, espera que se vallan y la dejen tranquila, tiene suficiente con su loca cabeza – _Escapé el fuego una vez... pero ahora... –_

* * *

-... _-o te muevas – La adulta está herida, tropieza hacia un costado, suspira intentando levantarse pero ya ha gastado la poca fuerza que tenia, en posición fetal frente a su hija que está boca abajo intentando alcanzarla... solo unos centímetros las separan de un abrazo._

 _Su hija la pequeñita gimotea sin poder entender que está pasando, su vista y sus oídos fallan, está al borde de caer inconsciente y lo único que le mantiene allí es su madre, esa dulce voz que la tranquiliza tantas veces. Los truenos resuenan sobre ellas, casi al mismo tiempo la madre tose un poco de sangre manchando aun mas sus dientes._

 _A pesar de todo le sonríe._

 _Sana quiere decir algo pero no puede, ya sea por el dolor, la tristeza o porque no recuerda que dijo. Su madre alcanza con una mano hacia adelante y llega para tocarle la nariz, un leve rose que la raspa, le da cosquillas en un infierno así._

 _\- No hables, guarda fuerzas... no mires –_

 _\- P-per... pero... –_

 _\- No, no mires, solo cierra los ojos y descansa, hija –_

 _La mano que la toca es tan gentil, una leve caricia que podría sanar cualquier herida, o esa es la ilusión que tiene la pequeña Sana, cierra los ojos y apoya su frente contra la mano abierta, sigue llorando en voz baja mientras el dolor comienza a aparecer._

 ** _-_** _Tengo miedo –_

 _\- Yo también, está bien tener miedo... c-cariño –_

 _La voz de la madre tiembla, Sana es incapaz de ver como Lien rueda sobre si misma para apuntar su estomago hacia arriba, usa su mano libre para buscar el problema y llega a la misma conclusión que antes._

 _No va a vivir._

 _El llanto de la hija es sumado por el de la madre, las dos derraman lágrimas bajo el cielo que ruje con ira por la destrucción de la familia._

* * *

\- ¡Atrás! – Grita Sana furiosa volviendo en sí para encontrarse apoyada sobre la puerta de ese mismo auto, los villanos no se han acercado ni un paso, la miran extrañados esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

Solo ven a una niña asustada, acorralada contra el metal, chispea y tira rayos de vez en cuando pero no intenta defenderse de ninguna manera, su cabello negro alborotado se ha desarmado todo y casi no la deja ver, su máscara se ha caído en algún lado de la calle, sus lagrimas pueblan su cara.

\- ¿Que tiene? Creí que era una heroína – El sujeto del garrote en su brazo lo apoya en el suelo torciendo la cabeza – En cambio parece un gato asustado –

\- ¡A mí me da igual! – Al frente avanza el hombre toro, paso a paso se acerca a Sana.

Ella se separa de la puerta rugiendo para enfrentárselo pero solo golpea su hombro con una fuerza que apenas sirve para moverlo, él encierra el cuello de la chica en una de sus peludas manos y la estampa contra el auto detrás. La chica se queja e intenta patearlo, una segunda mano se entierra en su estomago con fuerza dejándola sin la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Un segundo golpe le sigue que impacta de nuevo, Sana escupe llenando la mano del villano con su saliva.

\- ¿No podemos llevárnosla? –

\- ¡Dijeron que había que matarla tonto! – Los escucha discutir entre ellos sobre su cuerpo como si no importara nada, le da rabia, hace lo que puede y muerde la mano que la sostiene.

Cuando los dientes se encajan en la mano escucha al sátiro gritar - ¡Hija de puta! – Luego siente aire al ser aventada sobre el grupo.

Cae sobre el pavimento una vez más, rueda en el suelo hasta que su cabeza estampa contra el pequeño escalón para subir a la acera. Apoya ambos codos para volver a pararse, lo hace a medias con una rodilla en el suelo cuando escucha gritos una vez más, abre los ojos para verlos discutiendo sobre qué hacer con ella ya que no presenta batalla.

Uno del grupo se separa y se acerca a toda velocidad, sube su mano en el aire haciendo que un pequeño cuchillo vuele a ella, probablemente magnetismo o algo parecido, su rostro oscuro está lleno de ira cuando levanta ese mismo cuchillo y asesta un golpe a Sana.

Ella se cubre con su brazo, el izquierdo por suerte, recibe un corte que no la hiere y solo desgarra su manga revelando el brillante metal blanco detrás.

\- ¡Oigan esta está incompleta! –

\- ¿¡A que te refieres!? –

\- Tiene un brazo brillante –

Sana se levanta y empuja al tipo haciendo que se aleje unos pasos, logra pararse completamente sosteniendo su manga para que no se caiga al suelo. La respiración de la joven está agitada, le cuesta conseguir aire en un lugar tan caliente y cerrado, los mira uno a uno, los cuatro villanos en frente.

Debería ser pan comido para ella pero está paralizada.

* * *

 _El dolor la tiene paralizada, no importa cuánto intente moverse no puede hacer más que temblar y llorar en voz baja apoyándose contra la mano de su madre buscando confort._

 _Tiene miedo, la sensación ominosa de que nada volverá a ser igual después de lo que está pasando, se aferra a la esperanza que alguien venga a buscarlas por más pequeña que sea. Escucha truenos en la distancia una y otra vez, gritos, fuego, explosiones, en su momento más débil quiere que su héroe venga a salvarla, su padre, pero él no está en ningún lado._

 _\- Se fuerte... hija –_

 _La voz de su madre la llama, mas apagada aunque no parecía posible, sus últimos alientos escapan de su boca, la única razón por la que vive es para tranquilizar a su hija, mantenerla con los ojos cerrados así no la ve morir primero._

 _\- Tienes que ser fuerte por mamá –_

 _El susurro apenas se escucha, Sana sigue derramando lágrimas, el dolor es insoportable y no tarda en desmayarse dando por finalizada la memoria para ella._

 _Un sueño recurrente donde revive lo pasado sin poder cambiar nada, no quiere levantarse y salvar a su madre, no quiere morir tampoco con ella, solo quiere abrir la boca y decirle que la quiere una última vez. No es posible, los recuerdos no pueden cambiarse, las últimas palabras de su madre siempre quedarán en su mente._

 _\- Se fuerte... –_

 _Cuando la niña sucumbe a la pérdida de liquido vital la madre se calma, deja de luchar esperando despertar en un lugar mejor, esperando despertar sin ver a su hija pues esto significaría que ha sobrevivido._

 _Una última caricia en la suave mejilla de su hija antes de que su mano caiga sin fuerza, su respiración cesa, sus músculos se relajan, solo una cosa es inusual: Sus ojos._

 _Mantiene sus ojos abiertos hasta que dejan de funcionar, se asegura que el último vistazo en su vida sea su hija, espera que con eso pueda seguir mirándola por siempre aunque ahora la muerte las separa._

 _Sana queda inconsciente esperando que el destino decida sobre su vida, su pequeño rostro apoyado contra una mano sin vida..._

* * *

 _\- Se fuerte –_

Esas son las palabras que más recuerda, el resto del recuerdo suele irse y volver como le place pero no esas palabras, están grabadas en su mente como si fueran cinceladas en piedra.

Durante su vida, desde ese día, se ha regido por ese código, ser fuerte, fue fuerte al superar la muerte de sus padres y adapatarse a su nueva vida, al adaptarse a la falta de brazo y luego al nuevo brazo que hoy tiene para ayudarla, fue fuerte al entrenar como loca para seguir los pasos de su padre. Debe ser fuerte, es la única manera de sobrevivir a una vida como la suya, por eso debe ser una heroína, deberá ser fuerte por aquellos que no lo son.

\- _Se fuerte, por mamá –_ Se dice a si misma mientras logra levantarse, da unos pasos tambaleando hacia atrás cuando su estomago duele, los golpes del hombre de cuernos la afectaron más de la cuente – _Se fuerte por tus compañeros, que pelean contra estos bastardos ahora mismo –_ Su espalda choca contra el muro de una casa detrás y logra apoyarse, suelta su manga cortada y esta revela un antebrazo blanco y negro, brilla a la luz del fuego.

\- Creo que podríamos vender ese brazo si se lo cortamos – Uno de ellos menciona antes de darse vuelta para notar que la atacada se ha movido.

\- Oigan, parece que quiere otra paliza – El dueño de la navaja se ríe acercándose un poco.

\- Hártate – Su líder cruza los brazos, tuerce su cabeza cornuda para observar a la chica con detenimiento.

Desenfundando su navaja el villano la hace flotar alrededor unas tres vueltas antes de atraparla, se acerca a paso apurado directo hacia ella preparando una estocada a su estomago para dejarla inmovilizada. Sana se inclina a un lado ignorando el dolor de estomago por lo golpes, logra pararse sin ayuda de la pared a tiempo para ver el corte que va en su dirección.

\- Si yo no soy fuerte... – Sana susurra sacando de concentración al villano - ¡Nadie más lo será por mi! –

\- ¿¡Qué?! –

Al momento de su grito su cuerpo entero se enciende en un fuerte chispazo, todos quedan al menos asustados por la reacción.

El de la navaja apura su corte pero es atrapado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desarmado después, su propio arma se clava en su muslo izquierdo haciendo que grite de dolor. Toma segundos antes de que Sana lo agarre de las greñas y jale con fuerza dejándolo pasar, su rostro da contra la pared con una fuerza impresionante dejándolo fuera de combate en dos movimientos.

El trío restante se agazapa listos para recibirla pero algo les llama la atención, un destello blanco aterriza entre ellos, se dan vuelta para encontrar a un muchacho parecido a un artista marcial con una enorme cola musculosa.

\- ¡Arashi! – De un barrido hace caer a dos de ellos, el de los cuernos salta usando sus reflejos de buena manera.

Saltar le sirve de poco, en el aire recibe un fuerte golpe metálico en su rostro que lo dispara a varios metros de allí, la chica de rayo le devuelve el favor de antes. Al levantar la mirada recuperándose los ve parados, espalda con espalda, negro y blanco, preparados para golpear a tantos villanos les sea posible.

Sana se lanza al ataque contra el dueño del gran mazo por mano, este se cubre del primer golpe pero una patada le llega a su gran brazo que lo hace perder el equilibrio, cuando intenta recuperarse la morena ya se está lanzando sobre él como un furioso tigre, le toma tres golpes en su cuerpo y uno en el rostro para caer.

\- ¡Ahora si te tengo maldita perra! – Un segundo villano derrapa detrás, sube su mano para disparar una andanada de clavos en dirección de Sana, ella levanta la mano izquierda y cubre los clavos con la superficie metálica, solo causan chispas antes de caer al suelo sin haber hecho nada más - ¡Hija de...! –

Un colazo aterriza en su cara cuando Ojiro salta por encima de él, cae sobre el auto al otro lado de la calle, al intentar levantarse la muchacha de negro hunde sus dedos en su estomago usando su quirk para llegar en un instante, se rinde inmediatamente cayendo boca abajo en la calle.

\- Gracias, Ojiro –

\- Creí que no encontraría a nadie, gracias al cielo –

Un grito los saca de su conversación, el hombre carnero se acerca corriendo, llega entre ambos y comienza a zarandear su cabeza a todos lados esperando empalar a alguien, no lo logra. Va a por Sana para terminar lo que empezó, un par de cornadas pasan silbando sin tocarla, su quirk está en funcionamiento y ataques tan lentos no surten efecto en ella.

De repente el sátiro queda atrapado, la muchacha lo toma por los cuernos deteniendo su ataque, quedan forcejeando unos segundos, chispas y fuego a su alrededor volando, cenizas levantadas por el combate, se miran cara a cara con odio.

\- ¡Ya muérete! –

\- Voy a sacarte esos cuernos – Sana responde aplicando más fuerza, ninguno cede ni un milímetro de tierra al otro, ambos brazos de la chica hacen palanca para afuera y comienzan a escucharse sonidos de algo quebrándose - ¡Y voy a hacerme un cuchillo con el cual desollarte! –

Con un último arrebato de fuerza ambos cuernos ceden, Sana salta a un lado y se quiebran dejando al gran hombre peludo enterrado de cabeza en una pared.

Da la vuelta furioso, lleno de pedazos de ladrillo, cuando lo hace una cola lo golpea con fuerza. Una, dos, tres veces en un solo giro, el rubio con cola aterriza y prepara un último golpe, Sana se le suma y ambos encajan un puñetazo en el rostro mareado del sátiro, con este ultimo este da contra la pared una segunda vez, se desliza lentamente hasta quedar inconsciente sentado contra ella.

El calor de la batalla se calma y lentamente el silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la calle, los dos muchachos miran alrededor, cuatro villanos ya han sido despachados y no causarán mas problemas aunque vuelvan en sí.

\- Eso fue... genial, gracias, viejo –

\- Lo que dijiste no fue muy heroico – Ojiro se ríe rascándose su rubio cabello - ¿Estás bien? –

\- Ahora lo estoy, casi me dan una paliza –

No va a hablarle de todo, decide resumirlo en ese 'casi una paliza' para ahorrarle todo el drama a Ojiro, tampoco quiere contarle sobre su vida en un lugar tan peligroso.

Separándose unos metros Sana toma su máscara del suelo, la observa por unos segundos antes de ponérsela, ahora su traje completo, sus ganas de pelear han vuelto también. Ojiro sube un pulgar para indicarle que todo está mejor ahora, miran a ambos lados intentando divisar una salida del lugar pero no encuentran nada.

\- ¿Crees que ha terminado? –

\- No, todavía hay algo allá afuera... dudo mucho que sean solo cuatro –

\- Deberíamos movernos ent—

Un temblor los sacude a sus espaldas, saltan para tomar distancia de eso y observar que es, encuentran un hombre completamente tapado por una gabardina y una capucha. Los dos flexionan sus rodillas para enfrentarse a esta nueva amenaza, él solo mantiene sus ojos de reptil concentrados en ella.

Lo único que ocupa la calle son ellos y el ruido de fuego ardiendo, la ocasional queja de los villanos inconscientes.

El nuevo villano finalmente se para derecho, su contextura es grande, mas grande incluso que el cornudo que enfrentaron hace minutos, sus manos son lo único visible tras tanta tela, rojas, llenas de garras y escamas que hacen que parezcan puntiagudas.

\- Sana Arashi – Dice por fin en una voz rasposa – Has crecido – Aparece su sonrisa puntiaguda debajo de esa capucha, seguida por una risa grave que solo predica una cosa:

La muerte.

* * *

 **Un capitulo salido medio de la nada, mucho flashback, pero me alegra al fin explayar un poco ese fatídico día del que tanto se habla, desde los ojos de Sana claro.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios debajo sobre lo que piensan.**

 **Gracia por leer!**

 **Ciao!**


	24. Combate contra un viejo conocido

Sus dos pies aterrizan en el asfalto con fuerza, hacen temblar todo a su alrededor por haber saltado de tan alto, los dos chicos frente a él dan la vuelta cuando lo escuchan preparados para cualquier cosa. Inspeccionando el área puede ver el pequeño grupo de villanos mandado con él, todos han sido derrotados con facilidad por ambos adolecentes, justo como esperaba de los preciados alumnos de U.A.

Se endereza luego de aterrizar, frente a él ve a uno de los chicos, un rubio vestido de artista marcial que lleva una obvia y musculosa cola, se ve nervioso y cansado. Sus ojos reptilianos se concentran en la otra persona, una chica de estatura mediana vestida de negro y rojo, en su rostro una inconfundible mascara de zorro blanco, sus dos ojos marrones observan con cuidado desde atrás de la máscara.

\- Sana Arashi – Dice por fin en una voz rasposa – Has crecido – Aparece su sonrisa podrida y puntiaguda debajo de esa capucha, sobresale su hocico rojo desde las sombras lo cual hace la sonrisa más aparente.

\- ¿Q-que? - La muchacha responde dando un paso atrás - ¿Quién eres? –

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: Combate contra un viejo conocido**

* * *

Sana observa detenidamente al nuevo villano, lo primero que nota es que obviamente se ve más imponente que cualquiera de los otros cuatro, su cuerpo es enorme y no necesita mucha confirmación para darse cuenta que su quirk le da fuerza. Frunce el ceño intentando recordar, hay algo más de su aspecto que le llama la atención, algo que le parece extrañamente familiar y, al mismo tiempo, desconocido.

\- ¡Quédate quieto! – Ojiro grita por encima de sus pensamientos.

El villano avanzó un paso lentamente mientras tanto, se detiene y lanza una mirada de desprecio al chico de la cola.

\- Esa no es la manera de saludar a alguien que es prácticamente de tu familia, niña – Otra vez esa voz ronca y vieja, tiene un toque de arrogancia en ella, no hay nadie de su familia que se vea así por lo que se burla.

Con solo hablar la pone nerviosa, algo dentro de ella sabe quién es este sujeto, suelta chispas de a poco, su quirk reacciona también a la tensión acumulada. Aprieta sus puños, su cuerpo entero se enciende preparada para dar un salto directo a este nuevo enemigo.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder con él – Ojiro menciona en voz alta.

\- Tenemos que vencerlo rápido – Le dice Sana frente al enemigo, lo toma como un hecho que no va a costarles, lo cual es un error.

\- ¡Claro que no lo harán! –

El mastodonte escamoso se separa del suelo en un gran salto, el mismo pavimento se quiebra cuando se mueve, aterriza entre ellos y enseguida mueve su gran mano para atraparla a ella. Sana se encuentra encendida por lo que no le cuesta hacerse a un lado rodando, al pararse una segunda mano va a por ella, esta vez logra alcanzarla tomándola de la cadera.

Ella apoya sus brazos y chispea intentando zafarse del agarre, nada sirve, cuando el enemigo está a punto de hablar recibe un colazo en la espalda que lo mueve unos pasos al frente, afloja su agarre un poco.

\- ¡He esperado demasiado por esto! – Al sentir a Sana intentando zafarse de nuevo aprieta su agarre, sus dedos se hunden en su cadera con fuerza causando dolor, en un movimiento la da contra el suelo debajo de él.

Mantiene su mano apoyada sobre ella para que no se escape, la morena se recupera del impacto y continúa su forcejeo. Con su mano libre y su mirada sigue al chico de la cola, usa su quirk para mantenerse a una buena distancia rodeándolo mientras busca una apertura, cada vez que intenta acercarse sin embargo encuentra el brazo libre del gran reptil para evitar que pueda atacar.

Sana está contra el suelo y chisporrotea mas, su quirk falla de tanto en tanto haciendo la fuerza de su forcejeo variada, ve como Ojiro intenta liberarla, el gran hombre reptil ruge como una bestia intentando que no se acerque. Debajo de esa capucha hay un rostro robusto, escamoso, color rojo oscuro, sus ojos amarillos adornados por una línea negra buscan al héroe para matarlo de una vez.

\- No... No puede ser... – Sana susurra mientras su forcejeo muere, incapaz de seguir con la sorpresa, abre sus ojos bien grandes y siente un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

El comentario llega a los oídos no visibles del gran encapuchado, se detiene para mirarla a los ojos, le da una sonrisa que confirma sus peores temores – Así que me recuerdas ahora... –

Moviéndose para atrás la deja ir, da un salto tomando distancia de nuevo, una vez allí se ríe en voz baja viendo como ambos adolescentes se juntan una vez más, no lo pierden de vista ni por un segundo. Se endereza, su cuerpo enorme es más grande de ese modo, mostrando sus grandes pectorales y poniendo ambos gruesos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Entre ambos héroes novatos Ojiro ayuda a Sana a pararse, la chica parece tener problemas para hablar, le escucha balbucear y, sin necesidad de ver tras la máscara, puede sentir que está en tensión.

\- ¡Ya tardaste en darte cuenta pequeña! Supongo que no es necesario todo esto entonces – Habla el hombre reptil, pone una mano sobre su abrigo comenzando a sacarlo – Pensaba revelarlo cuando esté por matarte pero bueno... –

\- Sana ¿De qué habla? ¿Quién es este tipo? –

\- Debería estar en prisión... – Responde temblorosa y con rabia, la chaqueta y la capucha son retiradas del gran hombre escamosos revelando un musculoso cuerpo de escamas rojas, está adornado por escamas más negras en los brazos y algunas en su pecho, otro distintivo siendo una enorme cicatriz en el hocico del monstruo que llega hasta su ojo – No puede ser... –

\- Recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña y escuálida niña desangrándose en el suelo, buenos tiempos – Arroja su chaqueta a un lado y aterriza sobre unos escombros calientes que no tardan en encenderla.

\- Crocous... – Dice ella en voz baja - El enemigo de mi padre –

\- ¿De tu padre? – Por fin Ojiro entiende la gravedad de la situación.

Frente a ellos hay más que un enorme musculo traído al azar por la liga de villanos, el enemigo es un villano profesional que ha peleado contra héroes igual de experimentados antes, un villano que se creía desaparecido o capturado en algún país extranjero. Sana aprieta sus dientes, la última vez que lo vio fue en una transmisión cuando era niña, ahora está en frente, quiere asesinarla y, por si fuera poco...

\- Papá no está aquí hoy, pequeña mierda – Su sonrisa cambia a una mueca de desprecio, da un paso al frente, lentamente se abre camino hacia los jóvenes héroes – Ahora somos solo tú y yo –

\- ¡Tenemos que correr ahora! –

Pero ya es tarde.

Usando esas fuertes piernas Crocous toma altura y baja golpeando el suelo con fuerza, polvo y escombros vuelan por doquier, también ambos héroes jóvenes vuelan intentando esquivar semejante ataque. Sana sube sus manos preparada para cubrirse, el gigante escamoso sale de entre el humo rugiendo, su grito hace que ella se asuste por un momento y le consigue unos segundos, una vez a su lado la toma de la ropa y la levanta.

Ojiro se acerca para liberarla de nuevo, esta vez es repelido al último momento con una patada que lo deja arrastrando contra el suelo, Sana siente el tirón en su ropa y pronto el aire al ser aventada a través de la calle contra una pared.

Prende su quirk apoyando los pies en la pared para rebotar, al subir la mirada tiene a Crocous encima con su gran mano a punto de golpearla, salta hacia arriba evitándolo a tiempo, la pared en la que rebota es quebrada por el brutal puño.

\- ¡Corre! – Ojiro está levantado al verla aterrizar, la ve paralizada ahí y decide gritarle - ¡Vamos! –

Ella asiente y dejan atrás al monstruo con su brazo enterrado en pared, los dos se adentran en un edificio del otro lado de la calle, mirando atrás por última vez notan que no han pasado desapercibidos.

* * *

Adentro del edificio entran en una habitación de concreto cuadrada sin más que unos pilares que sostienen todo y algunas ventanas hacia afuera, parecido a los edificios de el campo de batalla que usan para las batallas cerca de la escuela. Cruzan a toda velocidad de la puerta de entrada se adentran en los pasillos del lugar buscando una salida del otro lado.

Los pasillos grises e iguales son difíciles de descifrar, Sana toma la delantera usando su quirk para correr rápido sin agotarse, se asegura de no dejar a Ojiro atrás.

\- Ese tipo es un monstruo... –

\- No podemos pelearlo de frente – Sana responde en voz alta mirando a las puertas alrededor – Es demasiado –

\- Algo debemos probar, encontrar la salida sería lo mejor – Ofrece el muchacho.

Sana no responde solo gruñe en voz baja, su máscara puesta en frente buscando todavía una salida del pequeño laberinto monótono en el que se han metido. La idea de huir de un enemigo le enferma pero Crocous está a otro nivel, su fuerza es comparable a la de su padre, no pueden hacerlo ellos solos.

Llegan a una bifurcación hacia dos lados distintos, Sana se apoya en la pared – Aquí, del otro lado está la calle –

\- Detesto decirlo pero, a menos que podamos romper una pared, no podremos salir –

\- Arriba hay ventanas ¿No? –

Se miran mutuamente, ella da la vuelta para apoyarse contra la pared, no deja de dar chispasos solo por el hecho de estar bajo tanta presión, retira su máscara de la cara para respirar mejor. Ojiro la observa preocupado, su blanco traje ha quedado ensuciado, se le notan raspones en la parte derecha de su torso por aterrizar tras semejante patada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunta ella – Te ha golpeado fuerte –

\- Sobreviviré, estoy más preocupado por ti, Arashi, estas... nerviosa –

\- Es que – Comienza a hablar pero se detiene, aparta su mirada del muchacho rubio, lo que siente es complicado y no quiere hacerlo preocupar más de la cuenta.

 _"Recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña y escuálida niña desangrándose en el suelo, buenos tiempos..."_ Las palabras de Crocous la molestan, hace referencia al día que su padre murió pero él no estaba presente, no podía estarlo, estuvo en la cárcel desde que lo detuvo en ese banco. El único presente ese día era Volcano, nadie más que su padre y el villano de volcán peleando hasta la muerte, eso es lo que se ha dicho desde ese día, lo que la gente sabe.

\- Arashi, si t—

Un estrepitoso sonido interrumpe la conversación, les recuerda donde están y quien es su oponente ahora mismo.

Es enorme, lo que sea que pasa de donde han venido no es bueno, se escucha metal chirriante y pasos agigantados como si una especie de robot se acercara para eliminarlos a todos, Sana está a punto de moverse para comenzar su carrera hacia arriba cuando escuchan un rugido del reptil villano, un rugido salido de una película de monstruos gigantes mezclado con un grito de furia humano, escalofriante.

Lo siguiente que ven es algo que entra en el edificio, un objeto largo, rectangular y metálico que se adentra derrumbando toda pared que tiene enfrente, no tardan mucho en darse cuenta que es un autobús y que Crocous lo empuja para abrirse paso como sea.

\- ¡Salta! – Dice Ojiro tomando a su compañera de la cadera y usando su cola, ella también ayuda con su quirk para saltar justo en el momento que el autobús pasa chirriando junto a ellos, traspasa la pared y termina afuera en medio de la calle.

Cuando aterrizan miran al autobús, destruido y tumbado pero sin ningún reptil cerca.

\- ¡Ahora si malditos niños! – De entre la destrucción aparece Crocous, corre hacia el agujero que acaba de crear, hacia el autobús y, más importante, hacia ellos.

Usando la inercia puede acortar distancia en poco tiempo, entre él y su venganza hay un niño rubio de cola que hace a un lado con su antebrazo mandándolo a volar dentro del edificio sin siquiera mirarlo, Sana activa su quirk y salta a un lado. Lo esquiva por poco, voltea para ver como se frena rompiendo el pavimento con sus propias piernas, se agarra del mismo y logra frenar completamente.

\- Si que eres problemática –

* * *

Adentro Ojiro lentamente abre los ojos y comienza a levantarse, tose un poco de escombro que se mete en su boca tras el devastador ataque de su autobús, se reincorpora lentamente apoyando su mano derecha contra una pared, alrededor suyo no hay señales de ninguno de las otras dos personas.

Quiere moverse pero al hacerlo siente dolor en su torso, se queja en voz baja y se inclina hacia adelante deteniendo su movimiento.

Para haberlo hecho a un lado sin miramiento Crocous le ha hecho mucho daño, mirando hacia atrás nota el pedazo de pared con el que ha impactado y se encuentra quebrado.

Escucha gritos afuera, gritos de Sana que se ha decidido a quedarse y pelear, esto le hace sonreír levemente, no es particularmente pesimista pero en verdad la situación se ha salido de control. Los anteriores villanos se confiaron y pudieron vencerlos, sus quirks no eran fuertes, ahora Crocous ha sido imparable.

Cada golpe que ha podido conectar ha servido de poco, su piel es gruesa y dura, nadie con fuerza remotamente humana podría dañarlo, incluso Sana con su quirk de aumentar velocidad y fuerza apenas ha podido hacerle algo.

\- No podemos rendirnos – Dice en voz baja, deja de apoyarse en la pared y comienza a andar por el pasillo destruido – No ahora – Pone un brazo sobre su costilla izquierda para aguantar el dolor.

A lo lejos escucha algo, más lejos que la zona de incendios, algo que viene desde afuera, todo tiembla al escucharse una gran explosión, como si de una bomba se tratara.

\- ¿Una explosión? –

* * *

Con furia y frustración plasmada en su cara ahora descubierta Sana ve a su enemigo volverse a parar derecho, sin ningún rasguño notable más que el polvo de tanta destrucción que ha causado. Mira al interior del edificio, hay polvo y escombros que ocupan el agujero, no hay señales de Ojiro allí y eso la pone nerviosa dado el golpe que recibió.

\- Si que eres problemática – Dice el gran reptil color rojo, da un paso hacia ella que retumba todo.

\- ¡Cuando los profesionales vengan verás! –

\- Para cuando vengan no encontrarán nada de ustedes dos –

Ahora su sonrisa no está presente, habla serio, una seriedad que asusta sumada a su gran tamaño y su aspecto imponente.

Sana lo observa entrecerrando los ojos, fuego a su alrededor evita que corra en dirección contraria, sigue retrocediendo los pocos centímetros que tiene, atrapada entre fuego y el gran autobús que ocupa casi toda la calle, ella y el enemigo de su padre. Dudas plagan su mente, dudas sobre su implicación en el accidente de hace años, dudas de si saldrá de aquí con vida, sus piernas tiemblan y considera saltar a atacarlo múltiples veces.

Los pasos se acercan cada vez más, ve como el cocodrilo la intimida con esos grandes ojos amarillos, al estar cerca da un paso más rápido, luego otro, pronto se pone a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Voy a divertirme contigo, Arashi! –

Su rugido hace que ella dude, salta a un lado sin sus rayos habituales, la prisa y la falta de energía le dificultan la activación. Puede esquivar la primer acometida pero pronto una gran mano la golpea en la cadera de revés y la envía al suelo, da la vuelta mirando hacia arriba para encontrar al enemigo casi por pisarla.

Rueda y logra evitarlo, aprieta su puño y cambia su estrategia para atacarlo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! –

Su puño llega a destino, Sana ve como su brazo aterriza en el torso del enemigo con fuerza, chispea y tira pequeños rayos en todas direcciones al hacerlo, él se queja en voz baja. Mirando hacia arriba nota la diferencia de altura, es avasallante, intentando no pensar asesta otro golpe más arriba en su torso, luego otro en el pectoral izquierdo.

Gritando la niña toma altura para dar el último golpe en la cara del gran reptil, chispea y sale de su modo mejorado, su puño aterriza sin ningún efecto en el mentón, apenas y le mueve el rostro.

\- Si que eres débil, que decepción – De un movimiento Crocous toma ese mismo brazo antes de que toque el suelo dejándola colgada a centímetros de este.

\- ¡No soy débil maldito bastardo! – Con su brazo libre Sana tira un golpe de nuevo al mentón, no llega a destino al estar muy lejos, su brazo capta la atención del reptil que sonríe brevemente antes de dar un gran tirón.

Sana impacta contra el suelo, su cuerpo entero usado como un látigo, siente el duro asfalto quebrarse contra ella y escupe un poco al dar el golpe, abre sus ojos para ver una enorme mano escamosa que la toma del cuello, no aprieta demasiado pero es suficiente para dificultar la respiración.

Ahora se encuentra colgada una vez más frente al enemigo, indefensa, sus dos brazos intentando liberarla de un agarre que no puede vencer, sus chispas son débiles, sus rayos apenas visibles, su energía decae por encima de la mitad. Se queja sin poder hablar, sus ojos comienzan a fallar y se ponen borrosos por las lágrimas en sus ojos.

De un tirón Crocous despoja su brazo izquierdo de la tela negra que había sido cortada anteriormente, ahí está su brazo, o más bien, su prótesis, no su brazo.

No puede sentir nada con él pero ve como Crocous lo inspecciona de cerca tomándolo por la muñeca, luego de su breve inspección sus dos ojos amarillos se posan en ella, gruñe en voz baja.

\- A esto se ha rebajado el nombre Arashi ¿Hm? A una niña invalida que no puede hacer más que echar chispas – Le dice cara a cara – Me das asco –

\- V-vete a la mierda... – Apenas termina el debil insulto una gran mano le da un golpe con la parte trasera del puño, siente su mejilla izquierda cortarse con sus propios dientes, sangre se desliza a través de su boca y baja por su mejilla.

\- Pero claro, la poderosa hija del gran héroe White Thunder, no podía esperar menos resistencia que esta –

\- No sabes nada de mi padre... – Vuelve a hablarle con el poco aliento que tiene, sus palabras pintan una sonrisa en la cara de Crocous, a medida que aparece su sonrisa comienza a apretar mas su agarre – Ah... ¡Ah! – Se queja ella, ahora definitivamente sin poder respirar.

\- Pero si lo sé, pequeña Sana –

En un segundo donde ella cree que morirá siente la momentánea satisfacción, cae de rodillas apoyando sus codos en el pavimento buscando aire, respirando como puede. Escucha al villano sobre ella reírse de su dolor, ni le dedica una mirada, solo aprieta sus puños mientras la sangre de su boca se derrama en el suelo.

\- Tú no estuviste ahí... –

\- Si estuve – Su gran cuerpo se inclina hacia abajo, agachándose junto a ella, la mira como si fuera un animal agonizando y él un casado – Eramos cuatro ese día, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, claro que la prensa solo supo de la muerte de Sinji ¿No? O como le dicen... Volcano –

Sana vuelve a toser, interesada en el relato mientras pelea con las ganas de romper la cara de su enemigo, sabe que no podrá pero no tiene otra opción que escuchar y esperar la oportunidad perfecta.

\- Volcano estaba tan drogado como siempre, se había inyectado no se cuanto Trigger, apenas vio a tu padre en su auto hizo volar todo en su dirección, eso fue todo un desastre... el resto eramos yo, Widow y su aprendiz que no recuerdo el nombre – Mientras habla su voz cambia a una más calmada, uno casi podría confundirla con una voz melancólica recordando felices sucesos de verano – Luego de la explosión tu padre salió del auto hecho pedazos, pero vivo, cuando nos vio comenzó a gritar y atacarnos, era como un animal salvaje... –

La historia duele para la niña, ella recuerda todo desde su dolorosa perspectiva, cierra los ojos con fuerza, no quiere escuchar y quiere hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

\- Ni siquiera se percató de que ustedes seguían vivas, estaba tan furioso que ni se molestó, solo nos atacó con todo lo que tenía – Crocous mira hacia abajo, por debajo de su alborotado cabello negro Sana abre sus ojos, la sorpresa pasmada en su rostro – Me hizo la cicatriz que llevo hoy en día, tuvimos que retirarnos mientras Volcano se quedaba a mantenerlo a raya... eventualmente se mataron entre ellos como sabes –

\- No... f-fue un sacrificio... –

\- Un heroico sacrificio, según dicen todos, la verdad es otra y nadie lo sabe excepto los villanos que somos todos 'Mentirosos' –

Crocous termina su historia y vuelve a pararse, sube un pie en el aire y luego patea a la niña en el estomago con fuerza, ella grita de dolor y rueda lejos hasta que su cabeza da contra una superficie metálica, el autobús. Abre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas viendo como el villano se acerca a paso lento, todavía sigue hablando aunque ahora ya hay maldad en su tono.

\- Sabes lo que significa ¿No? – Dice apuntándose a la grotesca cicatriz rosa en su hocico – Tu padre no era un héroe, no era distinto a nosotros, solo un asesino a sangre fría... un loco de ira mas –

\- No hables de él... –

\- ¿Cómo? –

Con sus pocas fuerzas Sana se arrastra contra el techo del autobús tumbado, logra pararse con ese punto de apoyo desde atrás - ¡Que no hables de él! – Le grita entre lágrimas - ¡Nada de lo que dices es verdad él nunca...! N-nunca... –

Buscando en sus propios recuerdos es cierto que su padre no aparece nunca en ese accidente, a pesar de que ella necesitaba ayuda el héroe más cercano no hizo nada. Los truenos eran su señal, la señal de su enojo, eso significa que estaba peleando mientras ella y su madre morían...

\- Sabes que es verdad, tu apellido no significa nada, solo es el de un farsante –

Sana no puede responder a eso, por un momento duda de todo lo que sabe ¿Y si es verdad? Su padre era un héroe pero cuando más lo necesitaba, por una vez toda su familia lo necesitaba y él solo quiso venganza, solo fue invadido por la ira.

Un leve temblor sacude a ambos, una explosión en el fondo que llama la atención tanto del villano como la heroína, como si alguien hubiese liberado una corriente de viento justo en medio del complejo.

De un golpe Crocous se tambalea hacia un lado, pierde el balance completamente cuando una cola le da justo en el hocico de la nada, Ojiro cae girando luego de eso, mira directo a la chica de negro apoyada contra el autobús. El gran reptil se queja y retoma su balance intentando golpear al muchacho rubio, falla por un gran margen y vuelve a ser golpeado con la cola en la cara.

El aprendiz de héroe tiene solo una manera de derrotarlo, golpearlo en el rostro con su extremidad más fuerte, y así solo consigue moverlo un poco, al menos le da tiempo a Sana para que le ayude o pueda correr.

Con un ataque de cola giratorio mas hace que el cocodrilo se canse, estira su gran mano y lo toma por la pierna dando un gran rugido.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Todavía con el chico colgando de su pie comienza a dar vueltas su brazo, parece que Ojiro no pesara nada desde la perspectiva de Sana, lo suelta luego de unas vueltas para enviarlo volando del otro lado del autobús tumbado.

Cuando vuelve a ver a su objetivo principal ella ya no está, se para sobre el vehículo por un segundo antes de desaparecer del otro lado también.

\- Quería tomarme mi tiempo contigo, pero de acuerdo... – Frunce el ceño y se suena el cuello acercándose caminando hacia donde se esconden.

* * *

\- Vamos Ojiro, levantate –

Sana lo sacude rápidamente, el chico está boca abajo en el pavimento, tras unas sacudidas lo escucha toser y quejarse, da vuelta el cuerpo para verlo, su rostro está lleno de raspones y lastimaduras. Mirando hacia abajo hace una mueca de disgusto, su pierna, la pierna que Crocous usó para lanzarlo está manchada completamente en sangre.

Cuando el muchacho intenta pararse siente el dolor, no puede moverla apropiadamente y al ver la enorme cantidad de sangre se hace peor, tiene marcas de garras, sintió como se hundían cuando Crocous cazó su tobillo – Creo que está rota –

\- Debemos movernos, ya, creo que veo la salida desde aquí –

Es verdad, la salida está frente a ellos y ha estado tapada hasta ahora, aunque hay varias calles antes de llegar pueden ir en busca de ayuda. Sana pensaba decirle que se vaya él mientras ella distrae al monstruo reptil pero no es una opción, no con él así.

\- Arriba, vamos –

Se agacha y pone uno de los brazos de su compañero alrededor de su hombro, usando lo que queda de energía de su quirk, que es menos de la mitad ahora, comienza a andar prácticamente cargando al chico. Él ayuda como puede, su cola moviéndose detrás actuando como un apoyo más a parte de su pie, el dolor es insoportable y no puede moverse mucho.

A medida que avanzan comienzan a escucharse golpes detrás, metal que se dobla y se golpea, gruñidos que solo pueden venir de su enemigo.

Ojiro tiene su vista fijada en la salida, Sana puede mirar hacia atrás por un segundo y es suficiente para ponerla pálida, su quirk comienza a fallar.

Detrás de ellos hay un autobús tumbado que ocupa toda la calle justo como antes, pero pronto este mismo comienza a levantarse lentamente, a la mitad aparecen los pies del gran reptil color rojo y su gruñido se escucha más fuerte. Ese gruñido se transforma en un grito de furia, un grito del demonio encarnado en la tierra, un demonio que sostiene un enorme vehículo sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Llegó la hora de que MUERAN! – Dice levantando la pieza de metal lo más alto posible.

Sana vuelve su cabeza hacia adelante apurando el paso, dispara rayos para todos lados mientras continua cojeando con Ojiro a la rastra, él comienza a perder la conciencia ya sea por la sangre que ha derramado, el dolor, el miedo o todas, dejando a ella cargando con él. Siente sudor cayendo sobre su rostro, la inminente sensación de la muerte que ya ha sentido demasiado este día, escucha el metal agitarse y un gran grito se libera.

Va a cerrar los ojos, a prepararse para que todo termine, entonces su cuerpo entero y el de Ojiro se tiran a un lado, cree que es coincidencia pero nota que el suelo se quebró tras ellos formando un cráter, de adentro del cráter sale su salvación.

Se produce una gran explosión de polvo y roca cuando sale, la morena no sabe de que se trata hasta que se calma el ruido, entonces puede verlo:

Un ángel envuelto en tierra y suciedad, un pequeño hombre cargando dos brazos de metal tan grandes que pareciera que podría cargar con el mundo entero. Sostiene sobre él un enorme autobús usado como arma, el metal de sus brazos hace ruido al ser demasiado pesado pero no cede, para añadirle insulto a Crocous, comienza a levantarlo con gran facilidad.

El enano en el traje mira por sobre su hombro a los dos alumnos a un lado del camino, le sonríe a Sana, una sonrisa confianzuda.

\- Ya están bien, alumnos – Luego su cara se voltea hacia el villano que está gruñendo en voz baja en medio de la calle – Déjenle esto a los profesionales –

Ella comienza a derramar lágrimas, a pesar de seguir en peligro llora en silencio.

Un héroe aparece en el campo de batalla.

* * *

 **Un capitu** **lo lleno de acción, secretos, y momentos geniales. Muy divertido de escribir, valió la pena separarlo del anterior.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo mientras se puede :D**

 **Gracias por leer! Ciao!**


	25. Heroes

Un héroe entra en el campo de batalla.

No es un héroe convencional, eso seguro, no es el típico héroe que sale en las películas o en los comics, no es comparable a ninguno de los primeros diez en el ranking mundial pero para los dos alumnos es un ángel salvador. El pequeño hombre de grandes brazos se para allí tras dejar caer el autobús detrás para que no estorbe.

Crocous no deja de mirarlo con desprecio, se le escucha gruñir amenazantemente preparado para saltar a la batalla, la vista de un héroe profesional es lo único que lo detiene, no sabe qué clase de héroe es pero con semejante poder en sus brazos podría representar un problema. Sus ojos reptilianos se dirigen al costado, los dos pequeños jóvenes están tirados junto al héroe esperando a que algo pase, aunque Sana es la única despierta.

\- Vamos, iguana crecida, tú y yo, deja a los niños fuera de esto – Ambos brazos de metal se levantan del suelo y se acomodan como si se tratara de un boxeador gigante.

\- Valientes palabras para un hombre topo, ni tu maquinaria podrá sacarte de la tumba que te has cavado tú solo –

Su venganza está tan cerca que puede olerla, puede oler el miedo en la muchacha y, sin embargo, ahora tiene que lidiar con Power Loader frente a él – _No debería haber más profesionales ¿Que ha pasado ahí afuera? –_

Al intentar dar un paso al frente su pregunta es respondida, un enorme portal negro y violeta se forma detrás en un segundo, grande como para que él quepa fácilmente, desde adentro de este portal se asoma la cabeza del fuego oscuro de ojos amarillos que los crea.

\- Debemos irnos, Señor Hoshi –

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! – Sin pensarlo dos veces Crocous clava sus garras en el suelo y en un alarido levanta el asfalto disparando escombros de tamaño mediano contra sus enemigos en frente.

\- ¡No lo harás! –

A la carga va Power Loader saltando con ayuda de uno de sus brazos y preparando el otro para golpear de frente, cuando pasa a través de la nube de polvo momentánea no encuentra nada, los dos villanos han desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro, suspira bajando la guardia.

Sana también suspira, apoya la cabeza en el suelo cuando ve que desaparecen.

Tan rápido como empezó, todo terminó.

* * *

 **Capitulo 25: Héroes profesionales**

* * *

\- Ya lo tengo –

De adentro de la zona de incendios salen Power Loader y Sana, el maestro va adelante cargando a un inconsciente Ojiro con él, mira alrededor para notar que afuera ha terminado todo, los villanos están siendo apresados por los diversos héroes maestros que llegaron con él. Detrás la morena sale lentamente caminando, cojea un poco y se apoya en la puerta apenas sale, tomar grandes bocanadas de aire fresco sin siquiera mirar atrás al fuego.

El héroe pelirrojo se vuelve hacia ella justo a tiempo para verlo – Oye, hay ambulancias afuera con el resto de tus compañeros, puedo llevarte –

\- Estaré bien, gracias... solo necesito un momento – Ella niega con la cabeza enseguida – Llévatelo a él, está malherido –

No quiere dejarla atrás pero ella tiene razón, Ojiro está inconsciente y su pierna, aunque ya no sangra tanto, está hecha un desastre, de momento asiente y deja a la alumna sola indicándole donde queda la salida desde donde está antes de correr hacia ella como puede con sus pequeñas piernas.

Sana avanza unos pasos antes de tropezar y caer de rodillas, logra atajarse con la única mano que responde a sus comandos, se queja en voz baja y maldice por no haber mantenido la calma dentro, ahora casi no tiene energías para moverse.

 _"A esto se ha rebajado el nombre Arashi ¿Hm? A una niña invalida que no puede hacer más que echar chispas, me das asco"_

La voz grave y rota del villano resuena clarita en su cabeza mientras se recuesta boca arriba en el suelo, escucha su risa, sus burlas, las dudas que implantó en su cabeza sobre su propio apellido.

" _Ni siquiera se percató de que ustedes seguían vivas, estaba tan furioso que ni se molestó, solo nos atacó con todo lo que tenía... Tu padre no era un héroe, no era distinto a nosotros, solo un asesino a sangre fría... un loco de ira mas"_

Palabras que le taladran la cabeza mientras sigue escuchando risas por detrás, lleva una mano a su cabeza sosteniéndose por el dolor, por la ira, aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y maldice por lo bajo. Su padre, un símbolo de virtud y bondad durante toda su vida... un héroe que no salvó a su familia durante sus últimos momentos... ¿Y que si es verdad? Crocous estuvo allí, después de todo, nadie más vio lo que pasó excepto los villanos.

Tantas preguntas y ella solo quiere ir a un lugar más seguro, descansar - ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Grita de repente, a nadie en particular, a si misma tal vez o a alguien que ya no puede responder - ¿Por qué...? – Baja la mirada centrándose en su propio cuerpo desparramado en el suelo - ¿P-por qué? – Y vienen las lagrimas, añadidas a las que ya derramó al ver a Power Loader entrar, ahora solo está recostada derramando lagrimas.

 _\- ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí? ¿Por qué no volvió a buscarnos? ¿Por qué no salvó a mamá al menos? ¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? – Se dice a si misma interiormente - ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué soy tan débil? –_

¿Por qué?

* * *

Cerca de ese lugar, en medio de la plaza, varios héroes están vigilando a los villanos noqueados por Eraser Head al principio del combate y luego por All Might al llegar. Midnight se encarga de apresarlos con la cinta de aislar que se ha traído, comenzando con los que están despiertos.

\- Hacer esto a unos críos, por dios – Uno de los que cuidan a los villanos es Present Mic, mira hacia abajo a la pila de heridos con desprecio, ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Han trasladado a Shouta, está... mal – Se suma a él la psicóloga de la escuela con su traje de heroína esta vez, Asylum – Espero que no sea permanente –

\- Él es un luchador, saldrá de esta como lo ha hecho antes –

\- Me preocupan los niños, ser atacados por villanos y enfrentárselos a una tan corta edad –

\- Serán héroes pronto, aunque suene mal decirlo creo que esta exposición les ayudará mucho más que los perjudicará, solo hubo dos heridos después de todo y no están tan graves como los profesores - El ultimo en acercarse al pequeño grupo es Ectoplasm, ya ha reunido a sus clones y baja las escaleras para comprobar la situación dentro del lugar – Se las apañaron bien –

\- _True_ – Asiente el héroe de sonido.

A lo lejos puede verse a una chica tambalear y caer al suelo, la única alumna que falta por evacuar, su traje negro y rojo, su falta de manga mostrando un brazo metálico, claramente saben quién es especialmente considerando la historia con la psicóloga presente. Ella frunce el ceño intentando ver más de cerca.

\- ¿Esa es Arashi? – Dice comenzando a caminar hacia ella - ¿Está bien? Parece herida –

Antes de poder avanzar mucho una mano se apoya en su hombro dándole una palmadita, se detiene, ve pasar a Ectoplasm caminando junto a ella en esa misma dirección. A pesar de que quiere saber qué le pasa a la chica, mejor es si va cualquiera menos ella.

\- Me siento tan inútil – Murmura volviendo a su lugar inicial.

\- Te vas a acostumbrar, Asylum –

La respuesta de Mic le gana una mirada de enojo por un chiste mal hecho.

Ectoplasm se aleja de los profesores a paso apurado, cerca de la salida del sitio de incendios ve a la muchacha tirada boca arriba, desde su posición no puede ver que es lo que hace pero al menos por sus movimientos se nota que está respirando. Sus pasos metálicos en el suelo de concreto llaman la atención enseguida, sabe que alguien ha venido pero no dice nada, ni hace un esfuerzo para mirarlo.

Él sabe de ella, tanto como un puede saber de un alumno, tal vez un poco de mas. Sana Arashi es una chica fuerte, creció en una familia inestable y, a partir de los diez años, su vida cambió para siempre; obligada a endurecerse o quedar como una debilucha.

Se acerca un poco mas escuchándola gimotear en voz baja, frena sus pasos al legar junto a su cabeza.

De algún modo la morena se las arregla para mirarlo con cara de furia a pesar de estar llorando, está esperando la burla de su debilidad, nunca ha llorado frente a nadie que no sea su propia familia, es algo que no puede permitirse.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Escupe apartando su vista del profesor.

\- Debemos evacuar –

\- Dije que iría en un segundo –

Él suspira, niega con la cabeza ante la demostración de rudeza innecesaria, la rodea y se inclina sobre ella, su enorme sombra tapándole la cara - ¿No tienes energía? –

\- No te he pedido ayuda –

Con su poca energía apenas puede moverse, su brazo ha quedado completamente inútil, se apoya con su único codo intentando sentarse pero del otro lado su metálica extensión pesa demasiado, expuesta gracias a Crocous. Mira hacia arriba como un niño que intenta demostrar algo, solo encuentra una mirada de blancos y aterradores ojos entrecerrados.

\- Deja de actuar como una cabeza dura, Arashi – Le dice abruptamente.

Ahora mismo no está para peleas, no podría negarse aunque quisiera, todos los escalones que la devuelven a la salida son demasiados y tardaría demasiado. Alcanza con su única mano funcional colgándose de la chaqueta de Ectoplasm, da un tirón fuerte que no le afecta y se pone de pie una vez más.

Las manos del héroe espectro están ocultos pero Sana logra tomarlo de uno de sus brazos y colgarse, entre tanta pelea sus preguntas desaparecen y también lo hace la picazón en su prótesis.

Se dirigen sin detenerse hacia arriba, hacia la salida, suben los escalones con él sirviendo de soporte para el débil y magullado cuerpo de la alumna, a pesar de que ella intenta tirar con fuerza para molestarle no le da ni una mirada. Toma un minuto entero antes de que hable, antes de llegar a la puerta de salida.

\- ¿Estás bien? –

\- Perfecta –

\- Estabas llorando –

Sana vuelve a mirarlo desde su baja posición, él tiene sus ojos blancos fijos adelante y habla sin prestarle atención.

\- Ya lo superaré –

\- Sola ¿No? –

\- Así lo he hecho siempre –

\- Bien –

La cortante conversación termina y ambos vuelven a su tarea de caminar hasta afuera, ya enfrente de la puerta Ectoplasm apura el paso, Cementoss está de guardia allí y solo asiente al verlo, comentan algo sobre que ella es la ultima de los chicos y pueden comenzar a acordonar el área.

* * *

Al salir hay carros de policía amontonados fuera, una ambulancia también ha respondido al llamado, las personas con uniforme van de aquí para allá intentando apoyar a los héroes en el trabajo de apresar a todos los villanos que han sido derrotados. Entre ellos están los alumnos del 1-A amontonados a la izquierda de la puerta.

Ectoplasm avanza un poco mas hasta dejarla apoyada en una pared afuera cerca de donde un detective hace un recuento de chicos, los ve acercarse y tacha un último nombre de la lista.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? ¿Por qué te intereso? –

Sana se desliza contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mira con sus ojos entrecerrados al héroe frente a ella, él se asegura que está bien apoyada antes de darle la espalda y hacerse paso hasta adentro, decide dejar esa pregunta sin responder y picar el interés de la morena. Ella no está feliz con eso, se queja en voz baja intentando volver a gritar pero escucha a sus compañeros que se acercan a ver como está,

\- ¡Arashi! ¿Estás bien? – Ashido es la primera en llegar, se arrodilla junto a ella con cara preocupada.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – La respuesta de Sana es débil, sus ojos que pelean por quedar abiertos indican otra cosa –Solo sin baterías –

\- Vimos a Ojiro, lo llevaron a un hospital cercano como Midoriya – Momo y Jiro también se acercaron a verla, la más alta de las dos hablando primera – No se veía nada bien ¿Tuvieron problemas con los villanos? –

\- Muchos –

\- Eso apesta ¿Necesitas un medico o algo Arashi? Te vez fatal -

\- ¡Espera! ¿Te estás quedando sin energía? ¿Qué pasa entonces? –

De los que se acercan a verla Mina habla más fuerte, de nuevo, poniéndose en frente de su línea de visión, Sana decide responder concisamente sin saber que causaría tanto revuelo - Me apago –

\- ¿O sea como un televisor? – Jiro pregunta cruzándose de brazos – Debe sentirse feo –

Detras de ellas Kaminari se asoma escuchando toda la conversación, ya ha recuperado su conciencia al parecer aunque está atacado por una leve jaqueca – Oye, disculpa Arashi, te cargaría pero mejor si no uso mi quirk –

\- No queremos que vuelvas a freírte el cerebro – La chica de los auriculares se le ríe en voz baja.

\- No voy a morir, es más como una siesta involuntaria... -

La morena asiente, se inclina hacia la derecha mirando entre las chicas directo al detective que parece estar tomando detalles de un molesto Bakugo y un muy entusiasmado Kirishima, le chifla y cuando llama su atención le llama con su dedo índice. El alto detective de gabardina, seguido por ambos alumnos, se acerca guardando su libreta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? –

\- ¿Tiene taser? –

\- Si tengo ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Podría dispararme con él? –

Y entonces hubo un silencio incomodo.

* * *

Para cuando el solo comienza a ponerse ya han llegado al salón todos ellos, exceptuando a los dos heridos de gravedad, los que tenían heridas más superficiales fueron tratados en el mismo lugar. Ahora mismo cada uno de ellos está ocupando un espacio en el salón, su espacio, ninguno está seguro de lo que va a pasar ahora, es la clase de Aizawa y saben perfectamente que él no vendrá.

Kaminari sugirió que deberían irse, respaldado por varios de los alumnos incluida Sana, Iida logró calmar las aguas y proponer que se quedaran en el salón hasta nuevo aviso, apoyado por la vice-presidenta lograron poner orden.

En medio de la clase Sana se sienta descansando en su asiento, normalmente aprovecharía la falta de maestro para hablar con alguien, saber que fue lo que les pasó durante todo el incidente pero se siente agotada mentalmente. Sentada en su banco observa el techo, piensa en su padre y su madre, no piensa en ellos de una manera melancólica sino reflexiva.

Cometió un error ahí adentro, el intentar ganar contra un enemigo más fuerte, al menos debería haber intentado salvar a Ojiro.

White Thunder tuvo un error también, dejó a su familia detrás para lidiar con una amenaza inmediata.

Mientras más lo piensa menos está enojada, menos está triste, dejó de sentir cosas antes de entrar al salón, solo le parece incorrecto. Mirándolo desde un punto de vista profesional su padre actuó mal, no se percató de ningún herido y saltó a la batalla cegado por la ira y la venganza, no fue un comportamiento heroico.

Ella será un profesional en unos años, no puede cometer esos errores, no puede dejar que sus sentimientos negativos se pongan frente a ella y nublen su juicio, ese sería el plan pero...

Las nubes, la tormenta; su padre estaba llorando desde el cielo ese día, si a ella le pasara algo así... si su tio o alguien cercano muriera frente a sus ojos...

El héroe que más adoraba resultó morir por venganza y odio ¿Que debería hacer?

La puerta del salón se abre de repente, ya veinte minutos empezada la muda clase, los pocos chicos parados comentando entre sí voltean sorprendidos por esto, nadie esperaba que se presente un suplente tan rápidamente. Kirishima y Kaminari buscan asiento, Bakugo baja los pies del suyo, los pocos que han quedado parados buscan su lugar al escuchar la puerta casi por reflejo.

\- Que buenos niños, ya están aquí – Entra el suplente, su voz ronca y distorsionada por su casco, su flamante sombrero vaquero con una 'S' en una placa en frente, todo su atuendo es inconfundible y lo reconocen apenas lo ven – Bien, supongo que saben quién soy... pueden llamarme Profesor Snipe, seré el tutor de ustedes mientras Aizawa se recupera –

Se para frente al salón y parece contar en voz baja, asegurándose que todos están aquí, no llega a hablar que varias preguntas son disparadas hacia su dirección.

Momo sube la mano preguntando enseguida - ¿Y el profesor Aizawa está bien? –

\- Esto no fue un ataque cualquiera ¿Al menos sabemos quiénes son los que atacaron? – Tokoyami pregunta después aunque es mas general que al profesor.

\- ¿Seguirán las clases regularmente? – Ochako le sigue apoyándose en su pupitre llamando la atención.

\- ¿Ya podemos sacarnos los trajes? El mío está mojado... – Y por ultimo Mineta sale con una pregunta menos que esencial.

\- De acuerdo, esas son muchas preguntas, todavía no dije que iba a responder nada –

Snipe corta cualquier otra pregunta que pudiera venir rápidamente, toma un suspiro y luego camina rodeando el escritorio para recargarse en el mismo. Asiente unas veces como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras antes de hablar, luego de unos varios minutos de silencio se decide a hablar frente a la clase.

\- Miren, niños y niñas, me mandaron aquí para tranquilizarlos, vendría y les diría que todo está bien que todo fue un accidente y que su profesor estará perfecto mañana e incluso comenzaría a ser una mejor persona... pero nada de eso es verdad – Su tono serio y la falta de expresiones faciales detrás de la máscara hace que todos presten atención, lo ven apuntar hacia la ventana con su dedo – Ahí afuera hay villanos, villanos que quieren herirnos a todos nosotros y posiblemente matarnos por sus propios alocados motivos... hoy no ha sido una coincidencia, alguien ahí afuera tiene algo contra All Might y contra toda la escuela –

Hay silencio entre sus frases, un silencio donde los alumnos reflexionan sobre sus palabras, villanos, débiles o no, hoy se habían congregado para matar a uno de los profesores y a ellos hasta que el símbolo de la paz apareciera. Es un sentimiento escalofriante saber que son el objetivo de personas así.

\- Todos ustedes lidiarán con eso en unos años, por eso no voy a mentirles, esta fue su primer probada de una guerra que hemos estado lidiando desde hacer mucho mucho tiempo – Snipe se separa de su escritorio caminando frente a la clase mientras habla – Esto no fue planeado, pero ahora que ha pasado saben lo que será, ahora que ha pasado solo queda una pregunta que deben hacerse ustedes mismos ¿Creen poder seguir con este curso sabiendo lo que les espera? Si la respuesta es no, que se levante y se valla del salón ahora mismo... –

Pero ninguno dice nada, cada uno de los alumnos aparta la mirada del profesor poniéndola en su pupitre o en la ventana, parece que les está retando, una prueba de fuerza de voluntad. El tiempo pasa y todos continúan con su silencio, esperan que alguien se levante pero nadie lo hace, todos saben porque se han anotado a este curso, para ser héroes.

Un héroe profesional peleará con villanos inevitablemente, no importa que trabajo desempeñe, siempre habrá un antagonista. Hoy varios de los presentes flaquearon en valentía, ninguno va a dejar que pase de nuevo.

Sana particularmente mira ambas manos sobre su pupitre, su brazo metálico completamente expuesto por culpa de Crocous, su marca personal.

Ella no es White Thunder y, luego de enterarse de lo de hoy, algo es claro: No quiere serlo. Ama a su padre, respeta al héroe que representaba, pero ella es Sana Arashi, no es nadie más y no rinde culto a nadie. Ella será una heroína y nadie más sufrirá por la guerra contra los villanos, nadie más perderá nada mientras ella esté cerca.

Snipe asiente tras unos minutos de no tener respuesta.

\- Entonces me alegra saberlo, porque hoy se desempeñaron maravillosamente... Podemos considerar la primera batalla ganada –

Su voz es igual pero sus palabras son lo que importan, a pesar de no poder ver su cara se siente que no está reprimiéndolos ahora, nunca lo estuvo, solo se aseguraba de que hablaba con las personas indicadas.

Es la clase 1-A, futuros héroes y heroínas del mundo, en sus primeros meses lograron repeler una invasión de villanos.

No hicieron todo el trabajo, tuvieron ayuda de otros héroes, pero se mantuvieron con vida, tuvieron heridas, al fin y al cabo una guerra no termina sin ninguna herida, pero no tuvieron ninguna baja.

Las ventanas irradian el salón con luz anaranjada, el sol se esconde fuera dando por finalizado un día lleno de terrores e inseguridades, lleno de cobardía y heroísmo. De a uno los chicos suben las miradas, sonrisas orgullosas se pintan en sus rostros, alguna que otra lagrima de alegría se cae pasando desapercibida para el resto.

\- Felicidades – Agrega finalmente el profesor Snipe al verlos iluminarse tan de repente.

Tiempos oscuros se aproximan aunque nadie lo sepa con certeza, hoy solo fue un mensaje, cuando estas nubes negras caigan sobre la sociedad entonces la gente tendrá que mirar hacia arriba y confiar en ellos, no porque tengan credenciales para salvarlos pero porque inspirarán temor en sus enemigos y esperanza en los ojos del resto.

Los futuros salvadores.

Los protectores del mañana.

Los héroes.

* * *

 **Y con eso damos por finalizado este acto, volumen, parte o lo que sea.**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Estoy muy orgulloso de como salió todo al final, comencé sin saber bien si la historia tendría mucha repercusión pero me alegra decirles que me he llevado una grata sorpresa, hay muchas muchas visitas y eso me alegra :D**

 **No quiero decir mas porque esto va a parecer una despedida cuando, en realidad, es un hasta lueguito, que se viene el Volumen 2!**

 **Se acerca el festival de deportes y los internados, además de que Sana tendrá que lidiar con nuevos problemas con respecto a su quirk y su condición, eso sin contar algunas otras sorpresas que tengo planeadas para mas adelante. Mina, Mei, Ectoplasm y algunos OC también tendrán su momento de brillar, así que si les gustan alguno de ellos espero verlos de vuelta!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, dejen sus opiniones debajo en la caja de reviews.**

 **Todavia no terminamos! Nos veremos mañana para la ultima actualización del volumen!**

 **"Epilogo: El rey de marfil"**

 **Ciao!**


	26. Epilogo: El Rey de marfil

**Epilogo: El Rey de marfil**

* * *

Con un fuerte golpe una mano escamosa golpea la madera oscurecida del bar dejando un pequeño vaso vacio sobre ella, del otro lado se acerca un hombre hecho de fuego oscuro a recoger el recipiente y ponerlo en su lugar. El cocodrilo y él cruzan miradas, ninguno se ve intimidado por el otro, han estado así por varios minutos intentando que el otro hable primero.

Una vez la bebida ha sido consumida el primero en abrir la boca es Crocous - ¿Y dónde está tu dueño? – Le dice sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Shigaraki Tomura está herido y siendo atendido en otro lugar, no aquí, estará de vuelta en unos días más –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces porque me llamó aquí? –

Crocous se pone impaciente y se levanta de su taburete, Kurogiri sigue limpiando el vidrio del vaso sin ningún problema, termina de hacerlo y lo pone en la repisa antes de hablar – El no fue, fui yo –

\- Que planeas –

-Tengo un celular que nos fue entregado por alguien que le buscaba, señor Hoshi, un secuaz de una villana llamada 'Widow' ¿Le suena? –

Widow, hacía años que no escuchaba ese nombre, la recuerda perfectamente, sus curvas, su cabello negro, su seductora personalidad, era una de las mejores en su oficio de ladrona. La última vez que se vieron fue durante el accidente que cobró la vida de White Thunder, donde él quedó inconsciente por culpa -del mismo héroe.

Sin más palabras Kurogiri pone el teléfono sobre la mesa, un pequeño celular viejo, no parece que ni tenga internet.

\- No debo mencionarle que la ayuda de una villana realizada como Widow le vendría bien a la liga ¿Verdad? –

El celular se enciende cuando Crocous lo desbloquea y busca ,usando su uña para apretar los botones, en la agenda. Solo hay un numero y pertenece a 'Widow', presiona el botón verde y lo acerca a su oído.

Suena.

Suena.

Tardan en contestar del otro lado.

Finalmente se escucha a alguien que atiende, es una voz masculina y joven, suena risueño quienquiera que sea, no suena a la villana conocida.

\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- El perrito de la viuda, pásame con ella – No quiere ni hablar con él, conoce la voz muy bien, el zafado aprendiz de la viuda, nunca va a ningún lado sin ella – No tengo tiempo para estupideces –

\- Lo siento, lagartija, ella no está disponible –

\- ¿Como que no? –

El muchacho se ríe en el micrófono, su risa suena exactamente como la recordaba, la autentica risa de un maniaco – Tuvimos un desacuerdo... ella quería vivir y yo quería que muriera –

Hay silencio de ambos lados, Crocous puede escuchar como el lacayo de la villana se sonríe, suspira lentamente y aprieta con su gran mano alrededor del teléfono. Sus siguientes palabras salen escupidas con odio y desprecio.

\- La mataste, sabía que eras un maldito psicópata –

\- Oh, no me vengas con eso, amigo, tu sabes como es este negocio – Se queja el muchacho – Un día estas bien con todos y al siguiente te apuñalan en el cuello con un cuchillo de cocina –

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres niño? –

* * *

En la oscuridad de un sucio apartamento hay un hombre sentado, nada puede verse de él, la luna es la única luz que entra por la ventana pero solo alcanza a alumbrar un pedazo de la camiseta que lleva puesta. Sus piernas estiradas y su figura reclinada en la silla de madera totalmente cómodo.

\- Pues quiero verdades, quiero saber que haces tú atacando niños de la academia U.A – Dice mientras sus ojos rojos carmesí apuntan a un periódico sobre la mesa – Está en todos lados que andas prófugo –

\- Eso no te importa –

\- ¡Vamos viejo! ¿No recuerdas quien te sacó de apuros ese día contra White Thunder? Yo te salvé, me debes –

Silencio del otro lado otra vez, es seguido por gruñidos molestos.

\- Una liga de villanos, pequeña todavía, atacaron la escuela buscando matar a All Might – Le cuenta todo de un solo saque, casi todo.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres tu matar al grandote? –

\- No a él... hay una chica, Arashi Sana... –

\- Ya veo – Se ríe en voz baja de nuevo, su risa burlona y jovial hacer que el cocodrilo se irrite – Atrapado en el pasado todavía ¿No? Es la edad... –

\- Escucha mocoso... –

\- Nos veremos pronto entonces, espero que me presentes a tus nuevos amigos cuando lo hagamos ¿Vale? –

\- ¡Si vienes aquí voy a matarte! –

\- Oh, Crocous – El chico deja de reclinarse en la mesa, su blanca sonrisa por fin alumbrada por la luna al igual que sus pálidos labios casi del color del papel – Sabemos que no harías algo tan estúpido –

Y por tercera vez en su conversación hay silencio, el mencionado hombre reptil queda dudoso del otro lado, su puño se aprieta mas contra el teléfono haciendo un sonido audible para ambos, sabe exactamente que tiene razón. Su furia le dice que vuelva a responderle pero esa risa en voz baja, esa sonrisa pálida, esos ojos rojos carmesí, todos los recuerdos de ese muchacho gritan peligro.

\- Nos vemos pronto, viejito –

Con ese último comentario corta el teléfono, lo deja sobre la mesa con un audible golpe y se para en medio de la oscuridad, descuelga su chaqueta y la tira sobre sus hombros sin ponerse las mangas. Lentamente se abre paso hasta la puerta, apoya su mano en la madera de esta cuando escucha un pequeño quejido femenino detrás, un quejido mudo seguido por sonidos de gárgaras, una voz que intenta hablar pero no puede debido a los agujeros en su garganta.

Vuelve su vista de a poco – Si que eres resistente para tener esa edad – Dice con una sonrisita – Lo siento pero tengo una cita, tengo que hacer cosas antes de mudarme a Musstafau... confio en que cuides la base mientras no estoy –

La voz no responde, solo se arrastra por el suelo.

\- De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos!-

El chico abre la puerta para irse, la luz del pasillo ilumina la habitación donde estaba sentado por unos segundos, una cocina, su piso está totalmente manchado de sangre y una figura femenina de pelos negros intenta arrastrarse para llegar a la puerta, sus brazos fallan y tose, sangre escapa por los agujeros de su cuello antes de caer muerta en el suelo en completa oscuridad.

* * *

 **Legacy - Volumen 1**

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
